A Pinch of Dark Magic
by RobotFish
Summary: Akiza has always been too afraid to reveal her feelings for Yusei. But just when she thinks they might never be together, she receives help from an unlikely source. Now, she will have the guts to stake her claim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! RobotFish from the future here! Due to FF becoming strict about MA content, I have been forced to censor my story, meaning no sexytime can be posted on here. I know, it sucks, but I will be posting the uncensored chapters on LiveJournal as soon as I can get them up.**

**My LiveJournal username is RobotFish1. Go check it out if you want to see the uncensored content. Thanks for understanding guys, keep being awesome!**

* * *

Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story. So after looking through the 5Ds archive, I noticed that well-written sexy fics between Yusei and Akiza are few and far between. Consequentially, this story is quite a bit more mature than my others, so read at your own discretion.

Please remember to review and let me know what you think! The only way I can improve is if you guys give me feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Akiza has always been too afraid to reveal her feelings for Yusei. But just when she thinks they might never be together, she receives help from an unlikely source. Now, she will have the guts to stake her claim.

* * *

Chapter 1 (for the uncensored version of this chapter: h!ttp:/ robotfish1. livejournal. c!om/ 672. html) Remove all spaces and the ! from h!ttp and c!om

"Okay, now make a wish and blow out your candles."

Akiza smiled as she looked at the cake in front of her and her friends and family that stood around it. It had been a surprise party, put together by her mother, father and friends. She had come home exhausted from her long Friday of school, but her day got much better after seeing that the people she cared about remembered her birthday. A banner that read 'Happy 18th Birthday Akiza' hung across the wall in front of her.

The teen grinned at her mother. "Hmm, well what should I wish for?"

"Anything you want, my little rose," Setsuko replied.

Akiza glanced around at the people at the table. Her parents, who were at either side of her, had been snapping photos and fawning over how their daughter was all grown up. Akiza was worried that her first birthday back home would be uncomfortable considering the rough memories from her previous years, but so far things had been joyful. This night had proven to Akiza that her family was not beyond repair, and that they could still be happy together.

Jack and Crow had agreed to come; Crow because there was cake and ice cream and Jack because Yusei dragged him by the trench-coat. Crow had actually become friends with Akiza, but the two didn't spend much time together outside of the Signers. Akiza and Jack, on the other hand, never saw eye to eye, and the only reason the two made an effort to tolerate each other was because they were both good friends with Yusei. Leo and Luna were present as well. The twins would never miss their sister-figure's birthday.

Carly sat next to Jack, her trademark glasses shimmering in the light of the birthday candles. Akiza and Carly had become good friends ever since the Dark Signer war. Sure, the reporter was shy and a little nerdy, but Akiza liked those traits of Carly. The two both valued each other's friendship very much, as neither had any close girl-friends growing up.

And then Akiza glanced at Yusei.

Out of all her friends, Akiza could say without a doubt that Yusei was her closest. He had connected with her the moment they met, even if they were enemies at the time. He had been the only one to reach out to her during her time in the Arcadia Movement, the only one who tried to save her when everyone else deemed her a monster. Yusei, the mechanic from the Satellite, the new King of Turbo Duels, had saved her from a life of darkness, and Akiza admired him more than any other person on the face of the earth.

And over time, her admiration turned into something far greater.

It was true that Yusei and Akiza had become the best of friends in the six months since Goodwin was defeated. But Akiza realized very quickly that her feelings for Yusei extended far beyond that of friendship. She couldn't remember when the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter, nor when the ripe red blushes started crossing her face when they touched. Perhaps she had felt this way even before the Dark Signer war. All that mattered to Akiza now was that she simply couldn't stop thinking about Yusei and how things would be if he returned her feelings.

She loved him. Akiza was in love, by Ra, and she was in love with Yusei Fudo. And he had no clue.

"Are you okay Akiza?" Yusei asked.

Akiza snapped back to reality. She realized that she had been staring into Yusei's eyes for almost a minute. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Y-yeah, I'm just, um, thinking about what to wish for," she replied.

She turned her head back to the cake, trying to hide her ripe red blush. Akiza's only concern at that moment was concealing her embarrassment, so she decided to just blow out the candles. After closing her eyes for a brief moment, Akiza took a deep breath and extinguished all eighteen flames. Everyone clapped and wished her a happy birthday, and Akiza smiled and thanked all of her friends. Yusei even gave Akiza a hug and said he was happy for her, which the psychic accepted as her stomach did a back flip.

'_If only I could face him without acting so nervously. What will it take for me to be just a little bit bolder? What will it take for me to tell Yusei how I really feel?_'

That was the question that troubled Akiza every day, one that made her heart ache with a longing to love and be loved.

* * *

"Open my present next big sis!" Luna cried.

Akiza laughed and accepted the wrapped package from the younger girl. "Thanks Luna," she said. She unwrapped the box and opened it to find a turquoise bracelet made of beads. "Oh, thank you Luna, this is beautiful." She slipped it onto her wrist and turned it a few times, examining the colors. "And a perfect fit too."

Luna beamed. "I made it myself. I thought it would look good on you, and I had Carly help me with the size."

"Eh, all I did was hold out my wrist," Carly said. "Luna was the one who did all the work." The pre-teen girl smiled proudly.

"Well I love it. Thank you so much," Akiza replied.

After everyone had some cake, the party had moved onto presents. Akiza never had a birthday with any friends since she was a toddler, so the idea of receiving presents was new. At first she felt guilty that everyone spent time and money on things for her, but her friends reassured her that it was fine, and it was the least they could do. Akiza had opened Leo's present first, upon his request, and found a box of the latest Duel Monsters booster backs. Akiza was shocked that Leo had managed to get his hands on such an expensive present, but Leo just shrugged and said he had been saving up for a few weeks. He also mentioned that he would be willing to take any and all unwanted super rares off her hands.

Akiza's parents had gotten her a new cell phone since Akiza hadn't owned one during her time in the Arcadia Movement. Sayer hadn't allowed it since he wanted to control her, but Akiza chose not to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. When the teen opened the present and found the phone, she jumped up and embraced both of her parents in a loving hug. Akiza also found that all of her friends' numbers were already programmed into the contact list. Her eyes watered as she looked at everything the people she loved had done for her.

Carly purchased Akiza some perfume and hair care products. Akiza was grateful to her friend, as she didn't own much in the way of beauty materials.

Jack's present came next, and he had gotten her a gift card to a local coffee shop. It was a bit tacky, but Akiza considered it a blessing that Jack had given her anything at all. And come to think of it, a gift that was coffee-related was pretty characteristic of Jack. She thanked him, and he simply nodded.

Crow was up next. "Here ya go Akiza," he said. She handed Akiza a shoe-sized box wrapped in red paper.

"Thank you Crow," she said. After tearing away the paper, Akiza opened the box and found a new pair of magenta heels. Her heart leapt at the sight of them. They would go perfectly with her outfit.

"Oh my Ra, thank you so much Crow!" Akiza cried. She gave him a friendly hug and started fawning over her newly acquired piece of wardrobe. "How did you know I wanted these?"

Crow gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, ah...Yusei kinda told me that you were looking at those shoes when you two were at the mall once, so I decided to get them for you."

"Really?" Akiza said, looking at Yusei. "You remembered that?"

Yusei smiled. "Of course Akiza. I remembered how happy you looked when you thought about wearing them. How could I forget?"

"Well that was very sweet of both of you," Akiza said. "In fact, I'm going to try them on right now."

She slipped her shoes off and stepped into the new ones. She wiggled her feet and took a few steps to test them out. "Once again, perfect fit." She glanced at Crow. "How did you know my size?"

"Well, I guess I'm just extremely observant," Crow boasted. Akiza gave him an unbelieving stare. "Okay fine, I called your parents to get the correct size."

"And there's no shame in it," Setsuko commented.

Akiza smiled and turned back to her friends, and she found Yusei holding out a present to her. It was a slender black box that had no wrapping, It did, however, have a card on it bearing her name.

"You wrote me a card?" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Aww, thank you Yusei."

"Go on," he said. "Open it."

She nervously accepted the card from the object of her affection, trying desperately to keep her hand from shaking. She unfolded the card and read the cheesy birthday rhyme that was printed on it. Then she read the words written in pen:

Akiza,  
When I first met you almost a year ago, I knew that you were a special person.  
These past few months with you as my friend have been the best of my life.  
Even though we were brought together in dark times in our lives, just know that I will always be there when you need me.  
Happy Birthday Akiza, I hope this one is your best yet.  
Your friend, Yusei

Tears came to Akiza's eyes as she read Yusei's words. Normally, Yusei was stoic and reserved, so receiving such kind and heart-warming words from him was a dream come true for Akiza. She considered the card itself as a present because she knew Yusei wrote those words with her in mind, and she cherished every letter.

Before Akiza could thank him, Yusei held out the box to her, motioning for her to open it. She smiled and accepted the present, the girl now unable to contain a faint shaking in her hands. She was thankful that Yusei didn't notice how nervous she was at his touch.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" Akiza pondered, hoping to stir up some conversation to put herself at ease.

"Only one way to find out," Yusei replied.

Akiza opened the package, and what she saw instantly took her breath away.

The slim black box was actually a slim black _necklace_ box. And inside it was the most beautiful silver necklace Akiza had ever seen. It had a thin chain that shimmered in the light, weaving itself down to the charm hanging from it. The charm itself was a silver rose with ruby red etching that twisted into the petals of the flower. The rose also gave off a faint glimmer. It was the perfect size necklace, not too big nor too small.

Akiza was breathless. All of her friends' gifts had been special, but this one was...beautiful. The very nature of the gift showed that Yusei thought she was pretty enough to wear it, or at least that's what Akiza wanted to believe. A fresh film of tears covered Akiza's eyes as she remained transfixed on the precious treasure she now owned.

"Erm...do you like it?" Yusei asked. He appeared a little worried since Akiza hadn't spoken for a while.

"Like it?" Akiza whispered. She jumped up and threw her arms around Yusei, resting her head on his shoulders. "I love it Yusei! Thank you...thank you so much, it's beautiful..."

Akiza pulled away and immediately became aware of how close she and Yusei had just been. She felt yet another blush creep onto her face, as well a tingling feeling in her...unmentionable parts. Akiza silently berated herself for becoming aroused at such a time and tried her best to quell her desires.

Yusei gave a warm smile. "I'm glad you like it. I've never bought jewelry before, so I wasn't sure if...well...you would like my present."

Jack snorted. "Rule number one Yusei; if you buy a girl jewelry, she_will_ like it."

Akiza chose to ignore his snide remark and enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

After all the presents had been opened, the party started to wind down. Leo and Luna fell asleep around eleven, and Crow volunteered to take them home. The remaining teens sat together on the couch, munching on the remnants of the cake and talking about anything that came to mind. The entire time, Akiza was acutely aware that Yusei was sitting right next to her, and the tight space of the couch allowed for very little room between them. His hand kept accidentally brushing against her thigh every so often, and it was driving Akiza up the wall.

It was all Akiza could do to maintain her self control. With every glance Yusei gave her, with every time they touched, she felt herself growing more aroused. She managed to keep herself restrained whenever she got turned on around Yusei (and it happened a lot), but even the strongest nerves of steel have breaking points. She could only imagine how good it would be to feel Yusei's skin on her own, and the image of him naked caused her nether regions to throb. This was quickly shaping up to be a night Akiza spent relieving her sexual desires when she was alone in her bedroom.

Much to Akiza's relief, just when she thought that her panties might soak through with wetness, Carly stood up and announced that she had to leave, prompting Jack to offer her a walk home. Strangely, Jack had been a considerable gentleman when it came to Carly, and it was no secret why. They both liked each other, but Carly was still too shy to tell Jack about her feelings, and Jack didn't know how to instigate a normal relationship. For the time being, the two were content to remain good friends that shared a few close moments every now and then.

Yusei left shortly after Jack, but not before giving Akiza one last birthday hug that made Akiza want to stroke herself until she came. Being held against his muscled chest was almost too much to handle. But she managed to smile and thank Yusei for his wonderful present before he hopped on his Duel Runner and sped off. She sighed as she shut the door, sad to see Yusei go but relieved to finally be able to satisfy herself. Akiza was about to walk upstairs into the refuge of her room when her mother called out to her.

"Akiza dear, did you open all of your presents?"

Akiza quietly groaned that she would have to wait even longer for her sweet relief. She sighed and walked into the living room where her mother was. "Sorry mom, what was that?"

"I asked if you opened all of your presents," Setsuko replied.

Akiza racked her brain, matching each gift to its giver. "Yeah, I opened every gift from my friends. Why do you ask?"

Setsuko frowned in confusion. "Oh, well then who could this be from?" She held up a brown envelope with no writing on the front. "It didn't have a card with it, and there's no address on the outside, so it couldn't have been mailed. I thought maybe one of your friends had brought it over."

Akiza took the envelope from her mother. "I don't remember seeing any of my friends with this." She turned it over curiously to find that it was blank except for two words written in a black felt pen: For Akiza.

"That's strange," Akiza muttered, trying to edge her way up the stairs. Her desire for relief had subsided a little bit in the face of the mystery, but her womanhood was still throbbing with need.

"Well, I suppose you could go ahead and open it now," Setsuko said. "Maybe you can guess who left it by the gift, and at least you'll know what this mystery friend gave you if they ask."

Akiza inwardly sighed, suppressed her discomfort and tore open the paper, still trying to get upstairs quickly. An opaque card sleeve dropped out of the package and into Akiza's hand, and from the stiff but flexible feel, Akiza could tell that a Duel Monsters card was inside. She turned over the card and observed it for a second before reading the name. She was about to study the card text when the name fully registered in her brain. Her eyes snapped back to the top line of the card, and she read it aloud this time.

"The Dark Magician Girl?" Akiza said, staring at the picture of the female spellcaster on the card.

"I've never heard of it," Setsuko said.

"It's one of the rarest and most powerful cards in the game," Akiza replied, now fully interested in the gift. "It was one of Yugi Moto's ace monsters, and it's also one of the most..._iconic_ cards in the world of Duel Monsters." In truth, the card was a sex symbol for duelists everywhere, but Akiza settled for a euphemism while explaining to her mother.

"How rare is it?" Setsuko asked.

"Almost impossible to find, probably. And even if you did find a real one, it would be worth a small fortune," Akiza replied. She examined the card closer, her curiosity overtaking her desires. "There's no way this is real...someone must be playing a joke on me."

"Are you sure?" Setsuko asked. "How do you know it's fake?"

Akiza slid the card out of its sleeve and turned it over in her hands, careful not to damage it in any way. After a moment of searching, she couldn't find any sign that the card was a fake. Even more surprising was that the card was in completely mint condition, not even slightly bent from play or shuffling. While that made Akiza even more suspicious as to the authenticity of the card, she saw no evidence that it was forged.

"I don't know, but I guess I'll get it checked out by an expert tomorrow," Akiza said. After saying goodnight to her mother and replacing the card in its sleeve, she jogged up the stairs and into her room.

Akiza locked the door, set the Dark Magician Girl card on her dresser, and began to strip down to her underwear. She couldn't wait any longer to relieve herself, her bottoms felt like they were soaked through with her own essence. After removing her shoes, coat, corset, stockings and gloves, Akiza was left in only her bra and panties. She flipped off the lights in her room and laid down in her bed. After taking a moment to steady herself, Akiza slowly edged her panties down to below her knees, exposing her most private area.

Akiza then closed her eyes and conjured up an image of Yusei.

* * *

A dark figure sat on top of the dresser as she surveyed the room. She was still getting used to consciousness outside of her normal realm, but the adjustment was always quick. It had been a long time since she had seen a human, much less interacted with one. But now that she had been called, it was inevitable that some duelist would soon become her partner. That was the way it happened with all duel spirits summoned to the mortal realm, or at least the ones called outside of a duel.

She looked over to the bed where she assumed her new duelist laid. The girl had fallen asleep long ago, but the memory of her passionate display was still fresh in the observer's mind.

**"This is who has come into possession of me?"** she wondered aloud, knowing that the sleeping girl could not yet hear her. The transition between the spirit world and the mortal one was not fully complete. **"This is who managed to awaken my spirit?"**

She shrugged, accepting the fact that fate had paired her with this person, and that there was a purpose behind it. She twirled her staff in her hands as she got a closer look at her new master.

**"Hmm, she is pretty, and certainly well-endowed,"** the figure said, referencing Akiza's succulent breasts. "**Not to mention she must be quite the duelist to have awakened me." **She giggled, recalling Akiza's self-pleasuring and massive orgasm. Her bed sheets were still wet. **"Wow, I haven't seen anyone that horny in a long time. That girl has some serious sexual needs that she needs to deal with. But no matter, right now the question is what wish of hers was powerful enough to summon me, and why does she need my help?"**

She glanced over at Akiza's nightstand, finding a picture of her and a boy with spiked raven hair and a yellow mark across his right cheek. The boy had his arm around Akiza, and he smiled happily into the camera. Akiza was smiling at the camera too, but there was a faint blush across her face.

The spirit looked from the picture to Akiza's naked form, and back to the boy in the photo. **"And I think I just found the answer..."**

* * *

Please remember to review! Even if it's a short one, please let me know what you think!

I'll try to update this on a regular schedule, but it may be a week or two between chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. I was very pleased with the response I received from chapter 1, please keep the reviews coming! They motivate me to get off my lazy butt and write more chapters :)

Big thanks to** ptd163, FiringShootingStar**,** Mixer18**,** jtdarkman_,_ RuoandAkizafan**,** dbzgtfan2004**,** ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**,** emeraldsol**,** Kyte27**, and **Knight of Balence** for reviewing last chapter!

Special thanks to my beta** ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie** for helping me make this story possible! And if you haven't already, go check out her story Sunset Horizon after you read and review mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 2

Akiza slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that her panties were still below her knees. She laid her head back on the pillow and sighed, disappointed that her wet dream of Yusei was only a fantasy. She unceremoniously pulled up her bottoms and glanced at her clock. It was still very early, much too early for a Saturday morning wake up. The dim lighting of Akiza's room told her it was still dark outside, and the teen decided to try and get some more sleep.

There were many sleepless nights for the young woman, especially after she realized the full extent of her feelings for Yusei months ago. The aching in Akiza's chest that kept her awake was one way she knew her love for Yusei wasn't just infatuation or lust. And even though she was now lusting over Yusei, she fell in love with him because of who he was, because he saw past the mask she wore as the Black Rose. She loved him for the person he was, his body was just an irresistible bonus. Perhaps that was why Akiza was lusting after Yusei; perhaps the subconscious purpose behind her chronic self-pleasuring was to try to fill the hole in her heart otherwise reserved for Yusei's true love.

Her mind drifted back to the night before. Just a few inches more, and she would have kissed Yusei when he hugged her goodbye. She had been so close to telling Yusei how she felt, so close to saying those three words that would change everything. But then again she always was. Every time the opportunity to make a move presented itself, Akiza chickened out. She always stood on the edge, imagining how good it would feel to jump, but she never had to courage to let go.

She rolled on her side to get comfortable and saw the picture on her nightstand. She smiled at the sight of her and Yusei together, his arm around her. It was Akiza's favorite picture, one that she often gazed at before she fell asleep. Sometimes, she would pretend they had just shared a soft kiss, and that it was the reason for her blushing. But that's all she had ever done - pretend.

Akiza reached out and touched the frame, gently brushing over the image inside. "Yusei, I...I love you..."

It was so easy to say when she was alone, so easy to give her heart to him when he wasn't listening. But no amount of rehearsal or practice helped Akiza with her almost-confessions. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

**"You know, for a Signer, you're awfully timid."**

Akiza jolted awake at the voice and sat up. Was someone there the whole time? She scanned the room, searching for the source of the voice, but found no one. Carefully, Akiza slipped out of her blankets and slowly stood. Her heart was racing.

After a moment of silence, Akiza began to calm down. Maybe she was just hearing things...but the voice sounded so real...

**"I'm over here."**

She spun around, facing the direction of the noise. The voice was feminine and full of playfulness, perhaps fitting of a young woman. It seemed to be coming from her...dresser? Akiza swallowed her fear and began edging her way towards the piece of furniture. There was no doubt now that someone was in her room, or at least was somehow talking to her.

It then occurred to Akiza that yes, she did have a voice of her own. "H-hello?"

There was no response, but Akiza noticed a faint, white shimmer on the top of her dresser. She slowly walked over and examined the source of the light, which seemed to quietly hum a faint pitch. She picked up the object that shimmered and held it in her hand.

It was the Dark Magician Girl card. The card itself wasn't altered, but the image of the spellcaster printed on it was glowing. The picture was also sharper, much more defined in quality and contrast. It didn't seem like a mere ink image anymore. It looked like Akiza was staring through a small window into another realm where she was observing the Dark Magician Girl.

The image flashed for an instant, and then the glowing card faded back to its normal state.

Akiza continued to stare at the card, perplexed at what had just happened. "What was that?" she thought aloud. "Why was this card glowing?"

**"Hello, there."**

Akiza 'eeped' and stumbled back from the voice that sounded in front of her. She lost her balance and fell back on the floor, landing on her behind with a dull thud. Her heart racing, Akiza looked up and was immediately rendered speechless by what she saw.

A young woman sat on her dresser, her legs crossed while she slowly twirled what looked like an intricately designed magician's staff. She wore light blue boots trimmed with pink that ended just below her knees. Her thighs were bare, and she wore a pink mini-skirt that barely managed to contain her voluptuous hips. A light blue corset of Victorian design adorned her, showing off her breasts and covering her nether region in a V, which dared anyone to try and take a peek.

She wore light blue gloves that were trimmed pink like her boots. They covered her forearms and stopped just before her elbows. Her golden hair extended past her shoulders and dropped halfway down her back, soft and beautiful. Her final piece of clothing was a pointed hat, light blue and pink like the rest of her outfit. All in all, she looked like a goddess.

The girl giggled. **"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you so much. You took quite the fall, didn't you?"**

Akiza found her voice. "W-Who are y-you?"

**"Who do you think, silly?"**

Something clicked in Akiza's brain. She lifted the card she was still holding so she could look at it and the girl at the same time. The images were a perfect match.

"You...you can't be..."

**"Go on. Who am I?"** she teased with a smile.

Akiza gathered her courage and suspended her disbelief. "You're the Dark Magician Girl?" The girl nodded. "But that's impossible, you're a card!"

**"And who says cards can't be people too?"** the Dark Magician Girl replied with another giggle. **"Pleased to meet you, Akiza. It's been a long time since I interacted with someone from this realm."**

The psychic managed to stand up and speak. "P-pleased to meet you, too...Dark Magician Girl." She looked down, embarrassed and still wary of the situation. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what's happening right now," she stuttered.

The truth was that Akiza was on the verge of going into shock. There was a stranger in her bedroom, one who could appear out of thin air, dressed as one of the most famous cards in all of Duel Monsters. Not only that, she was claiming to actually _be_ that card! Akiza knew that she wasn't in a dream either, the impact from her fall proved as much.

Akiza had dealt with cards coming to life as long as she had been dueling due to her abilities. Her psychic powers exposed her to a great deal of supernatural things in the world of dueling, as she had the ability to bring the creatures in her deck to life. But this was different. This wasn't just a physical manifestation of a duel disk hologram, or a simulated attack turned into an actual force. This was a living, breathing and talking person that was also a Duel Monsters card.

_'Is this what happens to Luna? Is this what she can see?'_

The Dark Magician Girl sensed Akiza's shock and confusion, so she made an effort to explain in order to alleviate the psychic's fears. **"You don't need to be afraid of me, Akiza. I am not here because I wish to cause you trouble. I am only here because you are worthy to become my new master, and I offer my loyalty to you. Please don't be scared, I can explain anything you don't understand."**

The teen was still shaky and afraid. "So...you're not here to harm me?" The Dark Magician Girl shook her head 'no.' "Well, could you have at least introduced yourself in a less frightening manner?"

**"Sorry, Akiza, but I can't exactly control where I am summoned. I woke up on your dresser last night, and I didn't want to wake you. Perhaps if you understood why I'm here, you would be less afraid?"**

Akiza nodded, relaxing a little bit. "Okay,...well for starters, what did you mean that 'cards are people too'?"

**"My card is simply a gateway to summon me from the realm in which I reside. The same applies to every other monster or enchantment that all duelists use. You're just one of the lucky few that have the power to actually summon their creatures in the flesh. I thought duelists these days would know that-"**

"Wait, actually summon?" Akiza asked. Her fear subsided as she began to realize that the woman in her room was not a foe. "Are you talking about my psychic powers? Is that how I brought you to life?"

**"In most cases, yes, that is how psychics summon real monsters,"** the spellcaster said. **"But the way you summoned me is different. You didn't just create a solid object from a hologram, like psychics usually do. You summoned the real duel spirit in a card, and the way you did it is...well...to put it in terms you can understand, you summoned me in the old fashioned way."**

"Which is?" Akiza inquired.

The Dark Magician Girl gave a quiet laugh. **"Through the Heart of the Cards, of course!"**

Akiza remembered hearing that phrase. It was mostly associated with Yugi Moto, as it was his self-proclaimed key to being the best duelist ever to walk the face of the earth. "I've heard that before, but I never understood what it meant. All I know is that Yugi Moto used to say it."

**"Ah, dear Yugi,"** the Dark Magician Girl said with a hint of reflection and sadness. A pained smile graced her lips. **"He was my previous master, as you may have known. No duelist has wielded me since his death. Sadly, your kind isn't immortal like we of the spirit worlds. But yes, he was the first one to become aware of the Heart of the Cards."**

"I see, but what _is_ it?" Akiza asked. "And how did I end up with your card in the first place?"

**"I have no answer for your second question, Akiza. As I said, my card is simply a portal linking this realm with mine. I haven't been awoken in decades, so how you came into possession of it is a mystery to me."**

Akiza sighed. Out of all her questions, that was the one she was most curious about, and apparently also the only one her new friend was unable to answer. "Okay, well, I guess I'll worry about your card later," Akiza replied. She rubbed her temples in frustration. "Sorry, this is all very hard to wrap my head around. But back to me summoning you. What's the Heart of the Cards exactly, and how did I use it to bring you here? I thought it was just a cheesy phrase duelists used when they drew all the right cards."

The Dark Magician Girl slid down from the dresser. Right before her feet hit the floor, they stopped as she began levitating. Akiza wasn't surprised at this. At the very least, she knew now for certain that this Dark Magician Girl was the real deal.

**"Well, it's hard to explain,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. She crossed her arms and began 'tapping' her foot on thin air. **"The Heart of the Cards is different for everyone. It's whatever you need it to be, whenever you need it the most. It is an emotion so powerful that it can call forth the spirits of those who fight beside you in your duels, and they can aid you in your moment of need, whether it be needing to draw the right card or gaining the courage to do something. The Heart of the Cards can be friendship, love, brotherhood, any human emotion that can generate infinite determination and loyalty. For Yugi, it was the faith to trust in his friends and in the power of his deck. That faith was how he was able to summon me and all the rest of his monsters, draw the cards he needed at the right times, and win against impossible odds."**

Akiza thought back to when she first met Yusei. "I remember Yusei saying something about trusting in the power of his deck..."

**"Then he must use the Heart of the Cards in a similar way."** The Dark Magician Girl smirked. **"This Yusei...he wouldn't happen to be the guy in the photo, would he?"**Akiza's eyes widened and darted over to the picture.

"Y-yeah," Akiza replied nervously.

**"Hmm, looks like someone is in love,"** the Dark Magician Girl teased in a singsong voice. **"I suspected you had feelings for him after your little display last night."**

Akiza's heart stopped. A massive blush crossed her face, and she began to feel feverish. "Y-you mean y-you s-saw that?" The spellcaster nodded. Akiza buried her face in her hands, dying of shame. "Oh, my Ra, this is terrible!"

**"You don't need to be embarrassed, everyone does it-"**

"_Of course I'm embarrassed_!" Akiza shouted. She wanted to pull out her hair in dismay. "First time I summon a duel spirit, and it's when I'm pleasuring myself to Yusei. Oh, my Ra..."

The Dark Magician Girl thought for a second. **"Come to think of it, it is curious that you summoned me while touching yourself."**

"Can we please change the subject?" Akiza pleaded, trying to save what little dignity she had left. "Can you just...tell me how I summoned you now?"

**"Actually, I think the two are linked,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. She started pacing in the air, twirling her staff slowly. It was a habit of hers when she was deep in thought.

Now Akiza was really confused. And she had a feeling that her embarrassment was only going to get worse. "You can't be serious. You really think that I summoned you because of...that?"

**"Because of what now?"** the Dark Magician girl said, still pondering the issue.

"Y-you know...what I was doing..."

**"Oh, you mean masturbat-"**

"DON'T SAY IT!" Akiza shouted.

The Dark Magician Girl flinched at the spike in volume. **"It's a part of life, Akiza, it's your decision on whether or not to be embarrassed. For Ra's sake, people in this realm are much too touchy when it comes to the topic of sex. But to answer your question, yes; I think that your emotions and feelings last night were the power that summoned me. I think that your love and passion for Yusei was a strong enough force to act as your Heart of the Cards. Have those same emotions inspired you in the past?"**

Akiza smiled and nodded. "Yes...I don't know where I would be today without Yusei. He saved me from all the hate I used to live in, he showed me how to trust people again. He's the only person in my life who saw me as a friend, and not just some witch with dangerous powers. I owe him everything, and...I love him," Akiza finished.

The spellcaster almost shed a tear after hearing the depths of Akiza's feelings. She now knew exactly how Akiza summoned her and what her purpose was. **"Then there's no doubt about it. Akiza, you use the Heart of the Cards in a much more intimate way than Yugi and Yusei. Your trust in your friends is a part of this power, but your love for Yusei is the force that makes it possible for us to be talking right now. That feeling of love is so strong in you that it summoned me here to help you, and help you I will."**

Akiza finally understood, but she wasn't sure if she could believe it. "So I summoned you through my love for Yusei...and you're here to help me win Yusei's heart?"

**"To put it simply, yes,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I doubt that anyone can help me," Akiza replied. "I can't even think about Yusei without getting nervous, and...I doubt he likes me as anything more than a friend. He doesn't even feel remotely the same way about me as I feel about him."

**"How do you know?"** the spellcaster replied.

"I...I just...he only talks about how wonderful of a _friend_ I am, and...I don't know. You would have to see us talk to understand."

**"Then show me,"** the Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiza raised her eyebrow at her. "You want me to go over to Yusei's garage bright and early on a Saturday morning and strike up a conversation?"

**"Well, that could work, but I had something else in mind. No pun intended."** Akiza raised her eyebrow, so the Dark Magician Girl elaborated. **"I can look into people's minds and replay memories in their heads. If you'll allow me, I could look into your mind for a special moment you and Yusei shared. Then I'll be the judge of how Yusei truly feels about you."**

Akiza thought it over. It was the simplest and fastest way to inform the Dark Magician Girl about the dynamics of her own complicated relationship with Yusei. "You're not going to possess me or anything like that, are you?" Akiza half-joked.

**"No, that is forbidden to all members of the Dark Magicians and their allies. I cannot do anything inside of your head unless you give me your consent or unless it's for your own safety. Tampering with the mind is a weapon we reserve only for the most evil of foes. And besides, possessing people is very uncommon amongst most duel spirits, even the strongest of them. Only extremely evil and powerful spirits, like the Earthbound Immortals, are capable of fully possessing a person whose soul still inhabits their own body."**

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice," Akiza replied. If this really was the Dark Magician Girl, then she was definitely powerful enough to surreptitiously breach Akiza's mind and find the information she needed. The fact she hadn't done so inspired a small measure of trust. And Akiza didn't see any other way to show the Dark Magician Girl how she and Yusei interacted. She sat down on her bed and tried to relax. "Okay, what should I do?"

The Dark Magician Girl floated over and stopped in front of Akiza. **"Just let your mind go blank until you feel my presence inside of your head. Then, you can guide me through any memory of Yusei you wish. You will see that memory as if you were reliving it, and I will be observing it as well."**Akiza nodded and closed her eyes.

**"Oh, and one more thing; it will feel a little uncomfortable when we first join consciousnesses. Don't try to fight me as I access your memories, or your mind might get hurt. I'm sure your mind is strong since you are a psychic and a Signer, but I've had centuries of training in telepathic combat. I don't want to accidentally injure you."**

Akiza's eyes opened and grew wide. "Are you saying I could fall into a coma or something?" she demanded.

The Dark Magician Girl put her hands up in defense. **"Of course not!"** she said reassuringly. **"I haven't had an accident that bad since I was in training!"**

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence you know," Akiza retorted.

**"Don't worry,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"You'll be fine. I can't cause you any serious mental injury unless I cast a Mind Crush, and I only use that on dangerous enemies. Worst case scenario, you get a migraine from the exertion. Just don't fight my consciousness and everything will be okay."**

Akiza took a deep breath. She was tired of talking about her most private issues with a duel spirit she just met, and at that point she only wanted the episode of insanity to be over. "Okay, fine, just do it already." She closed her eyes and waited.

The Dark Magician Girl raised her staff, touched it to Akiza's forehead, and cast the spell that would allow her to mind-walk. She closed her eyes as well and let her and Akiza's consciousnesses make contact.

Akiza immediately felt what she could only describe as an uncomfortable pressure inside her brain. She tensed up and tried to block out the feeling, but it only grew stronger despite her resistance. The pressure began to become slightly painful, like a thorn trying to penetrate her skull, and Akiza writhed as her mind was entered by another.

**"Don't fight it, Akiza. Trust me."**

After a moment more of futile struggle, Akiza gave in to the pressure and allowed it to wash over her mind. The second she did, she felt her stomach jerk as her brain lit up with the thoughts of another living being. The pressure she previously felt immediately faded until it was nothing, and the psychic was now acutely aware that someone else was sharing the space that was her mind.

Everything was silent. _'Okay...now what?'_ Akiza thought.

**"Think of a memory you shared with Yusei, a special one. I'll do the rest."**

Akiza thought back to the first time she met Yusei, when he freed her from her powers, their battles together during the Dark Signer war, but all of those conversations and interactions were in the shadow of a looming threat. They were some of her most powerful memories, but they didn't convey what Akiza wanted the Dark Magician Girl to know. She then thought about the months that followed Goodwin's defeat, when she and Yusei really got to know each other and became friends.

There were the times he would teach her about Duel Runners. Even though she was clueless half of the time, Akiza was a fast learner, and Yusei always managed to put a smile on her face. They tried to get all the Signers together every now and then, but Akiza cherished those memories because of the new friendships she had found, not because they held the possibility of her being with Yusei. Then, she remembered one day where she and Yusei were alone in his garage...

* * *

"...and that's how you calibrate an engine," Yusei finished.

Akiza snapped out of her daydream and back to reality. Yusei had been working hard all day on the new engine design for the WRGP, and Akiza brought him lunch to give the Head Signer a break. Crow and Jack were out getting coffee, leaving Yusei and Akiza by themselves. The two had eaten together, and then Yusei offered to teach Akiza a little bit about Duel Runners. Akiza agreed, latching onto any excuse to spend more time with Yusei. But about halfway though his lesson, Akiza got lost in his beautiful cobalt eyes. By the time Yusei was done showing her the proper way to calibrate an engine, Akiza had been daydreaming about him for almost ten minutes.

Akiza gave Yusei a smile. "That's interesting, Yusei. You must really love Turbo Dueling to know this much about your runner."

Yusei nodded and wiped his hands on a rag. "It's my passion. I never get tired of hearing the hum of a well-tuned system and the rush of the wind."

"Well, for now I think I'll remain stationary when I duel," Akiza replied. "I don't think I'm brave enough to be a Turbo Duelist."

Yusei stood up and looked Akiza in the eyes. "You, not brave enough? You're one of the bravest people I know, Akiza."

Akiza blushed and hung her head. "I...I don't know about that. The only reason I was able to face the Dark Signers was because I had all of you guys with me. Turbo Dueling just seems so fast and dangerous. I don't think I have what it takes to ride one of those things, especially when...never mind."

A hollow guilt crept into the psychic's chest as she thought back to the Dark Signer war. Suddenly, she felt Yusei's hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her with a worried glint in his cobalt orbs.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Yusei asked. She was about to open her mouth and say that nothing was wrong, but Yusei cut her off. "And don't say you're fine. I know when something is bothering you, and I can tell that you're sad right now." He gave Akiza a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... just know that I'm always here if you need me."

Akiza felt tears come to her eyes, because of both Yusei's kindness and her guilt. She tried to hide the silent sobs that threatened to shake her frame. "I...I just..." she stuttered. She closed her eyes with regret. "...I was the only one who failed to activate their control tower." Her fists clenched as hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. "The world almost ended because I wasn't good enough... and if I couldn't even do my job as a Signer, how could I ever do something like Turbo Dueling?"

The streams flowed from her hazel eyes as she spoke of her own inadequacies. Akiza hadn't told anyone about the corrosive self-hate that she felt for letting the rest of the Signers down. But her guilt grew to the point that she couldn't keep it bottled up any longer, and so she stood broken and defeated before Yusei.

There was a soft warmth against Akiza's face. She opened her eyes to see Yusei gently wiping away her tears. "_Akiza,_" Yusei whispered. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

She was still shaking from her sobs. "Because I didn't want to be a burden to you." She gave a harsh laugh. "That's all I've ever been, hasn't it? All I've been to you and the Signers is a burden. You had to reach me when we dueled in the hospital, you had to save me from Sayer, you had to fight Goodwin after I failed to defeat Misty in time." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so useless and cowardly...the Signers would be better off without me..."

She began to cry openly in front of Yusei, unable to contain her own insecurities. Akiza's past had never given her a reason to have confidence or any measure of self-belief, so the teen had consequentially developed a bad habit of beating herself up. All the failures and dark times that she shoved away as the Black Rose Witch came rushing back to Akiza after she was freed, and she was having to deal with them all at once. But none hurt more than the fact that, in her eyes, she had only hindered the Signers from doing their duty.

"Akiza," Yusei whispered again, taking hold of her arms and moving them away so that their eyes met again. "You've never been a burden to anyone. That day in the hospital...you could have kept on hating us and being angry at the world. You could have destroyed that entire building, but you didn't. You opened up your heart and trusted us, even after you were hurt so many times before. You experienced the very worst people had to offer, but you still found hope in others." He smiled. "You trusted in me when you had just been betrayed in the worst way. That's the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do, Akiza. _You_ are the bravest person I've ever met."

Akiza shook her head. "But...the tower..."

"Nobody is perfect Akiza," Yusei said. "And you had to fight two enemies at once, Misty and Sayer. The fact that you even won your duel after suffering so much heartbreak and manipulation that day is amazing in itself. Any other Signer wouldn't have been able to win in those circumstances, but _you_ did, Akiza. You're not a burden, not even close. You're a valuable member of the Signers, an amazing duelist with a special gift that overcame a darkness that would have consumed the rest of us. And you're one of my best friends. When push comes to shove, I wouldn't want any other duelist watching my back except for you."

Akiza's eyes watered again, this time from happiness. "Yusei... thank you," she whispered. She wrapped him in a hug, which Yusei immediately accepted. They held each other close, Akiza needing to be comforted and Yusei being the comforter. No one could make Akiza's fears and doubts disappear like Yusei. With his help, Akiza was repairing her broken heart and shattered spirit. With his help, Akiza was becoming whole again. They stayed together for a moment before parting, a blush crossing Akiza's face at how close they were.

"Yusei..." Akiza said.

"Yes, Akiza?" Yusei replied.

"I...I love..." Akiza started. She was so close, _so close_! Her heart fell and she exhaled when she realized she couldn't do it. "...I love that I met you," she said in place of the three words she really wanted to speak.

Yusei smiled, his face looking a little red as well. "I...I'm glad I met you, too, Akiza. And if you ever need to talk… I'm here for you."

* * *

Akiza opened her eyes to find herself in her room again, the Dark Magician Girl floating above her. The spellcaster's eyebrow was raised, and she wore a sly grin.

"What?" Akiza asked, still teary eyed from reliving her special moment with Yusei. She rubbed her eyes to clear away the tears.

**"You and Yusei share a moment beautiful as that, and you still think he has no interest in you whatsoever?"** the Dark Magician Girl teased.

"He treats everyone that way," Akiza replied. "It's just who he is..."

**"That's one possibility. Another is that he has feelings for you, too, and your massive inferiority complex isn't letting you see them. And there's only one way to find out if that's the case."**

Akiza looked up into the Dark Magician Girl's emerald eyes. "You really think he likes me? You really think I have a chance of being with him?"

The spellcaster leaned forward and flicked Akiza on the head. The teen recoiled with surprise at the sudden aggressiveness of her new friend. **"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Akiza! So what do you say? Do you want me to help you tell Yusei how you feel? Do you want me to help you win his heart?"**

There was a moment of silence while Akiza considered it. The only thing holding her back was the risk of losing her friendship with Yusei if he didn't love her back. But when Akiza really thought about it, she realized that it would hurt a thousand times worse if she never knew how Yusei felt. The pain of always being afraid to confess her love, of saying goodbye to Yusei one day and watching him find love elsewhere, of wondering what might have been for the rest of her life...it was unbearable. And even if he didn't like her the same way, maybe they could still find a way to stay friends.

In any case, Akiza made her decision.

"Alright... I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, and thanks again for keeping up with my story. I'm really happy to see that the 5D's fandom is still going strong.

Thanks to **Mixer18, ptd163, RunoandAkizafan, FiringShootingStar, jtdarkman, amk8930, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, dbzgtfan2004, LadyRosalie29, Xen Kenshin, **and** xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx** for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Okay, so tell me more about Yusei,"** the Dark Magician Girl said.

After the lengthy talk in her bedroom, Akiza finally accepted the fact that she was now friends with a duel spirit who was helping her win the man of her dreams. A cold shower helped snap Akiza out of her haziness - and also to quell any morning lust - after which she got dressed and ate some breakfast, the Dark Magician Girl by her side every step of the way. After a quick goodbye to her parents, Akiza was out the door. She told her mom and dad that she was going to spend time with her friends, which was mostly true.

Akiza now sat on a wooden bench in the New Domino City park, conversing with the Dark Magician Girl. The teen found that the park was a good place to think when she was troubled, and now was certainly one of those times.

"Before I do that, I need to know something," Akiza replied. "How is it that nobody has noticed you? You've been floating right beside me all day, and you walked right in front of my parents during breakfast."

**"Very few people can see duel spirits in this realm,"** the spellcaster replied. **"Other than the Signers, I bet there are only a dozen people in all of New Domino that could see me. And even if we did run into one of those gifted few, I'm using an invisibility spell just to be safe. No one can see or hear me without my willing it. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention, after all."**

Akiza leaned back on the bench. "Good thinking. Now people will think I'm crazy because I talk to myself." The teen couldn't help but to lightly touch her deck box, inside which the Dark Magician Girl's card now resided. "This is really happening isn't it? The Dark Magician Girl is really giving me advice on how to impress my love interest."

**"Oh, quit worrying so much. And enough stalling already. I want to hear about Yusei and why you've got the hots for him."**

"Fine," Akiza sighed. She told the Dark Magician Girl about how she came to be in the Arcadia Movement and her time as the Black Rose Witch. Akiza went into detail about how she and Yusei dueled twice, and how he never gave up on her no matter how much pain she caused him. She recounted the sorrow she felt when she was betrayed by Sayer and how Yusei helped her regain her faith in people again. She told about the Dark Signer war and how Yusei saved her from her powers once more.

Then Akiza told the Dark Magician Girl about the months since that time that she and Yusei had become close friends. She recounted how she realized that her feelings for Yusei were stronger than she felt for anyone before, even Sayer, and how she fell in love with the raven-haired Signer from the Satellite. She told all about Yusei's kindness and warmth, about the gentleness that he treated her with after all the years of hate she experienced.

"I can't tell you when I fell in love with Yusei exactly, but...I don't want to ever be with anyone else," Akiza finished.

The Dark Magician Girl had floated down beside Akiza on the bench and was now sitting beside her. She was resting her chin on her hand while looking at Akiza. **"You really love him, don't you?"**

Akiza nodded. "I do. I know I'm young, but I've never been more certain of anything in my whole life." She sighed. "I just wish I knew how to tell Yusei exactly what I'm telling you right now..."

The Dark Magician Girl put her hand on Akiza's shoulder. **"Well, that's what I'm here for! And if you know that Yusei is your one and only, then screw anyone who says otherwise."**

Akiza giggled. "Thanks. It feels good to be able to talk about my feelings after keeping them bottled up for so long."

**"You don't have to keep these things to yourself, you know. Don't you have any girlfriends you can talk to about boys?"**

"Not really. I mean Carly's my friend, but I don't really feel comfortable talking to her about my feelings for Yusei. I guess I'm scared that she would let it slip to Jack and that he would tell Yusei."

The Dark Magician Girl smiled.**"Well, rest assured, my lips are sealed as tight as Orichalcos."** Akiza gave her a funny look, not understanding the reference. **"Ah, it's something Yugi and the rest of us used to... Never mind, it's a long story."**

Akiza accepted the short explanation and resumed gazing at the sky. "I...I just wish Yusei would show some interest in me. And I don't mean friendship interest, although I'm grateful for that kind, too. But if Yusei does like me like you think, why won't he act on it? Aren't boys supposed to ask girls to go out with them, not the other way around?"

**"Again, maybe he's just as scared as you are to jeopardize your friendship,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"And I doubt he had much time to learn dating etiquette in the Satellite. He grew up with all his attention on surviving each day, so it makes sense that he might not know how to express affection for someone he likes. He's probably at a loss for how to approach you with his feelings, so he treats you as his closest friend to make up for it."**

Akiza looked down. "If he does like me back, that is..."

The Dark Magician Girl crossed her arms and put on a stern but empathetic expression. **"Akiza, I know this is hard for you, but we've been through this. You want to tell Yusei how you feel, right?"** Akiza nodded. **"And you want to do everything in your power to win his affection?**" The teen nodded again. **"Then stop focusing on what****_might_****happen or what Yusei****_might_****feel. You'll get nowhere by doing that. Focus on doing what you can do right now to make your dreams come true."**

"You're right, and I know I'm being difficult," Akiza said. "But this still isn't easy for me. I'm still scared."

**"I never said it would be easy, or that it wouldn't be scary,"** the Dark Magician Girl responded.

Akiza thought about turning back from the whole ordeal. She imagined everything that could go wrong in a fleeting instant before snapping back to reality, a film of tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Then, Akiza did something that she never stopped to do before.

She admitted to herself that she was very afraid. And she accepted her own fear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out, knowing that her actions could lead to heartbreak, but also knowing that they could lead to true love.

"I'm afraid," Akiza slowly whispered. "I'm afraid...but I'm okay with that. And I'm ready to build up my courage and to get Yusei to notice my feelings."

**"Then you've already taken your first step,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Alright," Akiza said. "So what's the second step?"

**"Well..."** the Dark Magician Girl started twirling her staff. **"I do recommend a change of wardrobe."**

"A change of wardrobe?" Akiza echoed. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, gesturing to her standard outfit of stockings, gloves, coat and corset.

**"Well... How do I put this gently?"** the Dark Magician Girl pondered. **"Your outfit is... well... it could be sexier. I mean if you wore just the corset and stockings then that would be damn hot, but your whole Victorian look leaves a lot to be desired, both figuratively and literally."**

Akiza's spirits fell. "So the clothes I've been wearing for years now are unattractive, and no one's bothered to tell me. Great."

**"I didn't say they were unattractive,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"I just mean that if you want Yusei to notice you in a more romantic way, then maybe you should show off your figure around him."**

"B-but I don't want him to think I'm a tramp..."

**"Akiza, for Ra's sake, showing off the body you've been blessed with does not make you a tramp. I'm not saying walk up to him stark naked, maybe just put on some short shorts and a spaghetti strap at the most. Do that, and I guarantee that Yusei will notice you."** She chuckled. **"You know, for a girl with a raging libido, you certainly are shy about letting Yusei see your body."**

Akiza blushed and did her best to ignore the last comment. "But I wouldn't know where to start," Akiza said. "I don't know anything about fashion or looking pretty. If I tried to buy new clothes then it would be a complete disaster!"

**"Again, that's what I'm here for!"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"You might not know it, but I am quite fashionable when I need to be. Just let me pick some cute outfits for you, ones that will make Yusei think of you as a woman as well as a good friend. I promise you won't be disappointed."**

Akiza considered it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

**"Then it's off to the mall!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried, pulling Akiza by the arm. **"Trust me, after we get you some new clothes, Yusei won't be able to take his eyes off of you."**

Akiza chuckled. "I've got an idea, why don't you just lend me your outfit. Think that would grab Yusei's attention?"

**"Now that's the kind of thinking I like to hear!"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"But maybe not so soon. You don't want Yusei to get a nosebleed the first time he sees your new look."**

* * *

Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl set their sights on the New Domino City Mall, which was a solid mile and a half from Akiza's house. Since Akiza didn't have a driver's license and her parents were busy that day, she decided to walk. The Dark Magician Girl agreed, adding that it would give the two time to talk about how Akiza should approach Yusei about her feelings. The spellcaster said that looks, while important in catching Yusei's attention, were ultimately a small matter compared to the way Akiza confessed her love.

Or if she confessed it at all. Akiza was still having doubts that she would be ready when the time came. But at the moment, the Dark Magician Girl was focusing on how to be genuine and tactful at the same time. Akiza was not taking this very well.

"So now you're saying that I shouldn't tell Yusei about my feelings?" Akiza said, frustrated and annoyed. She sped up in a vain attempt to put distance between her and the Dark Magician Girl.

**"Of course you should tell him!"** the spellcaster replied. **"I'm just telling you not to walk up and shout it in his face. You have to wait until the moment is right."**

Akiza shook her head. "The moment is never right, Dark. I've tried before, I really have. That night on my birthday... I had the perfect opportunity to tell Yusei about my feelings, but I didn't. How will the next opportunity I get be any different? If I can't just walk up and tell him how I feel, then I'm not sure I can do it at all."

**"Akiza, think about this,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"How would anyone else feel if their best friend just walked up and said 'I love you' without warning?"**

The teen's shoulders slumped. "Well, when you put it that way...I guess it wouldn't go very well."

**"Exactly. I know that you want to get your confession over with as soon as possible, but telling Yusei you love him without any warning isn't fair to him. You need to ease into it, don't force it and let the moment come to you. And then, just remember everything we've talked about today."**

"If you say so," Akiza replied. "So how do I get one of these magical moments to appear again? That doesn't just happen you know."

**"Just do what you and Yusei have always done; spend time together and be open with each other. And if you show Yusei that you trust him with something important, he will be more willing to open up to you. Do something you both are comfortable with, like working on his duel runner or playing a few practice duels. Feel good about yourself when you tell him your feelings, not awkward."**

"Easier said than done," Akiza replied.

**"Also..."** The Dark Magician Girl paused and started fidgeting, like she didn't know what to say. Akiza looked at her friend with concern.

"What is it?" she asked.

**"Just... maybe you should consider toning down your confession."**

Akiza was speechless. "Tone... down?" she repeated. The Dark Magician Girl nodded. "What does that mean?" Akiza demanded. She didn't like where this was going.

The spellcaster sighed and stepped in front of Akiza, gesturing for her to listen. **"Remember what I said about confessing without warning?**" Akiza nodded. **"Well, think about that again. Akiza, you've had months to figure out your feelings for Yusei. You're certain that you love him, but he might not even realize he has feelings for you yet. Would an all-out confession of your true love really be the right thing to do?"**

Akiza exhaled as the realization dawned, cursing herself for being so inconsiderate to the man she loved. "No... it would just scare him."

**"And that's the last thing you want to do,"** replied the Dark Magician Girl. **"It's okay to tell Yusei you like him as more than a friend, Akiza. That's the reason I'm here to help you. But telling Yusei the depths of your love this soon would put a lot of pressure on him. He would feel like your love was being forced on him, even if that's not what you intended. And if he did choose to enter into a relationship with you, it would be because he felt he owed it to you after the longing you experienced because of him, not because he loves you back."**

"So then what should I do?" Akiza asked. "If I can't tell Yusei I love him, what will I say?"

**"Tell him that he's special to you, and that you have special feelings for him. Let him know that you****_are_****interested in being more than friends and see where it goes from there. Give him some time to think about it. Let Yusei know how much he means to you, but let him have his space, too. Work your way up to telling him that you love him. That way he won't feel pressured into it. Who knows, perhaps he'll be certain he loves you back right away, but I doubt that's the case. Just be patient, and everything will work out. I think when the time comes, you'll know what to say."**

"I certainly hope so," Akiza replied.

They approached a street corner that Akiza had walked past many times. Straight ahead was a street that led to the highway, where many turbo duelists began their high-speed duels. Past that and around another corner to the right was the New Domino City Mall, their ultimate destination. To the left and down a few blocks was Jack's favorite coffee shop. Across the street from that was Poppo Time, where Yusei, Jack, and Crow lived.

Then, a crazy idea struck Akiza. "What if I ask Yusei to help me pick out my new clothes?"

The Dark Magician Girl shot Akiza a quizzical look. **"Why?"**

"You said that I should show him that I trust him with something important, right?" Akiza replied. The Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Well, if Yusei knows that I value his opinion on how I look, then maybe he will be more open to me. He also might start to see me as someone he's attracted to... I guess."

The Dark Magician Girl thought about it. **"It's certainly unorthodox, and it might be a little too much. Besides, I was really looking forward to spending some girl-time with you,"** she pouted.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Dark," Akiza replied. "But what better way to know Yusei will like my new clothes if _he_ helps me pick them out?"

**"Well, you make a good point,"**the Dark Magician Girl said.**"I guess having him present while you pick out some outfits wouldn't-"**

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes grew wide, and her lips curled into a devious smirk. **"...Wait a minute... That's it!"**

Akiza didn't like the look on the spellcaster's face one bit. "I'm sure I don't want to know, but what is it?"

**"Akiza,"** the Dark Magician Girl said in a singsong voice. **"_You_****are going to take Yusei to the mall, and****_you_****are going to model some new sexy outfits for his viewing pleasure."**

The teen was speechless. She felt her cheeks go rosy red for the hundredth time since she met the Dark Magician Girl, and Akiza immediately became very self conscious. "M-model?" she squeaked. "But t-there's no way I'll be able to do that! I just meant that he could help me pick out the outfits, not see me in them!"

She buried her face in her hands. So far, the only thing Akiza and her inter-dimensional friend had accomplished was to embarrass the living daylights out of the poor psychic. Akiza suddenly became aware of all the strange looks she was getting from other pedestrians. People of all ages were rubbernecking Akiza, silently wondering just who she was talking to. This didn't bother Akiza very much, but it certainly didn't help her distressed condition.

The Dark Magician Girl sighed. Her new master was turning out to be more timid than she ever imagined. She walked over to Akiza and draped an arm around her shoulder, trying to console her.

**"Akiza, I'm going to let you in on a little secret,"** she said. **"Every girl wants a****_bad boy_****who will be****_good_****just for her. And every guy wants a****_good girl_****who will be****_bad_****just for him. I'm not saying you should give Yusei a strip tease or anything like that. But guys like it, and I mean****_really_****like it, when a girl acts sexy just for them. And last I checked, Yusei meets the criteria for being a boy."**

Akiza couldn't help feeling amused by the Dark Magician Girl's pep talk. "Well, I wouldn't exactly classify Yusei as a bad boy," she replied. "He's really nice and considerate, actually."

**"A guy doesn't have to be a smooth-talking, flirtatious, cocky stud complete with a black leather biker jacket and shades to be a bad boy in a girl's eyes. And he doesn't have to be an asshole, either,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. "**Yusei might not be a dangerous heart-breaker, but he obviously carries some sex appeal in your eyes."**

Akiza huffed in disbelief, and the Dark Magician Girl smirked once more. **"Just think about it; a stoic duelist known for being invincible and ruthless on the track, one who rides his runner upwards of 250 kilometers per hour, was one of the most wanted men in the Satellite before he escaped, and who defeated the most dangerous force in the Shadow Realm and lived to tell about it? And this same guy displayed unparalleled kindness and compassion to you and only you? Akiza, you and Yusei fit my aphorism perfectly if you would let loose around him."**

Akiza chuckled. "Well... I do admit that Yusei is a little bit of a badass when he's on the track. But that's not why I fell in love with him."

**"True,"** the Dark Magician Girl conceded. **"But don't you want to have the same appeal to Yusei as he does to you?"**

"Next to his true love, I want that more than anything," Akiza replied.

**"Then take the risk and act sexy for once in your life,"** the Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiza nodded, finding some faith in herself and her new friend. After all, she was receiving advice from the undisputed sex symbol of Duel Monsters. If the Dark Magician Girl couldn't give Akiza sex appeal, then no one could. "Alright, but you're going to have to help me. Otherwise, I'll end up making things really awkward."

**"Once again, Akiza, that's exactly why I'm here!"** the Dark Magician Girl exclaimed. Akiza raised her eyebrow. **"I meant the helping make you sexy part, not the making things awkward part, of course."**

Akiza sighed. This was either going to be a new beginning in her and Yusei's relationship, or a complete and utter disaster. But now, she was willing to take the risk if it meant having a chance with the man she loved.

* * *

"Crow, can you hand me that socket wrench over there?" Yusei called and held his hand out. At the moment, he was laying on a creeper positioned under his runner. The Head Signer wore pants, boots, and a black sleeveless shirt, and he was making some adjustments to the body plan in order to better accommodate the new engine design. The team had been working hard all day without a break, and they were slowly but surely becoming exhausted.

Yusei felt the slap of the wrench in his hand and again attempted to adjust the frame. His task was tedious, and for whatever reason, the fiberglass exterior of the runner was not cooperating. He growled in frustration at the panel that refused to budge and attacked it with the wrench once more.

Once again, the wrench kept slipping off the bolts, giving Yusei no leverage to complete his task. After a few more failed attempts, he slid out from under the runner and stood.

"That damn frame won't adjust the way I need it," he commented to his two teammates.

Jack shrugged. "Tough luck, mate. Only way to fix a problem like that is to throw a whole lot of elbow grease at it."

"Well, I think we need a break," Crow said. "We've been working since daybreak, and it's..." He checked the clock hanging on the wall. "...almost three o'clock now. Let's chill for a while."

"I, for one, could use a cup of coffee," Jack said. "Nothing like Blue-Eyes Mountain to brighten your day."

Yusei sighed. "Jack, that coffee is the most expensive and bitter-tasting coffee on the market. Why do you insist on buying it?"

"It's a high-roller delicacy, Yusei," Jack scoffed. "I wouldn't expect the two of you to understand."

Yusei just shrugged an okay and began cleaning up his work bench. He wiped his dirty hands on a rag and reorganized the parts and tools that were strewn across the garage. Crow and Jack did likewise and retreated to the living room.

With the WRGP coming up, the team was working hard to complete their new engine design. If they wanted to compete with the best turbo dueling teams in the world, then they needed the edge that this engine would provide. So far, all attempts resulted in a dysfunctional engine or an explosion that covered the entire garage with black soot. But Yusei and the others were not discouraged, as they still had plenty of designs left to test, and one of them was bound to work.

He was about to join Jack and Crow when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he called.

He jogged up the steps to the door inside of the garage and opened it. He smiled as he was met with the most wonderful thing he had seen all day.

"Akiza," Yusei greeted, his exhaustion suddenly gone. "Hey, how are you? Please, come in."

There she stood just outside the doorway, her hands clasped behind her back. She wore her standard outfit. "I'm good, Yusei. How are you?" She stepped inside and Yusei closed the door.

In the months since the Dark Signers were defeated, Akiza had become Yusei's closest friend. The two had gotten to know each other very well, and they always tried to take some time out of their busy schedules to meet up for a meal or just talk. Jack and Crow were both Yusei's good friends, but in Yusei's eyes, those two were a pair, just like he and Kalin had been a pair back in the Satellite. Once Kalin was taken away to the Facility and became a Dark Signer, Yusei didn't have anyone that he considered to be his best friend until he met Akiza. She filled the lonely void in his life and gave him a new friendship he cherished more than any that came before it.

"I'm good," Yusei replied, looking deep into her hazel eyes. The two walked down the stairs and into the garage. Yusei offered Akiza a seat, which she politely declined. "Sorry about the mess. We've just been working on the new engine design again. Still no progress."

Akiza gave a reassuring smile. "It's no problem. And if anyone can figure it out, it's you, Yusei."

Yusei's smile grew wider. "Thanks," he replied. "So, how does it feel to be eighteen?" he asked, referring to her birthday party the night before.

"Not that different, actually," she replied. "But... I do really enjoy your present." She lifted the necklace up for him to see. "It's beautiful, hands down my favorite one."

"I'm glad you like it," Yusei replied. She always seemed to put a smile on his face, even on the most frustrating of days. "So, what brings you here on a Saturday?"

Akiza paused for a second, seemingly steeling herself for something. "Well... I was actually going to ask for your help with something, if you have time."

"Sure," Yusei said. "Do you need something repaired?"

"N-no, not really," Akiza said. She started fidgeting with her hands and then suddenly stopped. Yusei waited patiently, knowing that Akiza was still getting used to asking others for help. He knew that during her time away from home and in the Arcadia Movement, the only person Akiza could depend on was herself. Depending on others was difficult for Akiza, and Yusei felt honored that she chose to trust in him.

"I..." Akiza started. "I need some new clothes," she said. Yusei was taken by surprise as he tried to process her request. Why did she need his help with that? "And... I want you to help me pick them out."

Now Yusei was completely at a loss for words. After a few seconds of dumbstruck silence, Yusei managed to form a few words. "Clothes?" he said. Akiza nodded. "And you... want _my_ help?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I do. I just figured that my current wardrobe was a little too... _Victorian,_ I guess. I wanted to buy some casual clothes that look good, but I need someone to tell me how I look in the outfits I pick out."

Yusei's eyebrows furrowed. "Umm, don't take this the wrong way, but wouldn't Carly be a better choice than me? She probably knows more about fashion than I do."

"I didn't ask Carly, I asked you," Akiza said. "I trust you, Yusei, and I value your opinion. So, do you have time to help a girl with her wardrobe?"

Yusei was touched by Akiza's words. He knew that Akiza trusted him, but to hear it from her own lips gave him a warm feelings inside.

"In that case, I'll do my best," he said. "Can you give me a minute to get ready?"

Akiza nodded. "Sure, take all the time you need."

After offering Akiza some water, which she declined, Yusei strode into the living room, where Crow and Jack were slumped on the couch. Crow was looking through his deck, and Jack was power napping. Yusei looked around for his jacket, which he found thrown over the back of a chair. He grabbed it and checked the pocket for his wallet, finding it inside.

"Going somewhere?" Crow asked.

"Akiza and I are going to the mall. I'll be back sometime this evening," he replied.

Crow nodded. "Alright, have fun on your date."

"It's not a date," Yusei shot back. "She needs some clothes and she wants my opinion, that's it."

There was a moment of silence before Crow broke out in laughter. "Yusei...that _is_ a date. Or at least as close as you two have ever come to one."

Jack's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on now?"

"Akiza's buying new clothes, and she wants Yusei's opinion on how she looks," Crow answered.

Jack shrugged. "Alright, have fun on your date, Yusei."

Yusei shook his head. "You two are hopeless." He threw his jacket on and walked out of the living room and into the garage. Jack and Crow heard the sound of the garage door closing, signifying that their friends had left.

Crow let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, when will those two just get together? I mean, it's obvious they like each other."

"You're telling me," Jack said. "But Akiza's too afraid to risk her friendship with Yusei, and Yusei can't distinguish his feelings of love from his feelings of friendship."

"Wow...that's actually very perceptive," Crow said. "I didn't know you were so observant of other people's feelings, Jack."

Jack snorted and closed his eyes again. "Well, I still think they're both bloody idiots."

* * *

Well, I'm sure we can all agree that the next chapter will be interesting if nothing else ;)

So far, 10 seems to be the magic number of reviews per chapter, so that will be my goal from now on. However, I might be persuaded to update twice a week if I receive a really high amount of reviews.

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Well dang, you guys once again surpassed my expectations! 14 reviews on the last chapter! And to express my gratitude, here's the next chapter half a week early.

Thanks to** AnimeKiwi369, TFRiD Queen, ptd163, Shinn Tsukishiro, RunoandAkizafan, FiringShootingStar, jtdarkman, amk8930, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, dbzgtfan2004, Mixer 18, Tornado-22, Aitheon, **and** xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx** for reviewing!

Important: I can't believe I forgot to do this before, but I need to give a shout out to my good friend **Xen Kenshin**. Without him, this story wouldn't have been possible. And if you haven't already, go check out his story Oh, How I Hate Myself. Faithshipping awesomeness!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What about these?" Akiza asked, holding up a pair of dark blue jeans. They would fit her snugly, showing off her behind very nicely. Or at least, that was what the Dark Magician Girl claimed.

Yusei must have recognized this as well. "I think... that you'll make them look really good," he replied, not quite realizing the flirtatious nature of his comment.

Akiza blushed and smiled at Yusei's compliment. The Dark Magician Girl was floating just behind Akiza, and she was wearing a mischievous smirk.**"Man, if he's this shy now, imagine what'll happen when he sees you in those jeans,"** she commented.

After Yusei and Akiza left from Poppo Time, they went straight to the mall. The walk had been pleasant, as it gave the two time to talk. The Dark Magician Girl was mostly silent on the way, letting the two teens have a friendly conversation. Akiza listened as Yusei told her about the new engine project and how they had yet to find a working design, and Yusei listened as Akiza told him about school and her subjects. She was having a little trouble in physics, but nothing that the teen couldn't handle.

When they got to the mall, both Yusei and Akiza were at a complete loss of what to do. At that point, the Dark Magician Girl gave Akiza directions to the nearest clothing store, and Akiza followed, feigning to Yusei that she was the one doing the navigation. Once inside, the Dark Magician Girl had Akiza walk around the store with Yusei and browse through the women's section. They fell into a routine of the spellcaster picking out an article of clothing for Akiza, Akiza asking Yusei if he liked it, and Yusei giving some sort of affirmative. Akiza was thankful that she was the only one who could see and hear her new friend.

She folded the jeans over her arm and continued browsing, guided by the Dark Magician Girl. Yusei followed closely behind, appearing as if he was still convinced he was simply helping a friend in her time of need.

**"Oh, try that one,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, pointing to a magenta blouse. **"That would look cute on you."**

Akiza picked up the blouse and held it up for Yusei to see. "How about this? It would look good with the jeans I just picked out."

Yusei smiled and nodded. "Looks great," he said. Akiza knew that Yusei had no clue about what would look good and was just agreeing with everything that was suggested. Still, she was happy that Yusei cared enough about her to be respectful, and she wanted him to know that she valued his opinion.

"Hey, Akiza?" Yusei said.

Akiza turned and faced him. "Yes, Yusei?"

He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it quickly. Akiza could tell that he was choosing his next words carefully, so she waited. Patience, the Dark Magician Girl had said. Patience, and everything would work out.

"It's just..." he started. "When exactly did you get the sudden urge for a new wardrobe? I mean, you look good in what you're wearing right now. I guess my question is, why is this so important to you?" Yusei frowned, unsatisfied with how his words came out. "I mean, I have no problem with it. I just want to understand, that's all."

Akiza nodded, understanding Yusei's curiosity. After all, she did owe him a bit of an explanation after dragging him to the mall on such short notice. Of course, she couldn't tell him that she was doing this to be attractive in his eyes. She waited for some advice from the Dark Magician Girl, but the spellcaster was silent. Apparently, she was leaving Akiza to her own devices on this one.

_'Show him that you trust him,'_ the Dark Magician Girl's words from earlier echoed in her head.

"Well," Akiza said. "I...I think it's time for a fresh start. These clothes, the corset and all, were what I wore as the Black Rose. And I want to move on from that, I want to be a better person. I guess I'm buying new clothes to show myself that I can leave the mask off. I don't want to be the Black Rose Witch anymore; I just want to be Akiza."

Yusei nodded his head. "Well, then, I'm glad I can be here to help you, Akiza."

"Thank you, Yusei," Akiza said. "You were the one who helped me take off my mask in the first place, and I wanted you to be with me during this step away from the darkness I left behind." She averted her eyes in shyness. "And... thanks for saying I look good in this. I've heard _otherwise_," she stressed, directing her comment towards the Dark Magician Girl. Still, the spellcaster was silent.

"Well, whoever said _otherwise_ is an idiot," Yusei said. The Dark Magician Girl looked a bit indignant at this comment, but the spellcaster knew that Yusei was only looking out for his best friend. "And thanks, Akiza. It means a lot that you trust me so much."

**"Told ya so,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, knowing only Akiza could hear. Akiza bit back a retort, unable to speak to her magical friend in front of Yusei. But on the inside, she was thankful for the Dark Magician Girl's advice.

The browsing continued for a few more minutes, and the two had been in the store for half an hour before they knew it. Yusei had been carrying most of the clothes Akiza picked out at his request. He was always such a gentleman to Akiza, and she was grateful for his kindness. When they had selected all they could carry, Akiza led Yusei to the ladies dressing room.

"Sorry, no guys allowed," the employee in front of the door said to Yusei.

Akiza's spirits fell, knowing that her plan would fall apart if Yusei couldn't come with her. "It's okay," Akiza said. "I really need some help picking out my purchases." She hoped the rule was bendable.

"Sorry, company policy," the girl replied.

Apparently, it wasn't. "We won't be long," Akiza insisted. "I just need to try out these, and then we'll leave, I promise."

The girl looked as if she was about to refuse again, but she paused for a moment and her eyes went blank. Her slumped shoulders straightened up, and her crossed arms folded respectfully to her sides. Immediately, her expression softened and a smile crept onto her face. "Well... I guess we can make an exception just this once for you two," she said with a friendly wink. She handed Akiza a number for a dressing room. "Have fun!"

Akiza got a suspicious feeling and glanced to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw the Dark Magician Girl's staff raised towards the employee. It was glowing a faint blue, and there was no doubt that the clerk was under the Dark Magician Girl's spell. Akiza tried to conceal her shock, but she couldn't help her hairs standing on end. Was the Dark Magician Girl manipulating that store worker?

**"Don't worry, I'm just casting a little charm on her,"** the Dark Magician Girl explained, aware of Akiza's distress. **"It alleviates stress and makes the target much more agreeable and relaxed. It's actually a popular form of therapy in the spirit worlds, much like a massage or a spa day."**

Yusei smiled back at the girl. "Thank you, miss. We appreciate it," he replied. Of course, Yusei didn't have a clue what was really happening since he couldn't see the Dark Magician Girl or her magic.

The two walked into the dressing rooms, which, strangely enough, were empty on a Saturday. Akiza suspected that the duel spirit-turned-matchmaker had something to do with this as well, but she had bigger things to worry about. She was about to be modeling clothes for Yusei, and she was supposed to be _sexy_ while doing it! Her stomach was doing back-flips at the mere thought.

Yusei awkwardly looked around in the outside hallway, realizing that he was indeed in the ladies' changing rooms. "I, ah...guess I'll wait out here," he said.

Akiza smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Just let me know what you think of each outfit, and be honest," she said.

After taking all the clothes she selected from Yusei, Akiza entered the dressing room and closed the door. She locked it behind her, threw the clothes on the wall hanger, and collapsed into the seat. She took off her fingerless gloves and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Oh, Ra, what have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

**"How many times do I have to tell you to stop stressing out?"** the Dark Magician Girl said, appearing out of thin air in the dressing room.

Akiza jumped, startled at the sudden appearance. She immediately glared at the Dark Magician Girl. "Give me a break!" she hissed, quietly enough so that Yusei couldn't hear. "You're not the one who has to model for her crush!"

The Dark Magician Girl crossed her arms and gave Akiza a stern look. **"You know, this whole process would be less painful if you stopped being so difficult."**

Akiza's shoulders slumped. "Ugh, someone just shoot me," Akiza whined. "Is it too late to back out of this?"

**"Yeah, just tell Yusei that you changed your mind about the new clothes after all the help he's given you. That'll go over well,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, not even trying to mask her sarcasm.

Akiza's spirits fell for the umpteenth time that day. She turned her back to the Dark Magician Girl and closed her eyes in dismay. The idea of winning Yusei's affection seemed so perfect until she actually tried to do so. In fact, there was nothing perfect about how Akiza felt at that moment. Maybe it was all one big mistake...

**"Hey,"** the Dark Magician Girl said softly. **"Stop worrying. This isn't the time for you to feel insecure and inadequate. This is what you've been waiting for, Akiza; a chance to impress Yusei. This is your time to ****_shine_."**

Akiza shook her head, still unable to face the Dark Magician Girl. "What if... What if he doesn't think I'm attractive? I'm not anything special to look at..." She hugged herself, starting to feel a stinging in her chest. "W-what if Yusei t-thinks I'm ugl-"

**"Alright, that's it!"** The Dark Magician Girl cried. She snapped her fingers in Akiza's direction, and spoke a few words in a quiet undertone. Akiza felt what she could describe as a strong breeze that lasted for an instant. When she opened her eyes, all of her clothes were piled on the floor, leaving Akiza in nothing except for her bra and panties.

The Dark Magician Girl grabbed Akiza's shoulders and spun her around to face the mirror inside the dressing room. **"Look at yourself, Akiza. Any guy would go crazy if they saw your smokin' hot body right now! You look like a freaking super model, for Ra's sake!"**

Akiza took a moment to examine herself in the mirror, the Dark Magician Girl peering over her shoulder. Everything that she experienced during her time as the Black Rose Witch had taught Akiza that there was nothing beautiful about her. Those years made Akiza believe that she was an abomination that never should have been brought into existence, not that she was an attractive young woman, which was the last thing Akiza believed herself to be.

Akiza tried to cover herself with her arms, but the Dark Magician Girl slapped them down. **"No more hiding, Akiza. I know you've seen the worst in people, and I know the world has made you feel unwanted. But trust me, you are ****_very _****beautiful, and Yusei thinks so more than anyone else alive."**

A small smile of gratitude and sadness crossed Akiza's face. "I want to believe that... but I'm not sure I can."

**"Well, you should believe it, because it's true."**

Akiza looked into the Dark Magician Girl's eyes. "You really think I'm pretty?"

**"No. I think you're completely and irresistibly ****_gorgeous_****,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"Let me put it this way; if I was into girls, I would be all over you right now."**

Akiza blushed and gave the Dark Magician Girl a look that clearly meant 'did you really just say that?' The Dark Magician Girl suddenly looked a little sheepish. **"Hehe... Was that too much?"**

"Just a little," Akiza said. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready. But can I at least start off with something not too revealing?"

**"Of course you can. Nothing wrong with working your way up the ladder of sexy,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"It's probably also better for Yusei that way. Why don't you try on those jeans and blouse you picked out?"**

Akiza nodded. "Sounds good," she replied. She still didn't believe she was _that_ attractive, but she was willing to trust the Dark Magician Girl. After all, this was closer than she had ever come to openly displaying her feelings for Yusei. She steeled herself and slipped the jeans off of their hanger, hoping the spellcaster knew what she was doing.

After a moment of tugging, Akiza managed to slip into the tight jeans. She threw on the red blouse and smoothed it out in the mirror, examining herself. The teen had to admit that she liked herself in the new apparel. It made her seem more approachable at the very least. She took a deep breath and faced the door.

"Well, here I go," she whispered. The Dark Magician Girl smiled gave her a thumbs up.

She turned the handle and pushed open the door. Slowly, she edged her way out and closed it behind her. Yusei was outside, still sitting in his chair. He straightened up when he saw Akiza come out, and he smiled.

"Hey, you-... Wow, Akiza, you look great in that!" Yusei said.

Akiza smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to do with herself except stand there. "You really think so?" she asked, glancing down at her outfit.

"Definitely," he replied. Akiza shifted a little bit, showing off the jeans, and Yusei nodded with approval.

**"Turn around,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, who was also observing. **"Show Yusei how well those jeans show off your behind."**

Akiza grew nervous upon hearing this, but she didn't allow herself to think about it. She gathered up all the courage and brevity she possessed and spun around, revealing her backside to Yusei.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Akiza asked, barely realizing what she was saying. "They are a little tight..." She wiggled her hips ever-so-slightly for emphasis. Trying to be seductive felt extremely awkward at first, but when Akiza looked back over her shoulder, she was greatly rewarded for her risk.

Yusei's gaze was fixed on her ass, and his mouth hung slightly open. After a few seconds, he pulled himself out of his trance and gave a nervous laugh. "O-of course I'm sure! T-they look really good, not too tight at all!" he repeated. For the first time ever, Akiza noticed a tinge of nervousness in Yusei's voice. He wore a ripe red blush on his cheeks.

Akiza suddenly felt giddy. Was this really happening? "Alright, I'll get these then," she said. "I'll go put on something else, okay?"

Yusei nodded, still trying to recover from his loss of composure. "Sure, I'll be out here," he replied.

Akiza stepped back into the dressing room, locked it, and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. After taking a moment to let the last minute sink into her brain, a joyous smile crossed Akiza's face. "He... He liked it," she breathed to herself.

The Dark Magician Girl materialized in the room again. **"Now that was what I call sexy,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"The way you shook your hips was perfect, Akiza!"**

The teen blushed. "T-thanks. I just went with the vibe, I guess."

**"Then do it again. And maybe next time, say something like, 'Do you like it, Yusei?' But make it really low and seductive."**

"Let's not get carried away," Akiza said, stripping off her jeans and blouse. She picked up a pair of cargo shorts and a yellow tank top. "You think Yusei would like these?"

**"I think you're starting to have some fun,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.

And she was right. Akiza was having more fun than she could ever remember experiencing. She was modeling for Yusei, and he _liked_ it! Yusei thought that she, Akiza Izinski, was _sexy_! Her fears gone, Akiza resolved to impress Yusei with everything she had. If he liked seeing her body displayed for him, then she would not disappoint.

Akiza donned the shorts and tank top, and she displayed them for Yusei much like the jeans and blouse. He gave his approval for them too, but with less difficulty than before. Her first outfit was a bit sexier, but Akiza knew that there would be plenty of time for Yusei to gawk. She really did need new clothes, after all.

Next, Akiza tried on a few more outfits that included long bottoms and either shirts or blouses. Most of them were fairly conservative, showing off only a little bit of her skin. This was in line with her wishes, as she didn't want things to go too fast with Yusei. He liked all of them, and his smiles heightened her confidence even more.

Then, Akiza decided to take a risk. She dug through the pile of clothes in her dressing room and found a pair of black short shorts and a white strapless top. They left little of her figure to the imagination, and the top showed off a generous amount of cleavage. It was the most revealing thing Akiza had worn in years, and she gulped as she slipped the clothes on. The Dark Magician Girl was there to give her support, and Akiza found herself walking out of the changing room again, hands behind her back.

"How about these?" she asked. "I need something I can be comfortable in, after all." Akiza wouldn't dare wear the shorts and top in public, but only when she was alone or with Yusei.

Yusei was starstruck. "A-Akiza... you... I-I... Wow," he finished. He blushed as he did with every new set of clothes.

"So, that's a yes then?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded fervently, and Akiza could tell he was trying to control his words in fear of saying something wrong. She knew the feeling, she experienced it every time she spoke with him.

"Good, I like them, too," Akiza said. She stepped back in the dressing room. It wasn't until she reached up to remove the top that she realized her hands were trembling. Whether it was fear, excitement, or both, Akiza didn't know, but she knew that she was having the time of her life.

The Dark Magician Girl appeared, who had been relatively silent since the modeling began. Akiza had been the more active one, and all the spellcaster had been doing was nodding yes for good-looking outfits Akiza suggested. But this time was a little bit different.

**"I must say, I'm impressed with you, Akiza,"** she said. **"You've really come out of your shell today."**

"All thanks to you, Dark," Akiza replied. "I can't believe it! Yusei really thinks that I'm attractive!"

**"Speaking of which,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. She tossed something to Akiza, which the teen caught. **"Put this on."** Akiza looked quizzically at the Dark Magician Girl, before examining the article of clothing. A closer look made her eyes widen.

"How did you get this?" Akiza demanded.

**"Umm, magic?"** the Dark Magician Girl joked. Akiza was not amused. **"Fine, I took it from a rack while you weren't looking."**

"No way," Akiza hissed. "No way in hell am I modeling that for Yusei."

The Dark Magician Girl gave a begrudged sigh.**"Akiza, I almost hate to do this."** She raised her staff, which began to glow a faint blue. **"But if you refuse to wear it, then I will teleport you in front of Yusei stark naked."**

Akiza glared. "You wouldn't."

**"Oh, I would."**

The two women stared each other down for an intense moment before Akiza caved, knowing she was beat. She shook her head and pulled the piece of clothing in question off of its hanger. "For the record," Akiza said as she unhooked her bra, "I really hate you right now."

**"Duly noted. Now put it on."**

* * *

Yusei sat outside the dressing room, his hands fidgeting with themselves. The normally calm and collected turbo duelist was a nervous wreck in light of his current situation. He gave a sharp exhale and wondered how he had gotten into this situation in the first place. Once again, he tried to think of something distracting to alleviate the intense pressure in his lower extremity, but nothing worked. All he could think about was _her_.

Over his many years in the Satellite, Yusei had never expressed much interest in girls. Sure, he found a lot of them attractive, but the Head Signer had never placed much stock into dating or relationships. His life had been too hectic, too ambitious for him to fall in love, or even to express interest in a girl. But now things had slowed down for the first time in... well, ever. And things were different for Yusei Fudo.

He silently berated himself again for letting his self control slip away so easily. Akiza was trusting him with such an important task, was confiding in him one of her most personal issues, and all he could think about was how good her body looked in her new apparel.

It was a fact; Yusei now thought Akiza was sexy as hell.

Yusei had always admired Akiza for the person she was. Even during her time as the Black Rose, he was able to see past all the hate and malice, and into the scared soul of the real Akiza. His admiration only increased as she joined the Signers and became best friends with him, but everything between the two was strictly platonic. He fell victim to Jack's and Crow's teasing on almost a daily basis, his friends poking fun at Yusei about his feelings for Akiza. He always blew them off and denied it. They were just close friends, he would say, and nothing more.

But over time, that phrase began to mean less and less to Yusei. The months he spent with Akiza made him acutely aware that she gave him a feeling no one else could. He didn't know what to call it. Hell, he wasn't even sure what the feeling _was_, only that it was a good one. In the end, the only conclusion Yusei could come to was that Akiza was such a good friend that he wanted only the very best for her, and that his feeling was one of close companionship. He valued the bond they shared, and her trust meant more to him than anything.

Yusei tried to support Akiza in everything she did and set aside his interests in favor of hers. She was his friend, and the last thing she needed was the person closest to her developing an agenda. Sayer fit that description perfectly, and his treachery almost destroyed Akiza, both physically and emotionally. After seeing how broken Akiza was over Sayer, Yusei promised himself that he would always think of her before himself.

And that was why Yusei's current situation was a problem. Yusei cursed himself again for his barbaric thoughts.

_'I can't keep doing this to her,_ he thought. _She doesn't need another guy that just wants to use her for her body or powers. She needs a friend that she can trust, and I want to be that person. I won't be like Sayer, I won't put my own desires before Akiza's happiness. She's my best friend, and I never want to hurt her. So come on, Yusei, get a hold of yourself!'_

It was easier said than done. Akiza always had a certain amount of appeal to Yusei, but he never held any amount of lust for her. Now, the past few hours had shattered Yusei's platonic image of Akiza and replaced it with a much more sensual one. He was starting to second-guess his assumption that the deep, penetrating feeling Akiza gave him in his heart was only a stronger form of friendship.

Yusei sighed. "What a mess," he said to himself. There would be time to explore his feelings later. Right now, Akiza was trusting him to help her with something important, and he needed to focus.

The changing room door opened, snapping Yusei out of his trance. He jumped and dropped the empty clothes bag he was holding. "Sorry," Yusei said. He leaned down to pick up the bag and hastily straightened back up. "I zoned out there for a min-"

Yusei's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. _Holy shit...I...oh, Ra..._

Akiza was standing right in front of him, wearing a two piece scarlet red thong bikini that, unbeknownst to him, was even more revealing than her underwear. She was posed with one hand on her hip, eyes closed, shoulders back and chest out. Her breasts were unashamedly displayed by the top, and the teardrop shaped mounds put Yusei's gaze in a stranglehold. The bottoms curved sensually over her hips and down to her nether regions in an almost teasing fashion. Every contour, every _curve_ of Akiza's body was displayed for him, from her toned legs up to her flat stomach, over her succulent breasts and ending with her glowing face.

"A...Ak-kiza..." Yusei stuttered. He was stunned at the sheer beauty of the woman in front of him. This was a different side of Akiza than Yusei had ever seen, and he decided that he liked this one best of all. All cogent thought fled from Yusei's mind in the face of the flawless work of art in front of him.

Her closed eyelids fluttered half-open. "Do you like it, Yusei?" Her voice was low and smooth as silk.

Yusei barely felt the trickle of blood making its way down from his nostril. He became uncontrollably aroused, and his pants suddenly felt like and extremely restricting obstacle. His mind was overloading as Akiza, his best friend, also became the sexiest girl Yusei had ever laid eyes on. And then, something happened that not even the most accomplished fortune teller could ever predict.

Yusei Fudo felt his head spin, and then he fainted on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Man, I never imagined this story would be so greatly received. You guys are awesome! To show my appreciation, I'm going to try and start updating twice a week while summer is still going, so enjoy it while it lasts.

Thanks to **FiringShootingStar, ptd163, Kyte27, Mixer18, Shinn Tsukishiro, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, AnimeKiwi369, dbzgtfan2004, RunoandAkizafan, Charlex04, jtdarkman, ****licanthrope16, amk8930, ProChampionDuelistA.K., TFRiD Queen, Xen Kenshin, Aitheon**, and the one anonymous for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 5

**"And down he goes,"** the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried. The confidence born from her new-found eroticism vanished when she saw Yusei hit the floor, and all of the sexual tension that was thickening the air just seconds ago fled. She rushed over to Yusei and knelt down beside him, cradling his head on her bare lap. "Oh, Ra, this is all my fault!"

**"Don't worry, he just fainted from a sudden drop in blood pressure,"** the Dark Magician Girl explained. **"It's rare, but it happens sometimes when guys become extremely aroused. I'm actually rather impressed with you."**

"This isn't funny!" Akiza cried. "Is he okay?"

**"He'll have a little headache when he comes to, but if he wakes up with his head where it is now, I'm sure he won't complain."**

As if on cue, Yusei opened his eyes and was met with an up close view of Akiza's waist. His eyes grew wide again, and Akiza realized that her lower half was still only covered by the bikini bottom. Yusei was hypnotized by the sight, and all thought processes ceased as if he was physically incapable of looking away.

"Y-Yusei," Akiza stammered. "Are you alright?"

The boy snapped out of his trace as he fully regained consciousness, and he hastily lifted himself up from his resting place on Akiza's thighs. He was disappointed at the sudden loss of the soft feeling of Akiza's skin, which he decided not to ponder at the moment. Yusei's face was the color of a tomato as he faced Akiza after his fainting spell.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Akiza helped Yusei to his feet, an electric sensation running through both of their hands when they touched. They both stood in awkward silence for a moment, still trying to make sense of the insanity that just occurred. More importantly, Akiza was trying to think of something, _anything_, to say to Yusei after she just gave him a nosebleed and made him pass out.

Speaking of which. "Oh, no. Yusei, your nose," Akiza said. Yusei pressed his finger to his upper lip and found it to be bloody. His jacket was also stained with several splotches. "I'm sorry, Yusei. I didn't mean to ruin your jacket."

"Don't worry about it," Yusei said. "Erm... could you give me a few minutes to get this cleaned up?"

Akiza nodded. "Yeah, I better change too. That's all the clothes I wanted to try on."

Yusei felt disappointed by this as well, and he cursed himself again for his perverted thoughts. He left for the bathroom to wipe off the blood, and Akiza retreated to her dressing room to put on her normal clothes. Akiza could barely breathe after what just happened, and now her entire body was trembling with disbelief and excitement.

**"I'd say that our little plan went better than expected,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. She floated easily in the air.

Akiza found it in herself to smile, even though she was still a little shaken up. "I still can't believe it," she said. She touched her own face, her own skin that she hated for so many years, but that was now appealing to the man she loved. "Yusei thinks I'm sexy..." she whispered. "_Yusei_ thinks _I'm_ sexy!"

**"I'm happy for you, Akiza. But there's still one more thing you have to do today."**

Akiza suddenly grew serious as she realized that her job wasn't done. "Right. I have to tell Yusei how I feel." She looked down. "I still don't know what to say. I want him to know that I want to be more than just friends, but how do I say that without scaring him?"

The Dark Magician Girl nodded, understanding that it was time to help Akiza again. **"To be honest, it's going to be scary for both of you, no matter how tactful you are. Confessing your feelings to a friend is always frightening because you risk your friendship for a chance at something more. But I've seen the way Yusei looks at you, Akiza. And I know you won't regret this day."**

"I hope not," Akiza said.

After donning her regular outfit, Akiza exited the dressing room with her new clothes in bags, and Yusei was waiting for her outside. His face was now clean, but his jacket was draped over his arm, leaving Yusei in a black sleeveless shirt. It showed off his toned arms, which Akiza found very attractive. He smiled, seemingly over the shock of Akiza's modeling. But his smile was different than the ones he had given her before. This one seemed more... penetrating. Perhaps even filled with desire. Whatever it was, Akiza liked it. It made her feel special and wanted.

"Hey, let me get those for you," Yusei said. He took the two biggest bags from Akiza, leaving her with the smaller third one, which also contained his stained jacket.

"Thanks," Akiza said. "I must say, you're quite the gentleman."

_'Oh, Ra, am I flirting with Yusei?'_

Yusei gave a shy smile. "It's the least I can do for a beautiful girl like you," he replied.

Yep, definitely flirting. Now it was Akiza's turn to give a shy smile. "T-Thanks, Yusei. I... well, I..." she trailed off.

**"Oh, come on. I thought we were past the stumbling shyness,"** the Dark Magician Girl commented. Akiza seemed to not hear her.

Yusei gave her a playful nudge. "Hey," he whispered. He set down the bags and embraced Akiza, taking her hands in his. "You know you can tell me anything."

Akiza felt her face heat up. This was a different kind of conversation with Yusei, one where the gestures and subtle body language spoke of more than just friendship. Or perhaps it had been that way all along, and Akiza just now realized it. "I know, Yusei. I was going to say thanks for saying that. I've never really been told I'm pretty before. And... I'm glad you think I'm a little attractive."

"A little?" Yusei said. "Akiza, you've got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that."

There was immeasurable joy in Akiza's heart at Yusei's words. She smiled and stared into his eyes, but she didn't want to tell him just yet. They were still in a clothing store, after all.

"Thank you, Yusei. I'm really flattered," she said.

The two walked to the register together, and Akiza paid for her clothes. They exited the mall and began walking towards Akiza's house, bags of clothes in hand.

As they walked home, Yusei was aware that the conversation between him and Akiza was slowly becoming more intimate. The two had communicated their trust and admiration to each other before, but never had Yusei complimented Akiza on her beauty so openly. Nor had Akiza opened up to Yusei with her own feelings and appearance in such a forward manner. Yusei began to ponder the day and exactly what it meant.

_'Is Akiza really coming onto me?'_ he wondered. _'Does she really like me that way?'_

The more Yusei thought about the idea, the more sense it made. All of her cute shyness - and yes, Yusei found it to be extremely cute - was suddenly explained. Perhaps that was why she was always so uneasy around him. Yusei had always assumed that both the awkward and meaningful moments they shared together was just Akiza adjusting to a life without overwhelming hate. But now, he suspected that it might be because Akiza had feelings for him.

Yusei suddenly became extremely nervous. The idea of Akiza liking him as more than friends was an issue Yusei had never given a second thought. But now that it was unceremoniously brought to his attention, he discovered that it gave him conflicted feelings. No girl had ever trusted Yusei enough to enter into a relationship with him, and the same was true for Yusei of all the girls he had met. Until Akiza, that is. But he also realized that if he trusted anyone enough to commit to them, it was Akiza.

However, all the while, the teen felt like the whole situation was being thrust upon him. He knew that Akiza would never intentionally do something to corner him, but things seemed like they were moving much too fast for Yusei. He never did anything unless he had given it careful consideration, so the sudden and pressing matter of a romance was frightening for Yusei.

He realized why he was so hesitant to make a decision on the matter; he was afraid. Not of Akiza, but of his own feelings.

Yusei hadn't even realized that they arrived at Akiza's house until they were at the front door. They must have walked in silence the entire way, which was understandable after the mall. Akiza had Yusei set down the bags in the living room, saying she would put away her clothes later. Her parents were away for the weekend, leaving the two of them alone.

An awkward silence settled in. Akiza was on the verge of hyperventilating.

**"Well, don't just stand there. Say something!"** the Dark Magician Girl commanded. She had been silent during the walk to Akiza's house, but now some intervention was needed. Akiza tried to think of something genuine to say, but nothing came to her. So, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"...I like that shirt on you," she whispered.

Yusei's ears perked up. "W-What?" he asked. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

Akiza blushed. "I said... I really like that sleeveless shirt on you. Sometimes your jacket and gloves don't do your arms justice. You should go without them more."

"I'll have to remember that," Yusei said, also blushing.

**"Now or never, Akiza."**

This was apparent to her, as the only other option was an awkward 'see you later.' It wasn't a perfect moment like she wanted it to be, but she herself said that no moment was perfect. Her hands trembled and heart raced as she prepared to tell Yusei the words she had hidden in her heart for so long. The psychic gathered up her courage and let the words come to her, praying that she wouldn't screw it up.

"Yusei," she started. "I haven't been completely honest with you. There's a reason I asked you to help me pick out my new outfits."

Yusei nodded slowly, listening to her. He made no attempt to say anything, letting her do the talking. Akiza was thankful he knew her well enough to let her say what she needed to say.

"The reason I asked you... is because I wanted to know if you think I'm attractive," she said.

He looked surprised. "Y-you did?" Akiza nodded. "Why did you want to know that?"

"Because," she said. Her heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest. "I... I... I really like you, Yusei. I like everything about you. The person you are, the way you treat others, how genuine you are with me. I admire you more than anyone else alive, and... I want to be more than friends with you. And I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me."

Akiza was on the verge of tears by the time she finished. Her entire body shook with trepidation and emotion. She was risking everything by confessing her feelings to him, and she wanted nothing more than for him to love her back.

The confession hit Yusei like a tidal wave. He had been right, she did like him! And now, Yusei was at a loss for words as he tried to find an answer for Akiza. How could he convey what he felt if _he_ didn't even know?

He chose to start with what he did know. "Well... I think you're very attractive, Akiza. And today, I saw you differently than I ever have before, and I mean that as a good thing. I'm honored that you would trust me with all this, and I feel closer to you than anyone I know." He grinned. "It always makes me happy seeing you smile."

Somehow, Akiza managed to smile under the heavy emotion. "Well... you're the only person that puts that smile on my face, Yusei."

Yusei stepped forward, wanting to give Akiza some comfort. He hated seeing her cry, and he desperately wanted to take away her pain and sorrow. She was his joy in life, and he was slowly beginning to realize just how much Akiza meant to him. His fear was still present, and it was something he couldn't ignore, but he was willing to deal with it for Akiza. Yusei decided that if he was truly Akiza's friend, then he needed to be honest with her.

"Akiza," Yusei said carefully. "You mean so much to me. And... I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer right now about how I feel. You're my best friend, Akiza, and I wouldn't trade the day I met you for anything. But I've never been in love or even in a relationship, and... I'm just really scared right now." He closed his eyes, feeling like a failure. "I'm sorry that I was so dense. You must hate me for not noticing your feelings this whole time."

"Don't be sorry," Akiza said. "You grew up in a tough place, Yusei. You didn't have time to learn how to be romantic or fall in love. I understand that you're scared. I am, too. I have been for a long time, but I'm tired of living that way. I... I just had to tell you this before it was too late."

"And I'm glad you did," Yusei said. He realized his hands were shaking, too. No one else but Akiza could cause such emotion in him.

Akiza hugged herself, feeling vulnerable as all her secrets were revealed. "Yusei... I know that this is all very sudden. But I just want you to know that you make me feel special. You make me feel wanted, like no one ever has before. I... I fell for you, Yusei. I fell really hard." Her face started to look sadder. "If you... really don't want me in return, I understand. I just... didn't want to keep this to myself anymore. It took a lot of guts for me just to do everything I've done today, and it wasn't easy. But..." She steeled herself, and she felt the Dark Magician Girl's hand on her shoulder as she spoke her next words. "Can you maybe... give _us _a chance?"

**"Perfect,"** the Dark Magician Girl whispered. **"No matter what happens, I'm proud of you, Akiza."**

Yusei took Akiza's hands in his own and looked her in the eye. Not everything was clear to him, but he knew without a doubt that Akiza's words meant more to him than all the kingdoms of the world. Then, Yusei decided to do what was the most natural thing he ever felt. She had taken such a big risk for him, and now he would do the same for her.

Yusei leaned forward and pecked Akiza on the lips.

Akiza felt herself jump as her lips made contact with Yusei's. The kiss was over almost as soon as it started, but it had happened. Akiza felt her heart leap as her fantasy came true. Yusei had kissed her! She was rendered speechless by his gesture, and tears now openly fell from her cheeks.

"Akiza," Yusei started, wiping away her tears. "I don't know about love or romance, but I do know that you made me feel something special today. I don't know what that feeling was, but it was powerful. No girl has ever done that to me, but _you_ did." Yusei looked away. "I'm still not sure how to tell you what I feel. But... when I'm with you, it feels _right_." An idea came to him. He gripped Akiza's hands pleadingly. "Give me some time to figure out how I feel. Maybe then I'll be as certain as you are. But no matter what I find... I promise you Akiza, I _will_ give us a chance."

The world seemed to stop as Akiza's heart soared. She threw her arms around Yusei and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. It wasn't the perfect scene Akiza dreamed of where Yusei immediately loved her back, but it was_real_. Yusei was going to give her a chance, and that was good enough for her. She was disappointed that she would have to wait to hear Yusei's answer, but she was willing to give him time. Akiza loved him, and she wanted to be fair to the man of her dreams.

"Thank you, Yusei," Akiza said, her face buried in Yusei's chest. His embrace was heaven, and Akiza was sad when she felt Yusei loosen his grip. But he was right, it was time for him to leave, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Yusei was saddened as well when Akiza pulled away. So much had happened that day, and he wanted to spend more time with her. But he knew that he needed time alone to figure out his feelings, and he wanted to be fair to Akiza. Being around her before he had an answer would be torture for the psychic, and he didn't want to cause her any more heartbreak than he already had.

"I guess I should go," Yusei said.

Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Don't want Jack and Crow to get worried and send out a search party," she joked.

They walked to the door together and stepped onto the porch. Akiza now noticed the Dark Magician Girl was nowhere in sight. Apparently, the spellcaster decided that the teen had the situation handled, and that she and Yusei needed to be alone. Akiza grinned. Was it just that morning when they had met? It seemed like a world away after pouring out her heart just now.

"So, I'll see you later?" Akiza asked.

Yusei smiled. "You know where to find me." He took a deep breath. "Hey... I just want to say I'm sorry again. I know you were expecting more, but... I just want to be sure, you know? Even if I feel strongly about _us_ right now, I just want to know how to tell you my feelings. I don't want to hurt you because I rush things and get scared."

Akiza blushed. "You feel strongly... right now?"

"Yeah, I do." Yusei nodded. "I'll keep my promise, Akiza. Don't worry."

"I won't, Yusei. I trust you more than anyone," Akiza replied. "I had months to figure out how to convey my feelings. Giving you some time to do the same is only fair. If you're with me, I want it to be because you _want_ to be, not because you feel obligated."

Yusei felt tears come to his eyes. "Akiza... you're always so good to me. And what you just said makes me feel even more strongly about you." He decided to go out on another limb, but he knew he wouldn't regret it. "I... I still need some time, but... I think when I'm ready to give you my answer... you won't be disappointed, Akiza."

For the second time that day, Akiza let tears of joy stream down her face. She didn't sob, she was practically paralyzed by the moment, and she could barely contain the joy in her heart. She looked into Yusei's eyes, wanting just a little bit more of him, wanting to know that he really did want her, or at least thought he wanted her.

There was one more thing Akiza needed to feel. "Yusei," Akiza said slowly.

"Yeah, Akiza?"

She stood tall, her fear present but overcome. "Can you... kiss me one more time?" Yusei stood still for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I... I just need to know this isn't a dream," Akiza said. "I need to know this is real, that it's not just happening in my head. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but... I _need _you, Yusei."

Yusei stepped towards Akiza without hesitation and put his hands around her waist. Her arms went to his chest, savoring his firm figure for the first time. "Akiza," Yusei said. "I've... I've never kissed a girl before." Akiza's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt extremely selfish for her actions. Yusei must have sensed this, because he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Let me finish," Yusei whispered gently. "I've never kissed a girl. But there's no one else I'd rather share my first kiss with than you, Akiza. I trust you, and I want you to have that part of me. I want you to know that I'll keep my promise to you."

He leaned forward pressed his forehead to Akiza's, wanting to kiss her but unsure of how to do it. Akiza smiled at Yusei's shyness, and she decided to give him the push he needed. She brought her arms up to Yusei's neck and looked deep into his cobalt eyes, pulling him ever so slightly towards her. She could've just instigated the kiss, but she wanted Yusei to do it.

Yusei was drawn to Akiza's hazel orbs as their forms pressed against one another. He saw endless admiration and desire in her eyes, and it sparked something inside of him. The feeling he could not yet identify became even stronger in that moment, and he once again did what felt natural to him.

Yusei leaned forward and captured Akiza's lips in a tender kiss. Unlike the one before, it wasn't a short peck that barely counted as kissing. This one was the real deal, and both Yusei and Akiza knew it. Yusei was unsure of what to do after contact at first, but Akiza guided him, moving her lips against his. Always an avid learner, Yusei caught on quickly, and the two shared a few more blissful seconds together before parting. Yusei's lips still tingled from the electric sensation of Akiza's, which was by no means unpleasant. Akiza, on the other hand, found her lips to be pleasantly on fire.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Yusei said. He still didn't want to part ways with Akiza, but it was time to go.

"I'd like that," Akiza replied.

Yusei waved goodbye once more before turning and walking away from Akiza's house. Before he passed out of view, Akiza saw him turn around and give one more glance back. She could barely see from that distance, but she knew that Yusei was wearing a smile, just as she was. The sun was setting as Yusei faded out of sight, the day seeming to be more beautiful than any before it.

Akiza shut the door, locked it, and then slid slowly down onto her knees, her face still wet from her tears. She remained still for a few moments, praying that she wouldn't wake up.

There was a flutter in the air and the Dark Magician Girl materialized in front of her, a sly smile on her face. **"Now... was I right, or was I right?"**

Akiza just gave a breathless laugh, her eyes trained on the floor, smile of disbelief still on her face. The Dark Magician Girl knelt down in front of Akiza, and she couldn't help but be amused at the teen's near catatonic state. **"Don't worry. This is real, you're not going to wake up-"**

The spellcaster was silenced as Akiza enveloped her in a hug. "I know, Dark. Thank you, for everything," Akiza whispered.

The Dark Magician Girl returned her embrace. **"Any time, Akiza. Now let's get you cleaned up."**

Akiza agreed. She looked rough after making such a mess of her makeup. She was about to walk upstairs to take a shower when one more question occurred to her. "Dark?"

**"Yes, Akiza?"**

"How long do think it will take Yusei to tell me how he feels?"

**"I can't say for certain,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.**"But judging by that kiss, I don't think it will take him long at all."**

* * *

The night was pitch black as a lone figure slowly stood up, surveying the New Domino City skyline. Chills ran through her, as she was still unused to the harsh physical nature of the realm she had entered. She always hated the mortal realm. It was so _defined_, inflexible in its physics and void of any inherent magic. But the transition was always quick, her adjustment always fast.

She stretched her bat-like wings, which were cramped and brittle from her inter-dimensional travel. It had taken most of her meager power reserves to make the journey to Earth again, but it would be well worth it.

Her grin was formed by razor-white teeth. So many years trapped in that hellhole called the Shadow Realm, so many decades lying in wait, and now she was free. It was time to set the record straight.

But not right away, she was too weak for that. Her satisfaction would come later, but her plan would begin immediately. Her time in the shadow realm had taught her more about patience than even her years trapped in space, all that time ago. But that was another era, this was _now_.

The figure took a deep breath and exhaled, taking in the putrid air.

**"Ah, the smell of human flesh. I forgot how much they wreak of mortality."**

Right now, her level of power was barely higher than that of the humans. Even some lesser duel spirits could surpass her, as she didn't even have the energy left to materialize a body for herself, and she currently existed only as a specter. But that would change. It was not the first time she had been wanting of her power, and she knew very well how to restore it.

She gazed over the city again, one eye green, the other orange. A familiar aura came to her attention, one full of both power and beauty. It was a sensation she recognized all too well, and one that she was hoping to see. **"Looks like my old friend Mana has been meddling here. Then it's just as I suspected, she's found another master."**

In time, she would reveal herself to her friend, but not yet. Not while she could be crushed so easily. Besides, she needed to keep her promise to the one she loved first. It had been her sole purpose ever since she met him, and it was the reason behind her existence at that very moment. But to keep her promise, she needed a body. She needed to replenish her power, needed vast amounts of energy from this world. And she knew just where to find it.

**"Don't worry, my love,"** she whispered into the nighttime air.**"We will be reunited again soon."**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovely readers! I can't tell you how much your reviews and support means to me! These next two chapters won't be quite as eventful as the last two, but I think you'll enjoy them anyways.

And I guess there's no fooling you guys either. Most of you guessed the identity of last chapter's mystery guest correctly.

Thanks to **ptd163, Mixer18, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, TFRiD Queen, AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, Rose-Aki, LadyRosalie29, RunoandAkizafan, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Shinn Tsukishiro, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , Tornado-22, dbzgtfan2004, FanficFemale, Xen Kenshin,** and** jtdarkman** for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day, Akiza woke to the smell of something sweet and delicious wafting into her room. She left the fringes of her pleasant dreams of the day before and stretched while sitting up in her bed, curious as to the source of the sugary aroma. Her parents were still out of town, and none of her friends had spent the night. All Akiza knew was that her mouth was watering, and she had a feeling she knew who was responsible for her hunger.

She got out of bed and slipped on a white tank top over her bra and panties, which was her standard sleeping attire, or lack thereof. There wasn't any reason to cover her body since the only other person occupying the house had seen her pleasuring herself just over a day ago. Akiza walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, the sweet scent growing stronger.

It was a bizarre sight. The stove was on, flames at cooking level. Pans and spatulas were hovering over the fire, making breakfast on their own accord. She saw a wooden spoon stirring itself in a bowl of batter. A floating pan flipped the flapjack inside of it, shaking itself to ensure a thorough cooking. A day ago, Akiza would have been surprised. Now, the magic meal-making was expected with the greatest sorceress in all of Duel Monsters living with her.

**"Morning,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. She was sitting at the table with her legs propped up, reading a raggedy-looking brick of a book that Akiza assumed fell under the category of magic or enchantment. **"Care for some pancakes? They're strawberry flavored."**

Akiza sat down at the table, feeling very out of place in her own house. "Sure," she said. "I would ask where you learned to cook, but I'm not sure I want to know the answer."

**"Just try some. You'll fall in love almost as hard as you fell for Yusei,"** she replied. She snapped her fingers, and a plate sped its way onto the table in front of Akiza. A pan dumped a stack of four strawberry pancakes on the plate, topped with powdered sugar and a slice of butter while a hovering jar tipped and poured a sticky coating of pink strawberry sauce over the golden stack. A napkin tucked itself in Akiza's lap. Four thin slices of strawberry sat themselves on top of the pancakes, and the stack was topped off by a spot of whipped cream from a floating can.

Akiza sat in awe. "My Ra, I feel like I'm being served a royal breakfast," she replied. The pancakes looked so perfect that she almost didn't want to eat them.

**"Well, I thought we could celebrate a little bit after yesterday,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, not looking up from her spellbook. **"I'd say you did a great job."**

"Thanks, Dark," Akiza replied. "As I said before, I couldn't have done it without you. And thanks for breakfast, too." She picked up her silverware and neatly cut off a slice of pancake. She popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly, and her eyes grew wide as her taste buds lit up. "These... are... amazing!" she cried, ravenously taking another bite. "You have to show me how to make these!"

**"Good idea. That way you can serve Yusei breakfast in bed,"** the Dark Magician Girl teased.

Akiza was irked at this comment until she realized that it might not be a bad idea. Although, she knew she had a long way to go before she and Yusei did... _that_. They were still skipping around each other like flustered pigeons, but hopefully that would change in the very near future.

The Dark Magician Girl's raunchy comment made her think. A troubling issue that had been bothering Akiza ever since the previous day slipped back into her mind, causing her stomach to churn with trepidation. She set her silverware down, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Dark?" Akiza whispered, her eyes downcast.

**"Hmm?"** the spellcaster answered, nose still buried in her manuscript.

"Can I... ask you something important?"

**"Sure,"** the Dark Magician Girl answered.

Akiza sighed. "Well... the whole breakfast in bed thing... it... I mean..."

The Dark Magician Girl looked up from her book, understanding the subject matter from Akiza's demeanor. **"Oh, I see... This is something about sex, isn't it?"**She closed the manuscript and leaned forward on the table, giving Akiza her undivided attention.

Akiza flinched at the word. "N-no, it's... I mean, yes, but..."

**"You know, at some point you're going to learn that your unhealthy amount of self-consciousness will only lead to embarrassment around me,"** she said playfully.

Akiza became frustrated with herself for always falling back into her shy rut. She hated feeling so exposed about so many things, and she resolved to try harder at breaking out of her shell. "True," she replied. She gathered her thoughts before she spoke. "Alright, I... I'm scared that I won't be able to please Yusei."

**"Please Yusei?"** the Dark Magician Girl echoed. **"Where's this coming from? Yesterday you were shy about trying on clothes for him, and now you're thinking about how to give him satisfaction in the bedroom?"**

"No, it's more than that," Akiza replied. "It's just... if he returns my feelings, then won't he want more of me? Won't it be time for us to... do _it_?" She shook her head. "I'm scared, Dark. I... I love Yusei, but I don't think I'm ready to share my body with him yet. I just... I'm..."

**"You're what?"**

Akiza looked away in shame. "I'm a virgin."

The Dark Magician Girl continued gazing expectantly. **"So?"**

Akiza ran her hands painfully through her hair. "What if Yusei wants more of me and I'm not ready? What if I can't please him and he resents me for it? What if-"

**"Whoa, whoa, time out,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, interrupting Akiza. **"You're still just a teenager here. What gave you the idea that being in a relationship means you're immediately required to have sex with the one you're committed to?"**

Akiza's eyebrows feathered. "Because, I... I don't know. Isn't that just the way it works?"

**"Come on, I know that's not the full truth,"** the spellcaster replied. **"You can trust me. What makes you think that?"**

There was no fooling the Dark Magician Girl, Akiza realized. The teen was filled with shame at what she was about to reveal. "Fine... In my life before, when I was the Black Rose... most people hated me, but there were some guys who tried to approach me. A few of them were kind at first, but they all turned out to be selfish jerks. They all wanted the same thing from me, and every one of them called it love when they tried to get in my pants. All those guys trying to get me into bed was the closest thing to affection anyone ever showed me back then. After a while... I guess I just started assuming that you couldn't have love without having sex, too."

The Dark Magician Girl gave Akiza a sad smile, now knowing her friend needed more help than she first realized. It made sense, after all. Akiza's previous life as the Black Rose left her almost no opportunity to receive genuine love or affection, and her years of being alone and hated left her devoid of much knowledge about romance. All that considered, it was almost expected for her to have a warped view of sex.

**"Let me be the first to tell you this, Akiza; it wasn't love that made those guys try to take you home with them, it was their egos. Some guys sleep with women because they want to be cool or gain a sense of power, not because they care about the girls they take to bed. If a guy just wants you for your body, that's not love. That's selfish lust. Not that lust is a bad thing, it allows couples to share a special and rewarding desire for one another. But when people let their lust run rampant, they can emotionally damage others and themselves."**

"I know all that," Akiza said. "But what if Yusei wants to make love and I'm not ready? Or worse, what if I'm terrible at it?"

**"First of all,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"Being in a relationship doesn't mean you have to have sex right away. In fact, many relationships fail because they are based on sex, and the two people involved never truly get to know each other on a deeper level. Lots of couples wait several weeks or months before having sex so they can get to know their partners better, and some people even wait until they are married because they want to save their virginity for their future spouses. If Yusei really loves you - and trust me, he does - then he will be willing to wait as long as you need."**

Akiza nodded. The idea of waiting for a while seemed like a good thing. It would give her and Yusei time to learn how to be more than friends. "I... I guess that makes sense, and it does take a lot of pressure off me. But when the time does come, what if I can't please him? I told you, I'm still a virgin-"

**"And there's nothing wrong with that,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"Your virginity is special, Akiza, and you shouldn't just throw it away. Sex is a special thing that you should share with someone you love and trust. It doesn't make you weird or prudish to still be a virgin, especially at your young age. It just means you're waiting for the right person. And as for pleasing Yusei, I wouldn't worry about it. He just got his first kiss, so I'm sure he's still a virgin. If you truly love the person you're making love to, then you shouldn't have any trouble giving Yusei all the satisfaction he needs."**

"Really?" Akiza asked.

**"On my honor as a sorceress,"** the Dark Magician Girl promised.**"And don't worry if it gets awkward or something goes a little wrong. Just laugh it off and resume what you were doing."**

"I'm still afraid he won't like my body," Akiza said.

**"Akiza, you made Yusei faint because so much of his blood went to his you-know-what that there wasn't enough left to power his head,"** the Dark Magician Girl teased. **"I'd say he already thinks you have the body of a goddess. And if it does turn out that one of you is bored or unsatisfied during sex, then there are plenty of ways to easily spice up your love life. Sex should be the last thing on your mind, Akiza. If you let it happen when the time is right, when you and Yusei are so in love that you have no doubt you want to share your body with him, then it's the most beautiful and pleasurable thing you'll ever experience. And that goes for Yusei as well."**

Akiza smiled. In light of everything her friend had just said, she really had nothing to worry about. The time to share herself completely with Yusei would come, but she wouldn't try to rush it. Instead, she decided to enjoy every moment with Yusei and do what felt comfortable and natural.

"Thank you, Dark," Akiza replied. She suddenly realized the hilarity of the situation and started giggling uncontrollably. "Wait... did the Dark Magician Girl really just give me 'the talk'?"

The spellcaster raised her eyebrows and grinned. **"Hmm, I suppose I did."**

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly for Akiza. After breakfast, she went for a jog across the street from the Izinski residence, where a beautiful rose garden grew. She had started doing it as a way to stay fit, since her new life no longer required her to constantly be on the run from potential threats to her safety. She asked the Dark Magician Girl if she wanted to join her, but the spellcaster elected to stay inside and read her spellbook.

Akiza ran though the garden, all the while reliving the life-changing day that had passed. Her thoughts drifted to Yusei. What would happen now that he knew of her feelings? Granted, he didn't know the whole truth - that Akiza loved him more than anyone, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him - but he was now aware she wanted to be more than just friends. She knew she should have felt happy about that fact, but deep down, she couldn't help but regret that she and Yusei were no longer 'friends' by definition. She wondered if it was possible to be friends with someone you love and decided to ask Dark about it when she got back.

Her pondering made Akiza feel several things, but none as prominent as a longing for Yusei to call her with his answer. She respected and cared for him enough to give him the time he needed, but her heart simply did not want to wait. It was ironic to Akiza that her desire to finally confess her feelings to Yusei were immediately replaced by an even greater desire for him to return her feelings after the fact. She could still feel his lips on her own.

Half an hour passed, and Akiza returned to her house out of breath, where the Dark Magician Girl was still reclined in the kitchen chair with her nose in her book.

"You should get some fresh air every once in a while," Akiza said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "What's in that book anyways?"

**"Just some esoteric scholarly stuff about the history and significance of the Chaos monsters and the two Envoys,"** she explained. "**They're powerful Duel Spirits that were more prominent back in Yugi's time. I doubt any still exist in this realm, but I like to know about my order's history. You'd probably find it boring."**

Akiza sat down beside her and stole a glance at a page. The writing was in a language that she didn't recognize, but she did recognize a picture in the top right. "Hey, isn't that the Dark Magician of Chaos?" she asked. "One of Yugi's ace monsters?"

The Dark Magician Girl nodded. **"Yeah, and it never hurts to brush up on my old master's history either. Maybe I can still learn a thing or two from his battles."**

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that the Dark Magician trained you," Akiza commented. She frowned. "Hey, Dark? Can I ask you another question?"

**"Shoot,"** the spellcaster replied.

"Is it possible for two people to be in a relationship and still be friends?"

The Dark Magician Girl closed her book and took a second to gather her thoughts. **"Personally, I think the best relationships are between people who were good friends before-hand,"**she answered.**"And if you're scared that you and Yusei won't know how to act around each other when you do become his girlfriend, remember this; just act like best friends, but only closer."**

"Best friends... but only closer," Akiza repeated.

**"Yeah. Do stuff together like always, but hold hands while doing it. Watch movies like before, but now you can cuddle. Share those special moments together, but kiss to make them perfect. Does that make sense?"**

Akiza nodded. She had never seen it that way before, but she liked the point her friend was making. She and Yusei becoming a couple didn't mean they were throwing away the friendship they had before, it meant that they were taking that bond of friendship they shared and using it to build something even more special.

"You make everything so simple and clear," Akiza said. "How?"

**"Love is a complicated thing,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.**"Fortunately, I've learned a lot about love in the centuries I've lived."**

"Well, I'm still working on my first century, so I've got a long way to go," Akiza joked. She stood up and made for the stairs. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

**"Mmmhmm,"** the Dark Magician Girl said matter-of-factly. **"I know what happens in a teenage girl's shower. And don't sweat it, I won't be observing like last time."**

Akiza glared and stomped up the stairs, frustrated that she was so easily read by the Dark Magician Girl. All the spellcaster could do was smirk at her master's indignance.

* * *

Evening came, and Akiza still had the house to herself, with the exception of her ever-present friend. Her parents were still out of town, and they wouldn't be back until late that night. They told Akiza that they would see her in the morning. After a quick exchange of 'I love you's', Akiza settled in for the night. Her day had been productive if nothing else.

She was doing some physics homework in her room when her phone rang. A glance at the caller-ID made Akiza's heart skip a beat. She dropped her pen and quickly stood up.

"Oh, Ra, it's Yusei!" she exclaimed.

The Dark Magician Girl looked up. She was floating in the air above Akiza's bed, still captivated by her book. **"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"**

Akiza started to panic. "But what if-"

**"Answer the damn phone!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried.

The teen flinched and flipped it open. She was barely able to breathe as she slowly raised it to her ear. This was a call she had been both anticipating and fearing because it was the first time she and Yusei would talk after her confession the previous day.

"H-Hello?" Akiza said.

"Hey, there," Yusei answered from the other end.

She looked up at the Dark Magician Girl for help, but the spellcaster was nowhere to be found. She silently cursed the crafty duel spirit and tried to stay calm. "H-Hey, Yusei," she replied shakily. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied. "Just calling to say hi."

"Oh," Akiza answered. So he hadn't made up his mind yet. "Well, thanks. It's always good to hear from you."

"Same for you," he replied.

The two talked for almost twenty minutes. Yusei told Akiza about how he, Jack, and Crow were taking their runners out for test runs that week and that he would be extremely busy. Akiza told Yusei about her physics test and the paper she was working on. It was a normal conversation between two best friends, just like they always had. But all the while, Akiza felt like Yusei was building up to something, or perhaps that some dynamic of their conversation was different than before. If so, the cause was obvious.

"Well, I better be getting to bed," Yusei said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Same here," Akiza replied.

There were a few beats of silence when neither Yusei nor Akiza spoke. Each was waiting for the other to say something, but Akiza was all out of words. She didn't know what to do next. Normally they would say an amiable goodbye and try to meet over a meal the next day. But that seemed to not be an option given what had come to light the day before.

"I haven't forgotten what you said," Yusei whispered. "And I promise, I'm trying as hard as I can to discern my feelings."

Akiza smiled. That was all she needed to feel at peace; the knowledge that Yusei was still thinking about her confession, and that he was willing to take a risk with her. "Thank you, Yusei. I know it's hard, but just remember that I'm always here for you."

"And I'm always here if you need me," Yusei replied. "Well... goodnight, Akiza. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight, Yusei," she said. "I'm looking forward to it."

She slowly closed the phone and set it down beside her. Everything seemed to stand pleasantly still in the wake of the call. She turned off her phone and put up her homework before walking over and shutting off the lights in her room.

The Dark Magician Girl materialized in front of her. **"Was that so bad?"**

"No," Akiza answered. She smiled again. "It was wonderful, actually."

**"I'm glad."** The spellcaster stretched her arms and yawned. **"Well, it's getting late. I think it's time for us to turn in."**

"Do you need a bed to sleep in?" Akiza asked. "We have a guest room."

**"Nah, I've got it covered,"** she replied. **"When I'm in this realm, my card is a sanctuary of sorts. It links me from this realm to my own and contains everything I need to sustain myself. Normally I wouldn't need much sleep at all, but traveling to your world is exhausting for duel spirits."**

"Links you to this realm?" Akiza repeated. "Does that mean you're bound to your card?"

**"That's right. You're very perceptive,"** the Dark Magician Girl complimented. **"Any duel spirits summoned by a duelist are bound directly to the cards that contain their spirits. The only way for a duel spirit to be autonomous of its card in this world is if they travel here on their own accord, but such a journey requires a very large amount of power. I doubt that there's two dozen duel spirits I know of that can achieve such a feat. And even if a spirit makes it here, its card still has a considerable amount of influence over it, although the extent of that influence is not always clear."**

"Dark, I appreciate your little lessons, but a yes or no would've been fine," Akiza joked. "Although, it might be useful to know this stuff now that I'm dealing with duel spirits."

**"Which is exactly why I'm giving you these 'little lessons,'"** she said.

Akiza crawled into bed and threw her covers over herself. She turned out her lamp and laid her head down on the pillow, letting her sleepiness wash over her. "Goodnight, Dark."

**"Goodnight, Akiza."**

An idea occurred to the teen before she succumbed to sleep. She flipped the lamp back on. "Hey, Dark? Can you still see me if you're in your card?"

The Dark Magician Girl reappeared and smirked. **"Why? Thinking of getting in some 'alone time'? Oh, wait, I forgot; you already pleasured yourself in the shower, right?"**

Akiza looked at her with an irked expression. The Dark Magician Girl's constant barrage of sex-related quips were making Akiza callous to the subject when it occurred between the two. Perhaps that was the Dark Magician Girl's intent all along.

The teen stared daggers through the spellcaster, not dignifying her prodding with an answer. The Dark Magician Girl sighed. **"No, I can't see you unless I consciously gaze out of my card. Geez, I thought it would be fun once you stopped being embarrassed about sex."**

"Well, tough luck," Akiza replied, turning off the lamp once more. She rolled over and laid still. The Dark Magician Girl sighed and surveyed the room for a moment. She decided to be cautious as always and cast a few protective enchantments around the walls, most of them out of habit. She was about to enter her card again when she heard something.

"...alright, fine. You were right."

Her ears perked up, and she turned back to Akiza, her curiosity sparked. **"About what?"**

Akiza rolled back around to face her. "You know what," she replied with a begrudged tone.

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened. Maybe this would be fun after all. A mischievous smile crossed her face. **"Which part? The shower or now?"**

Akiza gave a labored sigh. "...Both."

**"Oh... erm, wow,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"I'll, ah... leave you alone then."** Akiza nodded, and the spellcaster turned back to her card.**"Hey, Akiza?"**

"Yeah, Dark?"

**"I really enjoy being friends with you. Thanks for being a good sport through all this."**

Akiza smiled back. "I've enjoyed it, too. And thanks for teaching me how to play the game, so to speak."

* * *

The next day passed surprisingly quickly for a Monday. Akiza woke up and performed her usual morning routine before meeting her parents downstairs. They were, of course, happy to see their daughter after a long weekend away. Her mother made a light breakfast for Akiza, and they conversed about how their weekends were. Akiza elected not to tell her parents about her confession to Yusei just yet. She didn't want them to think she was in a relationship when she wasn't. She finished her breakfast and was off to school.

Classes were mundane as usual, but there was nothing Akiza had too much trouble with. The more physics she did, the easier it became, and her normally frustrating class was now bearable. Her test was challenging, but her studying paid off, and Akiza knew she had done well. In every class, Akiza couldn't take her mind off of Yusei. What was he doing, thinking, _feeling_ at that very moment? Was he thinking of her? Was he realizing he had feelings, too?

The Dark Magician Girl had elected to come with Akiza to school, the main reason being that she wanted Akiza to have possession of her card at all times. The spellcaster was mostly quiet, but she did have to snap Akiza out of her daydreams a few times. The spellcaster wondered how Akiza ever got by without her.

There were a few practice duels that day, and Akiza defeated all three opponents she was paired against with ease. It was no secret she was the best in the school, and she was quickly earning a reputation among even the most accomplished of duelists in New Domino. Even the Dark Magician Girl was impressed by Akiza's skills, which was a huge compliment coming from one of Yugi Moto's former cards.

After making it through class, Akiza met with Carly for a late lunch. They caught up after spending a few days away from each other, but Akiza didn't tell Carly about her confession, either. She was trying to keep the whole ordeal under wraps until Yusei was ready to tell her how he felt. It was less pressure for both of them if their friends weren't breathing down their necks the whole time.

Akiza went home after meeting Carly. She put on some jogging clothes, ran around the rose garden a few times, showered, and started on her homework. She got it done in about an hour, only getting stuck briefly on one problem. Dinner with her parents was nice, and Akiza wondered if the Dark Magician Girl needed any food. She gestured at the meal to the spellcaster quietly, but the Dark Magician Girl shook her head 'no.' She thanked Akiza but said she had everything she needed.

After cleaning up the dining room, Akiza retreated to her room, where she stripped down to her underwear and laid out her deck in a forty card spread. Her deck had been performing well, but she wanted to find a way to strengthen her early game. Akiza was finding it tough to be aggressive in her first few turns, and she had been searching for a way to speed up her deck. The Dark Magician Girl offered a few suggestions, but none of them solved the problem without compromising the consistency of the deck. Akiza swapped out two cards for testing purposes and holstered her deck in its deck box.

It was then that it occurred to her that she still hadn't heard form Yusei. The clock read almost nine, and she checked her phone to make sure she didn't miss his call.

"Did he forget?" Akiza wondered aloud.

**"He said he would be busy today,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"If he doesn't call you tonight, he'll do it tomorrow."**

Akiza accepted the explanation without question, knowing the Dark Magician Girl was right. She decided not to let it bother her and got ready for bed. She laid down to sleep when her phone buzzed, signaling she received a text message. She flipped open her phone and saw it was from Yusei.

'Hey, Akiza. Sorry I wasn't able to call you today, we just got back to the garage. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get a minute. And don't worry, I'm still thinking about you.'

A warm feeling settled inside Akiza's chest. This was love she felt for Yusei, no doubt about it. She smiled and texted a quick reply.

'That's okay, I understand life can be crazy. Take your time. Looking forward to hearing from you.'

Akiza pushed send on the message when another thought occurred to her. She typed in one more message before shutting off her phone and going to sleep.

'PS - I'm always thinking of you, Yusei. You mean so much to me. Sleep tight.'

Her dreams were filled with longing for love as she yearned for him with all her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Have I told you guys how awesome you are? 17 reviews last chapter! That's amazing!

I'm going to make my new goal 15 reviews per chapter. I know it's really ambitious, but sometimes you just have to shoot for the stars. And if nothing else, it will push me to write new chapters ;)

Thanks to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Mixer18, ptd163, FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, jtdarkman, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, RunoandAkizafan, dbzgtfan2004, Seeker Heart, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , TFRiD Queen, bestyugiohplayer,** and my four anonymous reviewers!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next three days were a mixture of hope and painful longing for Akiza.

Tuesday morning found Akiza back in her normal routine. There were no new developments at school, except that she discovered that Lord Poison, a monster she put in her deck for testing purposes, was a terrible card and vowed never to use it again. It almost lost her one of her duels, but she managed to come back using Black Rose Dragon. She was still frustrated that she couldn't give her deck the speed she wanted it to have.

But in truth, her deck's minor performance issues were only a distraction from what was really eating away at Akiza. She thought waiting for Yusei to gather his thoughts would be easier now that he knew about her feelings, but the opposite was true. It was different now that he knew she liked him as more than a friend. She felt exposed, vulnerable. It was to be expected when she was trusting her heart to Yusei so openly, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

There was a minute silver lining that day, as Akiza's new wardrobe turned out to be a good decision. The students at Duel Academy were allowed one day a week to wear something other than their standard uniforms, and Akiza chose to show off her new jeans and magenta blouse she picked out with Yusei. Her classmates gave compliments on her new style, and Akiza accepted them graciously. It felt nice to be admired, but in the end, every word of praise meant little to Akiza compared to Yusei's astonishment. The clothes were meant to gain his attention and admiration, after all.

The hours seemed to crawl by, and Akiza's only objective was to occupy herself with anything to distract her from the heart-wrenching desire to hear Yusei return her feelings. She washed the dirty dishes when she got home, finished all her homework for the entire week, talked with her parents over dinner for longer than usual, and spent two entire hours tweaking her deck, all as a distraction from the one thing which really concerned her.

The Dark Magician Girl had little to say on the matter. All she could offer Akiza was some minor encouragement and support, but she wouldn't lie to her master. The truth was simple; there was nothing they could do except wait for Yusei to give his answer.

When she finally ran out of things to do, Akiza slumped down on her bed, exhausted but still wide awake. It was barely eight-thirty, and she still had another hour to burn before she could even think about getting tired.

She sighed for the hundredth time that day and closed her eyes. "Why is this so hard?" she whined.

**"Again, I never said it would be easy,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied, who was hovering above as always. **"And nothing worthwhile in life is easy, especially love."**

"Especially when it's unrequited," Akiza mumbled, referring to her current situation. Even though that wasn't completely true, in Akiza's mind, she wasn't much better off.

The Dark Magician Girl looked at her with a hurt expression, almost as if she had said something malicious. The spellcaster took a shaky breath and regained her composure, but Akiza knew she had unintentionally hit a pressure point. This confused the teen. She had never seen the duel spirit exhibit a single crack in her otherwise bubbly demeanor. But now she looked to be on the verge of tears. But about what? Unrequited love?

**"I can't help you with your yearning for him, Akiza,"** she said. **"That's something you have to come to terms with."**

"I know," Akiza replied. "I just wish he could feel the same way I feel. If he only knew how much I love him..." She almost shed a tear, unable to finish her thought. She looked up to find the Dark Magician Girl turned away, motionless while standing on the floor. Akiza was confused. "Dark?"

It took a moment for the spellcaster to reply. **"Yes?"**

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you," Akiza apologized.

The spellcaster took another moment before turning back around with a solemn smile. **"No, it's fine. I've just seen a lot in my centuries. I've loved and lost ****too, you know?"**

Akiza nodded. She had never even considered that the Dark Magician Girl might have been in love before, much less lost that love. She was about to ask the duel spirit about it, but the Dark Magician Girl answered her before she was able to. **"It's in the past now. Nothing I can do about it, and I've had time to make peace with my mistakes. But I ****_can _****help you find love, Akiza. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."**

"Well," Akiza replied. "You haven't let me down so far. It's just hard to have patience when you're in love, you know?"

**"A wise man once said that love is patient,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.

Akiza chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm learning that the hard way, now aren't I?"

The rest of the night was a little more bearable. Akiza took the Dark Magician Girl's curtness about her love life as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it, so Akiza respected her wishes and didn't ask. After an hour of friendly conversation, they bid each other goodnight and retired to their respective sleeping spaces. When Akiza finally did drift off to sleep, it was with hope that Yusei would give her a chance to show how much she loved him.

* * *

The first thing that occurred to Akiza the next day was that Yusei hadn't called her the night before. Normally, the two best friends rarely went a day without at least a friendly conversation, and it was odd that Yusei would forget to contact her, especially after his heartfelt promise. It wasn't that Akiza was trying to be obsessive, she just wanted to know that Yusei still remembered her confession after all the painful months before it, and after all the embarrassment she suffered in the past few days.

She did remember that Yusei said he would be busy, so she sent him a brief text message greeting him and wishing him a nice day. Akiza really was trying to give Yusei his space, but she also wished that he would at least have the courtesy to stay in contact during such a crucial time in their relationship. After mulling over the issue, she decided to trust Yusei with his task. After all, trust was part of any healthy relationship, and the last thing Akiza wanted was to become paranoid about the man she loved.

After a shower and breakfast, Akiza's phone buzzed on the way to school. A glance at the device confirmed it was Yusei, and she opened it to read his text.

'Hey, sorry I didn't call yesterday. We got caught up in our engine calibrations.'

Akiza felt a slight relief. At least she knew he wasn't avoiding her, which was her greatest fear and primary reason for not confessing in the past. She typed a response and sent it back.

'That's okay. I hope everything is going well.'

She was, on the surface, referring to the WRGP preparations, but she hoped Yusei would catch double-meaning in her response; she was surreptitiously asking about his feelings. It took a few minutes for Yusei to reply back.

'There's been a few delays, and they'll be hard to overcome.'

Akiza frowned. Delays? She knew, of course, that Yusei, Jack, and Crow's engine design was a cycle of one failure after another and that it required a constant stream of attention from the three duelists. But what about his feelings? Did his message back carry a double-meaning as well? And if so, was he trying to say that he might not be interested in her? Akiza's frame trembled with sorrow at the mere thought. After everything he said to her, after that perfect kiss they shared, how could he not feel _something_ for her? Or perhaps it was that Yusei was trying to protect her as always, and that he just told her what she wanted to hear so as not to hurt her.

She was silent, not wanting the Dark Magician Girl to know of her distress. Maybe she was just reading into things too much. She suppressed her massive inferiority complex and found the strength to message Yusei back. Maybe she could fix this.

'Oh, well I hope it works out for you. Hey, do you want to meet for lunch today?'

The two had many lunch dates - and Akiza had come to realize that, yes, they were dates - in the past few months. Taking some time out from their weeks to enjoy each other gave Akiza some of her greatest memories.

Her heart sank when she saw Yusei's reply.

'I would, but we're working through lunch today. Maybe another time?'

She felt an aching disappointment as her thumbs moved to type back.

'Oh, okay. Good luck, and have a nice day.'

He replied with three words.

'Yeah, you, too.'

* * *

School was even longer than the day before, as there were no challenging duels or pressing tests to occupy Akiza's attention. Furthermore, the monotonous lectures were highly conducive to daydreaming for the teenager, which meant she was thinking more and more about Yusei as the day passed.

She kept on flashing back to their texting that morning. Maybe she was just over-analyzing a simple response to a simple question, but that didn't stop the inner turmoil that she was experiencing. She didn't know what she would do if Yusei rejected her. She didn't know if she could survive having her heart broken again, especially if it meant never being able to receive Yusei's love. The weight in her chest grew heavier as she imagined him saying those dreaded words: let's just be friends.

The thing that bothered her more than pondering the meaning of Yusei's words was the way he presented them. Never before had Yusei been so curt with Akiza; though text message or otherwise. Nor did Akiza ever have to make such an effort just to stay in contact with him. She grew afraid that her confession might have scared him awayand that he was dreading the day when he had to face her again. She prayed with all her heart this was not the case.

After suffering through lecture, Akiza went straight home. The Dark Magician Girl had been asking about her well-being all day, but she would always utter some excuse and say she was fine. The spellcaster would look at her with disbelief, but she never pressed the issue while they were at school. Her parents noticed that something was troubling her as well, but she just waved it off, claiming she had a lot of things on her mind for school.

The evening was more or less of a blur since Akiza couldn't focus on much without drifting back into her twilight state. She barely remembered eating dinner with her parents or showering before she went up to her room.

The Dark Magician Girl finally put her foot down when she and Akiza were alone. **"Alright, spill. What's bothering you?"**

Akiza sat on her bed, looking forlorn as ever. She finally decided to vent all of her pent-up doubt and fears. "Do you... think Yusei is avoiding me?"

**"What makes you think that?"** she replied.

"Because we never go this long without seeing each other," Akiza replied. "He's never been this distant with me, not even during the busiest of times. I haven't even seen him since I told him how I feel."

**"I told you he would need some time, and that the best thing to do is give him space,"**the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"He's probably just as scared as you are."**

"So scared that he won't even talk to me?" Akiza retorted. "That's not Yusei, he wouldn't just stop talking to me for no reason or because he's scared. What's changed since he called me two days ago and made me feel loved? What if he discovered he doesn't return my feelings, and he's avoiding me?"

**"Akiza, how can you say that after sharing such a beautiful kiss with Yusei? Do you even remember how much love you felt then?"**

Akiza closed her eyes, painful memories resurfacing. "What if it wasn't real? What if he's just been telling me what I want to hear so I won't get hurt?"

**"Is that really something Yusei would do?"** the Dark Magician Girl asked.

"I don't know," Akiza replied. She felt the tears come to her eyes again. "The last time I thought I was in love... with Sayer... It all turned out to be an illusion. I thought I found something real, someone I could depend on, but I was wrong. Maybe this time is no different. Maybe I'm just... _unlovable_."

Her shoulders began to shake as the teen held back tears. The Dark Magician Girl immediately moved to embrace her, and the spellcaster rested Akiza's head on her shoulder, softly stroking her back. The teen held her tightly, her tremors shaking her entire frame.

**"Akiza, you have to stop beating yourself up,"** the Dark Magician Girl whispered. **"Yusei loves you, I know it. I know it's inconsiderate of him not to stay in touch with you, but remember that he doesn't know how to handle a relationship. You've already poured out your heart to him, now just wait for him to open his to you."**

Akiza pulled away slightly to look the Dark Magician Girl in the eye. Salty streams threatened to leak down her face as she whispered, "I just want him to love me."

**"I know, Akiza. I know,"** she replied, trying to comfort her friend as much as possible.

After getting a handle of herself and drinking some water, Akiza finally calmed down. The Dark Magician Girl knew it was a tough time in her life, and it was expected that there would be some heartache, tears even. All she could do was offer support and hope that Yusei figured out his own feelings soon.

She helped Akiza out of her clothes and tucked her into bed, like an older sibling caring for her little sister. Akiza managed a small smile and a 'goodnight' before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, longing for Yusei to return her love.

* * *

The next morning, it took a considerable amount of effort for Akiza to get out of bed. She was tired from her restless dreams, all of which revolved around Yusei, and it showed. She felt like she was sleepwalking in a perpetual stasis that would only end once Yusei told her that he wanted to be more than friends. In a way, that was partially true. Everything else in Akiza's life seemed lacking in importance next to Yusei's undiscovered feelings.

He still didn't call her the previous night. Akiza really hoped she would check her phone and see a missed call when she woke up, but she didn't. Yusei hadn't so much as tried to contact her, and it stung her to the core.

Her parents were going out of town again. Her father, being a senator, was spearheading some bill that would approve new funding for something-or-the-other. Akiza didn't really care. She never expressed much interest in politics, but this was the first time she made absolutely no effort to listen to her father's musings about his job. They hugged goodbye before Akiza left for school, and the teenager could tell her mom and dad were both worried about her. Nothing was said about it, though, and Akiza kept quiet about the reason behind her borderline depression.

School was insufferable and infuriating. Akiza lost a duel during some of the practice rounds that day, which had never happened before. Granted, her opponent had gotten lucky when he drew Mind Control at just the right time, but it was a move Akiza should have seen coming. Normally, she would have easily read and responded to the play that defeated her, then turned the tables and won. But she was distracted, and it was negatively affecting everything she did.

That evening, she returned home to an empty house with the Dark Magician Girl by her side. The two hadn't talked all day, simply because Akiza hadn't made the effort to initiate a conversation. She didn't feel like talking. The only voice she wanted to hear was Yusei's.

**"This isn't healthy for you,"** the Dark Magician Girl finally said as they entered Akiza's room. **"You shouldn't be this broken up over Yusei not calling you. It's only been three days."**

Akiza threw her backpack in the corner and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes, unwilling to face the world. There was so much pain in her heart, so much longing to be loved by Yusei. The room was dead silent.

**"You can ignore me all you want, but it's not going to make you feel better."**

The Dark Magician Girl materialized over Akiza, floating parallel to her in the air. They were staring each other in the eyes. The spellcaster was making herself unavoidable, and Akiza knew it.

**"Why are you hurting so much?"** she asked. **"You should be happy Yusei is aware of your feelings and that he almost certainly feels the same way about you. So what he hasn't called you in a while? You should be happy right now, not heartbroken."**

Akiza caved immediately, knowing that she was out of excuses. She sat up and hugged her legs against her chest. The Dark Magician Girl floated down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's happening, Dark," she said. "This is everything I was afraid of. I confessed my feelings to Yusei... and now he won't talk to me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I feel like that's exactly what's happened. What did I do wrong?" she pleaded.

**"You didn't do anything wrong, Akiza,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"And if you really feel that way, why don't you call Yusei and tell him? I'm sure it will clear things up between you two."**

Akiza wiped her eyes dry from the unshed tears and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, that does sound good," she said. "I'll do it right now."

She reached for her phone, flipped it open and pushed one on the speed-dial. The dial tone started, and Akiza started to feel a little better. She knew Yusei had asked for some time, but she needed to know he still cared. Who could blame her? With all the people that abandoned her before, it was only natural that Akiza reach out for a sign that Yusei still valued her friendship.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yusei," Akiza greeted.

"Akiza," Yusei replied. He sounded stressed. "It's... good to hear from you."

"Yeah, I thought I'd give you a call and see how things are going. It's just good to hear your voice," she said, hoping to make him feel at ease.

"Well, I'm glad you called," Yusei said, seeming more at ease. "It's been a crazy few days like you wouldn't believe."

Akiza gave a half-hearted laugh. "I know the feeling," she replied. She bit her lip, praying he wouldn't take her intentions the wrong way. "Hey, Yusei? Could I... talk to you about something?"

It took him a second to reply. "Sure," he said, sounding troubled.

"Well, ah..." Akiza chose her next words carefully, not wanting to upset him further. She didn't know what was bothering Yusei, but she knew that overwhelmed tone in his voice all too well. "Is there... time for us to meet? I'd like to get together and hang out, since we haven't had much of a chance lately. I'd really like to see you."

"Oh," he replied. "I'd... really like to see you too, but we're in the middle of some rough stuff right now. Engine design flaws, and... well, you get the picture. Maybe another time?"

She could tell he was trying to sound amiable through his inner conflict. She still didn't understand what was difficult about meeting up as friends, but she resisted the urge to question it. The possibility that Yusei was avoiding her became more and more likely in Akiza's mind, even if his words said differently. A stab of pain entered her heart at the thought.

She swallowed her disappointment and heartache. "O-Okay," she said. "I understand.

"Thanks, Akiza," Yusei replied. "You're the best."

She gave a half-chuckle. Was she really? Or was he just trying to make her feel better like he always did? "No problem," she muttered back. They said a quick goodbye and hung up, leaving Akiza standing in silence, even more confused than she was before.

**"See? He's just busy preparing for the WRGP,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"And at the same time, he's trying to figure out his feelings for you. It's a difficult time in his life right now."**

"And what about me?" Akiza retorted. "Don't I matter enough for him to take a few minutes out of his day?"

**"You're being ridiculous,"** the Dark Magician Girl chastised. **"Yusei probably thinks things would be awkward if you two met up, and he also probably feels guilty for not having an answer yet. He's not trying to avoid you, he's trying to make things easier on both of you."**

Akiza looked away, trying to convince herself that was the case. "Maybe," she admitted. She wanted to trust Yusei and believe he was only acting in her best interests by not staying in contact, but the betrayals and abandonments in her past simply wouldn't allow it. She suddenly realized how much she valued Yusei's friendship, remembering once again what life was like without it. And she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Dark?"

**"Yes, Akiza?"**

She sighed and hugged herself. "I'm going out for a while. I need some time alone."

**"You sure?"** the spellcaster asked.

"Yeah," Akiza replied. "I just need to clear my head. Maybe then I'll be able to see what you see and stop making a big deal out of nothing."

The Dark Magician Girl nodded and didn't question Akiza any farther. The teen left the spellcaster's card in her bottom dresser, tucked tightly away where nobody would happen upon it. The Dark Magician Girl explained that she had regained enough strength to move relatively independently of her card, but that she still needed to be within a certain distance from it to maintain all her abilities. Akiza accepted this without question and set off to her place of separate peace.

* * *

She entered the rose garden across the street, walking slowly in the pitch-black night. The streets were lit only by the lamps hanging above and the stars in the sky. The moon was obscured in its last phase of waning before it would begin its cycle anew. The cool breeze chilled Akiza to the bone, but it was nothing she was unaccustomed to. She had spent many nights sleeping on the cold ground as the Black Rose.

She slumped down on the bench that sat in the very center of the entire garden. It was a place she often came to think, but this time it served more as a sanctuary for the troubled teen. It was a brief separation from the complex turns her life had taken, but it was by no means an escape from her feelings.

_'Is Yusei really avoiding me? Did he just tell me what I wanted to hear after my confession so he didn't have to break my heart then? Or did he realize afterwards __that he only wants to be friends with me and is too scared to admit it?'_

The Dark Magician Girl had told Akiza not to beat herself up, but it was an old habit that was dying hard. She knew this fear was irrational, that Yusei's words were genuine when he spoke them, but she couldn't help but wonder what had changed in the past few days that made her fall from the top of the world into her pit of depression.

Another searing idea entered Akiza's mind. _'What if all this time, Yusei has really just been waiting for me to take the hint that he's not interested?'_

It was a knife to the chest, one that made her eyes tear up and her hands start to tremble. Would he really do that? The Yusei that Akiza knew would never use such an underhanded tactic to deal with her. He would look her in the eyes and say exactly what he was feeling. He wouldn't hide behind a busy schedule and keep her at arm's distance. Maybe her confession had changed all that. Maybe telling Yusei how she really felt made him see her in a different way, as a different person that Yusei wanted nothing to do with.

Akiza couldn't help but give an amused laugh. She really did love beating herself up. She reached up and brushed her fingers against her lips, remembering the feeling of Yusei's perfect kiss. That wasn't an illusion, she realized. That was real. She could see it in Yusei's eyes, see the love he held. He wouldn't just abandon her after that, he couldn't have just changed his mind about his feelings for her. But then why had things become so strained between them over the past few days?

She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. When had things gotten so complicated? All she wanted was for Yusei to return her love.

**"I must say, you're a pathetic sight."**

Akiza's fists clenched, angry that she had been followed. She just wanted to be alone. "I told you I needed some time, Dark. Please, just leave me alone."

**"Dark? You must have me confused with someone else."**

Akiza's eyes flew open, and her heart skipped a beat in fright. She gasped as her muscles tensed up, and she realized it wasn't the Dark Magician Girl that she was speaking to. Her mouth dropped open in a soundless gasp of shock as she witnessed the figure in front of her.

The specter was humanoid with skin a shade of pale maroon. Her bushy hair was white on the left side and fluorescent purple on the right, perfectly divided in halves atop her head. Her eyes were mismatched, one green and the other orange. Two wicked-looking wings extended from her back, almost as black as the nighttime sky. She wore no clothes Akiza could see, but her breasts and pelvis were covered by the same material that created her wings. She was attractive in a dark, mysterious sort of way.

The air seemed to shimmer around her, and Akiza knew she was dealing with another duel spirit. She stood up and braced herself. This spirit didn't look quite as friendly as the Dark Magician Girl. "Who are you?" Akiza demanded.

The woman raised an eyebrow. **"Easy, ****now. I'm not here to hurt you. Although, it isn't the best idea for a girl like you to be wondering around all alone this late at night.****"**

Akiza gritted her teeth. "That's my business. I come here to think, what's your excuse?" She didn't know what the specter wanted, but she was going to maintain an air of strength and confidence. The last time she lost her composure around a duel spirit, she had been caught off guard and humiliated.

**"Come here to think, eh?"** she replied. **"You wouldn't be thinking about Yusei Fudo, would you?"**

The teen froze, now genuinely afraid of the duel spirit in from of her. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted. "And how do you know about Yusei and me? Answer my question!"

The woman chuckled.**"Oh, how rude of me. I was so preoccupied with your problems that I forgot my manners,"** she said, her voice playfully caustic. Her wings curved around her, and the creature took an exaggerated bow. **"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a spirit with many names. Some call me the Terror Incarnate and the Ultimate Nightmare. Others know me as the Queen of the Succubi. A few call me by my most recent title, the Silent Witch of the Shadow Realm."**

She grinned at Akiza, her smile a penetrating white. **"But you may call me by my true name - Yubel. And I have an offer to make you, my dearest Akiza."**

Akiza tried to calm herself, afraid to awaken any more unearthly forces than she already had. But she knew there was no ignoring the attention of a duel spirit, so she decided to listen before calling for help from the Dark Magician Girl. "What's your offer then?" she spat. She knew that duel spirits could be dangerous, so she proceeded with caution.

Yubel leaned in closer, bringing herself within inches of Akiza. The teen held her ground.**"That depends,"** she whispered, almost seductively.

"On what?" Akiza demanded.

**"On how far you are willing to go,"** Yubel replied, **"to win your beloved Yusei's heart."**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! Man, you guys are awesome! You give me so much feedback it makes me happy :)

I did not expect for most people to be so hostile towards Yubel. Maybe that will change after this chapter...

Thanks to **Mixer18, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Seeker Heart, jtdarkman, FanficFemale, FiringShootingStar, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, dbzgtfan2004, Shinn Tsukishiro, RunoandAkizafan, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , Tornado-22, amk8930, AnimeKiwi369, Xen Kenshin**, and my 5 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 8

Yusei sat in the living room of Poppo Time, his deck spread out before him. He was looking through it, trying to find a way to add some aggressive plays that his deck was severely lacking in. All of his strategies were defensive, and while that served him well in the past, he knew he was going to need speed in both his runner and his deck in order to compete in the WRGP.

The past few days had been a barrage of speed trials, practice duels, and deck reconstruction with Jack and Crow. The three duelists had been grinding it out, testing a new engine design that seemed promising in tandem with perfecting their team dueling strategies and card choices. The four-day beatdown had yielded unsatisfying results, as the new engine proved to be too weak to achieve the speed needed to compete with opposing teams. To vent some of their frustration, Jack and Crow were watching TV in the garage, and Yusei was half-heartedly editing his deck list.

He was holding Fortress Warrior, considering cutting it for something more combo-oriented when his phone rang. He flipped it open, seeing that it was Akiza calling. He smiled. He always loved it when she called to talk to him. His day always got better when he heard her voice.

"Oh, shit," Yusei breathed. "I forgot to call her."

He flashed back to her confession to him a few days prior. Even before he and Akiza became friends, he had always held a certain admiration for her. And in the months they got to know each other on a personal level, Yusei was always aware that there was a special place in his heart reserved only for her. The feelings she made him experience were new to the turbo duelist, and he wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what the nature of those feelings were until five days ago.

He sighed, silently reprimanding himself for being so forgetful. Akiza was trusting him with everything in this time she gave him. She was allowing him a chance to figure out his feelings, to be certain his powerful emotions for her were the beginnings of something more than friendship, perhaps even love. The least he could do was stay in touch with her. It was true the past few days had been hectic for him, but he knew that was no excuse to forget the person he cared about most.

He flipped open his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yusei."

"Akiza," Yusei greeted. He immediately felt guilty for not calling her, and he wondered if she was angry. "It's... good to hear from you." She didn't sound like it...

"Yeah, I thought I'd give you a call and see how things are going. It's just good to hear your voice," she said.

A warm feeling entered Yusei's heart. He never noticed how sweet she was to him, but it was all surfacing to his attention now. How was he so lucky that a girl as amazing as Akiza would want him?

"Well, I'm glad you called," he replied, her voice instantly putting him at ease. "It's been a crazy few days like you wouldn't believe." He wasn't trying to make excuses, but he also wanted her to know he wasn't just blowing her off.

She chuckled. "I know the feeling," she replied. "Hey, Yusei? Could I... talk to you about something?"

He froze, thinking she was angry with him after all. "Sure," he replied. He didn't want her to be upset, especially if it was his fault. He hated seeing her cry.

"Well, ah... is there... time for us to meet? I'd like to get together and hang out, since we haven't had much of a chance lately. I'd really like to see you."

His insides tingled at the prospect. They hadn't seen each other since Akiza's confession - which Yusei realized with surprise - and he thought it was a good idea. Living life without Akiza's company had been extremely difficult for Yusei, more difficult than he ever realized before. She was always by his side when he needed her support the most, and the empty rift left in her absence made him feel overwhelmingly lonely. Plus, he at least owed it to her to meet for lunch while she was being so selfless and patient with him.

He wondered what their time together would be like now that the dynamics of their relationship had changed. Even though Yusei still wasn't sure of his feelings, he was acutely aware that he and Akiza were already becoming more than friends, albeit slowly. He wondered if they would kiss again. Her lips felt so amazing-

_No_. No, what was he thinking? He couldn't do that to her. The time he asked for was to figure out his feelings, not to torture Akiza by hanging around her without an answer. Lingering around would be unbearable for her when he couldn't yet tell her how me felt. No, he couldn't do that to Akiza, not when he cared about her so much.

"Oh," he replied. "I'd... really like to see you, too, but we're in the middle of some rough stuff right now. Engine design flaws, and... well, you get the picture. Maybe another time?"

"O-Okay," she said. "I understand."

Yusei could hear the disappointment in her voice, and he hated himself for letting her down because of his uncertainty. He made one last attempt at cheering her up. "Thanks, Akiza," Yusei replied. "You're the best." She really was. She was the most precious person in his life.

"No problem," she said quietly.

They exchanged a quick goodbye and hung up, leaving Yusei in silence. He stared down at the phone for a good minute before cogent thought returned to him. He had been so sure when they started talking, so convicted that his feelings for her were more than friendship. But all it took was a single shard of doubt to make him refuse seeing her.

_'Why is this so hard?'_ he wondered.

He sighed and started considering that his divining process was flawed. It had become apparent to Yusei that if he was going to discover the truth about his feelings, then he was going to need some help. He glanced into the other room, where his two friends and teammates were situated in front of the TV.

Jack and Crow didn't know what happened between him and Akiza. He had neglected to tell them for several reasons, the first being that he didn't need the additional pressure of jeering friends while he did his soul searching. The second was that he didn't want to put Akiza in that position. If everyone knew she confessed her feelings to him, she would never hear the end of it, and that would make things even harder for the psychic. He figured it was best to keep things quiet until they were actually in a relationship.

But now, he realized that he couldn't figure out his feelings alone, not while he was so clueless in regards to romance. Hell, he was so dense he hadn't noticed Akiza's feelings for almost eight months! How was he now supposed to know what he was feeling?

The pride in Yusei's heart protested as he considered asking his friends for help, but that strong, unknown, powerful feeling for Akiza won out. "Jack, Crow," he called.

"Yeah?" Crow replied.

"Can you two come in here for a minute? It's important."

* * *

Akiza was frozen, half from the shock that this Yubel knew about her love for Yusei, and half from the fear of not knowing the duel spirit's purpose for seeking her out. She subconsciously crouched, getting ready to run if she had to.

Yubel chuckled, apparently sensing her alarm. **"Don't be so nervous, Akiza. I sensed your troubled aura. It was flavored with yearning and heartbreak, so I could only assume it was over Yusei."**

Akiza remained skeptical of the duel spirit's intentions. Before they went any further, she needed to know more about Yubel. Before, when the teen first met the Dark Magician Girl, she already knew quite a bit about the spellcaster from Duel Monsters history, the most important fact being she was one of the good guys. But Akiza had never even heard of Yubel before.

"You told me your name... Yubel," Akiza said, trying out the spirit's name for the first time. "Now what are you, really? Where did you come from? And what do you want with me?"

**"Fair enough,"** Yubel replied. **"I suppose I owe you an explanation after showing up uninvited. I am a duel spirit, an outcast that was banished to the Shadow Realm many decades ago by an unforgiving duelist. I was once greatly feared by many people in your realm because of my extraordinary power, and the only reason I wasn't banished to the foul recesses of space forever by that bastard Seto Kaiba was because of my old master."**

"So you _are_ dangerous?" Akiza inquired.

**"No more dangerous than you are,"** Yubel retorted. **"I was simply misunderstood. Others hated me because I was... different, and so I learned to hate them. I didn't want to be feared, I just wanted to be accepted. I'm sure you of all people understand."** Akiza nodded, all too aware of what being a despised outcast felt like. **"My master is the only person who ever understood me and accepted me. He taught what it really means to care for someone."**

"What was his name?" Akiza asked.

**"His name isn't important,"** Yubel replied. **"But I mourned greatly on the day we were torn apart. Fate is cruel and laughs at our misery, it seems. All I will say is that he saved me, much like Yusei saved you. Our souls were bonded together for a time by his choice, and we shared in life's joys together back then. But I was torn from him and banished to the Shadow Realm in an unspeakable act of cruelty committed by someone close to my master, someone we thought we could trust. I never saw him again after that." **Yubel looked somberly sentimental. **"I've been trying to find my way back to him ever since."**

"And how is it you know about Yusei and me?" Akiza demanded for the third time.

Yubel chuckled.** "Oh, I've been watching you for quite some time now, my little beauty,"** she replied, her voice low and almost sensual in nature.**"There are very few humans that possess your power and skill, and someone with your talents is bound to gain quite a reputation with duel spirits everywhere. I heard rumors of your impressive abilities, and so I decided to seek you out."**

"So you've been spying on me?" Akiza accused.

**"Spying is such a harsh word,"** Yubel retorted.** "I was merely observing you, and that's hardly a crime."**

"And why exactly are you _observing_ me?" Akiza said.

**"Because I can help you with your little problem,"** Yubel answered. **"I can help you win Yusei's heart. Better yet, I can make him fall eternally in love with you. And all I ask in return is a small favor and a temporary partnership."**

"Forget it!" Akiza spat. "All you duel spirits have done so far is tear Yusei and me apart! I don't want anything more to do with your kind!"

**"Please, you're not talking about that fucking klutz known as the Dark Magician Girl, are you? She couldn't even find love in all the centuries she's existed, so how do you expect her to help you win Yusei's heart?"** Yubel sneered.

Akiza's eyes narrowed. "So, you really have been spying on me. How long?"

**"Just a few days,"** Yubel replied casually. **"I sensed my old friend here, and I knew she must be with her new master. So I decided to follow suit. You see, Akiza, I need your help. And from the looks of your current situation, you need mine. That ditsy little spellcaster seems to have destroyed your friendship with Yusei, right?"**

"No, of course not!" Akiza replied. "The Dark Magician Girl didn't cause that! She gave me the courage to tell Yusei how I feel. If it wasn't for the Dark Magician Girl, I would... I would-"

**"Still be friends with Yusei instead of someone he wants to avoid?"** Yubel finished.

Akiza closed her eyes, hurt by the harsh truth. She knew the Dark Magician Girl was only trying to help her, but what had really been accomplished by her intervention? Compared to last week when Yusei was oblivious to her feelings, Akiza's situation had only worsened. Not only did Yusei not see how much she loved him, but now he didn't even want to speak with her.

"I... I guess you're right," Akiza whispered.

**"Let me guess,"** Yubel scoffed. **"She told you to take it slow with Yusei, give him time to figure out his own feelings?"** Akiza nodded. **"She told you to be patient and hide the true depths of your feelings so you wouldn't scare him?"** The teen nodded again. **"I thought so. Looks like the Dark Magician Girl hasn't changed at all."**

"You know her?" Akiza asked.

Yubel shrugged. **"You could say that. I had a few nasty run-ins with her oldest master, the Dark Magician, before I came to know my own master. After that, we met a few times, but not for long. We're more of acquaintances, I suppose."**

"Alright," Akiza said, starting to understand Yubel better. "How did you find me?"

**"Simple. I followed the Dark Magician Girl,"** Yubel replied. **"After spending many decades in the Shadow Realm, I was finally able to gather enough energy to escape from that shithole. It cost me just about all of my power, but I managed to track the Dark Magician Girl's aura and follow her here. Granted, I wasn't looking specifically for you. I just needed to find a duelist with abilities like yours, and following my old friend to her new master was the best way I saw to do that."**

"And why do you need my abilities?" Akiza asked. She grew weary at this. Many people had tried to use her for her powers in the past, and she wasn't going to make the mistake of trusting someone with hidden motives again.

**"Because I need power,"** Yubel replied. **"And you seem to have lots of it, my psychic friend."**

"If you're thinking about using me for my powers, you can leave right now," Akiza said sharply. "Why do you need power anyway?"

**"Because I need a body,"** Yubel replied. **"Right now, I only exist as a specter, a ghost incapable of maintaining themselves in this realm for very long. The journey to your world consumed almost all of my energy, so much that I don't have enough left to create a body for myself. In my current state, I can barely manage the effort required to speak with you. If I stay like this for much longer, then I'll fade back into the Shadow Realm, and that's the last thing I want. Creating a body is the only way a duel spirit can sustain themselves permanently in the mortal realm."**

Akiza remembered the Dark Magician Girl saying that a duel spirit journeying to the mortal realm independently was an extraordinary task that required vast amounts of power. So far, she couldn't detect any trace of untrustworthiness in Yubel's story. "And why do you need a body? What business do you have in this realm?" she asked.

Yubel moved forward and put her lips to Akiza's ear. **"Because I can't stand being away from the one I love any longer,"** she whispered. **"I need to find my master, I need to be with him. You understand the pain of watching the one you love most from behind an invisible barrier, knowing every moment that you can't be with them as you are. I need a body so we can be reunited, Akiza."** She pulled back and looked the teen in the eyes. **"I need you to help me find my love again. And in return, I'll help you find love with Yusei, and that's a guarantee."**

Akiza's heart ached for Yubel. Everything she just said was exactly how Akiza felt ever since she met Yusei. She knew all too well about the pain of separation from what you love most, whether that separation is caused by distance or fear of rejection. Sympathy for Yubel made its way into Akiza's heart, and she nodded, signaling to Yubel that she understood.

One thing caught her off guard though. "Wait, guarantee?" Akiza asked. "You wouldn't... manipulate his mind or anything, would you? Trick or force him into loving me?"

**"Of course not,"** Yubel replied. **"I barely have the energy to speak right now, you expect me to control someone's mind? And besides, that kind of thing never works in the long run. I simply meant that I know you can get Yusei to realize how much he loves you with my help. You do want that, don't you?**

Akiza nodded slowly. She wanted that more than life itself. "So you would tell me how to win Yusei's heart?" Akiza said for clarification. Yubel nodded. "And... how would I give you the power you need?"

**"We bond our souls like my old master and I did,"** Yubel replied. A hint of fear flashed across Akiza's face, which Yubel noticed. **"Don't worry, it's safe and only temporary. I would be much like a Yami for you. I would exist within your mind and be aware of what occurs around you. I would be able to speak to you in your thoughts as well. And once I acquire enough energy from your plentiful supply, I'll forge a body for myself and be on my way. It will require some time for me to achieve the necessary level of power, but it should only take a week or two."**

"What would the Dark Magician Girl think about us being bonded?" Akiza asked.

Yubel put her hands on her hips.** "If it makes Yusei love you, do you really give a fuck what she thinks?"**

The teen grinned and chuckled. "No, I guess not."

**"Then what's your answer?"** Yubel asked. **"I'll only offer this once because I don't have time to waste on you before I fade back into the Shadow Realm."**

Akiza looked down, considering Yubel's offer. She was hesitant at first, not wanting to screw up her relationship with Yusei any further. But then, she realized that things couldn't be much worse. She looked deep within herself and knew that she would be willing to do anything if it meant having a chance to be happy with Yusei. She was scared about bonding with Yubel, but she knew she would do it in a heartbeat if it could make Yusei love her. And it would be nice, Akiza reluctantly admitted, to take advice from a duel spirit who was actually in love than from a spellcaster who regretted losing it.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Okay... how does this bonding thing work?"

* * *

After some initial teasing that was routine to the subject of Yusei and Akiza, Jack and Crow had listened to his story quietly and respectfully, which was better than Yusei had hoped. Of course, there was the inevitable outburst at the initial telling of Akiza's confession, but there weren't any major interruptions after that, even when he recounted their kiss. So far, Yusei was pleased with the results he was getting. It felt good to talk about everything that happened instead of keeping it bottled up.

"So," Crow said. "Akiza finally got her tail out from between her legs and confessed, huh? I must say, I'm proud of her."

"I'm more impressed that Yusei manned up and kissed her," Jack commented. "I mean, she did have to ask you, but still. Way to be romantic, Yusei."

The Head Signer nodded. He was pacing back and forth in front of Jack and Crow, who were sitting on the couch. "I guess so," Yusei replied nervously. "But I didn't even notice her feelings until she told me! I mean, I'm not the best when it comes to girls, and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Crow interrupted. "We get it, you have zero experience with the ladies. What happened after you two kissed?"

"Well... I asked her for some time to figure out my feelings," Yusei answered. "No, wait. That was between the two kisses."

Crow raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You kissed her twice? Attaboy, Yusei!"

"Can we please focus here?" Yusei pleaded.

Jack snickered. They still couldn't resist the occasional jab at Yusei during the whole ordeal. "Alright then," Jack said. "To recap, you two kissed, and you asked Akiza for time to figure out your feelings. What happened next?"

"Well... nothing really," Yusei admitted. "We said goodbye and I left." Yusei let out an exasperated sigh and sat down in a chair, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I mean... I _wanted_ to ask her to be my girlfriend, I _wanted_ to want to be more than friends. It was all just so clear that day. I felt something so powerful for her, I knew it was greater than friendship. But..."

Crow gave a sympathetic grin. "But love is pretty damn complicated, right?"

Yusei nodded. "I don't know what's happening to me, guys. I've never felt so confused or conflicted in my life. When we kissed, it felt so perfect. I was absolutely sure I wanted her then. When I asked her for some time, it was only because I wanted to tell Akiza exactly how I felt so she would know the depths of how much I cared for her. My mind was made up then that I was going to be with her. I thought it would only take me a day, maybe two at the most. But then I started thinking, and... everything got so complicated. And that's why I came to you two for help."

"Well, we're here for ya, Yus," Crow said. "We may poke fun at you, but that's only because we wanted to see you and Akiza get together and be happy. We've known you two liked each other for a long time."

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty dense, huh?"

"Just a bit," Jack teased. He then became serious leaned forward in his seat. "How exactly are things complicated?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

Jack shrugged. "I mean, what's keeping you from confessing to Akiza right now?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied. "It... It's like shards of doubt keep planting themselves in my mind every time I think about her. Whenever I achieve some semblance of certainty about my feelings, I just... falter. I don't know how or why, but there's always something that stops me from confessing my feelings to her."

"Do you think it's because you're scared to risk your friendship?" Crow asked.

"I considered that," Yusei said. "But that's not the reason. I am scared that we're taking such a big risk, but like I told Akiza, I was almost certain neither of us would regret it."

"I have a theory," Jack replied. "I think you're letting your inexperience govern your decisions instead of what you felt for Akiza. I think you need to focus on what you felt during that kiss instead of trying to come up with some perfect picture of your feelings."

"Easier said than done," Yusei retorted.

Jack leaned forward. "Listen, Yusei. When Carly became a Dark Signer, I was more confused and conflicted than I'd ever been. I didn't know what I felt for her, and I'm pretty sure my situation was more complicated than yours. I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered what Carly taught me. And that was to look past all the doubts and illusions I had on the surface and ask myself one question: what matters to me the most? After I answered that, my doubts didn't really matter. All that was left was my loyalty and devotion to Carly, and that was what gave me the strength to fight for her."

"Wow," Yusei said. "I never expected to hear something so deep from you, Jack."

Jack shrugged again. "What can I say? I'm a sensitive man."

"Yeah, sensitive as sandpaper," Crow shot back. "By the way, what's going on with you and Carly, huh? You two hang out all the time-"

"Hey, I thought we were here to help me with my feelings for Akiza," Yusei said.

"Yeah, mate," Jack shot back at Crow. "Get your head out your arse." He gave Yusei a thankful glance for bailing him out. Crow appeared dissatisfied but dropped the subject for the time-being. "So what about Akiza matters most to you?"

Yusei sighed, racking his brain. "Well... where do I start? She's my best friend, she... she was the first woman to see me for who I really am, not just a criminal or a turbo duelist." He smiled. "She makes me feel things. Powerful things I've never experienced before, things that make me feel alive. She makes me feel wanted, makes me feel special..." he trailed off.

Crow furrowed his eyebrows. "So, you like her because she makes you feel good?"

"No!" Yusei cried. "It's so much more than that! She's the most precious person in my life. Just seeing her smile makes living worth it. I can't imagine what my life would be like without her by my side. There's no one-"

Yusei stopped, the realization hitting him like a freight train. "There's no one else," he whispered. All of the uncertainty clouding his mind melted away, leaving nothing but a sense of clarity.

He breathed in and out, his chest heavy with something. He needed to speak, needed to hear his own feelings. He looked down at his hands and deep into himself. "There's no one else more important to me than her," he breathed. He couldn't believe what he was saying, not because it was a new realization, but because it had been there all along and he hadn't recognized it. "When I'm with her, nothing else matters. She understands me better than anyone, and I understand her. She gives me peace, gives me hope. Seeing her happy makes me happy, and it breaks my heart when she cries. I would do _anything_ for her. I trust her with everything, and there's no one else I would give my heart to. There's-"

Yusei stopped and closed his eyes. A few tears leaked out as he bared his soul, purging himself of all doubts. The emotion, that unknown force inside him finally had a name as he spoke the words that would change him forever. "There's no one else I want to be with except for Akiza." He opened his eyes, still shedding tears of catharsis. "She... is the only one for me."

He didn't know what was different this time, but there was no doubt in his mind. He _wanted_ her in every way, wanted to be with her, to hold her and kiss her, to look deep into her eyes and tell her everything he just discovered. And he smiled as he finally realized that she wanted nothing more than to be with him. Looking back, he realized he had felt this way for a long time, perhaps even before the Dark Signer war. It was all clear to him now; he wanted, _needed_, to be more than just friends with Akiza.

Crow smiled. "Now that's what I call a confession. All you have to do now is tell it to Akiza."

Yusei laughed through his tears and shook his head. "My Ra, it all makes sense now. I... I just couldn't discern my feelings for her from my feelings of friendship."

"Knew it all along," Jack boasted, and he was right.

Yusei wiped his eyes clean. "Thanks, you guys. This means a lot to me." He looked around and stood up, knowing what had to be done.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Where else?" Yusei replied, grabbing his wallet and phone. "To see Akiza, and to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Right now?" Crow inquired. "It's almost eleven, and she probably has school tomorrow."

"Nah, they have tomorrow off, it's a faculty day," Yusei replied. He made sure to keep up with all the days off Akiza received so they could use them to spend time together. He felt a stab of irony as he realized that many of those times closely resembled dates, and he wished he noticed her feelings back then so they could've made those dates official.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Well, I guess that's one way to take the initiative."

"Yeah, you could take a lesson from Yusei when dealing with Carly, huh Jack?" Crow said, taking a shot below the belt at his friend.

"You're one to talk, carrot-top," Jack retorted. "I don't see any girls displaying interest in you."

Yusei was out the door and into the garage before he heard any more of his friends' bickering. He smiled to himself, suddenly growing extremely nervous and skittish. He was about to ask Akiza Izinski to be his girlfriend. _His girlfriend!_ Pleasant chills ran through Yusei as he imagined kissing her again, holding her perfect form tightly against his chest, looking deep into her beautiful hazel eyes and saying what he had been really been feeling for months.

He had been right. Akiza wouldn't be disappointed with his answer. He only hoped that he could treat her with all the compassion, loyalty and desire that she had displayed for him. He grabbed his helmet and jacket, threw them both on and mounted his runner. He revved the engine to life, and he was about to speed out of the garage when a thought occurred to him.

He threw off his jacket, leaving himself in his black sleeveless shirt. The ride over would be extremely cold in the nighttime wind, but if it was appealing to Akiza, he was more than willing to make the sacrifice.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again readers! Thanks again for all your support and feedback!

I'm going to raise my goal of reviews per chapter again to 18 since that's what I've been getting consistently. You guys are awesome, and I know we can do it!

Thanks to **ptd163, Mixer18, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, FiringShootingStar, Seeker Heart, Shinn Tsukishiro, dbzgtfan2004, FanficFemale, jtdarkman, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Anzu Hyuga, TFRiD Queen, cherriepudding, licanthrope16**, and my 3 anons!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 9

**"It's simple,"** Yubel said. **"All you have to do is open your mind to me. I'll enter your consciousness and merge a piece of our souls. You'll be able to hear me give you advice on how to win Yusei's heart, and I'll regain my power from your psychic energy."**

"Will it hurt?" Akiza asked. It wasn't her most pressing question, but she did want to prepare herself. She stood in the middle of the rose garden, hugging herself in the chilly nighttime air.

**"Not too much,"** Yubel replied. **"The bonding process will be a little rough, but it won't be unbearable."** Akiza nodded, satisfied with the answer. The duel spirit moved closer and reached towards her head. **"Now, just open your mind to me-"**

"Wait!" Akiza cried, shoving Yubel's hand away. Her hand passed straight through the spirit's form, but Yubel pulled her hand back regardless, understanding Akiza's gesture. "I... I need to know a few things first," Akiza said.

Yubel ground her teeth in frustration, a poorly concealed scowl on her face. **"Time's wasting, Akiza. I don't have all night."**

"I know, but please understand," Akiza replied. "The last time I accepted a duel spirit's offer on faith, it ruined my friendship with Yusei. We were split apart because I didn't know how the Dark Magician Girl was going to help me with my feelings. I don't want that to happen again. I want to know exactly what will happen when we bond. I'm not going into this blind like last time."

**"Alright, alright, quit your bitching,"** Yubel conceded. **"I'll answer all of your questions. Just hurry up and ask them. I can only maintain myself here for a few more hours."**

Akiza nodded. "Okay. You said you would be like a Yami to me. What does that mean?"

**"Long story short, I'm a tenant in your body, and you're the landlord," **Yubel replied.** "I'll be able to hear what you hear and see what you see. We will still be our own separate consciousnesses, but we will be linked by a bonding of our souls, and a weak one at that. Once I acquire enough energy, I'll be able to venture outside of your body and give you more privacy, and eventually I'll have enough power to sever our bond and create a body for myself, after which our partnership will end. Make sense?"**

"Yes," Akiza replied. "Are there any side effects to us being bonded?"

Yubel nodded. **"Several that you should be aware of."**

"Which are?" Akiza demanded, a little perturbed that Yubel was going to initiate their bond without telling her.

**"Well, let's see,"** Yubel said, scratching her chin in thought. **"You'll feel a little more tired at times because your energy will be sustaining both of us, but it shouldn't affect you too much. Just get a little more rest and you'll be fine. For the same reason, your psychic abilities will be weakened, but unless you're planning on taking down a skyscraper with only your mind, it shouldn't be an issue either."**

"Okay, not a problem so far," Akiza replied. "What else?"

**"Well, if I was bonding with someone less extraordinary than you, they would be able to see duel spirits and summon them. But you've already got that one covered."** Yubel was silent for a moment, still in thought. **"Oh, and you can't get pregnant while we're bonded."**

"What?" Akiza said, startled by Yubel's words. "Why not?"

**"To put it briefly, your body will stop producing some of the hormones it needs to properly conduct its ovarian cycle. This is partially due to having less energy, but it's mostly because our physiology is different in regards to our reproductive areas. Our competing interests down there makes it impossible for you to conceive and bear children while we are bonded. And don't worry, this change isn't permanent. Once I'm gone, you and Yusei can make all the babies you want."**

"Oh," Akiza said. "I... okay," she replied. She felt a little violated by having such a big part of her pride as a woman taken away: the ability to give birth. Not that she wanted to any time soon, but infertility is no joking matter, no matter the stage of a woman's life.

Yubel raised her eyebrow. **"I thought you would be happy about that. As long as I'm mooching off your energy, you and Yusei can fuck all you want without even having to use a condom."**

Akiza blushed violently. "I... but we... I was going to wait for that!" Akiza cried. She hugged herself in discomfort. "I don't think I'm ready to share my body with Yusei yet. And the Dark Magician Girl said we could wait as long as I needed, until Yusei and I are ready."

**"So you're scared of giving yourself to him?"** the duel spirit asked. Akiza nodded. **"Just like you were scared to confess your feelings?"**

"That's different!" Akiza shot back. "I wanted nothing more than the courage to confess to Yusei, and the Dark Magician Girl gave it to me. I don't want sex, I just want Yusei to love me."

**"Fine, fine, I get it. For Ra's sake, I was just joking,"** Yubel replied, annoyed by Akiza's prudishness. **"That's all the side effects relevant to you. So are you in or out?"**

Akiza shook her head in dismay. First the Dark Magician Girl, and now this. The teen was starting to have second thoughts about bonding with Yubel. She was unsure if doing so would really help her situation with Yusei or not. Yubel's approach to love and sex was much more aggressive and pushy than the Dark Magician Girl's playful teasing about it, and Akiza didn't like it. She wanted to know Yubel was willing to help her win Yusei's heart and was only looking for a free ticket to a body.

Yubel sensed Akiza's doubt and sighed. **"Look, you want Yusei to love you, right?"**

"More than anything," Akiza replied.

**"That's what I'm offering,"** Yubel replied. **"I can't be like your other friend and say that my sole purpose here is to help you, because it isn't. I'm not a bubbly, singsong sex icon with a heart of gold."** She stood tall in front of Akiza, looking her dead in the eye. **"But with Ra as my witness, I can help you make Yusei yours and yours alone. That's my offer, and this is your final chance to accept. I won't survive much longer out here." **She crossed her arms and stepped back. **"What's it going to be, Akiza?"**

She was silent. A seemingly irrelevant question itched the back of her mind. "Tell me one more thing," Akiza said. "What was his name? The man you love, the one you bonded with. I know you said it isn't important, but I need to know." She didn't know why, but she had to know the answer, had to know Yubel's love was real.

Yubel grew hazy eyed, and for the first time, Akiza saw a genuine smile appear on her face, much like the ones she saw on Yusei as he stared back at her. **"His name is Jaden,"** Yubel replied quietly. **"And I would do anything to find my way back to him."**

The air grew thick as Akiza considered her options, all of her questions now answered. She saw that Yubel's only reason to bond with her was because the spirit needed a body. But at the same time, she understood that the duel spirit's motives were based in love. Akiza didn't see any tangible reason to mistrust her. After all, Yubel was only looking for true love, just as Akiza was. They were two lost souls, both wanting to find their way into the hearts of the two people they loved more than anything.

That was enough for Akiza.

"I'll do it," the Claw Signer replied. "I'll bond with you and become your vessel."

Yubel grinned. **"That's the best thing I've heard in decades, Akiza. You'll have Yusei in your arms in no time,"** she claimed. She extended her hand forward and placed a single finger in Akiza's forehead. The teen allowed her to do so. **"Now, just close your eyes and open your mind to me. I'll do the rest."**

Akiza took a deep breath and did as Yubel said.

* * *

"Akiza?" Someone called as a knock on the door sounded. "Akiza, are you there? It's Yusei. I need to tell you something."

The Dark Magician Girl's ears perked up, and she closed the spellbook she was reading. She floated down from the air in Akiza's room and stood, listening carefully.

**"What's he doing here this late?"** the spellcaster wondered to herself. She was silent, waiting for Yusei to say something else. The doorbell rang twice, and Yusei called out for Akiza again. The boy was obviously determined to tell her something, and the Dark Magician Girl cursed his timing. Half an hour earlier and he would've been right on time to meet Akiza. Unfortunately, she was still outside, leaving only the Dark Magician Girl in the house.

She materialized downstairs in the living room. The knocking had stopped, but Yusei was still calling out Akiza's name. The Dark Magician Girl had a glimmer of hope as she speculated about the nature of his visit, but she quelled her excitement and stepped towards the door, looking through the peep-hole.

Yusei stood outside, shivering in only his riding pants and a sleeveless shirt. Did he ride here in only that? If so, looking appealing to Akiza must have been _really_ important. He didn't seem to care about the cold, though. The boy wore a look of determination and conviction on his face, and the Dark Magician Girl knew Yusei had an epiphany about his feelings.

"Akiza, is that you in there?" Yusei asked. "I... I can see your shadow. Please don't ignore me, I'm sorry."

The Dark Magician Girl's heart skipped a beat as she realized she wasn't under her invisibility spell. She swore under her breath and quickly cast it again, rendering herself unseen and unheard from those she did not want observing her. Yusei was definitely on that list, not because the spellcaster didn't trust him, but because it would complicate things even further in his and Akiza's relationship if he discovered who she was. And it would require a lot of explaining that was best done at a later time.

"I really am sorry, Akiza," Yusei repeated. "I didn't intend to take so long to see you. I know you're probably mad at me, but please let me in. I have something I need to say."

The Dark Magician Girl listened intently, allowing Yusei to talk. He thought she was Akiza and that she wasn't letting him in on purpose. She wondered what to do. There was always the option to surreptitiously point Yusei in Akiza's direction, but the spellcaster didn't think that was a good choice. Akiza was expecting time to herself, not an encounter with the man responsible for her lovesick state of being. The teen might have be crying too, and that would kill the mood if Yusei was really going to confess like the Dark Magician Girl suspected.

"Listen," Yusei started. "I... I know I've been unfair to you lately. But I promise, if you just give me a chance, I know I can make you happy. Please, Akiza... I never realized how much I need you until tonight."

Her breath caught in her chest. She had been right! Yusei was here to confess his feelings to Akiza! But now the question was what to do about it. She still didn't want to reveal herself to Yusei, and his confession would be even more emotional turmoil that Akiza didn't need right now. But she didn't want him to walk away and lose the confidence he built up either.

"If you really don't want to see me... I understand. I'd be angry too if I was in your position," he said softly. "I'll wait until you're ready to talk, Akiza. I care about you, and I'll respect your wishes. I'm ready when you're ready for me."

He tucked his hands in his pockets and gave a sad smile. The Dark Magician Girl wanted to tell Akiza so badly, but she had realized what was best for the teen. Yusei was sure of his feelings. The look in his eyes told the spellcaster that much. And Akiza deserved to be rewarded for her courage and faith.

It took willpower, but the Dark Magician Girl decided not to tell Yusei where Akiza was. Instead, she chose to tell Akiza he had come by and let her find out the reasons for herself. It would make things so much more special for the teen. She and the man of her dreams alone, him confessing his love that she yearned to receive for so long. The spellcaster knew she owed her friend such a special moment after all she put her through.

"Good night, Akiza," Yusei said. "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine."

With that, Yusei slowly stepped back on his runner and rode off into the night, but not before casting a fleeting glance towards the door. Through the peep-hole, the Dark Magician Girl saw a single tear sliding down his face. And as Yusei reluctantly departed, she smiled, knowing that Akiza would soon find the happiness and love she always wanted.

* * *

The first thing Akiza noticed when she returned to consciousness was a faint echoing in her ears. She slowly sat up in the grass she had fallen onto and looked around. She was still in the rose garden, and the sky was still dark. Yubel was also nowhere in sight, which confused Akiza.

She stood up and immediately stumbled, feeling dizzy. "Ugh... What happened?" she wondered aloud.

**"You blacked out from the bonding process,"** Yubel's voice sounded. Akiza jumped in surprise, looking around for Yubel but not finding her. **"Don't worry, you've only been out for a few minutes."**

"Where are you?" Akiza asked.

**"You're my vessel now,"** Yubel answered. **"I reside inside of you as part of your spirit. For now, only you can hear me when I speak. Once again, I'll be able to venture out of your body for short periods of time when I gain enough strength. But until then, this is all the communication we will have."**

Akiza nodded. An idea occurred to her. "Erm... Yubel? Since you're part of my spirit, can you read my thoughts right now?"

**"No, your mind is still your own,"** she replied. **"If you want to talk to me, you'll have to speak out loud or whisper."**

The teen was relieved at this. She wanted to keep her thoughts private at the very least. Her mind has been controlled once before by Sayer, and Akiza did not want to ever experience that degree of helplessness again. She nodded, satisfied her thoughts were still her own.

"Okay," she said. "So... what now?"

**"Well, I'd say we both need some beauty sleep. We can talk about how to make Yusei fall in love with you in the morning, but you just bonded with a duel spirit, and I just traveled from a different dimension to get here."**

"You're probably right," Akiza said. She didn't notice just how exhausted she was until Yubel mentioned it.

They started walking back to Akiza's house. She considered trying to make amends with Yusei that night, but a glance at her phone showed it was already past midnight. Yes, it was probably best to wait for the next day when she was more prepared and Yusei was awake. She was about to enter her house when the teen thought of something else. She cursed herself for not considering it before bonding with Yubel, and she stopped in front of the door.

"Yubel?" Akiza asked. "How do you think the Dark Magician Girl will take this?"

**"I thought we agreed not to give a fuck about that."**

Akiza shook her head. "She's still my friend, and I do care about her," she replied. The teen suddenly felt guilty for the way she shunned the Dark Magician Girl after all the help she had provided. She made a mental note to apologize.

The duel spirit was silent for a moment before responding. **"Well, she won't like it,"** she replied. **"Old Dark and I didn't exactly part under the best of circumstances. If I were you, I'd wait to tell her after you and Yusei get together."**

The teen got a suspicious feeling. "What aren't you telling me? Are you two enemies?"

**"Were enemies,"** Yubel corrected. **"That was before I met Jaden and before he saved me from my darkness. But Dark might not recognize that right away, and I don't want you getting caught in the middle of a century-old grudge match. Maybe if I show her I'm willing to help you find love, she can let go of her hatred for me."**

Akiza nodded. "Okay, but won't she be able to sense you or something? I mean, she's only the greatest sorceress of all time."

**"Even so, there's no way she could sense my aura,"** Yubel replied. **"An aura is an energy signature given off by anyone with supernatural ability. Every duel spirit has one, and we radiate it much like humans radiate heat. I'm too weak to give off any signature of power now, and by the time I do, you and Yusei will already be together. Our secret is safe at the moment."**

The teen still didn't like deceiving her friend, but it was for everyone's own good. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into her house. She closed the door behind her and walked upstairs. Yubel was silent during the entrance, no doubt looking out for the Dark Magician Girl.

**"I'm going to stay quiet around Dark," **Yubel said.** "She can't sense me, but she might be able to hear me."** Akiza accepted this without question.

Deja vu started to settle in for Akiza. She felt exactly how she felt a week ago when she first met the Dark Magician Girl; anxious, desperate, afraid. She hoped that bonding with Yubel was the right decision and that the spirit could help her make Yusei see the true depths of her love. She just wanted to be happy with him, and instead had managed to awaken two unearthly forces and turned them matchmaker. She didn't know whether she should feel proud of that fact or disturbed by it. But she she did hope that Yubel's advice would have better consequences than the Dark Magician Girl's.

She entered her room and found the Dark Magician Girl sitting on her dresser, reading with a tired expression on her face. Akiza was grateful that her friend respected her enough to give her time alone. A stab of guilt entered Akiza as she remembered she was blatantly deceiving someone who trusted her so greatly.

The spellcaster looked up. **"Hey,"** she greeted. **"Feeling better?"**

Akiza nodded. "Much better. Thanks for giving me some time."

**"No problem,"** the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Yeah," Akiza replied. "Hey, Dark... I need to tell you something."

**"Me too,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, closing her book and smiling. **"Listen, while you were away-"**

"Let me go first," Akiza interrupted. "Dark... I'm sorry for blowing you off and resenting you. I was hurt and scared over Yusei, and I took it out on you. That wasn't fair, and you didn't deserve it." She looked down. "I was selfish after everything you did for me. Can you ever forgive me?"

The Dark Magician Girl gave Akiza a grateful smile and wrapped her in a hug. **"Water under the bridge,"** she replied. The spellcaster stepped back and stared at Akiza with teary eyes, encouraged by the teen's apology. **"I'm just glad you're my friend."**

"Same here," Akiza said. She suddenly felt the need to tell the Dark Magician Girl how grateful she was, especially after bonding with Yubel. It was the least she could do "And I want you to know that I'm taking your advice. I'm not going to worry about what Yusei is feeling. I'm going to give him time and let things happen between us naturally. I'm done being insecure about this whole thing, and I want my love for him to be confident and proud, not anxious and afraid." She looked at the spellcaster. "Thanks for giving me that, Dark. I'm not afraid anymore."

She Dark Magician Girl smiled. **"I'm happy for you, Akiza."**

"Thanks," she replied. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

**"Oh, ah..."** the Dark Magician Girl started. She appeared as if she was reconsidering what she was going to say. **"Just that... I think you should call Yusei again tomorrow. I have a feeling he may have changed his mind."**

Akiza raised her eyebrow at this. "Are you sure? I don't want to make him uncomfortable..."

**"Trust me, I think he would want you to call him."**

The teen nodded, not questioning the Dark Magician Girl. She doubted that Yusei would respond any differently than the avoidance he displayed earlier on the phone, but she didn't want to have a lengthy discussion with Yubel fresh on her mind and spirit. After a few more minutes of girl talk, Akiza finally took off her clothes and crawled into bed, and the Dark Magician Girl retreated into her card for the night as well.

**"She hasn't changed at all,"** Yubel commented after the spellcaster was gone. **"Still perky and bubbly as ever. Though I can't begin to fathom why she was chosen to give you relationship advice."**

"And I can't fathom why you would risk your life on a teenage romance," Akiza shot back.

**"Hmm, so you have some spunk in you after all,**" Yubel replied.** "Touche."**

Akiza smiled to herself, satisfied and confident she could now win Yusei's heart. She thought of him once more before succumbing to the soft tendrils of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! Wow, we have officially hit the 150 review mark! And since I got 18 reviews for last chapter, here's your bonus chapter for the week!

Thanks to **ptd163, FiringShootingStar, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, AnimeKiwi369, Xen Kenshin, Mixer18, LadyRosalie29, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, dbzgtfan2004, jtdarkman, Yukiza Izido,** and the 7 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 10

The sun shone as Yusei sat in his garage, working on his runner as always. He was performing simple repairs from the previous week of testing. Bolts clanked as he tightened them into place, making sure no parts could come loose at high speeds. The work was mundane and mind-numbing, but it kept his focus away from the issue that weighed so heavily on his heart.

_'Akiza... can I ever make things right with you again?'_

He wasn't sure. After his realization the night before, Yusei's feelings for Akiza had only grown stronger. He was falling for her, and falling hard. Guilt sat heavy within him as he finally understood how Akiza had been feeling for months about him, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him. She really was his everything, and he _needed_ her in his life.

But now, Akiza wouldn't even talk to him, and Yusei could understand why. Five days he had taken her patience for granted, not even bothering to meet up with her as friends like they always did because he thought it would be _uncomfortable_. He now realized that the right thing to do would've been to ignore the awkwardness and show Akiza that he cared about her, even if he was unsure of his feelings at the time. And now, after he realized that she was the one for him, he discovered that he had already let her down.

She thought he was avoiding her. There was no other explanation. He was only trying to make things easier on both of them, but all he had really done was hurt Akiza and make her feel unwanted. That was the last thing he intended, and he hated himself for being so dense and selfish.

Just one chance, he thought. If she gave him just one chance to redeem himself, he would show her how happy she made him, and how happy he could make her. He would never avoid her again.

It was about that time when Yusei's phone rang. He groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone except the girl who had stolen his heart so perfectly that he had just now realized it.

He looked at the caller ID and found a miracle. It was Akiza. His heart skipped a beat, and he dropped the socket wrench he was holding in his other hand as he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, his heart pounding.

"Hey, Yusei," Akiza said.

"Akiza," he breathed, savoring the sound of her beautiful voice. He didn't know what to say, didn't know where to even begin.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "Is it... a good time to talk?"

"Y-Yeah... Yes, of course!" Yusei replied. "I... I always have time to talk to you." He knew his actions the past week didn't reflect that, but he wanted to make amends with Akiza and show her the man he could be. His hands were sweating.

"Well, then," Akiza said. "I know you were busy last night, but would you want to meet for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" Yusei repeated. He never in his wildest dreams imagined she would want to see him so soon, but he wouldn't disappoint her. "Sounds great! When and where?"

"Eight o'clock at my place," she replied. "I was hoping I could cook you dinner, if that's fine with you."

Yusei's stomach did a backflip. Akiza wanted to cook dinner for him? After all the heartbreak he put her through and how angry she was last night, she wanted to serve him dinner? It seemed too good to be true, but he was willing to do anything to see Akiza.

"Sounds perfect," he replied.

"Great!" Akiza said. "I'll see you then, Yusei. And thanks for taking time out of your day to see me. It means more than you'll ever know."

Yusei smiled, his heart warmed by her words. "Akiza... _you_ mean more to me than you'll ever know."

She was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Yusei," she whispered. "I... I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah... See you then," he replied.

His head was so high in the clouds that he stood frozen in the same spot for almost a minute. Akiza was giving him another chance... and he was going to make the most of it. This time around, he wouldn't let his doubts and fears get the best of him. This time around, he was sure of his feelings, and he would confess them to Akiza.

Now, if he could just find something nice to wear...

* * *

Akiza closed the phone and bit back a giddy squeal. He agreed! She looked at the Dark Magician Girl, who was sitting right next to her and enveloped the spellcaster in a tight hug.

"He said yes!" she cried.

The Dark Magician Girl hugged back. **"I'm so happy for you, Akiza. I knew things would work out."**

Akiza pulled back from the hug. "Well, they haven't worked out yet," she replied. "Yusei still might not be sure of his feelings. I do want to give him time, but I want him to love me, too."

**"Well, they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach,"** the Dark Magician Girl said with a wink.

**"I beg to differ; the way to a man's heart is a little farther south, but dinner is a good way to get there,"** Yubel commented with a dirty chuckle.

After Akiza had woken up, she made herself a quick breakfast and started thinking about calling Yusei. She was clueless as of what to say, and the Dark Magician Girl only told her to trust herself, which Akiza didn't find very helpful. Yubel, however, came up with the idea of inviting Yusei over and cooking dinner for him. Akiza passed it off as her own idea, and the Dark Magician Girl happily agreed. They now sat in the kitchen, discussing their plans.

Yubel had quickly discovered that she could speak to Akiza without being heard by the Dark Magician Girl. Granted, she made it clear this subtlety wouldn't last for very long, as her aura would become much more apparent after she gained a considerable amount of power from Akiza. The teen counted this a blessing since she was keeping Yubel's existence a secret for the time being. It also allowed her to receive advice from both the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel at the same time without causing problems.

Yubel seemed to be uneasy around the Dark Magician Girl. Akiza didn't think she was afraid of the spellcaster, but Yubel was definitely using caution. It made sense, considering she was at her weakest moment while in close proximity to an extremely powerful former adversary. But that still didn't stop Yubel from taking some snide and promiscuous cheap shots at the Dark Magician Girl's advice.

Akiza chuckled. "I'll have to remember that," she said, speaking to both spirits at once. She checked her watch. "Hey, Dark? Will you be okay here by yourself for a couple of hours?"

**"Of course,"** the spellcaster replied. **"But why?"**

"I need to run a few errands and have some time to think alone," she replied. "I'm not blowing you off, I really appreciate your help. I just need a chance to gather my thoughts about how to handle tonight. Is that okay?"

The spellcaster smiled. **"I understand, Akiza. I'm glad you're brave enough to figure out how to handle your feelings for Yusei on your own now, and just know that I'm here whenever you do need me."**

"Thanks, Dark," Akiza replied.

**"No problem, Akiza."**

**"You two are so corny,"** Yubel spat. Apparently, words of encouragement were not appealing to her.

Akiza chose to ignore Yubel and smile back at the Dark Magician Girl. In truth, she was really leaving the house so she and Yubel could talk freely. She was able to justify the half-truth to herself since she did actually have errands to run, and she was technically going to figure out her feelings for Yusei, only with Yubel. Akiza did feel a little guilty about lying, but her desire to win Yusei's heart was too strong for her to back down now. And Yubel's idea had been working so far.

The teen stood. "I'd better get ready," she said. "I've got to get something to cook for Yusei, after all."

* * *

After leaving the house, Akiza entered the local park and found her way to a bench. There were few people at the park that afternoon, leaving her and Yubel alone to talk. She sat down and glanced around, confident that no eavesdropping could occur. She didn't want people to think she was crazy, after all.

From what Akiza could tell so far, Yubel believed in a much more aggressive approach to love than the Dark Magician Girl. There was no ambiguity or tactfulness to her strategies or musings. She didn't employ diplomacy or euphemism in her speech. She had no reservations about her love or sexuality, and she spoke to Akiza like such behavior was natural and fruitful. The teen didn't know what to make of her new partner's attitude, but her advice thus far had been effective.

She shifted in the bench, unsure of how to start the conversation. "So... thanks," she said.

**"For what?"** Yubel asked from inside her spirit.

"For giving me the idea of making Yusei dinner," Akiza replied. "I'm not the best cook, but maybe Dark can help me. She's really amazing at cooking. One morning, she made me a whole stack of pancakes-"

**"For the love of Ra, can we stop talking about her for five minutes?"** Yubel complained. **"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not too fond of that ditz, and I'm only tolerating her because I have no choice."**

"She's not a ditz," Akiza shot back. "And you need to lighten up, considering that your survival depends on being bonded with me."

**"Fine, sorry,"** Yubel muttered. **"That still doesn't mean I have to like her."**

Akiza shrugged, knowing she couldn't convince Yubel to drop the age-long feud between her and the other spirit she was involved with. She decided to change the subject before things got too hostile. "Speaking of me making dinner, why did you suggest that as a way to help me win Yusei's heart? You know, as opposed to some other date?"

**"Simple. It's quiet, romantic, private, and it gives you two a chance to talk while providing food to occupy your mouths when you aren't talking. Not to mention that girls cooking good food is a turn-on for most guys."**

"Really?" Akiza asked.

**"Definitely,"** Yubel replied. **"Treat him to some fine dining, talk like you always do, flirt just enough to be attractive, and Yusei will be saying 'I love you' back in no time."**

Akiza blushed sheepishly. "Well... I haven't actually told Yusei I love him yet. I mean, I told him I want to be more than friends, but I didn't want to scare him or make him feel under pressure by confessing so much so soon."

Yubel snorted. **"Let me guess; that was the Dark Magician Girl's idea."**

Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Looking back, it might have been a good one since Yusei was so scared and uncertain about just the prospect of becoming more than friends."

**"You've got it backwards, Akiza,"** Yubel said. **"Yusei would have reacted much better if you told him the full extent of your feelings."**

"But I didn't want to put that much pressure on him," Akiza muttered back. "That wouldn't be fair-"

**"How?"** Yubel interrupted. **"How is telling someone you love them being unfair? If anything, it's being selfless. Yusei probably has taken so long to figure out his feelings because he isn't even sure what your feelings are. 'More than friends'? That can mean many things, Akiza. 'I love you' sends a clear and beautiful message, one that I'm sure Yusei would be willing to share with you."**

Akiza looked down. She never thought about that angle of the situation. Perhaps the ambiguity of her confession was what really scared Yusei. Perhaps all this time, he had been confused about what she wanted from him, and he was avoiding her because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. The pieces of the puzzle began to come together. Yusei hadn't been avoiding her because he felt nothing in return, he had been avoiding her because he didn't want to mess up and lose her!

"I... I think you're right!" Akiza exclaimed, taking hope once more. "Maybe he does return my feelings, and he's just confused as to what _my_ feelings are."

**"Exactly,"** Yubel replied. **"No holding back, Akiza. You have to be brave and tell Yusei how much you love him. Your only other option is to watch as he finds love elsewhere."**

Akiza nodded her head. "Well, I'm ready now. Tonight, I'm going to tell Yusei exactly how I feel, no ambiguity about it."

**"Good,"** Yubel replied. **"Then, you can show him some fun between the sheets to seal the deal."**

Akiza shook her head. "Are all duel spirits this open about sex? I thought the Dark Magician Girl was bad about teasing me, but you're even worse!" she joked.

Yubel was silent for a moment. **"Teasing?"** she asked. **"Whoever said I was teasing?"**

Akiza paused and raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Yubel was playing at. "Well," she started. "You were only teasing, right?"

**"Not even remotely,"** Yubel shot back. **"After all, you have to serve him something for dessert."**

The teen blushed hard and wrung her hands together nervously. "But I told you I'm not ready!" she cried. She decided that she was going to wait for the right time to share herself with Yusei, and she made that clear to Yubel. However, the duel spirit had never actually acknowledged her devoutness to keeping her virginity longer as something to be taken seriously.

Yubel sighed. **"How could you possibly not be ready? You've been pleasuring yourself to Yusei so much that I was sure you wanted him inside you. If you really don't want sex from him, then you're the most lustful prude I've ever met."**

"Stop it!" Akiza hissed. "I don't want to make things uncomfortable between us. It's just a bad idea to make love so soon."

**"Why?"** Yubel challenged.

Akiza shook her head. "Do you even have to ask that? If he does return my feelings, then we would just be starting our relationship! Neither of us would be ready for so much so soon!"

Yubel sighed. **"Has not fucking him worked?"**

Akiza froze, speechless before Yubel's question. "W-What?"

**"From a scientific standpoint, has not having sexual intercourse with Yusei achieved the desired result?"** Yubel asked bluntly.

"B-But... That doesn't-"

**"Yes or no question, Akiza."**

Akiza looked down, knowing she was defeated. "No," she whispered.

Yubel sighed once more and adopted a much gentler tone. **"I'm just going to tell you the truth. I can't force you to fuc-"**

"Can you please not use that _word_," Akiza pleaded. She hated the sound of it. It made such a beautiful act seem so violent and vulgar.

**"Fine,"** Yubel agreed. **"I can't force you to... make love with Yusei. But if you want to show Yusei how much you really love him, then offering him your body is one of the most powerful things you can do. If he returns your feelings, and if sex is as beautiful and sacred as you claim, then what better way to win Yusei's heart than to share in such an intimate act?"** There was a hint of satire in Yubel's voice, but Akiza could tell her words were altogether genuine.

"I... I guess that's true," Akiza replied. "But what if Yusei doesn't want my body? What if things get awkward between us? What if I'm bad at it? What if..." she trailed off. "What if it's one big mistake?"

**"Let me debunk those arguments for you,"** Yubel half-joked. **"First, if Yusei isn't ready, then what's the problem? You get your wish to wait longer, and he still knows how much you love him from the offer. Second, if you two are in love, then it won't be awkward. Sex based on love is the best kind of sex - the only kind, some would say - and if you offer yourself to Yusei out of love, then the intimacy and connection you two feel for each other will make any awkwardness unimportant."**

"But what if I'm terrible at-"

**"I hate to break it to you girl, but there's not much to the mechanics of sex,"** Yubel said matter-of-factly. **"And again, if it's intimacy and love you two want, the pleasure you get will only be secondary. You won't be bad at sex unless you're having it for the wrong reasons. And don't even try to tell me Yusei won't like your body. You have the figure of a supermodel, for Ra's sake."**

Akiza shook her head. "I understand, but I don't want us to be a couple that revolves around sex," she said. "I want us to know each other on the deepest level. I don't want our relationship to be purely physical. I want Yusei's love, not his body."

**"Then don't make it just about the physical stuff,"** Yubel answered. **"Who says you can't have sex and experience emotional intimacy and bonding at the same time? I've certainly done it before. Again, if you're in this for the right reasons, then sex will only make it better. I'm guessing the Dark Magician Girl told you differently?"**

Akiza nodded and took a deep breath, trying to process everything she was just told. Why was she so adamant about waiting to make love to Yusei? She realized Yubel did have valid points. In fact, the teen couldn't think of a single reason she didn't want to share herself with Yusei other than her anxiety over it being the first time. She did want Yusei to enjoy her body, and she wanted to make him feel love and bliss when he was with her. And most importantly, she wanted to share that level of intimacy with Yusei and only Yusei.

Despite all of that, she still wasn't sure. Something inside her just wasn't ready to commit to giving herself to Yusei, even though she did want it to happen someday. "I... I'll think about it," Akiza replied.

**"Good enough for me,"** Yubel replied. **"Just promise me you'll make your decision for yourself and Yusei, not because of some big-breasted spellcaster's morality lessons."**

"Okay, I promise," Akiza said.

Yubel gave a half-laugh. **"I still can't believe you're a virgin. If I had your figure, I'd be riding handsome guys like there's no tomorrow. Once I get my body back, some good, old fashioned, orgasmic sex is at the very top of my to-do list."**

The teen shook her head. Yubel's promiscuity was something she could live without, but she didn't question or judge the spirit for it. As uncomfortable as the discussion had been, Akiza was glad they had it and that Yubel was leaving the choice up to her. But she frowned, still confused as to one thing. "Can I ask you a question, Yubel?"

**"Yeah?"** she responded.

The teen bit her lip, not wanting to offend the spirit. "What exactly happened between you and Dark?"

**"That's a story for another time,"** Yubel replied. **"All I will say is that we ended up on opposite sides of a war once, and neither of us have been able to let it go since. It's not something that you should know too much about. The less you mortals know about affairs in the spirit world, the better."**

An idea occurred to Akiza. "Is it... about the love that Dark lost?"

Yubel was so stunned that she didn't answer for a moment. **"How the hell did you find out about her love life?"**

"It's hard to say," Akiza offered, not wanting to violate her friend's trust. "I don't know any specifics, only that she got hurt."

**"That's true,"** Yubel said. **"But that was long before we met. I had nothing to do with her lost love, but I think she resents the fact that I was able to find love where she couldn't. And that certainly doesn't help our dispute, which is a typical case of rivalry by the way." **She paused.** "You're not trying to pick sides, are you?"**

"No, I... To be honest, I feel guilty for not telling Dark about you," Akiza admitted. "Especially when you two have history."

**"Don't,"** Yubel said. **"What's done is done. I'm through with ancient blood feuds, and I have no interest in harming the Dark Magician Girl. All I want now is to be reunited with my love, Jaden."**

"Well... Okay, if you say so," Akiza replied.

After awhile longer chatting about how to tell Yusei about her love, Akiza left the park and headed for the store. She picked up a few things she needed to make dinner for Yusei and daydreamed about how perfectly the night could be. The dish she was planning to serve was pasta and chicken. Nothing too complicated, but still a potentially romantic course. She ignored Yubel's prodding to swipe some wine to make the evening more interesting, retorting that she and Yusei were still underage. She paid for the ingredients she needed and left the store, walking back to her house.

She made a mental note to get a driver's license of some kind in the near future to save time and avoid so much walking. As a turbo duel passed by on the freeway overhead, Akiza got an image of herself on a duel runner. She imagined riding with Yusei through the streets and decided to look into turbo dueling a little more. She doubted she would be entering the WRGP any time soon, but she thought it would be a good way to see the world through the eyes of the man she loved.

But in the meantime, she had dinner to fix and a certain raven-haired Signer to woo. She set aside her thoughts of turbo dueling for another day and started thinking about how to express to Yusei exactly how far the depths of her feelings extended.

* * *

Evening found Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl cooking in the kitchen, pots and pans flying all around the room as the spellcaster worked her magic. After Akiza returned home she cleaned up and got dressed. The teen wore a pair of black capri pants and a pink blouse that showed enough skin to be sexy while still maintaining an air of modesty. Her hair and makeup were at their best, and she was confident in her ability to appear stunning to Yusei.

Dressed appropriately, Akiza then began cooking the night's meal with the Dark Magician Girl's help. The spellcaster could have whipped up a fancy meal alone in no time at all, but Akiza wanted to be involved in the process since it was Yusei they were cooking dinner for. She wanted to make something satisfying to him, and the Dark Magician Girl was making it happen by mostly instructing Akiza on what to do rather than cook herself. Of course, her magic kitchenware was a great help.

Yubel had remained quiet throughout the evening, choosing to let the other two occupants of the house make the preparations. Akiza guessed that Yubel thought her job was done and had decided to take a break and gather up energy. So far, the teen hadn't experienced any side effects from bonding except for some minor sleepiness that morning, which was expected anyways.

"You think Yusei will like chicken Alfredo?" Akiza asked.

The Dark Magician Girl chuckled. **"Considering he lives off ramen and coffee most of the time, I think he will be thrilled with whatever you make him."**

Akiza laughed at this, too. "I certainly hope so," she replied. "After all, I want to make this evening magical.

The Dark Magician Girl took on a serious expression at this, and Akiza could tell she was going to say something important.** "Akiza?"**

"Yeah, Dark?" she said.

**"Here comes some cheesy 'believe in yourself' crap,"** Yubel commented.

The spellcaster floated down and stood in front of Akiza. She took her hands in her own and looked her in the eye. **"I don't want you to be afraid tonight. You're an amazing girl, and I absolutely know you're going to sweep Yusei off his feet. Just remember that-"**

"Dark," Akiza gently interrupted. She squeezed the spellcaster's hands reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid anymore. You've done more for me than I could ever have imagined possible. I'm not going to expect anything from Yusei tonight, but I am going to try with everything I have to win his heart. And I owe this chance to you, Dark. Thank you so much."

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes watered. **"It's been my honor, Akiza."**

The two women pulled apart and went back to cooking. When Akiza really thought about it, she had to admit that in the past few days, the Dark Magician Girl had become her best friend, next to Yusei, of course. It was amazing for Akiza to have another girl she could come to with her problems. The spellcaster was the big sister Akiza never had.

Just after they had set the table and finished preparing the food, the doorbell rang. Akiza's eyes widened. He was here! Yusei was at her doorstep!

"Oh, my Ra," she breathed. "This is really about to happen."

**"Damn straight it is,"** Yubel said. **"Now answer the door, and let's make him fall head over heels for you."**

The Dark Magician Girl smiled and nudged her towards the living room. **"You go greet Yusei,"** she said. **"I'll finish up things here."**

Akiza nodded and walked quickly towards the front door. Her heart was beating fast. This would be the first time she saw Yusei since her confession to him almost a week ago, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. In her mind, this was their first official date together, and the night would make or break their future as a couple. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to show Yusei how amazing their love would feel.

Her hand reached the doorknob, and she froze, unsure if she could go through with it. Would tonight really be the start of something good? Or would she screw it up like the last time?

**"Don't be scared,"** Yubel said. **"This isn't my first rodeo. With me guiding you, the only thing you have to worry about is how sore your lady parts will be in the morning."**

Akiza let out a breathless chuckle, too anxious to be embarrassed. Yubel was crude as ever, but she was encouraging in a weird way. Akiza took heart in her two friends that were helping her, steeled herself and prepared to dazzle the man of her dreams. After tonight, she would be the woman of _his _dreams.

After one more deep breath, she opened the door.

There he stood in all his glory. His raven hair was in its trademark spikes as always. He wore a blue collared shirt that matched his cobalt eyes, making them even more beautiful than they normally were. Black pants covered his legs, not too fancy for the night, but still nice and good-looking. He wore black shoes, undoubtedly his best pair. All in all, he looked completely and utterly stunning.

Yusei smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself," Akiza replied. For some reason, she suddenly felt extremely comfortable and pleasantly at ease around him. She was tired of being shy and awkward around the man she loved, and she was ready to show him confidence and affection. "Come on in," she said, gesturing inside her living room.

"Thanks," he said, stepping inside.

She closed the door and stood with Yusei in the living room for a moment of silence before Yusei spoke again. "I, ah... wasn't sure on the protocol for dressing up, so..." he gestured to what he was wearing. His motions held a hint of self-consciousness.

Akiza grinned. "Well, I think you look very handsome," she complimented.

Yusei smiled back. "Thanks," he replied. "You look very beautiful in that, by the way." Akiza blushed and spun around once to display her outfit for Yusei, making him smile even wider. "I mean," he started. "You always look beautiful, but... it's just, right now, you're especially..." He trailed off with an awkward expression.

Akiza fought the urge to giggle. Was Yusei being shy around her? If so, then the tables had turned in their relationship, and she was tickled by the ironic reversal of their roles.

**"Hug him or something,"** Yubel said. **"He's afraid of screwing up. Show him that he's doing fine."**

The teen did exactly that. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Yusei and buried her face in his chest. She felt his arms circle around her and his muscles relax in her embrace. "Thank you, Yusei," she replied. "That means so much to me. And you helped me pick it out, after all."

They separated, and Akiza found Yusei to be blushing madly, although she could tell he was trying to conceal it. "A-Anytime," he shakily said. Yubel seemed to be taking much more of an active role in her advice than the Dark Magician Girl, leaving little room for Akiza to improvise, not that it was a bad thing. A guarantee, indeed.

Akiza couldn't suppress her giggle this time, and she decided to move the evening along before Yusei got any more uncomfortable just standing there. She smiled and gestured to the kitchen. "Shall we? Our dinner awaits us."

Yusei nodded. "Yeah, sounds awesome. Thanks again for cooking for me. You didn't have to go through the trouble though."

"It wasn't any trouble at all," Akiza replied. "I enjoyed doing something for you after everything you've done for me."

Yusei's eyes watered, and he became nervous again. He looked like he wanted to tell Akiza something important. "Akiza, I... I just..." he started. He closed his eyes, seemingly disgusted with himself. She imagined he was going to offer her an explanation for his recent behavior, and she could tell he felt guilty for it. But she held no grudge against him and only wanted him to feel comfortable around her.

She took his hand. "How about we eat first?" she suggested. "That'll give you time to gather your thoughts."

Yusei nodded, saying, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She smiled and led him to the dining room, where the plates were laid out and the food was, she assumed, ready to be served. The Dark Magician Girl said she was going to stay out of Akiza's way that night and let her and Yusei have some privacy. The teen was grateful for this, as it was already hard enough to follow Yubel's advice subtly.

Akiza barely noticed it by the time they got into the dining room. She was so focused on what she was going to say, how she was going to act, that she didn't even notice the very first romantic action that happened that night. When they got to the table, she noticed that Yusei was still holding her hand.

Their fingers were intertwined.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! We reached our goal again, so here's the next chapter half a week early! Sadly, I'll be out of town later this week, so there won't be a bonus chapter. To make up for it, this chapter is nice and long. And I think it will keep you entertained for a good while too!

So... would it be too much to ask for 20 reviews? I think that would be really awesome, seeing as last chapter got 22. Seriously, you guys rock.

Thanks to **ProChampionDuelistA.K. , ptd163, Mixer18, AnimeKiwi369, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Shinn Tsukishiro, FiringShootingStar, Drizzt's BF, jtdarkman, amk8930, cherriepudding, dbzgtfan2004, TFRiD Queen, Seeker Heart, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Anzu Hyuga, littlekuribohlover, Grand Master Darkstorm, batichu,** and my two anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

WARNING: This chapter contains mature content. If you are under 18, then proceed at your own discretion.

* * *

Chapter 11 (for the uncensored version of this chapter: h!ttp:/ robotfish1. livejournal. c!om/ 1269. html) Remove all spaces and the ! from h!ttp and c!om

"This has to be the best dinner I've ever tasted!" Yusei exclaimed, spooning another bite of chicken Alfredo into his mouth. "You're an amazing cook, Akiza!"

Akiza blushed from across the small table, overjoyed that he loved the meal. "Thank you, Yusei. I'm really glad you like it." He was on his second plate, and she was just finishing her first. She glanced over to see the Dark Magician Girl appear just long enough to wink before fading away again. Looks like someone was eavesdropping on them, but Akiza didn't let that bother her. This was going to be a perfect night with Yusei.

They had made their way to the dining room after greeting each other. When they realized they were holding hands like a couple, they both blushed and acted nervous for a moment before Yubel swiftly reprimanded Akiza for being so shy. The duel spirit told her to sit him down and serve him dinner, an order which Akiza followed.

It had worked perfectly. Yusei thanked her for the marvelous food, and Akiza replied that she loved making it for him. The Claw Signer had her doubts about Yubel at first, but so far her plans and advice had been flawless at winning Yusei's attention and praise. The duel spirit would occasionally tell Akiza something to say or do, and it always proved to make the evening even better. She only hoped that trend would continue.

Yusei swallowed the bite of pasta and smiled at Akiza. "This really is amazing. Where'd you learn to cook so well?"

"I, ah..." Akiza said. "I mostly learned from a friend. She's the expert, not me." It was true, after all.

"Well, I doubt she could top this," Yusei said.

She giggled and took a bite of her own meal. Akiza had to hand it to the Dark Magician Girl's recipe; the pasta was really tasty. And she could only imagine how much of a treat it was to Yusei considering he mostly ate microwave food.

**"Tell him you'd love to make him dinner again," **Yubel said.**"That way he knows this isn't a one time thing."**

Akiza nodded slightly. She couldn't verbally respond to Yubel, as any ostentatious conversation with her Yami would tip off Yusei that something was up. The psychic did feel a little guilty for not telling Yusei about her interaction with the two duel spirits in her house, but she justified it by reasoning that they were simply her friends giving her relationship advice, just like any other normal teen girl had. Of course, she planned on telling Yusei about them at some point, but the present was not the right time.

"You know," Akiza said. "I'd love to make you dinner again. I'm sure you don't get to eat food like this very often."

Yusei swallowed his bite and grinned with a chuckle. "That's true. Aside from our lunches together, I rarely eat anything that can't fit in the refrigerator. But I don't want you to work that much on my account."

"It's not work," Akiza replied. "I already told you, I enjoy doing things like this for you, Yusei. It makes me happy to see _you _happy."

Yusei grinned and stared back for a moment. "Thanks, Akiza. I... I feel the same way about you."

**"Nicely done," **Yubel commented.**"Keep sweet-talking him like that."**

She nodded again. She didn't really consider it 'sweet-talking' since she was simply saying what she felt, but Akiza continued doing so all the same. "So how are things going with the new engine design?"

"Not well, to be honest," Yusei admitted. "The model we were testing all this week was a bust. At this rate, I'm not sure if we'll be ready in time for the WRGP."

"Well, I have faith in you, Yusei," Akiza replied. "If anyone can figure it out, it's you. You're the most brilliant person I know."

Yusei blushed. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"I do," Akiza said. "Just don't worry about it right now. You'll find the answer like you always do. And if I was betting, all my money would be on Team 5D's to win the Grand Prix."

Yusei gave Akiza a grateful stare. "You don't know how much that means to me, Akiza," he said. He grinned, an idea coming to him. "You know, you could come by the garage sometime and visit. I'd love to teach you more about turbo dueling."

Akiza was about to respond by saying something about her uncertainty about her ability to become a turbo duelist, but Yubel stopped her before she could speak.

**"Say yes!"**Yubel cried.**"I don't care whether or not you can turbo duel. Guys love it when a girl is willing to share in their interests, even if it's just a little bit."**

"Okay," Akiza said, her answer meant for both people. She looked up at Yusei. "I mean, I'd love to! I could even come by next week!"

"But I thought you had school," he asked.

"Not next week," Akiza replied. "We're on our Fall break."

"Oh," Yusei muttered. "I could've sworn that was two weeks from now..."

"It was, but they moved it back a week," Akiza replied. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

**"This guy remembers when you're off school just so he can spend time with you? Damn girl, if he can perform in the bedroom, then this one's a keeper."**

Akiza couldn't have agreed more, at least about the first part. Yusei was the sweetest guy she knew, and it made her smile whenever he showed that he cared about her. The teen had also learned to take Yubel's advice with a grain of salt since it always carried some message about sex. She didn't really care about that at the moment. All she wanted was Yusei's acceptance and love, and enduring a few erotic quips from Yubel was a small price to pay.

Yusei smiled. "That's okay. Just means we get to hang out sooner, right?"

Akiza's heart swelled with joy. He wasn't avoiding her anymore! She didn't know what had changed Yusei's attitude, be it time or Yubel's advice, but she was overjoyed that Yusei was being friendly to her again. "Definitely," Akiza replied. "I..." She bit her lip, not knowing if her thought was a wise thing to say over dinner.

"You..." Yusei prompted, noticing Akiza zoning out.

"Nothing," Akiza replied, deciding to tell him later. "Just that I'm looking forward to it, too."

Yusei gave her a curious look, one that clearly meant 'I know that's not the truth but I'll let it slide for now.' He finished up the last of his pasta and leaned back in his chair, full and satisfied. His curious look changed to his beautiful smile. "Thanks again for the dinner, Akiza. This was a real treat."

"As I said before, I loved making it for you," Akiza replied.

**"Invite him into the living room," **Yubel said.

This confused Akiza, so she faked a cough into her shoulder and whispered, "Why?" just loud enough for Yubel to hear.

**"Seriously?"**Yubel berated.**"Watch a movie, have a conversation, I don't give a damn! Just make sure some cuddling happens!"**

Akiza's stomach did a back flip at this. Cuddle with Yusei? Sure, they had kissed before, but that seemed like such a long time ago. The thought of intimate physical contact with the man of her dreams made a nervous but excited shiver travel down Akiza's spine. Now the question was whether or not Yusei would like it.

She decided to find out. "Well, now that we're done," Akiza said, standing up from the table. "Do you want to sit down in the living room for a while and watch something?"

Yusei's eyes widened briefly before he gave a nervous grin. "Umm, yeah. Yeah, that sounds great," he shakily replied. Apparently, he was just as anxious about this as Akiza.

The teen smiled and took Yusei by the hand again, leading him over to the couch. Their fingers were intertwined, and their other hands slightly shook with anticipation.

* * *

After a moment of getting settled, Yusei and Akiza sat together on the couch, silently watching a movie. It was some show that they had found on TV depicting Yugi Moto, the undisputed King of Games, going on some flashy adventure in a different dimension. Most of the programs about the former King were over-the-top and action-packed rather than historically accurate, but they were still a popular form of entertainment to duelists everywhere.

However, the film was the last thing on both Signer's minds as they sat next to each other. Akiza was trying to fight the urge to faint as her and Yusei's shoulders kept brushing together, and Yusei was practically tearing himself apart while trying to confess his feelings to Akiza. They both silently chastised themselves for being too shy to accomplish what they came there to do.

Yusei tried to slow his rapid pulse. He was beating himself up for working up so much courage the day before but letting it all slip away the very moment a confession would be perfect. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Akiza, tell her exactly what he told Jack and Crow, and kiss her senseless. But something was holding him back. Did she still feel the same way about him? Or had he hurt her so much that she moved on?

Akiza was internally conflicted about initiating the cuddling between her and Yusei. She wanted to really badly, but it was such a big step that she wasn't sure if she could take it.

**"Just do it already," **Yubel commanded.**"The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be."**

The girl looked around the room, not seeing or feeling the Dark Magician Girl's gaze. Apparently, the spellcaster was letting them have their privacy, which meant only Yubel was there to give her advice. And there seemed to be no alternative except sitting through another night filled with sexual tension. She sat there for another moment, still debating on how to start.

**"Dammit, Akiza! Just lean into him and let his arm fall around you!"**

Akiza almost jumped from the volume of Yubel's shouting. She knew the duel spirit was not going to let this go. The teen sighed, gathering up the courage to make a move.

Yusei was still absorbed in his thoughts when he felt a slight weight lean into him. He looked over and found Akiza at his side, resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. His own eyes widened at the sight, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Before he realized what he was doing, Yusei had draped his arm around Akiza and pulled her closer to him. When they relaxed, both duelists felt butterflies inside.

They were cuddling.

The Head Signer felt his breath catch in his chest. She wanted to be close to him! That meant that she felt _something _for him. And he could only hope her confession still rang true. He felt something rise up inside his chest, something courageous and heartfelt. No more hiding, he decided. He came here for a reason, and it was time Akiza knew it.

Just when Akiza felt herself get comfortable in Yusei's embrace, she felt him gently lift her up and out of his arms. She became afraid at first, thinking that Yusei didn't want to touch her, that her cuddling was revolting to him.

**"Relax, girl. Look into his eyes."**

She did just that, and she saw something there that was unlike any other look she had received. Yusei was staring at her intensely with a fire Akiza had never seen, not even in the heat of a duel. It felt like he was gazing straight through her, into the deepest confines of her soul she kept hidden from the world. He _saw _her, in every way possible, and she loved him for it.

Yusei took a deep breath and mustered up every ounce of bravery inside him. "Akiza," he started. "There's a reason I've been so distant lately. I know you must have been worried, and I don't blame you for any anger you hold, but..." He frowned, struggling with his words. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I mean, only for a while, but... It was hard for me to..."

He opened his mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. He ground his teeth together and averted his eyes, feeling like a failure. He felt tears well up in that moment. Akiza was so amazing, and he couldn't even tell her. He was ashamed of even being in her presence. Why was he so afraid? Why was he being such a coward?

**"He's afraid, Akiza," **Yubel said.**"He wants to tell you his feelings, but his doubts won't let him. He doesn't know how to confess to you because he can't put his own feelings into words. This is your chance. Tell him how you feel, tell him the true depths of your love. Give him the words and the inspiration he needs."**

Akiza barely heard Yubel, as she already realized that now was the time. "Yusei," she whispered.

He looked back up into her eyes, paralyzed by the softness of her voice. In that moment, seeing her in the soft glow of the flickering television light, she appeared to be an angel. Yusei would've trusted her with his heart and soul if she but asked him.

She took his hands in hers. "There's something I need to tell you, as well," she said, her voice low but full of conviction. She looked into his cobalt orbs. "I love you. I've always loved you, Yusei. You saved me from my darkness, and I can't imagine my life without you. You're my source of strength, you inspire me not to give in to my depression or hate. You're always the one I look to for support. I... I love you with all my heart, Yusei. And I want to be with you," she breathed, barely able to finish her confession.

Yusei was stunned, and he felt himself freeze with blissful disbelief in the wake of her confession. "Y-You... love me?" he repeated.

Akiza nodded. "Yes. I know this may be a lot to take in, but you're the only one I want. You're the only man for me, Yusei Fudo, and I love you." Her heart was beating faster than she could count, and it was all she could do to keep it together as she put everything on the line for a chance with Yusei. She prayed with everything that he would return her feelings.

His eyes watered with happiness upon hearing her words and his heart leapt with joy. He moved himself closer to her, to the point where a single motion forward would unite their lips.

"Akiza," he breathed, now knowing exactly what to say. "I'm sorry that I was so near-sighted. And I'm sorry that I avoided you. I thought I was sparing us both the pain of being around each other while I was working on an answer, but I only made it worse. I feel so guilty for hurting you."

"Don't," Akiza said. "You didn't mean to-"

"Please, let me finish," Yusei gently said. Akiza nodded, letting him speak. He looked into her eyes. "I realized something yesterday. The feeling has always been there, but I just now discovered it. You're my best friend, Akiza, and I've always known that you're special to me. I just was never able to separate my friendship from... _this_."

Akiza allowed herself the tiniest bit of hope. "_This_?" she asked.

He nodded. "Akiza... I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like. But I do know one thing," he whispered, holding her tightly against him. "There's no one I would rather give my heart to than you."

Tears swam down Akiza's face upon hearing this. The words she longed to hear for so long were coming out of Yusei's mouth. He smiled and continued. "Everything you said about me is exactly what I feel for you. You give me hope when I have none left, and you're the most precious person in my life. I'm sorry I can't say that I love you right now, but..."

He took a deep breath and finished, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend so I can one day?"

Her breath caught in her chest. It felt like a dream that Akiza didn't want to wake up from. Her whole form started to tremble as his words sunk in.

**"What are you waiting for?" **Yubel cried.**"Say yes!"**

She didn't need to be told twice. Akiza threw her arms around Yusei and kissed him full on the lips. Her hands looped around the back of his neck and held her body on his lap while his traveled to the small of her back, caressing the barely visible skin there. Both teens melted into the kiss, lost in the bliss they were both experiencing. It was a perfect moment of love and affection.

Akiza pulled away with stars in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. She smiled, suddenly feeling a burning passion inside of her. "Yes! Yes, Yusei! I want to be your girlfriend! I want to be yours forever!" she cried.

He gave a laugh of pure happiness and relief as he wrapped her in a hug, never wanting to let go. Even if he wasn't ready to say those three binding words yet, he knew that Akiza was the girl for him, and he would always be there for her. He felt her resting her head on his shoulders, and he stroked her back gently, conveying how much he wanted her.

"You don't know how happy you made me tonight, Akiza," Yusei said. "I promise I'll never avoid you again. I care too much about you to ever hurt you."

She giggled. "I know, Yusei. And I understand. I'm just glad you're giving me a chance," she said, pecking him on the lips.

He smiled. "If anything, you're the one who's giving me a chance. You're so amazing, Akiza. I still can't believe you chose me to love. And," he added sheepishly. "Your lips feel really nice." He blushed slightly, which she found to be extremely cute.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his again, but not before whispering, "They are yours, Yusei." She moved her lips over his, their fingers feeling every inch of each other's body without being too daring. Akiza put a little more weight on Yusei, and he slowly fell back onto the couch, bringing her down on top of him. The new couple was still making out on the way down.

Yusei had never kissed a girl like this, had never kissed any girl before Akiza, but he was loving every second of it. Her lips felt so perfect, so _right _against his that he never wanted to stop. Her hands ran over his chest, massaging his muscles through his shirt while his wandered over her back and down her thighs, seemingly of their own accord.

Akiza couldn't believe it. Yusei was touching her in ways that she only fantasized of, feeling her body as if she was a precious object that he was worshiping with his hands. She felt something ignite within herself as they laid together in the midst of their lip-locking, and suddenly, she was no longer content to only kiss.

She slowly pulled away and started into Yusei's blue pools again. He brought one hand up and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Her words once again became obsolete in describing the powerful emotions she was feeling. She needed more. She needed to feel more, to know that she was really alive and with Yusei, that the evening was truly the beginning of her new life with him as her lover.

She _needed _him, in every way.

"Yusei, I..." she whispered. "I want this to be real. I've dreamt of this moment for so long, and I don't want this to just be another dream I wake up from."

He rested his forehead against hers. "It's not a dream." He guided her hand to his heart. "This is real. My feelings and devotion to you are real. You're not going to wake up from this."

The insatiable fire still burned inside her. Hearing Yusei confess his affection would not extinguish the flames. She needed to feel it. "Yusei... I... I need..." She couldn't put it into words, not something this transcendent.

"Tell me," Yusei said, knowing that Akiza needed him to make her feel loved. "I'm here, you can ask for anything. What do you need?"

She blushed and cupped his cheek. She took a deep breath and spoke the three words that would change their relationship forever. "All of you," she answered. There was no more doubt in Akiza's veins. She had no more inhibitions about sharing her body with Yusei. There was nothing she didn't trust him with, and she wanted to share herself with him in the most intimate way two humans could be joined. She wanted, _needed_, to make love to him.

Yusei's eyes widened and his heart skipped two beats. "Are... Are you sure?" asked. "I don't want to force you, Akiza."

"You're not forcing me," she replied. "I'm doing this because I want to share myself with you and because you're the man I love. You're the only person I trust with my heart and body. _You _are the one I've been saving my virginity for, Yusei. And tonight, I offer it to you."

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. It simply couldn't be. The most beautiful and sexiest girl he knew was offering herself to him. Not out of lust, but out of pure love. Yusei couldn't remember when heaven had found him, but he knew that there was no place in any realm he would rather be than with her. "Akiza... I've never done _it _before."

"Neither have I," Akiza said. "But I want to be closer to you, Yusei. My heart and my body are yours and yours alone. I want you to be my first, my last, and every time in between."

Yusei felt himself become completely consumed by Akiza. He felt, literally _felt_, his life change; felt her become the most important thing to him. He stroked her cheek gently and spoke. "Akiza, you've shown me more love tonight than I've ever experienced before. You're the only one for me, and..." He blushed once more. "I want nothing more than to be with you tonight."

Akiza smiled her beautiful smile as a single tear of joy crept down her face. She leaned in to kiss Yusei again and found his eyes to be wet with happiness as well. They were giving themselves to each other and holding nothing back, and it was a dream come true for both of them. The atmosphere in the room had taken on a much heavier tone as both teens realized the magnitude of what they were doing. They kissed heatedly as passion flared up between them, arousing both teens and filling them with lust. Yusei held her close, loving the feel of her weight on top of him. Akiza allowed him to hold her, the feel of his chest beneath her palms making her more excited by the minute.

**"Come on now, show some skin," **Yubel encouraged.

Akiza nuzzled Yusei's neck just long enough for her to whisper under her breath, "Yubel, I appreciate your help, but can we have some privacy?" She brought her lips back up and began kissing Yusei again.

**"Ah, not one for an audience, are you?" **she teased. When she received no response except for the sound of smacking lips, she huffed and resigned.**"Fine, I'll be lying dormant and recharging my batteries. Have fun."**

The psychic felt Yubel retreat from her mind, and she knew in that moment that she and Yusei were alone. She smiled against his lips and decided that there was no more to be wasted here. "Yusei," she whispered in between kisses. "Before we go too far, can we take this upstairs?"

Yusei smiled and nodded, and then he did something that surprised Akiza. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her towards her room, taking the stairs as fast as he could. Akiza let out a delighted gasp at this. If there was any hint of shyness in Yusei before, it was gone now in the face of the beautiful woman who had hopelessly stolen his heart.

Akiza nuzzled Yusei's neck on the way up, planting ticklish kisses on his skin and whispering softly to him all the way, which only made him walk faster. At this rate, he was going to go crazy before they even got to her bedroom, and he doubted the hallway was a good place to conduct their affairs. Somehow, he held it together until was outside her room, a place he had been many times, but not even remotely for the same reason as this. He stepped into the room, set Akiza down and locked the door behind him. Even if no one else was home, it was a necessary precaution.

He barely had time to turn back around before he found himself pinned up against the wall and Akiza's tongue moving across his lips. His arms went to her waist as he opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to explore him as their tongues danced. The sensation was new to Yusei, but it was definitely a pleasant one. They both kicked off their shoes while they made out, both in a state of near-euphoria at what was happening.

He couldn't wait much longer. His body, his manhood, threatened to unleash his most animal-like instincts. It was so overwhelming that he could barely contain himself. Akiza felt her patience slip away, too, and the urge to have Yusei inside her became the guiding force behind her actions.

With speed that astounded even her, she grabbed Yusei's shirt and lifted it over his head, ridding him of it. Her eyes hungrily took in his exposed chest, and she couldn't breathe for a moment as she ran her fingers over his toned frame. Yusei pulled her close and delivered a searing kiss, and she felt herself grow extremely aroused as she came in contact with his bare skin.

Yusei needed to see more as well. He slipped his hands underneath her blouse and slowly lifted it up. Akiza grinned mischievously against his lips and lifted her arms, encouraging him to continue, and he then removed her shirt completely, leaving her upper half covered only by her red strapless lacy bra. He felt himself grow even harder as he took in the marvelous sight, her porcelain skin almost seducing him.

"A-Akiza," he managed. "I... I need you."

"Then take me," she whispered.

He lifted her once more and made his way to her bed, laying her gently down on it. He couldn't help but smile as his fingers hooked themselves in her capri pants, his eyes asking her for permission. She smiled and nodded, allowing him to expose her even further. He slid her pants down her legs, removing them completely and leaving her only in her scarlet underwear. He gasped as he took in the sight of her perfect body. Images of her from that day in the mall resurfaced, and he knew he was truly with the sexiest woman in the world.

As Yusei sat over her, he suddenly found his own pants to be an extremely restricting obstacle, and he fumbled with his belt, desperately wanting to rid himself of the blasted piece of clothing. His hands trembled with anticipation, making the task difficult and frustrating. He never remembered wanting any single thing so badly. He would have sold his soul to her in a heartbeat.

Akiza giggled at his struggle. She leaned up and gently moved his hands away, undoing his belt herself. She eased his pants down, leaving Yusei in only his underwear as well, and she grew warm as they both sat on her bed, almost naked and ready for love. Their eyes met and locked with each other, and they both saw all the passion and lust the other was holding in that instant. It was the sexiest thing they could've done without touching each other.

He lowered himself over her and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her lips, down along her neck, just above her covered breasts and back up again, making Akiza swoon in ecstasy. His length was throbbing with need, but he controlled his powerful desires, wanting to give her all the love and satisfaction she was craving. There was no rush, and he would be a patient lover.

Now came the part Yusei had been fixated on since their making out had started. His hands traveled to Akiza's bra, gripping the only fabric that held the garment on. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded once more, giving him all the consent he needed. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, revealing her breasts to him. She slid her panties down and kicked them off, leaving her entire body completely bare below Yusei.

The word beauty failed to describe her. Long, toned legs originated from round hips, above which her body gracefully curved to form a tiny waist. Her figure was an hourglass unlike any Yusei had ever seen on a woman. Magnificently large, firm breasts with small, rosy nipples blessed her chest. She defined perfect symmetry. Her creamy skin was completely flawless. He brushed her taut stomach with his fingertips. Lust personified.

"My Ra, Akiza..." Yusei breathed. "You're... _heavenly_." His hand hovered on her abdomen, still unsure of how much farther to go.

She smiled and grabbed his hands, placing them just below her succulent mounds. "Touch them, Yusei," she whispered. "They are for you and only you."

Yusei complied, letting his hands cup her teardrop mounds. He couldn't believe how firm yet soft they were, and Akiza let out a moan of intense pleasure. This wasn't anything like the times she had pleasured herself to Yusei; it was infinitely better. He squeezed them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, letting his natural urges guide him, and he was rewarded by another resounding moan from Akiza.

"Y-Yusei," she moaned. "I... Oh, Ra..."

He replaced one hand with his mouth, and he ran his tongue over her sensitive nipple, making her groan even louder. Her head swam in ecstasy. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. And just when she thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, she felt Yusei's mouth remove itself from her breast before one of his fingers dipped into her slit.

She arched her back and moaned, thrusting slightly into his digit. "Yusei!" she cried.

He rubbed her womanhood and grinned, loving the sounds he was eliciting from her and the heat of her arousal on his fingertips. His thumb found her clit, and he rubbed it tantalizingly as she writhed underneath him. Her head was spinning. Never before did she believe that Yusei would be making her feel these sensations, but here they were, and Akiza would remember this night forever.

"Does it feel good?" he teased.

"Y-Yes!" she cried. "Yusei... P-Please!"

She could barely think straight with his fingers inside of her, but she didn't want to release just yet. She wanted them to reach their climax together, so she gently took hold of his wrist and looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me, Yusei," she whispered. "Make me feel everything I've ever wanted."

He smiled and covered her with his body, kissing her passionately. He broke off and looked in her eyes. "I will," he said. "I want you so badly right now."

"I'm yours," she said again, pulling him closer to her. One of his hands continued kneading her breasts while the other traced the outline of her thigh, up along her hips and over her stomach, leaving trails of fire wherever they traveled. It was all Akiza could do to keep herself sane.

Suddenly, he became aware that his boxers were still on, but he didn't want to stop his foreplay to attend to it. Akiza must have realized the same thing, because her hands shot down and all but yanked them off, revealing his length to her. She eagerly took hold of it and stroked him, causing his whole body to tense up.

He moaned and nearly collapsed. Her fingers were an unparalleled sensation of bliss as they stroked him, and Yusei found himself thrusting slightly as well. They were now completely naked, nothing separating their bare flesh from each other. His manhood was harder than ever, and the feeling of her warm fingers sliding over it was making him go crazy. Slowly, he rested his weight on his elbows and positioned himself at her entrance. Akiza knew it was time and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible to her.

Their lips met. He kissed her with everything he had before she broke this kiss and pulled back for a moment. She looked at him with shy eyes and a blush on her face.

"Just... _please _be gentle," Akiza pleaded.

He ran his hand over her thigh, up her stomach, and over her bare breast as if to reassure her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I will," he said. "I promise."

She nodded and spread her knees slightly, offering her womanhood and virginity to him. Yusei caressed her slit with his tip for a moment, causing both of them to shake with anticipation. He brought his lips down on hers and, as gently as he knew how, thrust into her. He was met with resistance at first, but Akiza nodded, telling him she was ready. He pushed forward until she broke and he slid in part way. She cried and dug her fingernails into his back, and Yusei stroked her side comfortingly.

Akiza felt the jolt of pain when he entered her for the first time. She ground her teeth as she felt him sheathe slowly into her again, going farther each time until he rested all the way inside her. It hurt at first, but the pain faded with each thrust until nothing was left but an overwhelming feeling of the utmost satisfaction.

Yusei cupped her cheek as she whimpered. "Are you okay, Akiza?" he asked. He had to make sure she was alright.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This... This is so beautiful," she whispered. She warmly touched the back of his hand that stroked her cheek. "I love you, Yusei."

She pulled him down into a loving caress. Then she bent her knees some, allowing him to slide into her more deeply. Yusei pulled back and thrust gently into her again. Akiza arched into him and opened her mouth to gasp. He seized her throat with his kisses as he worked slowly in and out of her, his thrusts picking up speed and making both of them go crazy.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she encouraged, stroking the back of his neck and his muscular shoulders.

"Akiza," Yusei moaned. She was so tight and hot around him that he couldn't think of anything but how amazing it felt inside her. He braced himself and felt his breathing grow even huskier as Akiza bucked her hips, thrusting against him.

"Faster," she pleaded. He looked into her eyes and picked up the pace, sliding in and out like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Akiza's eyes were dangerously lustful as she found his rhythm and matched it, sending him even deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, feeling herself beginning to approach her peak.

He pounded into her as fast as possible, her breasts bouncing slightly in time with his thrusts, causing him to become even more aroused than he already was. They panted as their lovemaking drove them both closer to the edge, and Yusei felt himself building up to a powerful climax. He refused his body, wanting to send her over first.

"Don't stop!" she cried. "Yusei! _Please_!"

Yusei kissed her deeply and then propped himself up with his hands. He gazed into her eyes and pumped furiously, giving her everything he had, not holding back a single bit of his passion for her. Akiza gasped in pleasurable shock, her veins filled with liquid fire as Yusei thrust into her harder, deeper, faster until she felt herself tensing around him. She was close.

The heat of her core began spilling around Yusei, and he knew Akiza was at her release. She moaned and released one final gasp of ecstasy as she came, tightening around his manhood and releasing her essence. Her climax slid over her, making her entire body shake with pleasure as she pulled Yusei close.

He thrust powerfully and released inside of her, her contractions sending him into orgasm with her. He found her lips with his own and let himself go completely, his cock jerking several times as he released inside of her. It was the most euphoric thing they had ever experienced.

He collapsed on top of her and panted heavily, coming down from his climax. Akiza inhaled and exhaled beneath him, doing the same. He gently pulled out of her and nuzzled her nose, kissing her lightly. He rolled on his back and brought her with him to rest on top of his chest. They stared blissfully into each other's eyes, completely satisfied and content.

"Akiza," Yusei said. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. You mean everything to me."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Yusei. This is everything I've ever wanted. Please... don't ever let go of me." The night was everything Akiza dreamed of and more. Yusei had given her his heart, and she had given him hers.

"Never," he answered, resting his forehead against his girlfriend's. _His girlfriend_... He never thought he would call Akiza that, but it was the happiest day of his life now that he could. And now, she wasn't just his girlfriend. He had shared himself with her in the most intimate way he knew. Yusei decided that girlfriend didn't even begin to describe what Akiza meant to him, how important she was in his life, but it would do for the time being. He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her silky hair.

They laid together in their afterglow, completely content and full of love as they both discovered exactly what had been missing from their lives: each other. Akiza held him tightly, never wanting that moment to end. "I don't want to fall asleep," she whispered. "I'm scared I'll wake up and this won't be real, that you won't be here."

"This is real," Yusei reassured her. "You are _mine_, and I am _yours_. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

They shared one more kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, changed forever by the love they now shared.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Once again, your feedback make me so happy! 24 reviews last chapter, holy smokes!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS:** Before I begin this next chapter, I need to ask a favor of you guys. I'm sure you've heard about the theater shooting in Colorado. One of my close friends was actually in the theater when it happened. He's okay, but a friend of his was shot and killed. Any thoughts and prayers for him and the families of the victims would be much appreciated. Thanks for listening you guys.

Thanks to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Mixer18, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, ptd163, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , dbzgtfan2004, FiringShootingStar, SuicidePrince, cherriepudding, Anzu Hyuga, Tornado-22, Xen Kenshin, Seeker Heart, jtdarkman, witchprincess33, vlorkderp,** and the 8 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**. You're an exceptional writer and an awesome friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 12

The spirit was silent as she observed the couple sleeping peacefully together in the bed. She inhaled deeply before letting out a long, satisfied breath, savoring the sensation of her power returning to her. Her aura tingled pleasantly as the energy came and she couldn't help but grin as she grew one step closer to forging a body for herself.

**"Ahh,"** she breathed.** "That was even more lucrative than I thought. At this rate, I'll have a body for myself in no time at all."**

She was growing stronger by the minute. The mere fact that she could now project herself out of Akiza's body was evidence of that. The spirit wondered exactly how much stronger she had become and decided to test the limits of her abilities. After confirming she could indeed phase through solid objects once more, like any respectable duel spirit, she hovered up to the roof and walked, seeing how far she could go from Akiza before needing to turn back to her psychic life-support.

She walked for a moment before feeling the tug on her energy at the edge of the roof, signaling that any father would be dangerous. She needed to stay within a minimum distance from Akiza now, but that would change as she continued to acquire energy from the girl. And her 'encounters' with Yusei would definitely help in that process. Soon, she would be able to travel anywhere in the city without needing Akiza to keep her alive.

The moon shone brightly through her, much more beautifully than she remembered it. Soon, she thought. Soon she would be reunited with Jaden. Soon she would be able to make right the wrongs that had occurred between them, and she would be able to return to him after they had been so tragically torn apart. It had been decades, but she knew that their love would conquer all obstacles in her path. She knew she would succeed, and she would do it all for him, for Jaden Yuki, the man she loved.

Yubel sighed, thinking of him. **"Jaden, my love... My heart longs for you more with each passing day. But don't worry, I'll be with you soon," **she whispered. She almost failed to notice the powerful and familiar aura behind her in her musings.

**"I thought I sensed something evil."**

She spun around, facing the source of the voice. It was as she expected; the Dark Magician Girl stood glaring at her, staff in hand and fists clenched. It was clear she was ready for a fight, intent to kill practically pouring out of her. Yubel didn't need to read auras to be able to tell that the spellcaster was fuming with rage and bloodlust. She couldn't blame her, it was only natural after everything they had gone through. She steeled herself and prepared for the wrath of Yugi Moto's former monster.

Yubel grinned. **"Mana, my dear,"** she said, holding out her arms as if to be friendly. **"What ever brings you here of all places?"**

She barely finished speaking before she felt herself thrown back by an invisible force. Her back slammed down into the shingles, immobilizing her wings and preventing her from moving but inches. The Dark Magician Girl slowly approached her, staff raised as she sustained the telekinetic spell. Yubel was immobilized, and the spellcaster didn't seem too eager to release her any time soon.

**"I've been waiting for this day for a long time,"** the Dark Magician Girl hissed. **"You'll finally answer for all your crimes, villain."**

**"I have already answered for them, you blasted magician!"** Yubel hissed back. **"Fifteen years I spent trapped in space, and another century banished to the shadow realm! Our quarrel is over, buried beneath ages of history."**

**"Save it for your maker!"** the spellcaster cried. She raised her hand, about to crush Yubel and send her into oblivion.

**"Careful,"** Yubel warned. **"Wouldn't want to hurt your precious master, would you?"**

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened, and she froze in place. Her eyes turned from cold and malicious to shocked and sorrowful. **"You didn't,"** she breathed. Her eyes held fear for the person she cared about most.

**"I did,"** Yubel replied.

The spellcaster averted her eyes and lowered her hand. She trembled, knowing she was beaten before she even realized there was a battle. **"I suspected you had bonded with Akiza when I first sensed you tonight, but... I just didn't want to believe it."**

**"She was desperate for love. I offered a way to get it, and she accepted," **Yubel simply stated. She chuckled and gestured to her invisible bonds with her eyes.** "Ironic, isn't it? You've caught me at my most vulnerable moment, and you still can't lay a finger on me. But if it's any consolation, I didn't come here to fight."**

The Dark Magician Girl slowly nodded and released the spell on Yubel, allowing her former adversary to get up. As much as she hated to admit it, Yubel was right. If she and Akiza were truly bonded, then any harm done to Yubel would have a good chance of damaging Akiza as well. The spellcaster was forced to stay her hand for fear of hurting her master.

Yubel lifted herself off the stone and stood, more weary of her choice of words. She knew the Dark Magician Girl would never trade Akiza's life for a chance at destroying her, but the spellcaster was still a very powerful force to be reckoned with. And it was best not to provoke the lioness in her own den.

**"See? We can be friends,"** Yubel said, her voice almost mocking.

**"Why are you here?"** The Dark Magician Girl demanded, ignoring Yubel's satirical formalities.

Yubel raised her eyebrow.** "Is that any way to speak to a friend, Mana?"**

**"Don't call me that!"** the Dark Magician Girl spat. **"Only my most trusted friends are allowed to call me by my true name, and you're not one of them. Not even remotely."**

**"Aww, that hurts my feelings,"** Yubel said facetiously.

The Dark Magician Girl was growing more frustrated by the minute. She knew that was Yubel's intent, but it was still working. And she would get as angry as she needed to get answers. She was going to protect her friends, no matter what.

She scowled. **"I'll ask you once more; why are you here?"**

Yubel grinned, dropping her sarcastic front when she realized the Dark Magician Girl was not playing any games. She snorted. **"Fine. You want me to cut the bullshit?"**

**"Yes,"** the spellcaster replied as calmly as possible. **"I'd like that."**

**"I'm here because I need a body," **Yubel claimed.** "My journey from the Shadow Realm cost me almost all of my power. Akiza is allowing me to share in her psychic energy until I am strong enough to exist on my own. In return, I helped make Yusei fall in love with her. That a good enough explanation?"**

**"No,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.** "How did you find Akiza. And why her, out of all people?"**

**"Simple," **Yubel replied.** "I found Akiza by following the most powerful aura I sensed in New Domino City, which happened to be yours. When I recognized it was you, I figured you must be with a powerful duelist, and I was right. I waited and observed Akiza to see if she might bond with me, and when the opportunity presented itself, I made her the offer."**

The spellcaster scowled. **"So you manipulated her into bonding with you,"** she accused.

**"Hardly,"** Yubel huffed. **"Akiza was well aware of the consequences when she bonded with me. We were joined by our own free will."** She smirked. **"And I bet you're jealous that she chose me to help her win Yusei's heart when your advice failed."**

**"Yusei was already going to confess his feelings before you bonded with her!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried. **"You didn't do anything except put it in Akiza's head that she needed to sleep with him! That's not helping her, that's using her for your own gain, you selfish bitch!"** She was livid that her friend had been deceived. The spellcaster rarely swore, but Yubel was one of the few individuals who could bring out the worst in her.**"They shouldn't be doing this so early. But you pushed Akiza into it. You made her believe that she needed to share her body with Yusei so you could benefit!"**

Yubel growled. **"Fuck you! All you gave Akiza was heartbreak! With me helping her, Akiza found true love. And if she wants to have sex with Yusei to show how much she loves him, then that's her choice. It brought them together tonight, so why the fuck are you so pissed off?"**

The Dark Magician Girl glared and stepped forward, clearly displaying that she held not a single ounce of fear. Her voice was almost a whisper.**"Because I actually care about Yusei and Akiza. And I know what you are, Yubel. I figured you out not long ago."**

**"Oh?"** Yubel challenged.

The spellcaster nodded firmly. **"You may have mocked my reading and researching in the past, but they helped me uncover the truth behind you. I know your dirty little secret, Yubel. You're a _succubus_,"** she spat. Yubel visibly flinched upon hearing the words leave her adversary's lips.** "You're a dream demon that preys on the desires of humans, that gains energy from absorbing the aura released during sexual interaction. You don't care what's good for Yusei and Akiza's relationship. The only reason you wanted them to make love is so you could feed off of their auras and get stronger. Tell me, does Akiza know that little fact?"**

Yubel bared her teeth, knowing she had been discovered. **"Maybe I omitted a few details,"** she admitted. **"But if Akiza and Yusei are happy and I'm not hurting them, then I don't see the problem. You should be happy for them, too."**

**"I am,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"I'm overjoyed that they finally found love with each other. But they're moving too fast! They should be building a foundation of trust and loyalty right now, not bedding each other like rabbits! What happens now could have serious consequences in their future!"**

Yubel shook her head. **"You make it sound like sex is such a big deal."**

**"Because it is,"** the spellcaster said. **"Unlike your whore of a race, mine understands that sex is an intimate act that actually means something, and that it's not just a way to feel good or survive."**

Yubel cocked her head to the side. **"You wouldn't be so quick to judge if your entire existence depended on sex. And you know, for a person who's never known true love, you act like you know a lot about it."**

The Dark Magician Girl froze for a moment, unsure of how to take Yubel's comeback. Did she know? No, that was impossible. Probably just Yubel throwing around empty insults that just happened to line up with the truth. **"I have known true love,"** she retorted. **"Which is more than you can say, demon."**

**"Is that so?"** Yubel patronized. **"From what I hear, your love was tragically... one sided."**

The Dark Magician Girl gasped in disbelief. She tried to open her mouth, tried to form some semblance of an argument or comeback, but nothing came. How could she know? How could one of her greatest enemies know something so personal about her, something that many of her closest friends didn't even know? She began to tremble as she realized that Yubel was going to force her to relive the most painful experience of her existence.

Yubel sighed, a smug look of power on her face. **"It seems we have no more secrets from each other, Mana. You know that I'm a succubus. And I know all about how Yugi Moto broke your heart."**

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes closed. She flashed back to those days more than a century ago, wanting to forget but unable to do so. They were some of the best and worst times in her life, and she could still feel the hole in her chest left by him, even after many decades of being apart.

**"You loved him,"** Yubel continued relentlessly. **"You fell in love with your old master, Yugi. Not the Pharaoh he was bonded with, but the real Yugi Moto that you had known since he learned to duel. After his adventures with you and his Yami's departure, you knew that your feelings for him were real. You knew you were in love with him, a mortal that had stolen your heart, that you had fought with for years and developed affection for. You tried to deny it, but it was love you held for him."**

**"Stop," **the Dark Magician Girl pleaded, her voice shaky and weak.** "Please, stop."**

Yubel granted her no reprieve. **"You wanted nothing more than to break your barriers between the realms and be with him. But you never did. You were too scared he would reject you or that your order would forbid it. You kept your feelings hidden and missed your chance with Yugi. You could have won his heart. Instead, you let him fall in love with that fucking bimbo named Teá, that ditz who only chose Yugi after she realized she couldn't be with his Yami. You call that true love? Don't make me laugh."**

**"Stop!" **the helpless spellcaster pleaded once more.

**"I was brave enough to fight for my love," **Yubel said.** "I was ready to fuse every realm together if it meant being with Jaden. If that's not true love, I don't know what is. That's what I helped Akiza find. And you expect me to believe that you helping your new master is some act of benevolence? I think you're just trying to give yourself some measure of redemption by helping her succeed where you failed! Tell me, Mana, which of us is truly the selfish one here?"**

The demon finished her rant and heard silent sobbing, which she guessed might happen. The Dark Magician Girl was hugging herself, her back turned to Yubel and her shoulders heaving as she tried to hold back her tears. Yubel's words had stung her to the core. They were harsh, but every word was true. She had been cowardly and lost the one person she had truly loved. He had fallen for someone else, and she regretted it all her life. Just the memory was enough to tear open the scars on her heart once more.

**"You're right,"** she whimpered. **"I was a coward, and I lost the only love I've ever known because of it."** She turned to face Yubel, the slightest bit of determination showing on her sorrowful face. **"But Akiza is better than me, better than either of us. She and Yusei deserve to be happy together. And I will do everything I can to give them that happiness."**

Yubel crossed her arms and backed off, knowing she had made her point. **"Fair enough. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. After all, I'm only trying to find my way back to my true love. I though you would support me in my quest."**

The Dark Magician Girl wiped away her tears and shook her head. She gave the demon a solemn look. **"I'm done arguing with you, Yubel. But I know what really happened between you and Jaden. Your definition of love is twisted if you really think you two are in it."**

Yubel chuckled, not offended by the spellcaster's words. **"I didn't expect you to understand the special bond Jaden and I share, but that's okay. Think what you want, but Jaden can decide whether or not he loves me when we are reunited. Let me attend to my master's love just as you attend to your master's longing."** The Dark Magician Girl regarded Yubel in silence, considering it for a moment. It wouldn't do any good to meddle in Yubel's affairs even though she was intruding on her own. As long as Yusei and Akiza were safe and happy and Yubel presented no danger, there was no reason to fight an unnecessary battle. She nodded in affirmative.** "Good," **Yubel said.

**"Good,"** the spellcaster agreed. Yubel turned her back, ready to retreat inside of Akiza for more rest and recovery. **"But know this,"** the Dark Magician Girl added, stopping the demon in her tracks. She advanced slowly towards Yubel, reminding her exactly who was in control. **"If I even suspect you are causing Yusei and Akiza any harm, if I discover your intentions here are destructive, if I find _any_ reason at all to deem you a threat..."**

She glared, only inches away from Yubel, her voice a low and threatening whisper. **"Then I will Mind Crush you and extinguish what's left of your pathetic soul to the domain of the Reaper of the Cards, where you will reside until you slowly die and fade into the mouth of hell."** She stepped back, fully displaying her battle-hardened persona. **"Got it?"**

Yubel stood perfectly still for a few seconds, unwilling to show any sign of submission. No smug grin crossed her face, no sarcastic words left her mouth, and no disrespect came from her because she knew the Dark Magician Girl never, _ever_, made idle threats. She wouldn't be protected by her bond with Akiza forever, and the demon knew if she took but one step out of line, then the spellcaster would make good on her promise and destroy her completely.

**"Got it,"** Yubel affirmed. She would play nice... at least for now.

* * *

The next morning brought with it a sense of complete heaven. The early dawn's rays filtered down through the window peacefully, and the beams of light illuminated half of the bed with a soft effervescence. Akiza rose to full consciousness slowly, as she was reluctant to leave her perfect world of dreams. But as she felt her head resting on Yusei's chest, she realized that her dream world was the same as the real one.

She was curled next to him with her arm encircling his waist, and she smiled at the way her body fit perfectly next to his. After all of her longing and patience, the waiting had finally paid off. Gently, she traced her fingers across his bare chest and abdomen, savoring the warm and smooth texture of his body. She couldn't help but blush as all the memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

_'He looks so cute like this,'_ Akiza thought as she pressed her lips to his cheek. She wondered if she should slip out of bed and make him some breakfast, but then decided that the sensation of waking up next to Yusei was much too nice to give up for something as trivial as food.

Yusei stirred as he felt Akiza playing with the barely visible raven hairs on his chest. His eyes opened slightly, and he grinned when he remembered where he laid. He turned to the goddess beside him and lifted his hand, running his fingers through her silky hair. She shifted slightly on top of him. "Mmhh... that feels good," she said slowly.

He beamed as she propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "Good morning," he whispered, caressing her bare skin with his hand. He trailed his fingers all over her, across her thighs, up to her tight stomach, over her breasts and shoulders and to her face, where he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

She sighed with content into their kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck when they separated. "Good morning to you," Akiza responded playfully.

She laid her head back on top of his chest while continuing to trace his skin with her fingertips. Yusei slipped his fingers through her hair as both of them relaxed into the sensation of waking up beside the other. After the sun had risen slightly higher in the sky, Yusei smiled, a pleasant and enlightening thought occurring to him.

"Akiza?" he whispered.

"Mmhh, yes, Yusei?" she said. It felt so wonderful to be able to regard him with affection openly.

He looked down into her hazel orbs, her beautiful face inches from his. "I just want you to know... I think yesterday was the best day of my life. Spending time together, hearing how much you care for me, making love to you... everything was perfect. I'm replaying everything in my mind, and I can't think of another day I like better than yesterday."

Akiza smiled and pecked him on the lips. "It was the best day of my life, too, Yusei. I love you so much."

She lifted herself over to straddle him, pressing their bodies together once more. They both flashed back to the night before, their bare skin rubbing against each other with passion. Akiza hovered over Yusei for a moment before wincing as she stretched her legs too far.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, worried that he might have hurt her.

"I'm fine," she replied, settling down on top of his chest. "Just a little sore down there. It happens when a girl loses her virginity."

Yusei smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry if I was a little rough with you."

"I'm not," Akiza replied mischievously. "I wouldn't change a thing about last night."

Yusei gently stroked her bare back, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. "Then I wouldn't, either," he said. He pulled her down for another passionate kiss, and her hands rubbed against his chest, igniting the fire of passion again. He felt her grinding against him, and Akiza smirked against his lips as she realized the reality of their situation; now they could make love whenever they wanted.

Akiza frowned as Yusei stopped her, missing the pleasant friction between her legs from the motion. She looked at him curiously to find him with a troubled expression. "What's wrong, Yusei?" she asked. Now that they were together, what could possibly be amiss?

"Well," he said, thinking of how to phrase his question. "Aren't you worried that you might get pregnant, if we... you know, keep doing this?"

Akiza was caught a little off-guard by his question. She hadn't even stopped to consider an explanation for that, and she certainly didn't want to tell Yusei about Yubel at the time being.

"Don't worry about it," Akiza replied. She once again decided to tell him part of the truth. "I'm on birth control. More my guardians' doing than mine."

Yusei nodded, relaxing back into his blissful state. "Well, you have to admit, it came in handy."

Akiza chuckled. "Yes, it did."

**"You're welcome,"** Yubel muttered.

The psychic inwardly groaned. She had almost forgotten that she and Yusei weren't completely alone, and her butting in during pillow talk really killed the mood. The spirit had definitely earned her place as Akiza's Yami, but the teen was aggravated that an otherwise perfect moment was now ruined by a one-person audience.

She sat up in bed, taking a sheet with her. The white cloth was the only thing covering her voluptuous body, and Yusei found his eyes drawn to her magnificent figure. Akiza noticed this and giggled. She picked up his pants and threw them to him, the Head Signer catching them with surprise.

"I think I'll have a shower," Akiza said, dropping the bed sheet and putting on a bath robe. "You can shower after me, if you want. Then, how does some breakfast sound?"

Yusei smiled, pulling on his pants. "Sounds wonderful, Akiza."

Akiza stepped out of the room, giving him one more playful glance before exiting. Yusei smiled and laid back on the pillows for a moment. How was he so lucky that he ended up with such an amazing girl? He took a moment to survey the room, where just last night, he and Akiza were making love. Just the thought made him tingle with excitement.

His pondering was interrupted by his phone. It rang in the pocket of his pants, snapping Yusei out of his daydreaming. He fumbled through his pockets until he found his phone, the caller ID reading 'Crow'.

"Ah, crap," he muttered to himself. How would he explain this to his friends? He decided to do the noble thing in this situation: lie his ass off. He flipped open the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yusei, where the hell are you?" Crow demanded. "We were supposed to start configuring the new engine design an hour ago!"

He facepalmed, realizing he had skipped out on their preparations for the WRGP. "Yeah, sorry," he apologized. "I got, ah, a little held up."

"A little? You didn't even come back to the garage last night! Did you stay the night over Akiza's or something?" Crow asked.

Yusei sighed. There was no getting around that fact. "Yeah, I did. We were both tired after dinner, so she let me crash at her place." He glanced down the hallway, hearing the running water of Akiza's shower. "It, ah... might be a couple of hours before I make it back."

"Fine, whatever," Crow said. "Just get here when you can. I don't know how much more of Jack's ego I can take. By the way, how did the dinner go?"

"It was really nice," Yusei replied. "I'll tell you about it once I get back."

"Don't take too long," Crow said.

"Okay," Yusei affirmed. "I'll see you back there."

He hung up and laid back in bed. It was incomprehensible to him, but all the problems and worries in Yusei's life seemed unimportant when he was with Akiza. He listened to the dripping water of the shower once more, imagining her naked body pressed against his the previous night, and with a blush, he realized he wanted nothing more than to relive that experience.

He suddenly got an idea, one more devious than he ever though up before. He smirked and checked to make sure the house was really empty before walking down the hall to Akiza's bathroom, towards the sound of the dripping water.

* * *

Akiza let the hot water rush over her head, enjoying the renewing heat. She sighed contentedly, a private smile on her face at the fact that Yusei, _her boyfriend_, was lying half naked in her bed after they made love the night before.

It was the most perfect morning she remembered. All of Akiza's greatest wishes had come true, and she had the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel to thank for that. She felt a little guilty for not heeding the Dark Magician Girl's wishes about sex, but she had known she was ready. She was, without a doubt, in love with Yusei, and she didn't regret anything about her actions. She smiled. Both her spirit friends had done so much for her, and she made up her mind to return the favor.

"Yubel?" she muttered under the rushing water.

**"Hmm?"** the spirit replied.

"Just... thank you. For everything. Last night was the best night of my life," Akiza said.

**"Don't mention it,"** Yubel replied. **"Now was I right, or was I right? Was having sex with Yusei the most amazing thing ever?"**

"Without a doubt," Akiza said. "But next time, could you, um... Well, I-"

**"I'll keep my big mouth shut when you two are having sexytime,"** Yubel replied. **"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, Akiza. I know you want to be alone with Yusei."**

Akiza smiled and nodded. "Thanks for understanding, Yubel." She stretched her muscles as the hot water ran over her smooth skin. "So are you getting stronger yet? Are my psychic powers helping you rebuild a body?"

Yubel was silent for a moment, which confused Akiza since she thought it was a straightforward question.** "I'll tell you later,"** Yubel said. **"Right now, I think your shower is about to get interesting."**

Akiza was even further confused as she felt Yubel retreat from her mind. Then, she squeaked as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She spun around to find Yusei with her in the shower, wearing nothing but a bemused grin on his face. "Yusei?" Akiza asked. "What are you...? When did you get here?" She was so preoccupied with Yubel that she must not have even noticed him enter.

Yusei drew the shower curtains closed again. "Well, I was going to wait and shower, but then I figured this might be a better arrangement," he explained.

Akiza smiled, knowing where this was going. "Leave it to you to come up with such a _brilliant_ idea," she teased. She leaned forward to kiss him, pressing their naked and wet bodies together. She felt Yusei's hands travel all over her skin, and she knew that her perfect morning was about to get even better.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers!

We didn't quite meet my goal of 20 reviews for last chapter, but I'm giving you guys a bonus update anyways because I'm going to be going out of town next week, starting Sunday. I'll be gone for about eight days, so no updates until I get back. I'll try to post one more chapter before I leave to give you guys a good YuAki fix before I leave.

Thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, Mixer18, witchprincess33, Grand Master Darkstorm, jtdarkman, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Shinn Tsukishiro, FiringShootingStar, LadyRosalie29, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , ****FanficFemale, ****Seeker Heart, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, ptd163, Tornado-22, enterprise.d, ShadowFist83,** and my one guest for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 13

After the most enjoyable shower of their lives, as well as their second time making love, Yusei and Akiza retired to the kitchen for some breakfast. They walked down the stairs to find the Dark Magician Girl waiting at the table, still only visible and audible to Akiza due to her magic. She was reading a different book, having finished her previous one.

The spellcaster looked up and gave Akiza a blank stare. The teen winked at her, trying to express her thanks, but the Dark Magician Girl made no acknowledgement of it and resumed reading her book. Akiza couldn't blame her. She had pretty much blown off a large portion of her advice by giving her virginity to Yusei so soon. Although, she did think the cold shoulder routine was a bit excessive.

After whipping up a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, which were just about the only things that Akiza felt confident in making without the Dark Magician Girl's help, the two lovers sat down at the table and enjoyed their first meal as a couple. Yusei was dressed in his pants and black sleeveless shirt, and Akiza wore soffe shorts and a white tank top. It was strange but pleasant to Akiza that after just one night of passion and love, they were comfortable showing off skin to each other. Although, the thought of parading around Yusei naked still made her blush violently.

They sat down at the table before Akiza realized the Dark Magician Girl was still present, and she showed no signs of moving to give her and Yusei any privacy. Akiza shot her a stern glance when Yusei wasn't looking, but the spellcaster ignored that, too. The teen inwardly sighed. This must have been the spellcaster's revenge for Akiza not listening to her. The teen decided to not let it bother her. This was a perfect morning with the man of her dreams, and nothing could ruin that.

The couple sat down and began eating, Yusei complimenting Akiza on her cooking once again. "Man, I could get used to this," he said. "Be careful, or you're going to spoil me into not ever eating TV dinners again."

Akiza blushed and giggled. "Works for me, then I could cook for you more often and have you all to myself.

**"Yeah, no problem for fixing dinner last night,**" the Dark Magician Girl butted in. **"You're welcome, Yusei."**

Akiza's eyebrow twitched at this. Was her friend trying to sabotage her breakfast with Yusei? She brushed off the comment and decided not to let it get to her. Instead, she struck up more friendly conversation with Yusei over their meal. As much as Akiza liked getting physical with Yusei, talking with him, getting to know him on a deeper level and seeing the true person he was under his stoic and serious nature, was her greatest joy. She loved him for the person he was and the way he treated her. She loved him not just for his body, but for his heart and soul, too.

Yusei put his silverware down and stopped eating for a moment, the room falling into silence. "Akiza?" he asked. His voice was hesitant, almost like he was afraid to ask something.

"Yes, Yusei?" she replied.

"I..." He stopped, not wanting to offend her.

Akiza gave him a gentle smile. She rose from her chair and seated herself in Yusei's lap, wrapping her arms around him. His hands instinctively went to her waist, and she gave him a quick kiss before looking into his eyes. "Yusei, please don't be afraid of talking to me. I'm still your friend, but now I'm also your girlfriend. You can tell me anything, and I'll listen just like before."

He beamed at her and stroked her back in gratitude. "Thank you, Akiza. It... It's really nice to have someone who understands me completely." He took a deep breath. "I was just going to ask if... Well... Are you comfortable with this? With us having sex at such a young age? I mean, we're both still teenagers, and I don't want to force you into anything."

Akiza cupped his cheek, rubbing it lightly with her thumb. "Yusei, I trust you with everything, and that includes my body. I love being with you, and I love making love to you. I just... I love_ you_. If you don't want to have sex, then that's okay with me, but don't make that decision because of what you think I want. All I want is to be with you, and if that means that I get to have your body as well, then that's even better."

**"Quite a bit better judging by what I heard last night,"** the Dark Magician Girl muttered.

Yusei grinned. "If that's the way you feel, then I'd like nothing more than to share myself with you again," he said, kissing her on the lips.

**"I'm sure he does want you back in bed now that he's had a little taste."**

Akiza grinned back. "Anytime you want me, Yusei. I'm yours."

"And anytime you want me, Akiza," Yusei replied. "Just say the word and you have me. Although," he added with another frown. Always the cautious one, Yusei had to explore every consequence before making a decision. "I don't want to be negative, but what would your parents think of this?"

"Don't worry about my parents," Akiza replied. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Plus, I'm not sleeping around with men I barely know, I'm expressing my affection for the one man I truly love, and that man is you, Yusei. We're being safe about it by using birth control. If my parents disapprove, then that's their problem."

"Still," Yusei said. "I don't want to make your parents angry or disrespect their daughter."

Akiza laughed, not surprised that Yusei was trying to be a gentleman. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him, but she wanted him to let out a little of his bad boy persona every once in a while. "If you'll remember," she whispered huskily into his ear, "I was the one who seduced you into bed."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't say you seduced me, but I'll admit your hot body was extremely alluring," he teased.

"You're not too hard on the eyes, either," Akiza jested back. She smirked and he drew her in for another kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

**"I'm starting to wonder where those shy, awkward teenagers I knew about a week ago went,"** the Dark Magician Girl said facetiously. **"What ever happened to those cute and innocent kids I was trying to get together?"**

Akiza couldn't take it any longer. She tolerated Yubel's rude commentary because she knew it was in the duel spirit's nature, but the Dark Magician Girl was hardly one for abrasive sarcasm. The teen hated to leave Yusei alone, but she knew that something had to give. She reluctantly stood up from her seat on Yusei's lap, keeping her forehead pressed to his.

"I just remembered I need to do something. I'll be right back, okay?" she said.

Yusei nodded. "I'll be here," he said. She parted and headed for the bathroom while he turned his attention back towards his breakfast. He couldn't help but feel giddy and completely content with his life. Akiza loved him. That fact suddenly made everything brighter. And what's more, the irresistibly attractive psychic also wanted to cook food for him _and_ have sex with him? If that wasn't a guy's greatest dream, then Yusei didn't know what was.

As he examined himself, Yusei found that, for the first time since he could remember, he felt completely at peace. There were no duel gangs to be brought down, Securities to avoid, rivals to challenge or Dark Signers to defeat. There was only the special bond he and Akiza shared, the affection and passion they held for each other, and the wonderful memories they were creating. He had been searching all his life for the piece that completed him, only to discover that it was her all along.

He looked outside at the sky, sunny and without a cloud in it. Yes, Yusei decided. He could easily get used to mornings like these.

* * *

Akiza closed her bedroom door and let out a sigh. She made sure that it was locked before speaking quietly. "I know you can hear me, Dark."

The spellcaster materialized in front of her and stood with her hands on her hips. **"Hmm, so my master finally decides to talk to me."**

"Don't be so sensitive," Akiza shot back, crossing her arms. "I haven't really had a chance, unless you want me to tip off Yusei about you."

**"You're going to have to tell him at some point,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"Now that you've sexed each other up, there aren't many more secrets left to share between you two."**

The teen sighed, dropping her defensive reflex and trying to show some sympathy for the spellcaster. Even if having sex was Akiza's decision alone, it was still unfair that she had led the Dark Magician Girl to believe they were going to wait. "Dark... I'm sorry, okay?" Akiza apologized. "I know you said it was wrong for Yusei and me to sleep together this early, but I just couldn't help it! Last night was so perfect, and I had to know it was real."

The Dark Magician Girl dropped her caustic front as well and sighed. **"I'm sorry, too, for being a bitch this morning,"** she said. **"And from now on, I'll let you have your time alone with Yusei. But I... I just feel a little betrayed right now. I know that wasn't your intent, but it hurts knowing you didn't trust me."**

"I know, and I feel terrible about that," Akiza said. "But I love him, Dark. I love him so much, and I needed to be close to him."

**"There are other ways of being close to someone than sleeping with them,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"But I understand your actions, Akiza. And while I don't approve, it's not my right to decide whether or not you have sex with Yusei. Only he and you have that right now that you're both of age."**

Akiza furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They were obviously referring to two different things at the moment. "But if you're okay with Yusei and me making love, then why do you feel betrayed?"

The Dark Magician Girl averted her eyes for a second in thought. She sighed and said, **"I'll tell you later, after Yusei leaves and we have time to talk. We need to discuss some things."**

Akiza nodded. "Okay, but... Yusei and I were going to spend the day together after we told his friends about us."

**"It won't take long,"** the spellcaster said. **"Just let him go by Poppo Time, grab some clean clothes, and come back to pick you up. That'll be more than enough time."**

"Alright," she said. The Dark Magician Girl gave a nod in agreement, and she was about to disappear when Akiza stopped her. "Dark, wait."

**"What is it?"** she asked.

Akiza hugged herself, still feeling guilty about mistreating her friend. "I... Thank you, Dark. For everything. These hours with Yusei have been the best of my life, and you made it possible. I'm sorry for taking you for granted, and I promise to never do it again."

The spellcaster's eyes softened, and she relaxed visibly. She stepped over to Akiza and placed her hands on the teen's shoulders. **"If anyone deserves to be loved, it's you, Akiza. I only want you and Yusei to be happy."**

"Well," Akiza chuckled. "I'd say you're doing an exceptional job."

The Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes with a small smile, and she stepped back. **"We'll talk later,"** she said and disappeared in a flashy exit.

The teen shook her head in amusement. Typical magicians, always ostentatious with their arrival and departure. She took the time to change into a set of presentable clothes - jeans and a sleeveless shirt - and made her way back down stairs. She arrived in the kitchen to find Yusei finishing up his breakfast, and he wore a satisfied grin on his face.

"Enjoy your food?" Akiza asked, walking behind him to rub his shoulders.

Yusei leaned back as she massaged him. "Beats stove-top ramen any day," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly a five star review, but I'll take what I can get."

"Five stars, huh?" Yusei jested. "I'd give your _dessert_ last night at least double that."

Akiza playfully slapped his arm. "For your information, that particular item is only on your menu."

Yusei chuckled and stood up, pulling Akiza into a hug. He kissed her forehead and held her close while she rested her head on his chest. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

"Me, either," she agreed. They embraced each other for a while longer before Akiza inhaled and pecked him on the lips. "You know, it's almost noon. You could grab some clothes at Poppo Time, then pick me up back here. It'll give me time to get ready."

"Sounds good," Yusei replied. "Hey, um... how much do you want to tell our friends?"

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"I mean about us," Yusei replied. "I don't really feel like talking about my new sex life with Jack and Crow, to be honest."

Akiza giggled. "I can see why," she said. "Those two can really get under your skin from what I've seen. And I'm not too eager to let Carly know either. Nothing could change how I feel about you, but it might be easier if they only know we're a couple."

"Agreed," Yusei said. "We'll keep our business in the bedroom to ourselves."

They shared one more embrace and a few parting words of love on the front porch before Yusei started his runner and sped off, waving back to Akiza as he left. She leaned on one of the front pillars with a loving sigh, dreamily thinking about how her life would change now that Yusei knew of her feelings and returned them. Akiza knew he loved her, even if he wasn't ready to say it yet. But as a wise person once told her, love is patient, and she would wait until Yusei was ready to say he loved her for as long as he needed.

She closed the door with a smile, knowing that nothing could bring her down from her peak of joy. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, needing to touch up her makeup before Yusei got back. Not to mention that she and the Dark Magician Girl needed to talk. Akiza couldn't fathom what the spellcaster was upset about if it wasn't what happened the night before. She shrugged and decided to ask about it instead of just speculating.

"Dark? You there?" she called out.

The spellcaster materialized on her bed, sitting up with her legs crossed. **"As always,"** she replied. **"By the way, I took the liberty of changing your bed sheets. The ones you and Yusei used smell like hot sex, which isn't a good flavor for a room to have."**

Akiza couldn't help but chuckle. Just a week ago, such a joke would have offended her. But now, the teen found her modesty and innocence slowly slipping away when it came to Yusei. "Yeah, thanks for that," she replied. "I'll remember to change them in the future." She immediately flinched when she realized she just blatantly stated that she and Yusei were going to have a lot more sex. But the Dark Magician Girl didn't seem fazed or disapproving, so she continued speaking. "Anyways, I'm ready to talk if you are."

The spellcaster nodded. **"I am."**

"Okay," Akiza started. "I'm trying to understand why you feel betrayed, Dark. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please just tell me what I did wrong."

The Dark Magician Girl looked away, seemingly annoyed by Akiza's apology. **"I thought it would be obvious,"** she replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Akiza admitted.

The spellcaster gave her a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?' She exhaled thought her nostrils and spoke with a dangerously calm voice. **"You bonded your soul with a dream demon, Akiza. Did you really expect to hide that from me?"**

Akiza's eyes widened, and suddenly all of the Dark Magician Girl's sketchy behavior made sense. She knew about Yubel. Even the teen had partially forgotten about her bond with the duel spirit, and she didn't even consider that the spellcaster would feel betrayed when she found out, not after everything that happened with Yusei.

**"And the cat's out of the bag,"** Yubel commented, unfazed by the Dark Magician Girl's words. She materialized on Akiza's dresser, sitting cross-legged and leaning back. She looked at her host. **"Sorry, Akiza, but Dark over here is right. As much as I hate to admit it, it was only a matter of time before she noticed me."**

The teen looked from one spirit to the other, each of them staring back. After the initial shock wore off, Akiza started to suspect that there had been some events between the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel she was unaware of. "How long have you known?" she asked the Dark Magician Girl.

**"Since last night,"** she replied. **"I sensed her while you and Yusei were going at it. When she stepped out of your body after you two fell asleep, I confronted her. We talked, and now here we are."**

**"You did a little more than talk,"** Yubel corrected, stretching her neck with a wince. **"I don't even have a body and your magic still hurts."**

"You two fought?" Akiza asked with worry. "Why?"

Yubel shrugged. **"Old grudges die hard," **she replied. **"And it wasn't much of a fight, anyways. I'm in such a weak state right now that Dark could crush me whenever she wants. Fortunately, we reached an understanding before that happened."**

The Dark Magician Girl huffed at this. **"More like we blackmailed each other, I'm sad to say."**

"Blackmailed?" Akiza repeated. "What's going on between you two?"

The Dark Magician Girl looked away. **"It hurts knowing your friend is keeping secrets that affect you, doesn't it?"**

The teen looked down, now knowing exactly how the spellcaster felt. "Yes, it does," she replied. "I'm sorry, Dark. You didn't deserve me treating you like that."

**"I know. I'm just trying to understand why you didn't trust me,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied.

**"Because she was worried if you knew about me, you'd freak the fuck out!"** Yubel cried, waving her hands around ostentatiously. **"And you did go batshit crazy there for a second. For Ra's sake, I saw my life flash before my eyes."**

Even though it was peppered with foul language, Yubel's explanation was close to the truth. Akiza shook her head. They couldn't keep going on like this, avoiding each other and keeping secrets. While their cloak and dagger policy had successfully gotten her and Yusei together, it had caused some hurt feelings and betrayed trust between the three women. Akiza decided that this had to stop. If they were going to exist together, then they needed to be able to understand each other and coexist peacefully.

"Enough of this," she said. "We can't keep deceiving each other. The secrets have to stop, or one of us is going to get hurt. Agreed?"

The Dark Magician Girl nodded, and Yubel considered it for a moment before replying, **"Sure, why not?"**

Akiza could tell the two duel spirits were unhappy about tolerating each other, but at least they were willing to try. She said, "I think for starters that we all need to know exactly why each of us is here. That way, there won't be any misunderstandings between us. If we're going to exist together, then we have to be able to trust each other, or at least know that none of us pose any danger."

Yubel and the Dark Magician Girl considered it in silence. They both looked at each other at the same time. **"You're going to have to tell her about your nature,"** the spellcaster said.

**"Only if you spill it about Yugi,"** Yubel shot back. **"And before you argue, it's relevant. Don't try to say it isn't."**

The Dark Magician Girl slowly nodded, knowing that it was the right thing to do, even if it would be painful. Her friend deserved to know her true motivations after trusting her with almost everything. **"You first,"** she said to Yubel. **"Akiza's already trusted us with all her secrets, and I... I need a minute to compose myself."**

**"Alright,"** Yubel replied. Akiza felt worry for the Dark Magician Girl. She didn't want to cause her friend any more pain, even if it was necessary. She gave the spellcaster a reassuring smile, which the Dark Magician Girl returned with nostalgia in her eyes.

Yubel cleared her throat. **"Well, well, where to start?"** she mused. **"First of all, do you know what a succubus is, Akiza?"**

"Sort of," Akiza replied. "I don't know very much except that they were dangerous mythical demons that supposedly existed a long time ago."

**"Oh, they are no myth, my dear,"** Yubel replied with a toothy smile. She flew up in the air and twirled around, posing with her hand on her hip.**"You're looking at one right now."**

Akiza's eyes widened. "Y-You're a demon?" she breathed. "And you didn't tell me?"

**"Yeah, she does that,"** the Dark Magician Girl commented.

Yubel's eye twitched, but she managed to ignore the spellcaster. **"Is it really that big of a deal? This is like me getting mad because you didn't tell me you're a human. I didn't think my race would be important in this matter."**

"But... a succubus," Akiza said. "I would've liked to know that before we bonded."

Yubel shrugged in acknowledgement. **"I guess I wasn't completely fair to you, but can you blame me? I was going to die otherwise. Can I at least explain before you start accusing me of things?"**

Akiza sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll listen."

Yubel nodded. **"First off, succubi are not as dangerous as people think. Legend says we are the spawn of Hell and that our purpose is to drain the souls of helpless men by having sex with them in their sleep. Societies have held us responsible for creating witches, demonic possession and deformed children. But none of that is true. All of the scary stories about us are the doing of pious moralists that wanted to exterminate our kind, and their propaganda worked. Admittedly, we are dangerous if provoked to violence, but so are you and Dark for that matter."**

"But if the legends aren't accurate, what is the truth?" Akiza asked.

**"To put it simply,"** Yubel explained. **"Succubi are female demons that survive by absorbing the aura released during sexual intercourse. Of course, we can gain energy through many other ways, but sex is the most efficient method of getting it, and no other method completely satisfies us. Unfortunately, there were a few infamous succubi who preyed on the souls of men and left them as empty shells. They were responsible for the horror stories about us and effectively doomed our entire race because of their atrocities. I'm one of the very few surviving succubi left alive."**

Something occurred to Akiza during Yubel's explanation. She thought back to her discussions with the demon, the advice given, and it all made sense now that Yubel's identity was revealed. "Yubel..." Akiza muttered with frightened eyes. "That's why you wanted Yusei and me to have sex... So you could get stronger." She shook her head, dismayed that she had been so easily deceived and used.

Yubel wore a stern expression for a moment. There was no easy way around this one. **"I'll admit that was part of my motivation," **she replied.** "But let me ask you this; would you change what happened between you and Yusei last night?"**

Akiza thought back to her time with Yusei. It had been such a transcendent experience, and she felt more loved and wanted in Yusei arms than ever before. Making love to him was the greatest experience of her life, and she realized she wouldn't trade it for the world. "No," Akiza said. "But... I just feel so dirty and used now that I know you... you..." She couldn't finish, unsure of what Yubel actually did.

Yubel sighed and shook her head. **"Akiza, deep down, all succubi want is to be loved, just like you. Your first time with Yusei was beautiful. I know true love when I see it, and I definitely saw it last night. And it's not like I was partaking in your lovemaking, I was just mooching off the extra aura that was released through our bond. I'm not trying to use you, I'm just doing what my race needs to do in order to survive. If what happened made you and Yusei fall in love and grow closer, and if you don't regret it, then it shouldn't matter why I wanted it."**

Akiza looked at the Dark Magician Girl, who gave her a reassuring look. It seemed that even the spellcaster could agree on that point. The teen nodded, deciding that she didn't care what Yubel's reasons were for encouraging her to make love with Yusei because it wasn't important. What mattered was the love she was able to share with Yusei, and that was good enough for her. "I understand," Akiza replied.

Yubel nodded back, making peace with her host. **"Oh, and one more thing to put your mind at ease; sex based on true love produces the most potent kind of sexual aura, and I've never felt anything like the energy released last night. I was able to project my spirit out of your body after only one session between you and Yusei, which is incredible given that it was both your first times. He loves you, girl, more than you could ever dream."**

Akiza smiled. "Thank you, Yubel."

The succubus simply shrugged casually. She turned her head to stare at the Dark Magician Girl. **"Alright, your turn. And try not to turn this into a sob-fest."**

The Dark Magician Girl shot Yubel a vicious glare that effectively silenced the demon. She turned back to Akiza with soft eyes and took a deep breath.**"Remember what I told you about the love I knew?"**

"Yes," Akiza answered. "You said you lost it, but not much else."

The Dark Magician Girl nodded. Then, she told Akiza all about how she fell in love with Yugi Moto. She told about how she guided him and his friends against Dartz and their adventures with the Seal of Orichalcos. She recounted how kind and brave her master was in the face of such darkness and how he had hopelessly stolen her heart.

**"He made me see the best in myself,"** she said. **"I served the Pharaoh for centuries, and never before did I meet someone like Yugi. I couldn't help but fall in love with him, but I was always too afraid to tell him."**

Akiza felt sympathy for her friend, knowing all too well the longing she held. "What happened?"

The spellcaster looked away, the painful memories resurfacing. **"He fell in love with someone else,"** she said. **"His friend Tea... Yugi held the same affection for her that I did for him. But she was really in love with the Pharaoh, even though she still held some measure of affection for Yugi. She tried to convince herself that they were one and the same for a time, and she never admitted to herself that she had to make a choice even when she learned they were two people. After the Pharaoh left, Tea finally acknowledged Yugi and returned his feelings. And I watched all of this in silence."**

Akiza felt tears well up. "That's terrible!" she cried. "You mean that Tea girl only loved Yugi because she couldn't have the Pharaoh?"

The Dark Magician Girl sighed. **"Not exactly. She was torn between the two, and she loved them both for different reasons. But I do think she would have chosen the Pharaoh if he had stayed. He was starting to fall in love with her from what I could tell."** She shook her head and fought back tears. **"It just made me so furious to see Yugi offering Tea his heart and his life while she kept him at arm's length so she wouldn't have to choose between him and the Pharaoh. I was jealous... I would've done anything for Yugi to treat me like he treated Tea, and she just didn't care if she was hurting him."**

"I'm so sorry, Dark," Akiza said. "You must have been devastated."

The spellcaster nodded as silent tears crept down her cheeks. **"Yes... but they were happy together in the end. And I'm glad Yugi got to receive Tea's love, even if I couldn't receive his. I haven't loved anyone else since then. Duel spirits don't fall in love easily, but when they do, that bond is almost unbreakable."**

**"Fucking bitch,"** Yubel muttered, referring to Tea. **"I'd have torn her apart if I was you."**

The Dark Magician Girl didn't respond. She knew it was Yubel's own way of sympathizing with her, so she accepted it without question. **"Maybe it was for the best,"** she said, drying her tears. **"After all, he was mortal and I'm not. I was bound to lose him eventually."**

Akiza put a comforting hand on the Dark Magician Girl's shoulder. "I know it still hurts, though. And I'm so sorry you had your heart broken."

**"Thank you, Akiza,"** the spellcaster said. She let Akiza hug her and, while they embraced, she said, **"I'm telling you this because... I think you have a right to know. This whole thing with you and Yusei... I didn't realize it at first, but I was treating it as a way to redeem myself after missing my chance with Yugi. I'll admit, I had an agenda too. I guess I was using you and Yusei so I could have some sense of closure. I'm sorry."**

Akiza looked her in the eyes. "There's nothing to forgive," she said. "You've done more for me than I could ever have dreamed. I'm in your debt, Dark. And I want you to know that I consider you one of my closest friends."

Yubel rolled her eyes. **"Ugh, I thought we weren't going to get all touchy-feely,"** she groaned.

The two girls parted, and Akiza managed a small laugh. "So... are there any more secrets left?" she asked half-seriously.

**"I think that covers it,"** Yubel commented. She cracked her neck and stretched. **"I sense Yusei walking up to the door. Looks like it's time to go."**

Akiza smiled. "Our first day together as a couple. Part of me still can't believe this is happening."

**"You earned it, Akiza,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"Now it's time for you to go and enjoy being in love."**

"Thank you," Akiza said. "To both of you. You don't know how grateful I am for your help. Isn't there anything I can do to repay you?"

The Dark Magician Girl shook her head.** "Just always keep Yusei close to your heart, and never stop loving him. That's how you can repay me."** Akiza smiled at this. She loved how the spellcaster made her feel capable of being romantic.

Yubel shrugged. **"As long as you keep having lots of hot sex with Yusei, we're square."**

Both Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl facepalmed at this. One thing was for sure; the three women were in for a wild ride as long as they were stuck together.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Well I kicked it into hyper drive and manage to get another chapter ready before I leave later today.

Now, it pains me to say this, but from now on I won't be able to update nearly as frequently as I have been. With summer ending and classes about to start, I will be a lot busier. That said, I will do my best to update when I can. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I appreciate you so much.

Thanks to **JC, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, AnimeKiwi369, Mixer18, ptd163, FiringShootingStar, FanficFemale, jtdarkman, witchprincess33, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Pepsi Chick 6, ShadowFist83, TFRiD Queen, HMV,** and my 3 anons foe reviewing!

A big and special thanks to my beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**. You're an awesome friend, and I'm honored that I have the privilege of knowing you. And no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 14

"So you two finally got together, huh?" Crow said with a bemused grin.

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "You don't seem very surprised."

"Of course we're not surprised," Jack said. "You two were about as subtle as a freight train with your crushes on each other. The only thing that surprises me is that you two didn't get together sooner."

Akiza snuggled up closer to Yusei on the couch and shot Jack a glance. "Were we really that obvious?"

"In your own ways, yes," Jack replied. He shook his head and huffed. "About bloody time you two stopped kidding yourselves."

"Be nice, Jack!" Carly playfully cried. "They just became a couple, we should be congratulating them!"

After Akiza's conversation with the two duel spirits, Yusei picked her up on his runner and drove them back to Poppo Time. They arrived to discover that Jack and Crow had deemed the day as a rest day since they had already wasted half of it by waiting around. Coincidentally, Carly had decided to visit the garage at some point that morning. She made the excuse that she wanted to get an inside scoop on Team 5D's preparations for the WRGP, but everyone knew she was there to see Jack. Crow sat in a chair while Jack and Carly sat together on a couch. They weren't touching, but Akiza noticed that Carly kept on stealing sideways glances at Jack. After greeting everyone, Yusei and Akiza sat down on the other couch together to join their friends.

And then they kissed. Needless to say, Jack, Crow and Carly were taken aback by this action, and both Yusei and Akiza got a kick out of seeing three jaws dropping at once. After the initial outburst, the two explained that they were now a couple, and Crow and Carly gave them their congratulations. Jack acted as if he knew it all along, which was possible but unlikely.

Carly smiled at Akiza, giddy that her best friend was now dating Yusei. She cried, "I'm so happy for you two, you're just so cute together! When did you make it official?"

"Last night," Akiza answered. "I invited Yusei over for dinner, and he asked me to be his girlfriend afterwards."

**"Yeah, and then some,"** Yubel commented.

**"Quiet!"** the Dark Magician Girl scolded. **"Let them talk, Yubel."**

The Dark Magician Girl and Yubel elected to come with Akiza. Yubel didn't have much of a choice, as she and Akiza were still bonded. She had explained that once she got stronger, she could venture out of Akiza's body and let her have some privacy, but at the moment her powers only allowed her to travel a couple of dozen meters from Akiza before she started losing power. The Dark Magician Girl volunteered to come. She gave the impression that she wanted to see the rest of Akiza and Yusei's friends, but deep down, Akiza knew that the spellcaster came because she still didn't trust Yubel and wanted to keep an eye on the succubus.

Yubel huffed, obviously annoyed, but didn't say anything more. Akiza ignored the spirits' bickering and laid her head on Yusei's shoulder.

Carly let out a girly squeal. "That's so great! I wanted you two to get together so badly!"

Crow nodded in agreement and asked with a devious smirk, "So... what went on last night, huh? Yusei did stay over at your place, Akiza."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Crow, do you have to do that?" He and Akiza were blushing madly, and the lovers knew they might have to use a little deception to keep their sex lives to themselves.

Carly shot Crow a glare, but Jack erupted into bellowing laughter. He dried his eyes and looked at the Blackwing duelist. "Crow, they took six months just to finally ask each other out. If Yusei and Akiza are getting physical, then I'm not the King of Turbo Duels!"

Akiza raised her eyebrow. "But... you aren't the King of Turbo Duels anymore, Yusei is-"

"No one asked you, Izinski," Jack barked. He crossed his arms and pouted, still in denial that his friend had bested him and claimed his old title of King. Akiza smirked. Annoying Jack was one of the small things in life she took pleasure in. She could see why Crow made such a habit of bugging him. Yusei stayed out of his teammate's arguments as usual. He only stepped in if things got out of hand.

Crow shrugged with a chuckle, pleased that he wasn't the only one who could get under Jack's skin. He turned to Yusei and Akiza. "Hey, Akiza, Yusei. All kidding aside, we're really happy for you. We've all known the two of you like each other, and I'm glad to see you guys so happy together. Congratulations."

Yusei pulled Akiza closer with his arm and kissed her forehead. She blushed, finding his gesture of affection to be extremely cute. "Thanks, Crow," he replied.

Akiza nodded, her head resting on Yusei's chest. "We really appreciate it," she affirmed. She closed her eyes and took in Yusei's sweet scent, reveling in the fact that he belonged to her. Did he always smell that good? Maybe he put on something like aftershave.

"By the way, I really like your cologne, Yusei," Akiza whispered in his ear.

Yusei regarded her with a sheepish grin. "Oh, ah... I didn't really put any on today... I usually do when I see you, but I guess I was distracted..."

Akiza was confused. "Oh, well... you still smell nice." She couldn't get enough of him. Did that mean what she was smelling was his natural scent? He blushed and thanked her, pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Can you two please keep a lid on it? I know you just got together, but seriously."

Yusei let out an embarrassed chuckle. "We'll try, but no promises," he said half-seriously.

Akiza barely heard Jack's complaining. She was much more focused on Yusei's firm, muscular chest that was pressed up against her. Was he always this sexy? For some reason, Akiza couldn't keep her hands off of Yusei. She massaged his chest gently with one while the other trailed through his hair. Yusei gave a quiet sigh of appreciation and gently rubbed her thigh while holding her closely.

Jack leaned back in his seat. "You know, this whole relationship thing might be bad timing. We can't afford any distractions for the WRGP, and we already wasted one day."

"Give it a rest, Jack," Crow shot back. "We've been working our asses off, I think a little break is exactly what we need. And your gourmet coffee addiction doesn't help our budget for engine parts either, so don't complain to me about distractions."

Akiza wasn't listening. She wouldn't have placed much weight on Jack's words even if she was, but her attention was completely devoted to the back and forth motions if Yusei's hand on her thigh. His fingers made her skin tingle, even through her jeans. She felt that same fire that she felt the night before, and she found herself growing more adventurous with her exploration of Yusei's body. The hand on his chest moved down to fan itself out against his abs, toned from years of turbo dueling. She heard him inhale with surprise, but he made no motion to stop her.

"You know, Jack," Crow added. "I think you're just jealous of Yusei because he got himself a girl and you can't get one to save your life without your title of King."

Jack scowled. "I can get a girlfriend any time I want!" he cried. He crossed his arms. "I just don't need a woman distracting me right now." Carly suddenly appeared very bashful after hearing this.

Akiza inhaled Yusei's sweet, powerful scent again before kissing his jawline lightly, causing him to silently gasp. The hand on his abs dropped even lower and became much bolder in their ministrations.

Yusei flinched as she took a hold on his length through his pants. Akiza's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing, the way her hand had moved almost on its own. Yusei looked at her with wide eyes, giving her a look that clearly asked 'what are you doing?' Her only response was a ripe red blush. She quickly looked around and was relieved to find that none of their friends had noticed in the heat of the argument. She quickly withdrew her hand and sat up straight.

And then she heard Yubel laughing hysterically. **"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"** she bellowed.

Akiza shot up on her feet and said, "I, uh... I'll be right back! Which way's the bathroom again?"

Crow and Jack looked at her quizzically, puzzled by her sudden urgency. Yusei was still stunned from her boldness, although he couldn't say he didn't like it. "Erm, down the hall and to the left," Yusei said.

"Thanks," Akiza replied, already halfway there. Once she was out of sight, she all but sprinted into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water, her breath coming in gasps. She still felt the desire for Yusei, to have his body again and to give him hers. Dammit, why did he have to be so sexy? She turned off the water and dried her face.

She looked up into the mirror and found Yubel standing right behind her. **"Boo,"** she said.

Akiza yelped and spun around. "What the hell?" she hissed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

**"Maybe,"** she teased. **"At least then Yusei could give you mouth to mouth."**

"This isn't funny!" Akiza cried again, trying to stay relatively quiet. She shook her head and leaned back on the counter. "Where's Dark, by the way?"

**"Off doing her thing,"** Yubel replied. **"She's a bit of a snoop, and she found it to be a good opportunity to gather some information on Yusei and the boys. And so you're stuck with me now."**

Akiza took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She could still feel where Yusei had touched her, and her core quivered with arousal. "What's happening to me?" she breathed. She looked up at Yubel, knowing the demon had something to do with it. "Back there with Yusei... I couldn't control myself! It's like my restraint just vanished, and all I could think about was getting him into bed!"

**"Ah,"** Yubel said. **"Looks like you're experiencing some side effects of being bonded with a succubus."**

Akiza stared in disbelief. She clenched her fists, not happy about Yubel's answer at all. "I thought you said there weren't any more relevant side effects of bonding our souls!" she hissed.

Yubel grinned guiltily. **"I... kinda lied about that,"** she admitted.

"You lied?" Akiza spat.

**"Relax, this is the only side effect I didn't tell you about!"** Yubel shot back. **"Don't get your panties in a bunch."**

Akiza gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed and frustrated with the demon. "Just tell me what happened back there," she said. "Tell me what this side effect is."

**"To put it simply,"** Yubel said. **"You're being affected by my libido."**

The teen's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

**"Completely,"** she replied.** "As I said before, I'm weak and need energy. And nothing can satisfy a succubus's craving for energy like sex. Our bond is a two way street. I'm able to take in your psychic energy and the aura released during sex with Yusei, but you are also affected by my famished state."**

Akiza facepalmed. "So you're saying that your sex drive is now affecting me, and that's the reason why I can't control myself around Yusei?" Yubel nodded. "Why is this just now happening?"

**"Well, last night I got a pretty good taste of sexual aura,"** Yubel said with a smirk. **"And the more sexual energy I get, the more I want. I've been ravenous and unsatisfied for over a century, Akiza. I suppressed my desires in the Shadow Realm and managed to just scrape by with other methods of absorbing energy along with masturbation. Now that I have access to sex again, my libido is back, and you're experiencing the effects of it. This is simply what a succubus feels in her natural state."**

"Great," Akiza said. "So you've turned me into a nympho. How am I supposed to face Yusei now?"

**"Don't be so sensitive,"** Yubel shot back. **"And if having a large sex drive really makes you that uncomfortable, then you can use an anti-aphrodisiac to calm yourself down temporarily."**

"Anti-aphrodisiac?" Akiza inquired.

**"A substance that decreases libido,"** Yubel replied. **"Succubi have several that we can use, although we tend to avoid them most of the time. Vanilla, strawberry, cinnamon, certain herbs and roots, which is what I used in the Shadow Realm-"**

"Wait, did you say strawberry?" Akiza asked. Yubel nodded. The teen hung her head and groaned, "I knew it! I knew there was a catch to this! Now I can't even have my favorite flavor unless I don't want to have sex with Yusei!"

**"On the other hand, you get to eat it a lot to keep your sex drive suppressed,"** Yubel replied.

"I guess that's true," Akiza said.

**"Be careful though,"** Yubel warned. **"Anti-aphrodisiacs only work for a short time, and eventually your desires will be so powerful that you'll sleep with Yusei no matter what. The best solution is to have lots of sex to keep your libido in check and my energy reserves full. That way, you won't have any episodes like you did today."**

Akiza raised her eyebrow. "So, you really are trying to turn me into a nympho."

**"Just a little bit,"** Yubel replied. Akiza just shook her head at this. What kind of unearthly forces had she unleashed?

* * *

"Akiza's taking a quite while, don't you think?" Yusei asked, appearing concerned for his girlfriend.

Crow and Jack just shrugged. Some time had passed since Akiza left the room, and Yusei was wondering if she was okay. Carly smiled at this. While she didn't know Yusei on a very personal level, she admired how much of a gentleman he was to Akiza. She only wished Jack would treat her the same way one day.

She stood up. "I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll go check on her," Carly said.

Yusei smiled. "Thanks, Carly. I appreciate it."

"No problem," the reporter replied.

She walked slowly down the hallway, grateful for a moment to think. She was overjoyed that Yusei and Akiza had gotten together, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She loved Jack so much. She would have given anything for him to hold her the same way that Yusei held Akiza. She sighed. How did Akiza manage to gather up the courage to confess her feelings to Yusei? And what made Yusei, the stoic and calculating duelist, open up and show so much love and affection for her?

Carly shook her head with a solemn smile. "I envy you, Akiza," she whispered to herself. "More than you'll ever know."

The reporter pushed these things out of her mind. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on them now. She approached the bathroom door and prepared to knock when she heard Akiza's voice.

"How long is this going to last?" Akiza said. Carly's ears perked up. Was she on the phone or something? No, that couldn't have been right, she remembered seeing the psychic's phone left in the living room.

"Because it's important!" Akiza said. "How much longer will it take? My parents will be home any time, and I don't think they'll like your idea of dealing with my condition... No, I won't do that. We just worked past our problems, I won't be that inconsiderate to my mom and dad."

Carly was confused. Was something wrong with Akiza? What was her condition that she was talking about? The reporter felt guilty for eavesdropping on her friend, but her instincts wouldn't let her stop.

"Well, I guess a few days is better than weeks or months," Akiza said. "...Ugh, does everything have to be about sex with you? I mean, I do enjoy making love with Yusei, but I love him for so much more than that."

Carly's heart skipped a beat, and she covered her mouth to stop the gasp of surprise. Akiza and Yusei had slept together? She never dreamed that her two friends would go so fast in their relationship, especially when they had been so shy around each other before. All guilt that Carly had was immediately overpowered by her insatiable curiosity, and she pressed her ear to the door to hear more.

"Okay, fine," Akiza said. "I'll invite him over tonight again, but it's because I _want_ to be with him, not because you need to gain energy... I'm not being unappreciative. I'm thankful that you helped me, Yubel, but I want my love with Yusei to be true love, not just something physical."

Now Carly was even more perplexed. Yubel? Who was Yubel? Akiza had never mentioned that name to her, and she had never heard of it elsewhere. But this Yubel person must have been who Akiza was talking with. And even more importantly, Akiza was inviting Yusei over to her house again that night! She still couldn't believe that her friends were so bold to be having sex so soon. It was out of character for Akiza to be so rash, and the same went for Yusei.

"Agreed," Akiza said. The bathroom door clicked unlocked, and Carly's eyes grew wide. "Now I just have to find some strawberries to hold me over."

"Oh, crap!" Carly breathed. Akiza would see her outside and know she was eavesdropping! Thinking fast, she reached forward and rapped on the door two quick times before it opened to reveal Akiza. The psychic was startled by her sudden appearance.

"Carly?" Akiza said.

"Y-Yeah!" Carly said, sweatdropping. "I, ah, just was... Yusei wanted me to make sure you were okay! So here I am!" Her stomach was in a knot.

Akiza relaxed and smiled. "Oh, okay. Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problemo!" Carly awkwardly replied. "Well, gotta go, see ya later!" She bolted out of the hallway and back into the living room. She collapsed on the couch next to Jack and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Phew, that was close," she muttered. She turned to find Jack and Yusei discussing turbo dueling strategies while Crow catnapped. She relaxed, knowing that she had remained undetected in her snooping. But now, her thoughts turned to the new anomaly she had discovered.

Just who in the world was Yubel?

* * *

Akiza stared back down the hallway after her friend left. She was baffled by the craziness in Carly's behavior.

**"That one's a bit weird, isn't she?"** Yubel asked. Akiza nodded slowly, still perplexed. **"Hmm, I'm guessing she had a rough time in high school."**

"Don't we all," Akiza affirmed. She turned to Yubel, who was deep in thought. "You seem surprised. I thought you could sense people around you, like you were able to sense Yusei before he got in the shower with me."

**"That's because I was still on an energetic high from you and Yusei having sex,"** Yubel replied. **"My powers were returning to me during your pillow talk, but now that the sexual aura is gone, I'm weaker. I can't sense anything except for powerful sources of aura, like you and the Dark Magician Girl."**

Akiza nodded. "Got it. So, what excuse am I going to give Yusei to get him alone with me?"

**"Dinner seemed to work fine last time,"** Yubel replied. **"With a hearty portion of dessert afterwards."**

"Maybe," Akiza said. "But I don't want to make him feel like I only want him for sex. I want to spend time with him and get to know Yusei for the person he is, deep down under all of his walls." She got an idea. "Hang on... I could ask him to help me with my deck! I've been having some problems with it, and Yusei is an amazing deck builder!" Akiza cried.

Yubel raised an eyebrow in a skeptical manner. **"I'm not sure if Duel Monsters is the best segue into some action in the bedroom."**

**"Well, I think it's a great idea!"**

Akiza yelped and spun around. The Dark Magician Girl stood there with an innocent smile on her face. **"After all, Yubel, you said yourself that it was a good idea for Akiza to find common interests with Yusei. Duel Monsters is undoubtedly one of them. With Akiza and Yusei working together, I'm sure they can come up with something truly amazing."**

The teen growled. "Do you two really have to sneak up on me every time you want to talk?"

**"No, but it makes it a lot more fun,"** the spellcaster joked.

Yubel chuckled.** "You know, I think that's something we can both agree on, Dark."**

Akiza facepalmed again. It was going to be a long few days sharing living space with two mischievous spirits.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me this far everyone!

Now, to show my appreciation for you guys (I'm completely emulating my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie** by doing this), I'm going to have a little contest. The winner gets a oneshot of a prompt of their choice. The only rules are no yaoi/yuri, no excessively dark/sadistic themes, and if you choose a prompt with Yusei or Akiza, no pairing them with anyone except for each other (I know, I'm a die hard Faithshipper).

Your mission, should you choose to accept it:

Guess what my favorite deck in the game of Yugioh is. You will find a BIG hint to the correct answer in this chapter, and with a little research, you should be able to figure it out. I will give you another hint since I'm feeling generous: it was used extensively in the Yugioh TCG. There are several names for it, but I am looking for one specific name. Leave a review with the name of the deck, and the first person that guesses correctly wins. Everyone gets as many guesses as they want, but please don't spam my reviews or inbox with random deck names. The deadline to post is by the time of my next update, which will probably be on August 8th. Good luck, and may the Heart of the Cards be with you!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! Thanks for all your patience!

There are a few things to cover before we begin. First off, I was forced to censor the MA parts of this story since FF is taking down stories with mature content. Don't worry though, I have all of the uncensored chapters posted on LiveJournal. My username is **RobotFish1** if you guys want to check out the smexiness! The chapters censored so far are 1, 11, and 15, so make sure you go onto my LiveJournal if you want to read the naughty parts ;) Here is a link to my profile:** h!ttp:/ robotfish1. livejournal. c!om/** (Remove all spaces and the ! from h!ttp and c!om)

Second, congratulations to **VeilSlide** and** jtdarkman** for guessing the correct answer to my contest! VeilSlide got it first (and completely nailed it!) but didn't want the oneshot, so congrats to jtdarkman. I will be writing his oneshot soon.

Thanks to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, AnimeKiwi369, VeilSlide, qiunofan, witchprincess33, Seeker Heart, Yimjeric, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Mixer18, ptd163, jtdarkman, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , FiringShootingStar, Kyte27, ShadowFist83, Shinn Tsukishiro, Subzero415HMV, LadyFelton1994, Anzu Hyuga, GamerFTW, TFRiD Queen**, and my 9 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 15 (for the uncensored version of this chapter: h!ttp:/ robotfish1 .livejournal. c!om/ 1493. html) Remove all spaces and the ! in h!ttp and c!om

The day went rather quickly after Akiza's bout with her enlarged libido. After finding out that the guys did, in fact, keep strawberries in their refrigerator, she helped herself to some. When she inquired about which one of the three ate strawberries, Crow huffed and replied that Yusei only kept them around because he knew it was her favorite fruit. Yusei just smiled sheepishly while Akiza gave him an appreciative kiss. He was definitely earning some brownie points, which Akiza planned on paying back that night. They snacked and cuddled throughout the day, much to Jack's chagrin and Crow's and Carly's amusement. Akiza noticed that Carly kept on shooting them glances, but she didn't make any mention of it.

Dinner was short but sweet for Akiza. Yusei took her to one of her their favorite diners for some food. It was their first real date, and Yusei turned out to be quite the gentleman. He showered her with compliments and loving gestures. They were subtle, but just enough so that it made them feel genuine and flattering. He made her feel special, made her feel wanted, desired and beautiful, and she loved him for it. Akiza only hoped she made Yusei feel the same way.

"Yusei?" she asked him when they were just finishing their meal.

"Yes, beautiful?" he replied.

She blushed at his compliment. "I... Do I make you feel special?"

Yusei furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Akiza explained, "You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. You make me feel wanted, make me feel loved. But... what do I make _you_ feel?"

Yusei simply smiled and took Akiza's hands. "When I'm with you, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I feel so wanted and special that someone amazing as you would want someone like me. And I feel more loved than ever before because the kindest, bravest, and most beautiful girl in the world chose me to love."

Akiza raised her eyebrow and smirked. "You're just saying that because you want to get me into bed tonight." She had to admit, it was working rather nicely.

Yusei smirked back. "Maybe, but it really is true."

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "Well, then, Mr. Luckiest Guy in the World, how would you feel about coming over my house? I actually do need your help with something."

He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it. He blushed and asked, "Was... Was that supposed to be dirty talk?"

Akiza facepalmed. Yusei clearly had a ways to go before he understood the topic of sex fully. She did as well, but her years in New Domino were a much more conducive atmosphere to sexual awareness than Yusei's in the Satellite. "Sorry, no," Akiza replied. "Trust me, if I was talking dirty to you, you would know it."

Yusei giggled, embarrassed at his misunderstanding. "Oh, well... What do you need help with?" Akiza chuckled and raised her eyebrows at Yusei, still enjoying messing with him. He looked her in the eye seriously in response. "Hey, listen. In all seriousness, I'm here to help you whenever you need me. You can come to me with anything, Akiza. I'm here for you."

Her playfulness turned into genuine love upon hearing this. "Thank you, Yusei," she replied. She reached into her deckbox and drew out her deck. "This," she replied. "My deck needs some tweaking, and I thought you might be able to help me."

Yusei nodded. "Trust me, I'm your man for that job."

"Mmm, Yusei, you're my man for _every_ job," Akiza replied. Yusei cocked his head to one side, and Akiza knew his question before he asked it. "And yes, that was me talking dirty to you."

Yusei shifted uncomfortably as his pants grew extremely tight.

Evening found Yusei and Akiza back at her house. The Head Signer had called Jack and Crow, letting them know he wouldn't be back that night. His friends simply shrugged it off. Yusei guessed that his friends weren't giving him crap about sleeping with Akiza because the thought didn't even cross their minds. After all, he and Akiza had taken so long to get together, even he himself was surprised at how fast they were moving, although he would be a liar if he said he didn't like it.

They cuddled on her couch for a while before laying out her deck in a forty-card spread on the table. She explained to him the problems her deck was having and that she wanted to find a way to make it faster. She also said that she thought he would be able to help since his deck could Synchro summon multiple times on the first turn. Yusei was looking through her deck, along with her binder of spare cards, trying to piece together various combos that would give her deck additional speed. Yubel and the Dark Magician Girl didn't bother them, both spirits knowing that Akiza and Yusei would want time alone.

He scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm... adding an additional Glow-Up Bulb might work. That way you could Synchro multiple times with it."

"I tried that already," Akiza said. "You see it faster, but you can only use its effect once per duel. All the second copy becomes is a dead draw."

Yusei nodded. "I see," he said, setting the card aside. He picked up another card. "Maybe... cut down Phoenixian Seed to one? It seems slow."

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is one of my best monsters, and there's no way I could get it on the field without multiple copies of Phoenixian Seed."

"True," Yusei said, placing the card back in her deck. They had been doing the same thing for almost two hours, making no significant progress. Akiza rubbed her eyes, knowing where their deck doctoring was headed: nowhere.

She stood up, ready to give up on the endeavor. "I'm going to go get some water, you want anything?"

Yusei shook his head 'no.' "I'm fine," he muttered. Akiza could tell he was frustrated with himself. He rarely failed at anything Duel Monsters, and he hung his head in shame at the fact that he couldn't help his girlfriend with her deck when she needed him.

Akiza leaned over and cupped Yusei's cheek, kissing him deeply. He sighed contentedly and returned the kiss. She pulled back and smiled. She didn't want the night to be ruined because of their failure with her deck. "Yusei, it's okay. You gave it your best shot."

"I know," he whispered. "Still, I can't help but feel that I let you down."

"You spent two hours with my deck," Akiza replied. "I've used it my whole life, and I still can't find the solution. Don't feel so bad because you failed this one little time."

Yusei chuckled. "Trust me, our engine designs have taught me how to accept failure, if nothing else. But I just want to be the man you can depend on, always."

"You already are, Yusei," Akiza said. "You're here with me, right now, and that's what matters."

Yusei smiled. "Akiza... you don't know how much you mean to me. When we're together, I... I feel like nothing can stop us, like nothing else matters, like..." He trailed off, out of words. He looked back down at the table with a smile on his face.

She smiled. "I feel the same way about you, Yusei. I love you," she said. She got up and walked into the kitchen, Yusei still staring out the table. He looked oddly in thought. "You sure you don't want anything?" she called.

"No..." he said, still in his reverie. "No, I'm alright." He pulled out his deck and began shuffling through it. Akiza shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She felt a pleasant warmth in her chest now that Yusei returned her feelings. She had seen a deeper side on him, a more passionate and loving side, and she loved that side of Yusei more than any other. Every moment they were together, she felt herself falling deeper in love with him, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Her life was, for the first time since she had first discovered her powers, filled with happiness, love, and peace, and it was all because of Yusei. She glanced back at him, shuffling through his cards with a distant look. He was so cute, and his body was to die for. She sighed like only a girl in love could before thanking the heavens for the man that had hopelessly stolen her heart.

* * *

Evenings were usually a relaxing time for Carly Carmine. They were a time when she could set aside her pending articles for an hour or two and just relax and breathe, take a break from the hectic turns of life.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

The reporter had been working on what was supposed to be an easy and fast article for the past three hours, and she was barely halfway done. Normally, she would make quick work of such an easy piece of journalism, but her mind was full of distractions. There was always her love for Jack rattling around and disrupting her focus, but that was not the cause for her absent-mindedness that night. Her inattention came from something much more subtle and elusive, something that she wouldn't allow herself to dwell on but found herself irresistibly drawn toward.

She leaned back in her computer chair, chewing on her pen. Who the wide world was Yubel? How was Akiza talking to her, and why? Was she a person, a ghost, spirit, or just a figment of Akiza's imagination? Or had she simply imagined her friend's conversation altogether? There were just a few questions that Carly had, and they were begging to be answered.

It was an anomaly. And Carly couldn't resist pursuing anomalies. It was what drove her to be a reporter in the first place, like a sixth sense that knew when something didn't add up. And there was something more to Yubel than just an eavesdropping attempt to discard as useless, her instincts told her that much.

She sighed and turned her eyes back to the computer screen for the fifth time, trying desperately to focus on her article. "Come on, Carly, snap out of it!" she scolded herself. "You're acting like a rookie!"

She steeled herself and tried typing another line in the current paragraph. Halfway through the sentence, she backspaced until none remained. She started again, stopped, deleted, then banged the keyboard in frustration, resulting in a jumbled clump of letters.

She let her face fall and hit the desk with a thud. "Why is this so hard?" she whined.

After composing herself again, Carly managed to get two more sentences out of the way before becoming stuck on the one after. She shook her head, glancing at the internet icon in the bottom left of her screen. Just one click... just one click and her curiosity would be satisfied.

"No," she told herself. "If you start researching what you heard, you won't be able to stop. Come on, focus!"

She stared at the page in stumped silence for a moment more before sighing. She clicked the save button and minimized the article. With a stretch and a sigh, she closed the folder of information she was working with and opened an internet tab. She would be making no progress on her article, she knew, until she had scratched the itch. There was no other way.

One click and five keystrokes later, she was indulging her curiosity. "Okay, Yubel," Carly muttered. "Let's find out who you are."

* * *

Akiza walked back into the living room with her water to find Yusei with his deck spread out next to hers. She raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him.

"I thought we were improving my deck?" she playfully inquired. She took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Yusei seemed not to catch the joking in her voice. "Look at this," he said, holding up one of his cards and one of hers.

Akiza looked at them. "Debris Dragon and Lonefire Blossom?" she asked. "What about them?"

"Watch," Yusei said. He placed the cards on the table, much like he would in a duel. "If you revived Lonefire Blossom with Debris Dragon, then you could make Black Rose Dragon by using only one card!"

Akiza's eyebrows raised, and she suddenly became very interested. "I... I never thought of that," she said. She had seen him use Debris Dragon many times before, but she never considered that combo. She turned her head towards his cards and smiled, wondering how many more combos they could come up with between their decks.

She picked up one of his cards. "Junk Synchron..." she wondered aloud. It was Yusei's signature tuner monster, and she set it next to one of her own monsters. "Hey... your Junk Synchron can revive my Dark Verger!" she cried.

Yusei raised his eyebrows. "That's right!" he said. He picked up another card. "And my Doppelwarrior would be perfect for that combo too!"

"It would work with Glow-Up Bulb as well!" Akiza realized. "You could Synchro summon three times in one turn if you wanted!"

Their collaboration continued for an hour longer, and they found countless combinations that their decks yielded when used together. From double Synchro summons to control setups, the number of positive interactions between their cards was astounding. They placed cards together and rearranged them on the table, keeping the cards that worked and setting aside the ones that didn't. After a while, their cards were so jumbled that they couldn't distinguish one deck from the other. Knowingly or otherwise, they were building a completely new deck even more powerful than their individual ones, and all that had been missing from each other's strategies was each other.

Yusei leaned back in his chair, amazed at the amount of powerful plays they were able to discover. "This is amazing!" he said. "I've been looking for a card engine for my deck that could speed it up and give it additional Synchro summoning ability for the longest time. I think what it needs is a plant engine."

Akiza nodded in agreement. "And I've been looking for a way to speed my deck up, and I think all the graveyard recursion you play is perfect! That way, after I use all my plant monsters and dump them to the graveyard, all of the combos with your tuners are immediately live."

He looked at the table, proud of everything they had accomplished together. "Look at that," he said, gesturing to the table. A thought occurred to him. "So what should we call it?" he asked.

"Call what?" Akiza answered.

Yusei smiled. "Our deck. The one we just built."

She looked at the table and realized that all the cards, organized by combo and effect, were indeed structured as a deck. It needed refinement, but there was no doubt the deck was powerful and consistent. Now all it needed was a name. "Hmm... how about Synchron Plants?"

"Maybe..." Yusei trailed off. He glanced at the deck. "But we use other tuners than just mine. How about Plant Synchro?"

"Plant Synchro, huh?" Akiza repeated. "I like it. Simple but catchy." She smiled. "You know, our decks go pretty well together. It's like they were made to be together."

"Yeah, just like us," Yusei replied, kissing Akiza on the cheek. She swooned under his touch, and she felt herself drawn to his perfect lips. Yusei moved in close, unable to resist her beauty. He pulled her against him, kissing her with more fire than before, and his hands instinctively went to her hips. Her hands settled on his chest, and she shifted her body to sit in his lap, her legs straddling him on the couch. Yusei smiled against her lips and leaned forward, laying her down on the couch below him.

Akiza giggled, feeling his manhood through his pants, and she immediately became unable to think of anything but how sexy he was. She pulled back from their kiss, her half-opened eyes filled with lust.

"You know, we have the house to ourselves," she said, grinding her hips against his. The strawberries had long since worn off.

Yusei's eyes widened with excitement, and he resisted his urge to tear off her clothes and have sex with her right then and there. Her eyes were an irresistible temptation, her taste like a drug. He ran his hands up her thigh, his fingers sending chills through Akiza's body.

"I want you so badly right now," Yusei whispered.

She smiled deviously, her breathing husky. "I think we should take this upstairs. My panties are on fire right now."

"Keep talking like that and I won't even make it to the bedroom," Yusei said. He was still very aware of their lower areas rubbing against each other, and the friction was almost more than he could handle.

Akiza pushed him up, stood and took Yusei by the hand. "Then let's not waste any more time," she said, pulling him towards the stairs. She felt her arousal and want for Yusei come on in full force, even stronger than it had been earlier that day. "Oh, Ra, I need this."

Yusei smiled as they briskly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. "Is us having sex all you think about anymore?" he joked.

"Only every minute of the day," Akiza replied sexily, casting him a mischievous glance. "I could ask you the same thing."

Yusei pinned her against the wall outside of Akiza's room, kissing her forcefully while his hand boldly cupped her breast through her shirt. She pulled away and gasped with pleasure, and Yusei whispered, "I think about it every_ second_."

He kicked open her bedroom door, and the lovers began removing each other's clothes, knowing that this night would be even better than the last.

* * *

"Dammit," Carly muttered, exiting the tab she had just finished reading. It was another dead end and another possible lead expended. She had been researching Yubel for over an hour now, and she still hadn't found anything of value.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration. Normally, the reporter was able to dig up information on almost any subject, Duel Monsters or otherwise. She was knowledgeable about many credible and accurate databases, and she had a few friends online that usually helped her in her searches when she was stumped. Between her vast access to information and acquaintances in high and low places, it was almost impossible to escape detection by Carly Carmine. But Yubel had proven to be more elusive than any person Carly had researched before. Not even Sayer and the rest of the Arcadia Movement were this hard to track down.

She sighed and picked up her notes thus far. They were barely half a page long, with most of the information unsubstantiated at best. Most of the resources she searched produced pages about spiritual fantasy and esoteric Duel Monsters history theory, with a few miscellaneous pages that contained names similar to Yubel. Just about the only thing Carly had learned was that Yubel was somehow related to Duel Monsters, which wasn't very much to go on.

Her instant messager sounded, and she checked her inbox. One of her friends online, with a screen name of KarakuriMasta, had tried to dig up some information for her, and they had messaged her back with the results. After finding out how nonexistent Yubel was on the internet, Carly had gotten desperate and even offered some cash to the first person on her friends list that could come up with sufficient information on Yubel.

She opened the message, and it read, 'Looked at all my usual sources and a few unusual ones, too. Not a scrap of info in either. Happy hunting, Light.' He was addressing her by her screen name, FortuneLadyLight1.

Carly shook her head. Kara, as she knew him, was one of the best researchers she knew. If he couldn't find anything, then she doubted anyone else could. The clock read almost midnight as she leaned back in her chair. Maybe she really had misheard Akiza. Maybe this whole thing was a wild goose chase.

Her eyes grew heavy as weariness took hold of her, and she slowly drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

Yusei's breathing came in gasps. "Akiza... that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt," he breathed. He pulled her up to lay on his chest and gave her a light kiss, coming down from his climax. He raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She blushed and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his essence. "I fantasized about you quite a bit, Yusei," she bashfully admitted. "I've been preparing for making love to you for a long time."

He ran his fingers through her hair. How lucky was he that his amazing woman had saved her virginity and her body for him? Yusei smiled a devious idea crossed his mind, which was becoming a common occurrence for the teen. He rolled over suddenly so that he was on top of Akiza, and she let out a quiet 'eep!'

He kissed his way down to between her thighs and slid her panties off, finding them to be soaked through with her arousal. "Y-Yusei," Akiza breathed. "W-What are you doing?"

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Returning the favor," he whispered teasingly before running his tongue along her slit. Akiza arched her back and let out an elated moan, begging him for more. He smirked and let his tongue work even more magic, only pausing to say, "I think it's time I tasted you now."

Akiza couldn't say anything, as her ability to speak was impaired by the immeasurable pleasure that Yusei was giving her. As she danced under his tongue, she couldn't help but flash back to the last time she had pleasured herself, and her last coherent thought was that all her fantasies had come true.

* * *

Carly jerked awake as the instant messenger on her computer sounded. She was so startled that she nearly fell out of her chair and spilled her tea. She collected herself and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing at the clock to find the time was well past one in the morning. Her neck ached as she rubbed it, sitting up straight in her chair. She must have fallen asleep at her desk, which was rather uncomfortable.

The reporter took a much needed sip of tea and put her glasses back on from where they had fallen off while she was dreaming. She glanced at the computer monitor to discover a new message from KarakuriMasta. It was odd for him to be sending messages this late, Carly thought. Kara was more of an early morning kind of guy.

She opened it and read, 'You're still on? You must really be interested in this to be up this late. So anyway, I pulled some strings with a buddy of mine that's a higher up in Kaiba Corp, and I think I found something. The link to the info is at the bottom of this message. I don't know what you're getting yourself into, Light, but be careful. And if anyone asks, I never sent you this.' He logged out just as she finished reading the message.

Carly felt her blood run cold as she read his words. Kara had never told her something like that before, and she almost considered not looking at the information he sent. But in the end, Carly's curiosity won out. She clicked the attachment on the message and waited for it to load.

When the page appeared on the screen, her eyes widened. It wasn't just a copy-and-paste from the internet, it looked like an official document of Kaiba Corp that was several dozen pages long. Kara wasn't kidding when he said he pulled some strings.

A closer inspection of the document showed it to be a manifest. Carly wasn't too familiar with shipping documents, but she knew enough to be able to interpret one. After a few minutes of examining the first page, it was clear that the destination of whatever vessel was traveling remained unspecified. The reporter's gut told her that this omission was intentional. The date marked the document to be over a century old, which meant it was created while Seto Kaiba, the former CEO of Kaiba Corp, was still alive.

She flipped through several more pages, finding them to be procedural jargon of no significance. The wording seemed like it was a ship that was being piloted, but not one that traveled over the ocean. That only left two options: air or space.

Around page twelve, the documentation for all materials aboard the supposed ship were listed, along with the quantities, serial numbers and providers of them. Most were hardware, software, supplies, fuel or other miscellaneous materials. There was nothing of significance among them, except for the fact that there were no nutritional supplies, which meant the vessel was unmanned.

Then, her eyes widened as she turned to the next to last page. The entire page was stamped with a red 'Confidential' mark. Highlighted in yellow, undoubtedly by Kara, was a single line of text in the manifest. Carly's heart skipped a beat when she read over it a second, then a third time. She immediately realized why Kara was so afraid of it. It read:

"Yubel"... Quantity: 1... Serial#: n/a... StorageLocation: n/a... Provider: Jaden Yuki... Description: Refer to Containment Protocol Lvl 5; EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION

One thing was clear. Whoever authorized this obviously did not want anyone to know that Yubel, whatever he, she, or it was, was on it. She clicked over to the last page to be thorough before printing out the page with the highlighted information. There was no indication of who had dictated the manifest or who participated in the preparations. There was only one way she would be able to learn more about Yubel.

Carly stood up from her computer and turned it off. She had to uproot this Jaden Yuki's secrets.

* * *

Man, it's good to be back!

I think I'll make the review goal 20 again for this chapter. Thanks a bunch for your support guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, and thank you for being patient with me! I just got moved into my college dorm, so the past few days have been a pretty big lifestyle change. I figured I would post this chapter before classes start next week and my time available for fanfiction shrinks considerably. Sadly, my updates won't be nearly as frequent as during the summer, but keep an eye out for updates because I will continue to write this story.

I saw that a few of you guys were having trouble accessing my LiveJournal account, but I think I was able to solve all the problems that arose. If the links in my chapters here don't work, please feel free to PM me and I'll do the best I can to help.

Thanks to **qiunofan, Grand Master Darkstorm, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , Mixer18, FiringShootingStar, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, LadyRosalie29, Seeker Heart, Tornado-22, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, jtdarkman, GamerFTW, Blacktyron, Anzu Hyuga, Shinn Tsukishiro, Xen Kenshin, HMV, littlekuribohlover, TFRiD Queen,** and my five anons for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 16

Yusei opened his eyes and was met with a face full of silky magenta hair, bringing a smile to his lips. He turned his head to see Akiza cuddled against him, fast asleep on his chest with her arm around his waist. He inhaled her sweet scent deeply, savoring the perfect moment. The sun cast soft rays over her porcelain skin, making her seem as if she was glowing with beauty. She was the greatest joy in his life, and having her beside him, her naked form pressed against his, was complete and utter rapture.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. He grinned even wider. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

Akiza smiled as well. "Mmhh, good morning," she purred. She lifted herself up to rest on top of Yusei's chest, giving him a quick kiss. She let out another contented sigh "Last night was _amazing_, Yusei," she praised. "You have some natural talent at this."

Yusei chuckled. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a sex goddess. I've never felt so good in my life."

She blushed, flattered that her boyfriend took pleasure in her body. Yusei wore a sheepish grin with this admission as well. Despite the two lovers' fiery lovemaking, they still managed to preserve a shy modesty in each other's presence, at least when they weren't aroused. And Yusei had to admit that he found Akiza's bashfulness during the pillow talk following their lovemaking to be extremely cute. She was by no means a loose woman, but she freely offered her body and passion to the man she truly loved, and Yusei couldn't dream of it any other way. And he was also glad that she took pleasure in him as well.

She cuddled closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much," she whispered. "You're everything I've ever wanted, Yusei."

He kissed her forehead, feeling his heart swell with that special and warm feeling that only she could give him. "And you're everything I need, Akiza. I... I lo-"

He closed his eyes and cursed himself. _'I want to say it, but... I just don't know. Am I sure?'_

Akiza sensed his inner turmoil, and she knew what it was about. She knew Yusei cared about her and that his affections for her were unmatched, but she didn't want him to feel pressured into saying something he wasn't ready for. One day, she wanted nothing more than to hear Yusei say 'I love you' to her, but Akiza was willing to wait until Yusei was sure.

"Yusei, it's okay," Akiza said. "You don't have to say 'I love you' if you're not ready. I say it to you because I am certain that you're the love of my life, not because I want to make you reciprocate your love by telling me. I know you care about me, you don't have to prove it. Just you being with me is enough right now."

Yusei gave her a look of genuine admiration and gratitude. She understood him so well, knew him better than any other. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Akiza. And I promise, when I do say those words, I'll mean it."

Akiza's heart leapt. She knew Yusei always kept his word, and she found a new happiness in the assurance that he would one day soon be ready to say the three words she had desired to hear for so long. She kissed his cheek softly and looked in his eyes. "Yusei, this is everything I've ever dreamt of. Knowing you and understanding you is my greatest joy, and I'm glad that our relationship is so much more than just physical. I mean, making love to you is all I could ever ask for, but..." she trailed off.

Yusei placed a gentle finger over her lips. "I know. I feel the same way about you. Knowing you love me means the world." He smirked. "That being said, I rather enjoy our little sessions."

She chuckled. Yubel really was turning them into nymphos, but she was alright with that as long as they were together.

Yusei sighed and stretched under Akiza, letting out a deep exhale. "We should probably get up," Yusei said reluctantly. "It's almost noon."

He made to sit up, but Akiza put her hands on his shoulders and pinned him down on the bed, moving her legs to straddle his naked body with hers. He looked surprised as he saw the mischievous lust in her eyes. "Why?" she purred. "I like it here just fine."

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "Because, um... I don't know, don't we have stuff to do today?"

"The only thing I want to do today is have you inside me," Akiza whispered seductively, grinding her hips against his. Their exposed lower areas rubbed against each other, and her breasts bounced tantalizingly slow against his chest.

"Wait," Yusei said, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he grew hard, clearly turned on by her. "So you just want to stay in bed and have sex all day?" Akiza nodded, and he raised his eyebrow. "And... I'm questioning this why?"

Akiza laughed and playfully said, "Just shut up and have sex with me, Yusei." She leaned down to kiss him, and he eagerly complied with her request. His hands moved to her hips as their lips moved against each other. She felt him try to roll her over and take the top like he had in their previous lovemaking sessions, but she put more weight on him to keep him on the bottom. "Mmhh, let me be... on top this time..." she cooed, interrupted by their making out. "Just lay back and... enjoy it..."

She pulled back from their hot kissing and positioned him at her entrance. Yusei moaned as she lowered herself onto his length, and he felt himself slip into her wet warmth. As Akiza's pleasured groaning reached his ears as she bounced on top of him, he knew that the day was going to be one to remember.

* * *

Yubel leaned her head back and let out a sigh of pleasure. She could feel the energy from Yusei and Akiza's sexual aura seeping back into her veins, and it was the most amazing thing she had felt in over a century. **"Ahhh,"** she breathed. **"This is incredible. At this rate, I'll have a new body in no time."**

The Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes while still reading her book. She sat on the couch of Akiza's living room while Yubel levitated in the air, leaning back and enjoying the events transpiring upstairs in the bedroom. The two spirits had agreed not to meddle in Akiza's life as much as before unless the teen asked for help. **"Yubel, I tolerate your mooching off of Akiza's energy because it's what she wants. So can you please do me a favor and not narrate?"**

The demon shrugged and floated down to the other couch, laying down and crossing her legs. She glanced over at the spellcaster. **"Remind me why you're so uptight about them having sex? They're being safe, and they made it clear they love each other for more than just physical stuff."**

**"I told you,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"They aren't ready to be so intimate yet, not this early in their relationship. There are many more consequences to sex than just the risk of pregnancy."**

**"Well, I think you're just being a jealous prude,"** Yubel shot back. She raised her eyebrow and looked quizzically at the other spirit. **"Weren't you trying to show Akiza how to be sexy when you two first met? I thought you wanted them to be intimate."**

The Dark Magician Girl shook her head. **"The idea was to break Akiza out of her shell and make Yusei see her as an attractive young woman, not to get them to have sex as fast as possible. I wanted them to realize that it was okay to feel attracted to each other in a sexual way, but I also was going to teach Akiza about how to practice self-control after that."**

Yubel shrugged. Normally the Dark Magician Girl's ideology on sex would annoy her, but she couldn't be bothered while gaining power from Yusei and Akiza's lovemaking. **"Fine, but you're really missing out on a good time if that's your position,"** Yubel teased.

The spellcaster bit back a smart retort and resumed reading her book. This was a battle she knew she couldn't win. Not while her master was bedding her boyfriend in the same house, at least. She tried to focus on her book and ignore the succubus, which was becoming increasingly harder to do with the rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs. No doubt it was Akiza's bed frame banging against the wall as its two occupants went at it.

And then came the muffled moaning. The Dark Magician Girl's eye twitched as she heard her master's voice coming from upstairs, crying out things that made a blush come to the spellcaster's face. Was there no shame between those two anymore? The thumping grew even louder and more frequent, and she suddenly felt very awkward while listening. She sighed. At least they were having a good time. **"Ugh, I can't wait for Akiza's parents to get home,"** she complained. **"That way, at least they'll have to restrain themselves-"**

She stopped as she saw Yubel with her head laid back on the couch with her hand moving ever so slightly between her legs. The Dark Magician Girl felt her face heat up as the succubus enjoyed the sexual aura a little too much.

She was wrong before. Now _this_ was awkward.

The spellcaster stood up and phased out of the living room and outside onto the roof. She needed some fresh air after witnessing that. Trapped in a house with three sex-crazed individuals that barely listened to a word she said... It was a nightmare that the Dark Magician Girl was living, and she would just have to bite her tongue until it was over.

As she closed her eyes to meditate, she was acutely aware of Yubel's hysterical laughter at her embarrassment coming from below. It was going to be a long few days with that crafty sex demon around.

* * *

After another shower together after two hours of lovemaking and pillow talk, Yusei and Akiza finally decided that it was time to get up. They got dressed and had lunch together at another one of their favorite places since the time for breakfast had long since passed. It was a pleasant meal filled with loving words and playful teasing. Yubel and the Dark Magician Girl had decided to stay at the house. The diner wasn't very far from it, so Yubel was able to maintain herself outside of Akiza's body with the bountiful supply of energy she had received.

They went back to Akiza's house after that and cuddled on the couch, watching TV with each other. After an hour or so, Akiza's phone rang. The caller-ID showed it to be her father's phone. Akiza felt her stomach flip. She had completely forgotten about them during the past few days, and she certainly did not intend to make them aware of her sex life.

She flipped open the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, there, my little rose," Hideo answered. "How are you?"

Akiza looked over at Yusei, who also appeared a little uneasy for the same reasons. She made it clear to him before that she didn't need her parents' approval now that she was of age, but it was still a variable to be considered. "Hi, Dad," Akiza replied, motioning for Yusei to be quiet. "I'm good, I'm hanging out with Yusei right now. How's your trip?"

"It's good," he replied, sounding listless. "I won't keep you long since you're with your friends, but I have a little piece of bad news. Something has come up with the bill I'm currently spearheading, and your mother and I have to extend our trip for another week."

Akiza was taken aback. "An entire week?" she said, making sure she heard correctly. That was a long time for just a bill.

"I'm sorry, Akiza," he replied. "I know I promised you we would spend time together over your break from school. If there was any way I could put this off, I would. Please forgive me, I didn't want you to be left alone in the house."

"Daddy, it's okay," Akiza replied. "I understand your job is important. And I have my friends to keep me company, so I won't be lonely. We can spend time together when you get back, okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Hideo asked, expressing parental concern.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"Okay, then. Call me if you need anything, sweetheart," he said. "I love you. Say hello to Yusei for me."

"Love you, too, Dad. I will," Akiza said. "I'll see you when you get back." She hung up her phone and turned to Yusei, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Akiza nodded. "Something came up at my dad's work, so my parents won't be home for another week," she said. "Oh, and my dad says hi."

"So..." Yusei trailed off. "You have the house to yourself for another week now?"

She smirked, knowing what he was implying. "More like _we_ have the house to ourselves for another week," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Her succubus-like desire for him had been completely sated that morning, but she still wanted Yusei in every way.

He kissed her back but held her body away from his. She pulled back and looked at him. "Yusei, what's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, saddened that he couldn't give her what she wanted. "I promised Jack and Crow that we would get some work done tonight," he said. "I really want to stay with you, but the WRGP is still important. The engine needs to be finished, and I have to be there. I'm sorry, Akiza."

Akiza nodded, disappointed but understanding. "Don't apologize. I'm here to support you in everything you do, including the WRGP. If you need to work, then I'll understand."

"Thanks, beautiful," he said, kissing her lightly.

She cooed and giggled. "Just make sure you don't forget to show your girl a good time when you can," she teased.

Yusei smiled. _His_ girl. That was a beautiful thought. "Trust me, if anyone is going to have to compete for my attention, it's going to be Jack and Crow. I'll be looking for every spare minute I can to spend with you."

They kissed passionately for a while longer before Yusei reluctantly departed. He promised to call her the next day, and Akiza said she would be patiently waiting. He rode off on his runner, leaving Akiza alone in the house. Well, almost alone.

**"Hot damn!"** Yubel said, materializing in the living room. **"A free pass for hot sex for an entire week? I like this turn of events!"**

The Dark Magician Girl appeared beside the succubus, looking aggravated and exhausted. She gave Akiza a desperate look. **"Please tell me this isn't happening..."**

Akiza chuckled at her two quirky friends. "I don't think Yusei and I will be having as much sex since Yusei does need to work on his engine design," Akiza said, addressing Yubel. The demon whined childishly at this while the Dark Magician Girl allowed herself a relieved smile. The spellcaster mouthed a 'thank you' to Akiza, which the teen acknowledged.

**"Oh, come on!"** Yubel cried. **"You're blue-balling me here! What's wrong with spending the whole week in bed with Yusei? You know they're gonna win the WRGP anyways, and I'm actually getting close to making a body for myself!"**

"They need to work on their engine, and I won't distract Yusei if he tells me he needs to work," Akiza retorted. "And I'll admit, we did go a little overboard the last two days. My, um, nether region is still pretty sore from going at it so much. And don't worry, Yubel, you'll get your body back eventually."

**"Well, I think a little time away from each other is a good thing,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"It will make you two appreciate the time you spend together that much more."**

Yubel crossed her arms. **"You know, Dark, it's ironic that you're opposed to Yusei and Akiza having sex when it's the only thing that'll get me the hell out of here."**

Akiza rolled her eyes. The two spirits were like sisters bickering over some sibling disagreement. And as she looked at the two other-worldly beings that she was living with, she suddenly felt very, very guilty. The Dark Magician Girl and Yubel were the reason Akiza found the strength to confess to Yusei in the first place. In a way, they were the primary reason that she and Yusei were able to express their love openly for one another. If not for their appearance, Yusei would still be confused about his feelings, and Akiza would still be afraid to confess her own.

Despite this, she still hadn't told Yusei.

She suddenly felt like a terrible person for keeping him in the dark, and she reverted back to her habit of hugging herself when she was feeling something bad. She sank down to the couch on the verge of tears. The Dark Magician Girl noticed right away.

**"I mean seriously, what's wrong with her and Yusei fucking all they want if it gets me out of your hair and-"**

CLUNK

**"OOWWWW, you stupid bitch!"** Yubel cried, rubbing her temple in pain. The Dark Magician Girl had clubbed her over the head with her staff to shut the succubus up. She shot Yubel a stern look and pointed subtly at Akiza, signifying something was wrong. Yubel looked at the teen, taking notice of her insecure state. She sighed and rolled her eyes in a 'here we go again' fashion. This was probably a situation she would refer to as 'touchy-feely.'

The Dark Magician Girl sat down next to Akiza.** "Hey, what's wrong?"** she asked.

Akiza sighed while looking at the floor. "I haven't even told Yusei about you two," she whispered. "I told him that I love him and that I trust him with everything. How can I say that when I'm hiding such a big secret?"

**"Then just tell him,"** the spellcaster said. **"And before you start beating yourself up, you're not a bad person or a terrible girlfriend for not telling Yusei yet. This is a big secret, and the time hasn't been right yet. The fact that you feel the need to tell him now proves that you care about him and that you love him deeply."**

"I... I guess," Akiza replied. "But what if he... I don't know, what if this ruins our relationship? What if he only fell in love with me because I was following your advice, or what if he thinks I only want him for his body because I'm bonded with a succubus?"

The Dark Magician Girl put on a motherly expression. **"Akiza, if you let fear and doubt control your life, then you're going to be miserable. Yusei loves you, and you know it. He won't judge you for this. Yes, he might be a little hurt, but that's no excuse to keep it from him. The road you travel with Yusei isn't always going to be easy. You're going to argue, and there will be rough patches in your relationship. But love is the ultimate commitment, and the bond you two share is so much stronger than any struggles you go through."**

Akiza nodded, the spellcaster's words giving her peace. "You're right," she said. "I have to stop letting my fear get the best of me. Thanks, Dark. As always, you really helped me out."

**"Anytime,"** she replied.

Yubel just crossed her arms. **"And make sure when you guys do fight that you have hot make-up sex afterwards. Trust me, it sets things right as rain."**

The Dark Magician Girl facepalmed. **"Really? That's your glorious contribution to this topic?"**

**"I'm a succubus,"** Yubel replied. **"What did you expect?"**

"You know..." Akiza said with a pensive expression. "That's... actually not too bad of advice, Yubel."

All the Dark Magician Girl could do was let out a hapless sigh.

* * *

By some miracle, Carly had managed to finish all of her articles that she put off in favor of researching Yubel. It took a considerable amount of effort, as well as tripling her normal coffee consumption, but she managed to meet the deadlines for the week. Luckily, there weren't any pressing events that needed live coverage, so Carly was left with little on her plate that afternoon and night.

Which left her plenty of time to research her new personal project.

Turns out, Jaden Yuki was not hard at all to find information on. He was a duelist that lived over a century ago and dominated the pro tour for a number of years before retiring relatively early in his career for some unknown reason. He was considered the one of the greatest Fusion duelists ever to live.

Carly leaned back from the computer and picked up her notes on Jaden, which were extensive. Passed the entrance exams to Duel Academy, attended the school four years in the Slifer Red dormitories, pursued further education in Duel Monsters History, joined the semi-pro tour for a year before he was sponsored and turned pro, married to Alexis Rhodes shortly after, was ranked in the top five duelists in the world for almost a decade before retiring and settling down with his wife and two children. That was the reporter's basic outline of Jaden Yuki's life.

Still, in all of the material she dug up, none of them contained a single mention of the name Yubel. And the really curious thing was that the date on the manifest Kara sent her signified that it was written while Jaden Yuki was still a child. This was a unique problem, as the vast majority of the information available on Jaden dated back to his life after Duel Academy at the earliest. Any mention of his childhood was brief and devoid of much detail in the shadow of his successful career.

She set down the notes. "Okay, Carly. What's the best way to investigate a child who lived nearly a century ago?" she asked herself.

There was always the option to poke around Kaiba Corp and see what leads she could find there, but that was unlikely to produce any satisfying results. If Yubel was a secret well-guarded for a century, she doubted that the company would open their doors for her on the matter. And Kara's warning also discouraged her from taking that road.

Something clicked in Carly's head. She picked up her notes and read over one line again. _'Was ranked in the top five duelists in the world for almost a decade before retiring and settling down with his wife and two children_.'

It was a long shot, but if he had children, they might still be alive. Or at very least, she should be able to track down one of his grandchildren. They would have to know something about his secrets as a child. And she didn't see any better way of investigating it.

She opened another tab and entered a search for Jaden Yuki's family tree. With any luck, there were still a few family members who lived in New Domino City.

* * *

**"AGH... fuck dammit!"** Yubel hissed.

She remained crouched in the dark warehouse, spikes of pain shooting through her. Even though she had no body, spirits still felt pain when they were damaged. Sparks of energy dissipated across her body, and her wings trembled from the exertion. Her vision blurred.

**"Dammit,"** she swore again as the pain began to subside. **"I'm still not strong enough."**

She stood up and waited for her balance to return to her. She thought that with all the energy she gained over the past few days, she might be ready to craft herself a body and cast the spell she had been planning. So she had excused herself from Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl with claims that she wanted to test the limits of her abilities to see how much longer she needed to remain bonded to Akiza, which was mostly true. It was wishful thinking to an extent, but she was still frustrated that she had to wait longer to return to her true form and reunite with Jaden.

The succubus phased outside and glanced at the midnight sky, dotted with stars. Her time was short, and her patience was running out.

**"Fine,"** she resolved. **"I guess I'll have to speed things up..."**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Never thought I'd manage to get chapters done this fast during classes, but so far it hasn't been too tough -knock on wood-. It's really late, but I think I'll go ahead and post this one.

Thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, Mixer18, ptd163, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Seeker Heart, FiringShootingStar, GamerFTW, jtdarkman, BlackTyron, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , TFRiD Queen,** and my 8 anons for reviewing!

Also, to **BlackTyron**, I'd love to let you guys know when I'll be updating my chapters, but I don't even know myself. Now that classes have started, I just post as soon as I get a chapter finished and beta-ed. Thanks for the suggestion though!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note: I re-added the page breaks after realizing FF ate them.

* * *

Chapter 17

**"So when exactly are you planning on telling Yusei about us?"** the Dark Magician Girl asked while sitting on Akiza's dresser.

Akiza put on her earring in the mirror. "I'm not sure. But it will be sometime tonight, probably after our date. I'm going to wait for the right moment."

The spellcaster shrugged. **"That's fine, although I doubt there's ever a perfect time to tell your boyfriend that you're living with a dark spellcaster and are bonded with a sex demon."**

Akiza sighed, still feeling guilty and apprehensive about the whole ordeal. She had never intended to go this long without telling Yusei about the help she was given with her feelings, but almost a week had passed since they became a couple and he still didn't know. The psychic felt like she couldn't grow any closer to Yusei with this secret buried within her, so she worked up her courage and suggested they go out on a date. She planned to tell him after the evening was over. That way, it wouldn't be so sudden as simply telling him out of the blue.

Yubel stood behind Akiza and tapped her foot impatiently. **"I still don't know why this flashy date is necessary. You haven't had sex with Yusei in two days, why can't you just tell him after a couple of rounds in bed? I'm sure that would set the mood just fine."**

"Because I want Yusei to feel special, not used," Akiza replied, touching up her make-up. "And as much fun as making love to him is, it's more fun if we do other stuff together, too. I love Yusei because he understands me and treats me like I'm a queen, and because he loves me back. His body is just a super-hot bonus."

**"You people are so sappy,"** Yubel groaned. **"Don't even try to tell me that sex isn't an important pillar of every good relationship."**

"It is," Akiza said. "But it's only a small part of what truly makes being in love special. The closeness I feel to Yusei during sex is where the true rapture comes from. I mean, the pleasure is _really_ good, too, but it's secondary to the intimacy I feel."

Yubel snorted. **"Take away the orgasms from sex and see how many people are having it,"** she shot back.

"True," Akiza replied. "Then... We'll say that it takes both physical pleasure and loving intimacy to make sex special."

Yubel rolled her eyes. **"Sure, we'll go with that."**

The Dark Magician Girl giggled. **"I'm impressed with you, Akiza. You just showed up Yubel and I didn't even have to say anything."**

"What can I say?" she replied playfully. "I have exceptional teachers."

**"For Ra's sake, can we please stop this prudish bullshit? It's making me sick!"** Yubel pleaded. **"And you,"** she said, pointing to Akiza. **"How the hell are you sane right now? You haven't had sex in two days, you should be looking to fuck anything with a dick right now!"**

Akiza stood up, satisfied with her appearance. She smoothed out her scarlet red dress, her hands and arms covered by white gloves. She wore red high-heels and the necklace Yusei gave her for her birthday, which she hadn't taken off since then except to shower. "Well, I have been eating a lot of strawberries lately," she replied. "I'll admit I feel pretty horny right now, but I guess the excitement over the date and the nervousness over telling him about you two is affecting me more than the lust."

**"It's called self-control,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"You would do well to learn some, Yubel."** The spellcaster wouldn't say it, but she was overjoyed that Akiza had learned to control her desires, even with a succubus bound to her soul.

Yubel rubbed her temples in frustration. **"Just please promise me you'll get some tonight,"** she said. **"Yusei working on his engine design with his friends has really cut into sexytime, and I can't hold out much longer."**

**"You went without sex for an entire century when you were trapped in the Shadow Realm,"** the Dark Magician Girl said. **"Bite your tongue and deal with it."**

**"But I'm so close to getting my body back!"** Yubel cried. **"Hell, I bet I only need a couple more sessions to have enough power. And that sexless century has left me pretty fucking hungry, so don't blame me for jumping at the feast laid just within my grasp."**

Akiza just sighed. Those two would never learn. "As much as I'd like to take Yusei to bed tonight, I'm not sure how he will react to the news I give him," she said. "Right now, that's all I'm really concerned with. But don't worry, Yubel. Things will work out for you eventually."

**"They'd better,"** Yubel said, crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler. **"I didn't wait a hundred years in the Shadow Realm to get blue-balled by some psychic and old Darkie over here."**

* * *

"Jaden Yuki, huh?" the man replied. He stretched his arms in his chair and appeared deep in thought as Carly stood by and watched. "Never thought I'd come across anyone wanting to know about what my grandpa was like as a kid."

What started out as curiosity had turned into Carly's new obsession, with her evenings being spent on uprooting more information on Yubel. The reporter had managed to track down one of Jaden Yuki's descendants, a grandson, and she now stood in the man's place of business. He had welcomed her into the store, taking her as a duelist wishing to improve her deck, before Carly told him that she was a reporter that wanted to know about Jaden Yuki, particularly about his years before Duel Academy.

Carly gazed at him expectantly, remembering the research she dug up. Zachery Yuki had spent his younger years as an aspiring duelist. He attended Duel Academy and joined the semi-pro Turbo Dueling tour immediately after graduating. He obtained a limited sponsorship which he never was able to convert into a full-time arrangement, and he subsequently dropped out of the tour. He then settled down and opened a card shop, which he had owned for the last fourteen years. He was married and had a six year old daughter, and he and his wife were expecting a son in less than four months.

The man was almost a spitting image of Jaden Yuki except for his hair, which was a shade of golden blonde.

Carly cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, sir. You see, I'm doing an article on some of the greatest duelists of the Fusion era, and I thought you might be able to help me. There's not much information on Jaden Yuki prior to his admission to Duel Academy, and I'd really like to write about his childhood."

It was a lie, but Carly decided it was a necessary one. She knew that she was more than likely playing with fire, so she took on the guise of a curious dueling history enthusiast inquiring about the great Jaden Yuki.

Zachary chuckled. "My grandpa always did steal all the spotlight. Too bad I didn't inherit a little bit of his genius though. I think I got more of my grandma Alexis's hard work and dedication, God rest both their souls."

He shrugged, standing up. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know much about my grandpa's childhood. Bits and pieces, but nothing important that could help with your article."

"Nothing at all?" Carly repeated, dismayed that she hit another dead end.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said. "Grandpa always was a rather secretive man, at least about his personal life."

Carly let out a depressed sigh and picked up her bag. "Well... thanks for your time, Mr. Yuki," she muttered. She turned to leave, hanging her head. She berated herself for taking on such a foolish quest.

"Hey, hold on a second," Zachary called.

Carly turned back around to see him scribbling something on a piece of paper. He tore it and offered it to Carly. She looked at it in confusion.

"No promises," he said. "But this guy might be able to help you. He's an old geezer, but he's an expert on dueling history. My friend is a collector, and he goes to the old man if he has any questions on old cards or duelists. If anyone in New Domino knows about my grandpa, it's him."

Carly took the slip of paper and studied it. It had only an address written on it, one that she recognized to be on the outskirts of town. She looked back up and smiled. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how frustrating this, erm, article has been."

"Don't mention it," Zachary replied. He chuckled. "You know, it's sad that I'm sending you to some guy in the boonies because he might know more about my family than I do."

"I wouldn't think too much on it," Carly replied. "We all have our secrets, and your grandpa was _definitely_ a secretive man."

He nodded his head and waved goodbye. "Just try not to publish anything that could hurt the Yuki name if you turn up something... disreputable. The prestige of the name Yuki is about all of my grandpa's legacy that's left."

"Don't worry, my article is strictly objective, and I'll be sure to keep the interests of your family in mind," she said. She was about to leave, but something stopped her. Carly hadn't originally planned on asking about her true objective unless he knew more about Jaden's childhood, but she figured it was worth a shot. Zachary seemed nice enough.

"One more thing, if you don't mind," Carly said.

"Shoot," Zachary replied.

"Does the name Yubel mean anything to you?" she asked as casually as possible.

He scratched his head in thought like before. "Can't say it does. Who is he? Or, ah, she?"

Carly allowed herself a half-grin filled with exhausted amusement. "Now that's a question I would most certainly like to know the answer to."

* * *

Akiza smiled as Yusei held the door open for her, saying, "After you, beautiful lady."

"Why, thank you, handsome," she replied, and they walked into the restaurant together. Akiza had expected him to take her somewhere okay to eat, but she never imagined he would go all out and take her to one of the best and most romantic places in town. Once again, Yusei had gone above and beyond in order to make her feel special and loved, and she thanked the heavens for such a perfect man to give her heart to.

He had borrowed a suit from Blister since the Head Signer didn't own one, but fortunately the two men were close to the same size. Akiza had to admit, Yusei looked dashing in a suit. Although he definitely looked better out of it. She chuckled to herself. Yubel was definitely rubbing off on her, even if the succubus was at her house with the Dark Magician Girl.

Her mind jumped back to the confession she needed to make. She sighed, inaudible to Yusei. She only hoped telling him the truth wouldn't ruin everything.

They walked up to the hostess. "Reservation for Fudo?" Yusei asked.

"Of course," the waitress said. "Right this way, sir. We have a private table waiting for you."

Akiza was stunned that Yusei managed to get a private table in such a busy place. Normally, you would have to call several weeks in advance just to get a reservation. They followed to the hostess to the back, where they were seated at an elegant table lit by candles softly flickering. Soft, romantic music was playing as they took their seats. It was like a movie where every single detail was picture-perfect.

"Your server will be right with you," the hostess said as she left.

The couple thanked her, and Akiza raised an eyebrow at Yusei when the hostess was out of earshot. "Okay, what gives?" she asked. "How did you get a private table for us when most of these people had to make a reservation a month in advance?"

Yusei rubbed the back of his head. "I, ah... I don't really know to be honest," he admitted. "I knew it was a fancy place, but I just called and made a reservation for tonight under my name. I didn't know it was _this_ big of a deal."

As if on cue, a waiter appeared with a bottle of red wine. "Compliments of the owner for Mr. Fudo," he said, offering the bottle to Yusei. Akiza couldn't see the writing on it, but it made Yusei's eyes widen. It must have been expensive.

"Erm, not to be rude," Yusei said. "But why exactly am I receiving compliments from the owner?"

The waiter put the bottle in the center of the table on the chalice and paten. "He said to tell you we are honored to have the King of Turbo Duels dining with us." He turned to leave. "Oh, and he also said, and I quote, that 'the man who cut Jack Atlas down to size is always welcome in my restaurant.'" He nodded to Yusei and Akiza. "Please let me know if you need anything."

Yusei and Akiza thanked him, and when he was out of earshot, they both started laughing uncontrollably.

For once, Jack's inherent ability to piss people off had actually been helpful.

* * *

**"I'm so bored!"** Yubel cried. She let her head fall back on the couch in childlike indignance. She turned to the Dark Magician Girl, who was sitting on the chair beside her. **"Don't you know a spell that can speed up time or something? Make the evening go faster!"**

The Dark Magician Girl sighed as she turned the page. **"You already know time is the most difficult aspect of physics to manipulate, and even then, the Law of Chronological Protection exists. Just be patient, you'll get your energy."**

Yubel laid her head back down and let her arms fall to her sides. **"Law of Chronological Protection, huh?"** she wondered. **"Just because I'm bored out of my mind, I'm going to ask what that is."**

**"It's the theory that nothing is truly changeable in the flow of time," **the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"Say you go back in time to try and warn your past self not to do something. According to the Principal of Redundancy, your future self already tried to warn you when you performed the action in question. Therefore, your present self could travel back in time, but you'll only cause the event to occur which you're trying to prevent."**

Yubel thought. **"So, say I went back a hundred years to try and prevent myself from being banished to the Shadow Realm. It wouldn't work because a hundred years in the future, I already tried to do that and failed?"**

**"Precisely,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"Of course, there are instances of paradox loops and reality manipulation that have been successfully documented, but the theory suggests that such paradoxes are written into the fabric of the space-time continuum itself. It's a self-correcting system where every paradox loop is closed or present before the paradox occurs."**

Yubel raised an eyebrow. **"So the only changes that can actually occur in time... are the ones that have already happened?"**

**"To put it simply, yes,"** the spellcaster replied.

**"Seems like a load of dense bullshit to me. Sorry I even asked,"** Yubel muttered and laid down again. The Dark Magician Girl began reading her book again. Yubel was a far cry from a scholar. Several minutes passed where neither spirit spoke. Then, Yubel said something that surprised the Dark Magician Girl.

**"Why haven't you told Akiza?"** she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

The Dark Magician Girl looked up at Yubel, who hadn't moved and was still staring at the ceiling. **"About time paradoxes?"** she asked for clarification.

**"No,"** the succubus said. "**About what really happened between Jaden and me."** She sat up and started at the spellcaster. **"You said you knew, and I think you were telling the truth."**

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened. She closed her book and dematerialized it, not taking her eyes off of Yubel the whole while. She thought for a moment on how to respond, and she decided on an agreement. **"I'll tell you that if you answer a question of mine."**

**"Sure,"** Yubel replied. **"Now talk. Why haven't you spilled the beans?"**

The spellcaster nodded and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but Yubel was right; she couldn't lie. **"Because it happened a century ago, and people make mistakes,"** she said. **"It would only cause Akiza unnecessary grief, and... As crazy as this sounds..."**

The Dark Magician Girl looked into Yubel's orange and green orbs. **"When I look at you, I can't help but think of Akiza. Jaden found the good in you in the midst of your darkness, much like how Yusei saved Akiza from herself. I... can't help but feel you deserve a second chance at life."**

Yubel was silent for a moment. **"You know... After all the centuries we've spent as enemies, that's about the last answer I was expecting,"** she admitted.

The spellcaster nodded. Yubel would never say thank you, but she wasn't looking for gratitude for doing the right thing. She sighed. **"Yubel... You know that humans aren't immortal, right? You know they die before they even reach a century of age?"**

Yubel nodded. **"So?"** she shot back. **"Don't tell me you're wasting your question on that."**

The Dark Magician Girl braced herself. **"You know that Jaden Yuki is dead, right? He's been buried for decades now. Even if you build a body for yourself, you can't be with him in this world."**

Yubel was silent, an expressionless gaze on her face. She was a statue for a moment before replying, **"Yes... I know."**

**"Then why all this?"** the spellcaster asked. **"Why journey here and bond with Akiza? Why regain a body?"**

For a moment, the Dark Magician Girl was afraid that the succubus would do something rash as the reality was brought to her attention that the man she claimed to love was gone. A few seconds of strained silence passed, with neither woman moving a single muscle. Then, the succubus did the last thing the Dark Magician Girl expected.

She grinned. **"So naive,"** Yubel sighed. **"Death cannot stop true love, Dark. My bond of heart with Jaden will always find a way to survive. You just worry about your own master, and I'll worry about mine."**

The Dark Magician Girl accepted this without question. She couldn't think of a logical explanation for why Yubel's flawed reasoning made sense to her except for the fact that she admired people with faith, no matter how hopeless and misguided that faith was.

She only hoped Yubel wouldn't do anything dangerous when reality came crashing down on her.

* * *

Yusei smiled as he walked with Akiza up to her front door. Their dinner had been magical, hands down the most romantic evening either one had ever experienced. Apparently, Jack had made an enemy of the owner of the restaurant during his time as King, and the entire staff were under orders to treat Yusei and Akiza with the utmost sincerity and hospitality. They didn't even have to pick up the tab, much to Yusei's relief. He really hadn't known how fancy the place was, after all.

The Head Signer waited for Akiza to unlock the door, and they both walked inside and hung their jackets on the rack. He suddenly felt bold as his girlfriend turned around to face him, and he took hold of her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She squeaked with surprise, startled but elated that Yusei was becoming more and more forward when he was with her.

He leaned his head down and started to place kisses along her neck, savoring the sweet taste of her porcelain skin as his hands traveled lower. He felt Akiza moan in content, but her hands pushed against his chest, signaling gently for him to stop.

He leaned back and stared at her. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he held her.

"Yusei, I..." Akiza said, looking downtrodden. She had seemed distant a couple of times throughout the night, but he made no mention of it. The psychic inhaled a deep breath and took Yusei's hand. "Can we sit down?"

He nodded and let her lead him to the couch, giving her a gentle smile. Even though he was extremely aroused by her, especially after a romantic dinner and a glass of fine wine, he set aside his arousal. He worried before that they would never talk as friends once they started dating, but the fact that they were even better friends now as lovers brought great joy to his heart.

Once they sat down, Akiza sighed. "I... I need to tell you something, Yusei. About... About us."

This threw Yusei for a loop. "Us?" he asked for clarification. Had he done something wrong? He certainly hoped not. Was she... having second thoughts about them being together? He felt himself feeling depressed at even the thought.

"Yes," she said. "I should have told you before, but... I never found the right time. And I feel so guilty now." She looked down, and Yusei held her hand.

"Is it me?" he asked. "If I did anything to hurt you, Akiza, then I'm sor-"

"No, no, Yusei. It's not you," she interrupted with a small smile. "You're the perfect guy, you didn't do anything wrong. It's... I've been keeping a secret from you. A secret about... about how we became more than friends. And I can't keep it from you anymore."

Now Yusei was really confused. He had no idea what Akiza was referring to, so he decided to listen and try to understand. "What is it?" he asked simply.

She looked tentatively into his eyes. "It... It wasn't my idea to go to the mall that day. And I wasn't going to confess my feelings for you if..."

"If what?" Yusei asked, desperate to know the answer.

"If... I didn't have help," Akiza finished. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. She reached into her deck box and pulled out a single card, which she handed to him. "See this?"

Yusei looked at the card. "The Dark Magician Girl? How did you get this?" He would have been in awe at the rare and powerful card if Akiza wasn't in the middle of telling him something important.

"I found it," she said. "Someone left it for me on the night of my birthday. I don't know who it was, nor where they got the card from."

Yusei frowned. "But what does this have to do with how we got together?"

Akiza's grip on his hand tightened. "Yusei... We're Signers," she breathed. "We can _see_ and _talk_ to duel spirits."

He sat in more confused silence for a moment before Akiza's words struck a chord in his head. Was she really insinuating what he thought? There was only one way to find out. "Wait, you mean..." he trailed off. Was it possible?

No sooner had Yusei finished the thought that there was a flash in the air, and two figures appeared levitating just behind Akiza. Both were women, but the one on the left was a mirror image of the spellcaster portrayed on the card the duelist was holding. The other woman wasn't one Yusei recognized, but she appeared to be much more sinister than the other.

Yusei was stunned as he stared at the spellcaster. "You... You can't be," he breathed.

The spirit smiled and nodded. **"Hello, Yusei. It's nice to finally speak with you,"** she said.

"Yusei," Akiza said. "This is the Dark Magician Girl," she gestured to the spellcaster. "And this is Yubel." She gestured to the other spirit.

**"Pleased to meet you,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, curtsying. **"It's an honor to be acquainted with my master's lover."**

Yubel raised her eyebrow. **"You know... He is kinda sexy when you get up close..."**

Yusei blushed and chuckled nervously at this, and the Dark Magician Girl shot Yubel a curt look. Yusei looked back to Akiza, who still appeared shaky and afraid. Even though meeting two duel spirits was stunning, his primary concern was for the woman he loved.

"Hey," he said, lifting up her chin gently. "What's wrong?"

Then Akiza told him everything. She told him all about that day at the mall and how everything had been the spellcaster's idea. She told him about how the Dark Magician Girl had helped her confess her feelings and tell him exactly how much he meant to her. She told him how Yubel had appeared when she thought her love was unrequited and how they had bonded their souls. She told him about how Yubel was a succubus and how the demon's nature played a part in their first time making love. And finally, she told him about how the three of them had been living together and how she couldn't bear to keep it from Yusei any longer.

Yusei sat through the entire thing without saying a word, letting her talk. When she was finished, her hands were shaking and her voice was strained. "I'm sorry, Yusei," she whispered. "I'm sorry I kept all of this from you. I don't want to lose you, and... Ra, I'm such a fool." She looked away in shame. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Yusei glanced at the two spirits behind Akiza, who were both completely silent and looking back expectantly. He reached out and lifted Akiza's chin up gently, looking into her troubled eyes. He stroked her cheek comfortingly, leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Akiza moaned in surprise, and she wore a puzzled look when he pulled away.

Yusei grinned. "I'm glad you introduced me to your friends," he said. "It's an honor to meet both of them."

Akiza was still puzzled. "You're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad?" Yusei said. "Why would I be?"

"Because... It wasn't really me who you came to have feelings for the past week," Akiza said. "I just did what they told me to do, and-"

"Akiza, relax," Yusei said. "There's nothing wrong with asking your friends for romantic advice. I asked Jack and Crow for help with my feelings, after all. If anything, I'm overjoyed you have two people you can trust with things like that. And for the record, Akiza... I didn't fall for you one week ago." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "My heart has belonged to you since not long after we met."

Akiza smiled with tears of joy shining in her eyes, but her face still held doubt. "But... I'm bonded with a succubus. It's the reason we're making love so early. Doesn't that bother you?"

"If you and the Dark Magician Girl trust Yubel, then I trust her, too," he said. "Maybe it was hasty and a little reckless on your part, but I don't hold it against you. I understand what you were feeling, and if everything is working out for everyone here, then I don't have a problem with it. It doesn't matter if your soul is partially bonded to a succubus if your heart is all mine." He chuckled and smirked. "Also... I don't know about you, but the reason I have sex with you is because I adore you and can't get enough of your _amazing_ body, not because of some sex demon."

Akiza chuckled too as the heavy mood began to lighten, and she raised her eyebrows. "I've spoiled you with sex, haven't I?"

"Not yet, but you're getting close," he teased. They kissed each other passionately, and Yusei felt the anxiety and fear leave from his girlfriend, and he was overjoyed that Akiza trusted him with something so personal.

**"Umm, hello? We're still here,"** the Dark Magician Girl commented.

**"But, please, don't let that stop you,"** Yubel said with a devious smirk, causing both Yusei and Akiza to blush ripe-red.

When all Akiza could manage was a nervous laugh, the Dark Magician Girl sighed. **"We'll let you two have some privacy,"** she said with a hint of resignation. **"See you both in the morning, and nice meeting you, Yusei."** She dematerialized in a flash.

Yubel vanished as well, but not before whispering, **"Let's keep the foreplay to a minimum tonight, okay? I'm fucking starving over here."**

Yusei looked at Akiza in amused disbelief when they were alone. "Is she... always like that?"

"Pretty much," she replied with a nod.

Yusei shook his head. "I'm not sure I can be very romantic now that I know we're being watched."

"Don't worry, they always let us be alone together," Akiza said, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Would you feel better if we moved this upstairs?"

He grinned as her hands started slipping under his shirt. "I'd like that," he replied.

* * *

"Hello?" Carly called as she entered the doorway.

She had followed Zachary's directions to the address he gave her, and the reporter now stood in a small shop. The door was open, so she let herself in despite it being late in the evening.

The shop itself was not very nice compared to Zachary's, but it wasn't run down either. The walls were painted a faint red, and the entire building was lighted only by several lamps, making it seem both attractive and spooky. Old posters advertising duels decades old hung on the walls, and there were many objects that gave a glimpse into previous eras of Duel Monsters in display cases that made a square around the room. It was apparent that the place was some sort of Duel Monster antique shop, which meant that Carly was probably in the right place. She wondered if this guy she came to see was the owner.

"Is anyone there?" she called again, receiving no response. She ground her teeth. Was this another dead end?

She decided to look around the shop's contents to at least make it seem like the journey there hadn't been fruitless. She saw more posters and ancient-looking deck boxes in display cases. Dueling attire that would be considered retro was also present. Surprisingly, there was only a single section of actual Duel Monsters cards, and none of them were any that Carly recognized. The shop was definitely history-based.

She looked behind one of the display cases and saw some shelves that held old pictures. They were dusty, but clear enough to make out the images. There were photos of children playing together, duelists posing, a young man and woman embracing each other, and more. It was a glimpse into someone else's life, someone who lived in years past. She leaned closer to get a better look, not noticing the shadow behind her.

"May I help you?"

Carly yelped and spun around. Before her was an elderly man wearing what looked like gray robes. His hair was grey and receding, and he walked with a wooden cane. His voice, however, was deep and full, a stark contrast to his brittle frame.

"Y-Yes, sir," she said once her heart rate returned to normal. "My name is Carly Carmine, I'm a reporter."

"A reporter, huh?" the old man said, leaning against the counter. For an elderly person, his demeanor was very youthful. "Well, not much goes on out here. I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

"Well, actually," Carly said, "I was given this address by Zachary Yuki. He said you might be able to help me."

"Zachary Yuki," the man said with a pensive look. "Haven't heard from him in quite a while. I guess it's understandable since he and his wife are expecting." He glanced back at Carly. "So, what kind of help did Zachary believe I could offer?"

"It's... about Jaden Yuki, particularly his childhood," Carly said, studying the man to gauge his reaction. "I'm writing an article on famous duelists of the Fusion era, and I wanted to collect a more accurate profile on him."

The man was silent for a long moment, and Carly felt as if his amber eyes were staring straight through her. "Jaden Yuki... Now that's a name I haven't heard anyone speak in a long time," he said quietly.

Carly's heart skipped a beat. "But you _do_ know about him?"

The man nodded. "More than most. But if you're looking for information on his childhood, I'm sorry to say there's little I can offer. I only know the basic facts on that."

She nodded, gathering up her courage. "Then... Can you tell me more about Yubel?"

The man's eyes widened, and his back noticeably straightened. Carly tensed up, ready to run if necessary.

He chuckled, his eyes full of something mysterious. "You're not really here to write an article, are you, Ms. Carmine?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Well, with classes running full speed ahead, I'm still managing to get chapters done. Things are about to get interesting ;)

Thanks to **Shinn Tsukishiro, jtdarkman, Mixer18, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, ptd163, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, FiringShootingStar, Seeker Heart, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , GamerFTW, BlackTyron, TFRiD Queen, LadyRosalie29,** and my 4 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 18

Carly gulped. "I... I'm..." she stuttered. She glanced towards the door, wondering if she should run.

"It's okay," the old man said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you, young lady. At my age, I doubt I could even if I tried."

She relaxed slightly when she realized that the man was in no shape to overpower her physically, but there was something about him that suggested he was more than met the eye. However, he seemed friendly enough, and Carly was a good judge of character, so she decided to trust him for the time being.

The man gestured to the back room which he appeared from. "Please, join me," he said, hobbling over with his cane. "I just made some tea."

Carly regarded this with suspicion, still keeping her guard up. But her instincts told her the man had no malicious intent, so she listened to her gut and followed behind him, being sure to keep the man in her line of sight at all times.

The back room was akin to a one-room cabin, small but cozy. There were furnishings that gave it a homey feel, a kitchen area with a stove, refrigerator and microwave, a fireplace with two recliners in front of it, a wooden table with two smaller chairs, and several shelves containing various pictures and Duel Monsters memorabilia.

The old man gestured to one of the wooden chairs at the table, and Carly took her seat. She pulled out her recorder and notepad while he walked over to the stove and took off a kettle, pouring dark liquid into two cups. He carried them over to the table and set one before Carly. "I have some honey in a cupboard if you like," he said as he took his seat across from her.

"Plain is fine, thank you," she replied, stirring it uneasily.

There was a moment of silence in which both parties attended to their teacups without a word. Carly knew they were both trying to decide where to begin, and she hoped she was making the right decision by staying. The man leaned back in his chair after the minutes had passed and let out an exhausted sigh. "Yubel... I never thought I would hear her name spoken again," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Carly's ears perked up. "So... Yubel is a woman?" she asked. Her heart leapt at the prospect of discovery, but she remained cautiously hopeful.

"Before I tell you anything else," the man said, "I need to know if your interest in this subject is personal or professional."

She bit her lip. "It's... complicated. One of my friends has been acting very strange recently, and I overheard her talking to herself, or what I thought was herself. She used the name Yubel, and I haven't been able to find information on it- I mean, on _her_, except that she had something to do with Jaden Yuki."

The man frowned. "And how did you arrive at that?"

Carly reached into her bag and withdrew a sheet of paper, a photocopy of the manifest page Kara had sent her that mentioned Yubel. She slid it across the table to the man, and he studied it in silence.

He chuckled harshly. "Skeletons screaming out of the closet," he muttered.

Carly's heart was racing at this point. It was probably a bad move to show all of her cards without even knowing as much as the old man's name, but her only other option was to drive back home empty-handed. And the reporter was not one to accept failure so easily. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," she said.

The man smiled sheepishly. "Oh, how rude of me. You may call me Kenichi."

She nodded. "Pleased to meet you," she said.

"And you as well," Kenichi replied. "Though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

* * *

**"****For Ra's sake, why the hell aren't they having sex yet?****"** Yubel growled.

The Dark Magician Girl sighed and turned the page in her book, sitting across from Yubel on the living room couch. **"You know, they say patience is a virtue,"** she replied nonchalantly.

**"****They've been upstairs for two whole hours!****"** Yubel cried back. **"****What are they waiting for, they should be fucking each others' brains out right now!****"**

The succubus's already short fuse was burning even shorter that night, and she was growing more frustrated by the minute. After Akiza's confession to Yusei, the two duel spirits had left them alone. One thing led to another, and soft, heartfelt kisses turned into more needy feelings. The teens retreated upstairs, leaving the spellcaster and the succubus downstairs, as per usual.

Strangely, neither Yubel nor the Dark Magician Girl had talked to Yusei except to introduce themselves. Yubel expected them to at least have a lengthy conversation about their origins, nature, past, whatever. But the boy had just accepted without question that they were Akiza's friends and decided to trust them accordingly. The only explanation Yubel could think of was that he really did have unconditional faith in his girlfriend and that he thought of the two duel spirits as nothing more than Akiza's friends.

But now, the only thing Yubel was concerned with was the lack of sexual intercourse between Yusei and Akiza.

She leaned her head back and let out an exaggerated sigh. **"****This is bullshit,****"** she muttered. **"****I'm so close, why can't they just do it already? Just one more good session, and... Well, maybe two. Yeah, two more satisfying helpings of sex, and I'll have my body back again.****"**

The Dark Magician Girl looked at her. **"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something,"** she stated. **"What are you planning on doing after you regain your body?"**

**"****I told you, I'm going to reunite with the love of my life,****"** Yubel replied.

The Dark Magician Girl raised an eyebrow and looked worried. **"But... I told you Jaden was dead, and you acknowledged it-"**

**"****And I told you not to worry your pretty little self about that,****"** Yubel shot back.

The spellcaster sighed and stood up, apparently wanting to be alone. **"Yubel,"** she said quietly. **"You shouldn't push people away like that. And you need to learn to let go of the past. Life never works out exactly how you want it to. You just have to accept it and move on like I did. And you have to stop fooling yourself. Jaden is dead, Yubel. I'm sorry you can't be with him, but it's the truth that you have to face. Otherwise, you're going to be miserable and lonely for the rest of your days."** With that, she dematerialized out of the room.

Yubel was left alone with an expression of cold stone, gritting her teeth in anger. Fucking ditz. What right did that bimbo have to tell her what to do? That pious bitch didn't know the half of it, didn't know anything. The Dark Magician Girl could never understand the love that bonded her and Jaden together, bonds that transcended even death. And she claimed to be the most powerful sorceress ever to live? What a joke.

**"****Miserable and lonely? Please,****"** Yubel hissed to herself. **"****Just you wait, Mana. Once I regain my body, I'll prove to you that my true love is eternal. And I'll show you what misery truly is.****"**

* * *

"You mean you actually knew Jaden Yuki?" Carly asked with wonder.

Kenichi nodded, stirring his tea absently. "Yes. And he knew me," he replied. "Of course, that was all a long time ago."

The reporter whistled. She never would guess that Kenichi was _that_ old. He must have only been a kid when he knew Jaden Yuki. She frowned. "How exactly did you two come to know each other?"

He took a sip of his tea. "It's... complicated. He helped me, and I helped him. I never really stopped to reflect on when our friendship formally began."

Carly nodded, writing all of this down. "And Yubel? Where does she fit into this?"

Kenichi leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. She could tell he was debating on where to begin, so she remained silent and listened intently. After a moment, he pointed to the manifest page on the table. "That ship," he said. "What do you know about it?"

"Just that it carried Yubel," Carly replied. "I gathered that it was unmanned from the supplies list, but nothing more."

"Then let me enlighten you," he replied, leaning forward. "That ship was actually a Kaiba Corp satellite, built for one very specific purpose: to banish Yubel to the far reaches of outer space, placing her out of contact with humanity. And Jaden Yuki was the one who engendered such an idea."

Carly's eyes widened. "That's terrible! You mean they just stranded a woman in outer space with nothing to keep her alive?"

"Ah, but Yubel is no ordinary woman," Kenichi replied. "She is a duel spirit, and a dangerous one at that."

"A... duel spirit?" Carly repeated to herself. Something dawned on her. "Akiza's a psychic, and a Signer, too... That's why she could see and hear Yubel when I couldn't." Finally, some progress.

"You mentioned your friend before," Kenichi said, changing the subject. "And that she was the one who first mentioned Yubel to you."

"Well... I was actually eavesdropping," Carly admitted. "But she's been acting really out of character lately. Wait, you don't think this has something to do with Yubel, do you?"

"Possibly," Kenichi said. He folded his hands together, a grave look on his face. "Your friend... Do you believe her to be in contact with Yubel?"

Carly bit her lip. "Honestly, that's what I'm trying to find out. At first, I was just curious, but then I saw the manifest. After that, everything just got out of control." She paused. "Is... everything alright? I mean, should I be worried?"

Kenichi looked conflicted. "I cannot say for certain," he replied. "I can only tell you what I know about Yubel and hope that things are different now than they were before."

Carly's heart skipped a beat. "What does that mean?"

The older man wore a pensive expression. He looked into her eyes, completely serious. "In order to understand Yubel, you'll need to also understand some things about Jaden Yuki's past, things that you can't find online or in a library, things that aren't on the record for a reason. And this information can be dangerous in certain circumstances."

"Dangerous? Then why are you telling me this?" the reporter asked. "Why are you helping me?" Kenichi's own motivations had never crossed her mind.

"Because I want to make sure you're aware of what you are getting into," he replied. "As for why I'm helping you... Yubel and I have a bit of history. I know how much damage she can do, and I don't want to see a young girl and her friends get hurt because they don't know what forces they are dealing with."

Carly swallowed hard. This wasn't just about a story anymore. If what Kenichi said was true and the safety of the people she cared about was being threatened, then everything had changed. "I appreciate your concern for me, Kenichi," she said. "But if my friends are in danger, then I no longer have a choice in the matter. I have to protect them any way I can, even if it means putting myself in harm's way. They would do the same for me."

Kenichi nodded. "A sentiment I can respect, Ms. Carmine," he replied.

The reporter struggled to keep calm, holding her pen in a death grip. "You said Yubel was dangerous... How?"

The man nodded and began to speak. "Yubel is an ancient spirit, one that existed before many of our ancestors were born. She was originally the guardian of a man known as the Supreme King, and she was bestowed with great power to carry out her duty. However, once the Supreme King died, things changed. Yubel became consumed with darkness and went mad after her master's death. She wandered without purpose and caused a great deal of pain and suffering. The order of Dark Magic, which the Dark Magician and his apprentices belonged to, tried to hunt her down. No one succeeded. Once the era of Shadow Games were over and duel spirits no longer freely roamed, Yubel was made into a card by Industrial Illusions, just like almost every other duel spirit that exists in this realm today."

Carly nodded, taking notes as if her life depended on it. Kenichi continued his story.

"It's worth mentioning that... Yubel and the Supreme King were lovers. They both declared their love for one another and stayed faithfully together for many centuries. She was a different person back then, loyal and devoted. After he died, she became one of the most ruthless villains the realms have ever seen. But before she resigned herself to dormancy in her Duel Monsters card, she wondered the Shadow Realm aimlessly. There, she met a succubus known as Lilith, who used her allure to persuade Yubel to join her as a demon. For reasons I do not know, Yubel accepted. Her transition to being a card happened shortly after."

"How do you know all of this?" Carly asked.

Kenichi gave a sly grin. "Let's just say I'm very adept at collecting secrets." He drained the last few drops of tea. "Would you care for some more?" he asked, gesturing towards Carly's cup. The reporter shook her head 'no.'

Carly looked down at her notes. "So Yubel was made into a Duel Monsters card. Where does Jaden Yuki fit into this?"

"Jaden Yuki's father was originally the one who came into possession of Yubel," Kenichi replied. "After a time, the card made its way into Jaden's hands when he was only a small boy. And then something happened, something both great and terrible."

"What?" Carly asked.

Kenichi sighed. "Yubel believed Jaden to be the reincarnation of the Supreme King, her former lover and master, reborn in human form once again. She dedicated herself to guarding him from any threat, which included any perceived threat to her and Jaden's friendship. Anyone who got close to him or who dueled him fell into a coma, and it came to Jaden's attention that it was Yubel who was causing it. So he did what he had to do to protect his loved ones, even though it caused him great pain."

Carly finally realized the significance of the manifest. "He sent her to outer space," she said.

Kenichi nodded. "Once Kaiba Corp was aware of the destructive power Yubel held, they wanted to destroy Yubel and her card. Jaden and his father, however, convinced them to banish her to space instead. Personally, I think the only reason Seto Kaiba approved this request was because he was afraid of what would happen if he actually tried to destroy Yubel. But in the end, she was sent away, heartbroken and abandoned."

"That's almost sad," the reporter replied. "Even if she was hurting people... She just wanted to be loved again."

"Yes, very sad indeed. Love, wonderful as it is, can sometimes lead us to do terrible things," Kenichi replied, looking very sad. "Anyways... After a time in space, Yubel's capsule returned to Earth. She barely survived the crash, only her arm was left undamaged. Whether her return was by chance or fate I do not know, but she immediately sought to be reunited with Jaden."

"She wanted revenge?" Carly asked.

"Not quite," he explained. "You see, during her time in space, Yubel's view of love became extremely warped, almost sadomasochistic. She came to believe love means the complete sharing of feelings between two people, be it joy or suffering, and for each person in love to subject their partner to such feelings accordingly. Since she was made to suffer so greatly at Jaden's hands, she saw it fit to put him through suffering as well. In her mind, she was performing an act of love by causing him suffering and pain. It was the only way she could cope with the pain Jaden put her through."

Carly was beginning to fear for Akiza's safety. "What all did she do to him?"

"Terrible things," Kenichi answered. "Trapped he and his friends in the Shadow Realm, forced him to partake in shadow duels, manipulated and possessed the people closest to him. Her actions almost got him killed many times, and she always just assumed, albeit correctly, that Jaden would survive. It was all in order to have Jaden all to herself, and it almost worked. She almost fused all of the dimensions together with her and Jaden as their rulers. And then, when she finally realized Jaden would never accept her love, she sought to destroy everything. But Jaden was able to stop her through a duel, and during the course of it, he managed to forgive her for the suffering she caused. He bonded their souls together and freed Yubel from the corruption that poisoned her mind, and she became his guardian once again. They remained that way for some time together."

"But..." Carly prompted, sensing there was more to the story.

Kenichi let out a humorless chuckle. "But... after a time, Jaden fell in love," he replied.

"His wife," Carly remembered. "Alexis Rhodes, wasn't it?"

Kenichi nodded. "Yes. I suppose you could say they were sweethearts at Duel Academy. And she was one of his friends that Yubel sought to destroy. After he and Yubel were bonded, Jaden parted ways with Alexis for several years. They were both still teenagers back then, hadn't even finished school yet."

"But when they met back up years later and started dating, I'm guessing Yubel got jealous?" Carly inferred.

"Jealous is a very gentle way of putting it," Kenichi said. "Yubel never quite accepted the fact that Jaden didn't love her. She always hoped that she would one day receive his affections, but his heart always belonged to Alexis. When Jaden and Alexis became a couple after they both finished school, things got out of hand."

Carly felt her stomach sink. "How bad was it?"

"For a time, Yubel held herself in check," Kenichi answered. "But once Jaden confessed his love to Alexis... all hell broke loose. Yubel went insane again. She accused Jaden of betraying her and demanded that he give his heart to her and her alone. When Jaden refused, Yubel possessed Alexis and took control of her body. She told Jaden to love her now that she had taken on the form of his affections, or else she would kill Alexis."

Kenichi shook his head. "Jaden did something very different. He challenged Yubel to a shadow duel, betting his own free will against Alexis's life. He won, and he severed the bond he and Yubel shared, banishing her to the Shadow Realm and destroying her body. Alexis was safe, but Jaden suffered great internal injuries from the duel and the splitting of his soul. He was forced to retire from professional dueling early because of it. But at least he and Alexis got to be happy together in the end."

"But if Yubel was banished to the Shadow Realm, how did she end up here?" Carly asked.

"I do not know," Kenichi said. "It would take a vast amount of power for Yubel to make the journey back. But if she has found a way to return, then she would need a host until she acquired enough energy to create a body for herself. If she bonded her soul with a human like she bonded with Jaden almost a century ago, then she would be able to feed off of their energy and take it for her own use."

Carly's blood ran cold. "_Akiza,_" she breathed.

Kenichi nodded. "If your friend really has bonded with Yubel, then heaven help her. You'll need to find a way to warn her and search for the means to separate their souls once again. Since they haven't been bonded for long, the splitting of their souls is less likely to cause Akiza the harm that came to Jaden. The only way I know to separate Yubel from her host is to defeat her in a shadow duel, like Jaden did."

"I'm no duelist," Carly said. "I mean, I can play the game, but no way I would be able to defeat someone as powerful as Yubel. But... Yusei could. If Akiza's in danger, then Yusei's her best hope."

"Does he know of Yubel?" Kenichi asked.

"I'm not sure," Carly admitted. "But my guess would be no, since she acted like she was hiding something from him as well."

"Then go to Yusei, and tell him everything I've told you," he said. "I would help you, Ms. Carmine, but I can barely make the walk across the store at my age. I doubt I would be of any use to you."

"Don't worry, you've done more than enough," the reporter replied. "Just leave the rest to me. And thank you, Kenichi. Thank you so much." She stood up and gathered her belongings.

Kenichi nodded. "Glad I could help. Now hurry, every second counts."

Carly nodded and hurried to the door, but she paused just before leaving. "Kenichi?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

Carly couldn't bear to turn around, lest she lose her composure. "What if... What if Yubel finds you? You said you had history with her..."

"Eh, don't worry about me, young lady," Kenichi replied with a grin. "I'm a very secretive man, and I doubt Yubel could find me. But even if she does, and the worst comes to pass... Well, I've lived a long life, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Her eyes watered upon hearing this, and she turned around and wrapped Kenichi in a tight hug. "Please be careful," she whispered.

Kenichi coughed awkwardly, but he returned her embrace feebly. "I should be the one telling you that, shouldn't I?"

Carly ignored this and pulled something out of her bag. "Here, take this," she said, handing it to the old man. "It's a pre-paid phone. All you have to do is hit this button to talk to me. Just call if anything is wrong, okay?"

Kenichi nodded. "I'll keep it handy."

She prayed that he wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

"Damn," Yusei breathed as he rolled off of Akiza.

The psychic giggled euphorically and cuddled closely to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips, both lovers basking in the afterglow. They had spent a fair amount of time talking about the details of how Akiza came to know the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel and why Akiza felt like she needed them to win Yusei's heart. Akiza started to feel guilty at some point, but Yusei kissed her insecurities away and told her that he didn't blame her for anything. One thing led to another, and they now laid on Akiza's bed, completely spent and satisfied.

Akiza sighed in pleasure as she rested her head on Yusei's chest. "I'll agree with that," she teased. "I swear, it just gets better and better."

"Well, if you practice something long enough, you're bound to get good at it," Yusei teased back, running his hand over her taut stomach to caress her breasts. Akiza gasped quietly, enjoying Yusei's ministrations too much to respond.

Yusei frowned, something crossing his mind. "Hey, Akiza?" he whispered, drawing back his hand.

Akiza whined in protest as he stopped touching her. She rolled on top and rested her head inches from Yusei's. "Hmm?" she replied.

"Are you... sure it's safe for you to be bonded with Yubel? I'm not saying I don't trust you, I just want you to be safe," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

Akiza nodded. "It'll be fine, Yusei. Yubel may have a bad track record, but she did help bring us together, right?"

Yusei nodded. "That's true..." He still wasn't convinced.

Akiza sensed this. "Look at it this way then; if it wasn't for Yubel, we wouldn't be having any sexytime."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded, and he smirked. "Then... I suppose I can trust her."

She laughed and kissed him, running her hands down his chest, and Yusei caressed every intimate part of Akiza's body as she straddled him. They both smiled in their foreplay, getting ready for the second round of the night.

* * *

Yubel set the pillow down, smirking as it came to rest on the couch again after she let it fall from her grasp. Finally, after waiting so long, she had the power to manipulate solid objects again. Thankfully, the Dark Magician Girl wasn't around to notice, as she had retired to her card for some rest. Yusei and Akiza had once again exceeded her expectations with the sexual aura they produced, and she knew that she was on the very cusp of creating a body for herself. And once that was complete, she could finally do what she journeyed into the human world to accomplish.

If only the Dark Magician Girl wasn't so damn suspicious of her.

She pushed the thought out of her mind. She would deal with the spellcaster when the time came. Right now, it was imperative that she keep her power level a secret from the Dark Magician Girl and Akiza. She needed just a little more energy in order to create her body _and_ cast the necessary spell. Secrecy had been her ally for the past century, and she would continue to utilize it during the coming hours until she was strong enough.

The succubus spun around as she heard a series of beeps, only calming down when she realized it was Akiza's phone. She shook her head. That girl's libido was so large, she would drop anything and everything if it meant having sex with Yusei. She ignored the ringing and instead chose to fantasize about how wonderful it would be once she finally-

**"****Damn beeping,****"** Yubel muttered as the phone rang again. She ignored it once more, but when it rang a third time, she became aggravated, picked up the phone and flipped it open with the intention of telling whoever was calling to piss off.

She brought it up to her mouth. **"****Look here, you mother f****-"**

"Akiza! It's Carly! Listen, I don't have time to explain, but you're in danger!" a voice cried.

Yubel blinked twice. Carly? Wasn't she that weirdo reporter that Akiza was friends with? She kept quiet and listened to the girl's raving.

"Look, I'm sorry I butted in on your personal life, but I was worried about you. It's Yubel, Akiza. She's not who you think she is! She's dangerous! I'm on my way over, but you have to tell Yusei right now!"

Yubel froze at this, and she started to panic. How the hell did that reporter find out about her? There was no way! Unless... she had found _him_. That was the only explanation. _He_ was the only one that could've told her.

"Akiza! Akiza? Aki-"

She snapped the phone shut and turned it off. The demon shook her head. She had to act quickly. If she didn't stop this now, that fucking reporter could ruin everything. She set down the phone and phased out of the house. Her power was great enough that she could travel anywhere in the city without being restricted to remaining close to Akiza. And if Carly was on her way, all she had to do was wait for a weak aura filled with worry to approach the street. When she did show up, Yubel could both silence her and learn the location of a much sought-after objective.

She smirked. Fate was once again on her side. This incident could have been disastrous for her, but now she would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Quite literally, she thought with a chuckle.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! This chapter took me a while to write with my first round of exams coming up, but it's finally done!

Thanks to **DinosaursgoRawr101, Mixer18, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, ptd163, jtdarkman, Seeker Heart, Blacktyron, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , xSapphirexRosesxFanx, GamerFTW, AnimeKiwi369, Xen Kenshin**, and my 8 anons for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 19

Carly let out a few choked coughs as her eyes opened, her throat sore with each heave. Her vision was blurry as she came to, and she instinctively reached up to touch her head. Her fingers brushed over her throat in examination, and she winced as soon as they did. The flesh there felt bruised, crying out in protest at the slightest touch.

The reporter sat up from her prone position and tried to steady herself as the world spun. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and searched for her glasses, finding them on the ground in front of her. When she slipped them on, she found herself to be in a dark alleyway, her knees resting on the concrete.

She wracked her brain. She had been driving to Akiza's house when her car suddenly broke down. Then she...

**"Ever heard the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat', my dear Carly?"**

She recoiled and fell back as the voice came from a dark figure in front of her. It was the silhouette of a woman with large, sinister bat-like wings extending from her back. The figure slowly walked towards her, and Carly was frozen in place with fear. She tried running, but her legs refused to follow her mind's instructions. Her breath came in gasps.

The woman stepped into the light and kneeled down to Carly's level, revealing her green and orange eyes. A realization hit the reporter, making her fear for her own life. "You... You're Yubel," she whispered.

Yubel nodded with a malicious glare. **"You have a very keen investigative mind, Carly Carmine,"** she said. **"It took you less than a week to figure out what most of my old enemies couldn't in decades. As much as I want to tear out your fucking heart right now, I have to respect someone who has mastered their trade."**

Carly clenched her fists, trying to be brave in the face of almost certain death. "F-Forgive me if I don't say the same about you, _succubus_."

Yubel raised her eyebrow with an amused grin. **"Ah, human morality. Cute, but ultimately pointless and stupid,"** she mocked. **"Where is your quarrel with me, girl? Are my actions hurting you or your friends in any way?"**

"You're preying off Akiza and Yusei to fulfill your own selfish desires!" Carly shot back. "And if anything I heard about you is true, then I know you'll get rid of my friends once you have no more use for them. I won't let that happen, I won't let you do that-"

**"Ha!"** Yubel huffed. **"You won't let me? Foolish little girl, worrying about your friends when you can't even save yourself. Don't you realize you're going to die in this alleyway tonight?"**

Tears welled up in Carly's eyes. "I... I know," she whimpered, trying to hold herself together. If she was going to die, she didn't want her last moments to be spent groveling at her killer's feet. Jack would be brave, she thought. Jack wouldn't cry or beg, he would accept it and smile back at death.

Yubel chuckled. **"Still trying to be brave, even when you know it's pointless**," she observed. "**Humans, so petty and illogical."**

Carly closed her eyes, her entire body trembling. "I-If you're going t-to kill me, then j-just do it," she said with a shaky voice.

**"Soon, little girl,"** Yubel replied almost jovially. **"First, I need you to answer me a few questions."**

"Forget it," Carly spat back. "I'll never help you."

**"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you,"** Yubel replied. Her arm shot forward and gripped Carly's neck, lifting her up and roughly pinning her against the brick wall. Carly let out a cry of pain and tried to scream, but Yubel's fingers were wrapped too tightly around her windpipe. Tears now flowed freely from Carly's eyes as she was unable to hold them back any longer.

**"Now, I know reporters aren't supposed to disclose their sources,"** Yubel said. She held her free hand up to Carly's cheek, and five razor-sharp claws as black as the night extended from her fingertips. **"But I was hoping you could make an exception, just this once."**

* * *

"These are delicious!" Yusei exclaimed as he forked another bite of pancake into his mouth. He chewed happily and swallowed, loving the strawberry-flavored flapjack. After wiping his mouth on a napkin, Yusei cast a playful smile at Akiza, who sat across the table from him. "I guess you really do want to spoil me with all this good food."

Akiza giggled as she nibbled on her pancakes. "Dark did most of the cooking, to be honest. She's the master chef, not me," she admitted. "But I am learning quickly, so hopefully I'll be able to spoil you rotten, and with something other than sex."

"Aww, come on," Yusei said in mock indignance. "I'm not spoiled with sex so much as I am with your love. But that being said..." He ran his hand along her thigh, and she made no movement to stop him. "You know I can't resist your charm."

Akiza let out a low sigh. "And you know I can't resist _you_, Yusei," she replied, leaning into him and kissing him on the lips.

**"You know, I'm sitting right here."**

Yusei and Akiza pulled apart and blushed as the Dark Magician Girl stared disapprovingly from across the kitchen. The spellcaster rolled her eyes as she sat on the counter with her nose in her ever-present book, and Yusei wondered how they could so easily forget that she was observing.

Yusei rubbed the back of his hair in embarrassment. "Yeah, ah... sorry about that, Dark Magician Girl."

**"Please, call me Dark,"** she replied.

"Okay, then, Dark," Yusei replied, testing out the nickname for the first time. "I guess I'm still getting used to the fact that two duel spirits are living here, too. Akiza and I will try to keep it down when we're not in her room."

The Dark Magician Girl smiled and put her hand over her mouth, giggling. **"I can see why Akiza loves you so much. You truly are a gentleman, not to mention you actually have more restraint than she does."**

Akiza raised her eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

**"Well, you did take him to bed knowing full well I could be watching, or that Yubel probably was watching for that matter,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. Akiza rolled her eyes as Yusei turned a shade of bright red, and both women assured him that nobody was actually watching during their sexytime.

"Come to think of it, where is Yubel?" Yusei asked.

The Dark Magician Girl shrugged. **"I don't know. I guess she wanted to be alone. Then again... She might still be angry at me for something I said to her last night."**

"You know I hate it when you two fight," Akiza said.

**"I know, but she was being unreasonable. And I can't help it if Yubel won't see reality."**

Yusei sat in silence during the conversation. He was still unsure how to act around the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel, considering they were otherworldly beings and regardless of how many times Akiza assured him that he didn't need to exhibit any formality.

Akiza was about to reply when her phone rang, and she fished it out of her pocket. She checked the caller ID. "It's my parents," she said as she stood up. "I won't be long, okay?"

Yusei nodded and smiled. "No problem, beautiful."

She stepped into the other room to take the call, leaving Yusei and the Dark Magician Girl alone together. There was a period of awkward silence, seeing as neither of them had spoken without Akiza being present. Yusei cleared his throat when he felt something had to be said.

"Hey, Dark... Can I ask you something?"

**"Of course,"** the spellcaster replied.

"Well..." Yusei struggled to phrase his question. "Is this... safe? You and Yubel being here?"

The Dark Magician Girl frowned. **"I'm not quite sure what you're asking, Yusei," **she admitted.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Yusei replied. "But I can't help wondering if Akiza is in some kind of danger because of yours and Yubel's presence. I'm not saying I want you to leave, but... I have to make sure that the person I care about most is safe."

**"I understand**," the spellcaster said, nodded. **"It's good you're wary of us. Sometimes I wish Akiza exercised the same caution."**

Yusei was taken aback by this. "What do you mean? Is Akiza okay? Is she safe?"

**"Don't worry,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"She's fine. I am her guardian, and she is my master. Like you, my only concern is for her well-being and safety."**

"I know, you explained that to me," Yusei said. "But it's not you I'm worried about."

The spellcaster nodded. **"Yubel."**

"Yes," he replied. "It may be baseless, but I can't help but feel uneasy about her being bonded to Akiza. I mean, the whole succubus thing... It feels like she's using Akiza. I already cared deeply for my girlfriend before she bonded with Yubel, so what is Akiza really gaining from that bond?"

The Dark Magician Girl closed her book and floated over to the table, taking a seat beside Yusei. **"First... Your distrust isn't baseless. I won't go into Yubel's past right now, but she has a pretty bad track record. Second... I'm not saying I agree with Akiza's decision, because I don't, but she was desperate for you to love her, Yusei. And when you avoided her while you tried to sort out your feelings, she was heartbroken. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but understand that she thought you didn't return her feelings. She was willing to do anything to win your heart, and bonding with Yubel seemed like a small price to pay."**

"I'm not mad at Akiza," Yusei said. "I understand why she did what she did. I just want to know that she's safe. And knowing that Yubel can be dangerous worries me."

The spellcaster patted him on the shoulder. **"Don't worry. I'm stronger than she'll ever be, so if Yubel does try something, I'll be ready. But even so, she won't be around here for much longer."**

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

**"She's almost ready to create a body for herself. Sex up Akiza one more time, and chances are Yubel will leave."**

"I thought you didn't like us moving so fast?" Yusei asked.

**"Honestly, you two moved past going fast a long time ago. And if I can't stop you two from having your fun in between the sheets, then I can at least look at the bright side of it, which is Yubel's imminent departure."**

Yusei chuckled with a light blush. "That's... one way to look at it." He smiled at her. "Hey, Dark?"

**"Yes, Yusei?"**

"Thank you. For taking care of Akiza and watching over her. It's comforting to know she has a friend she can talk to and that will watch her back. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

The Dark Magician Girl smiled back. **"Anytime, Yusei. I just want you two to be happy together."** She looked into his eyes, and she seemed saddened all of the sudden. **"You know... You look a lot like him."**

"Like who?" Yusei asked.

The spellcaster stared for another silent moment before shaking her head and averting her eyes. **"Sorry. I just let the past get the better of me for a moment."** Yusei nodded and didn't reply, sensing the Dark Magician Girl didn't want to talk about it.

He resumed eating his pancakes when Akiza walked back in the room and took her seat. "My parents just wanted to check in, and they said hello. So, I assume you two are getting to know each other?" she asked.

The Dark Magician Girl shrugged. **"A little bit. And as much as I hate to admit it, Yubel was right; Yusei is a cutie up close. I can see why he gets you so hot."**

Akiza cast her a half-serious glare, silently telling her not to go there. Yusei just chuckled and pulled Akiza onto his lap and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and stroked her hair, a mischievous grin on his face. "It can't be nearly as excited as she gets me."

The Dark Magician Girl face-palmed as Yusei and Akiza continued to kiss and tease each other at the table. Despite the fact they were doing it just to irk the spellcaster, she couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

* * *

"Jack, give it a rest, will you? I'm sure she's fine," Crow said, typing on the computer. His runner's interface had been glitchy lately, and it was long overdue for a debug.

Jack, still frowning, pushed the speed dial once again and held the phone up to his ear. "I just want to make sure she's okay," he replied.

"This is like the fourth time you've called her since last night!" Crow replied. "She probably got caught working the late shift at work and is still asleep or something-"

"Shut up, it's ringing," Jack replied, waving off Crow. The Blackwing duelist rolled his eyes and went back to typing on the computer.

Jack Atlas and worry were two things that didn't normally go together. But when it came to Carly Carmine, normalcy went out the window for the Master of Faster. Ever since he threw all caution to the wind and tried to save Carly with reckless abandon during the Dark Signer war, Jack had been acutely aware that his interactions with the reporter were different than with any other girl he had met. Why that was, he didn't know. What Jack did know was that Carly never, _ever_, skipped out on lunch with him and didn't give a reason why.

He ground his teeth when Carly's voicemail picked up again. She was a reporter, she never left her phone off for this long.

Crow took notice of his friend's troubled scowl and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Jack, this isn't like you. You're being borderline obsessive about this. Just give it a few hours, I'm sure she'll call you back."

Jack stood there in silence, debating on what to say. In the end, he simply huffed, pushed Crow's hand off his shoulder, and went back to making adjustments on his runner.

His gaze kept darting back to his phone.

* * *

Yusei and Akiza laid together in bed, cuddling with each other after their date. They were still partially clothed at the moment; Yusei wore his sleeveless shirt and shorts while Akiza wore a spaghetti strap top and only her panties on bottom. It was early for them to already be in bed, but the couple hadn't been getting much sleep lately, so they decided to retire right at sundown so they could make love and still get a full night's sleep. But at present, they laid talking about anything that came to mind.

"Really?" Akiza asked. "You almost kissed me after Goodwin was defeated?"

Yusei nodded, seating Akiza on his lap as he sat leaning back against the headboard. "Yeah. I had this scenario planned out where I would ride down, lift you up in my arms and kiss you right in front of everyone."

"Then why didn't you?" Akiza said with mock indignance, playfully slapping his chest. "We could've been enjoying each other for months!"

Yusei smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess the Majestic Star Dragon had other plans since it dumped me, Jack and Crow in the Satellite. I found you as soon as I could after that, but by the time I saw you, my courage was gone."

Akiza raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So after defeating the Dark Signers and saving the world, you were afraid of kissing a girl?"

"No, I... Well, I guess, but it wasn't..." Yusei trailed off, shaking his head. He always knew exactly what to say to everyone in a perfectly diplomatic manner. Only Akiza could fluster him so, but, strangely, he liked it.

Akiza giggled and leaned her head into his chest, loving the sound of his heartbeat, loving him. "Well, never mind. I'm just happy I'm with the man of my dreams now."

Yusei smiled and kissed her forehead, now knowing how to express his feelings. He ran one hand along the small of her back and lifted her chin with the other, saying, "It wasn't just a girl."

Akiza frowned, and looked into Yusei's eyes again. "What do you mean?"

He ran his hand down from her cheek to her neck, her arm, down to her waist and around her back where he held her gently. "It wasn't just any girl I was afraid of kissing. It was _the_ girl."

She was confused for a moment, but her breath caught in her chest when she realized what he was saying. "Y-Yusei," she whispered.

He smiled at her speechlessness and took a deep breath. "Akiza, you mean the world to me. There's no one else I want to be with than you. I'm saying that I... I l... I lov..." His words caught in his chest, and he let his head fall against the headboard. He closed his eyes in frustration. "_Why can't I say it_?" he whispered to himself. "I know it's true, why can't I say it?"

Akiza moved to straddle him and braced herself against his shoulders. She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yusei moaned into the deep kiss, fighting back with his tongue as well, caressing her form with his hands. She pulled back slowly and smiled, not wanting him to dwell on something he wasn't ready for.

"Don't worry, Yusei," she said, her hands moving under his shirt to fan out on his chest. "You'll say it when you're ready to say it. In the meantime..." She gripped his shirt and lifted it over his head with a devilish smirk. "I think we've talked enough. I need you now."

Yusei decided she was right and let the issue drop. He drew her against him and slipped the straps of her top down, revealing her bra and bare flesh. "For the record," he said while undoing the hook on her bra, "I almost couldn't keep it together with you grinding against my lower parts in nothing but your panties."

She let the bra fall off and gasped as Yusei took hold of her breasts. "Mmhh, keep talking like that and you might make me ruin my panties permanently." Her fingers hooked under his shorts and underwear, drawing them down.

Yusei moaned as she took hold of him, their foreplay reaching a new level. "Then let's... Mmhhhh, do something about that," he managed through her stroking. He slid down her panties and slipped his hand in between her legs.

The bedroom was filled with moaning as their clothes hit the floor.

* * *

Yubel crouched in the warehouse, her hands fanned out on the floor. It was cold, dusty and rough. She could feel it through her skin, feel the floor with her new body. Her wings extended from her back, now able to push against the air and feel her surroundings. Her claws were razor sharp all the time now, not just when she fed power to them.

She smirked. She had a body again.

**"After a hundred years of waiting, I finally walk again,"** she said while standing on her own legs.

The demon took a moment to observe her claws. Her killing power wasn't at its fullest, but it would suffice for now. She debated on returning to the alleyway she had left that reporter in the night before. She had left her bleeding pretty badly, but after all the torture, Yubel didn't have the strength left to finish her off, not without depriving herself of too much energy.

Yubel snorted. Stupid fucking reporter. Wouldn't even talk after having five bladed talons shoved through her flesh and bone. The demon actually had to breach her mind and tear the information from her memories, which used up considerably more energy than if that dumb bitch had just told her.

She shrugged. No matter, Carly Carmine would just bleed to death anyways. Right now, she had more important things to attend to. She knelt down on the ground, bit her finger and traced a circle of blood, filling the inside with a few simple curse symbols. She positioned herself in the center and closed her eyes.

Yubel smiled. She had won. The Dark Magician Girl didn't even see it coming, didn't even notice her power level was well above the amount she needed to create a body. Granted, Yubel never specified _which_ body she was creating. She just loved abusing technicalities.

The circle of blood began to glow faintly, the magical reaction starting. She closed her eyes and prepared to drive more energy into the spell...

**"I really wish I didn't have to see you do that."**

Yubel's eyes snapped open, and she lifted off the ground and whirled around, cancelling the spell. Her eyes widened as she stared at the last person in the world she wanted to see.

She scowled. **"What the fuck are you doing here?"** she growled.

The Dark Magician Girl glared back. **"Following you. I almost didn't, but I guess some people never change."** She stepped forward, staff at the ready. **"To think I almost trusted you."**

Yubel held her hands up in surrender. **"Easy there, Mana-"**

**"Don't! Call! Me! MANA!"** the spellcaster cried, raising her staff towards Yubel. **"I should destroy you right now, villain!"**

Yubel smirked. **"And hurt your precious Akiza? You wouldn't do that-"**

**"Hurt Akiza? HURT AKIZA!"** she cried, stepping even closer. Malicious aura was pouring out of the Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel felt the spellcaster boiling with rage. **"YOU were about to DESTROY Akiza, you selfish succubus!"**

Yubel's eyes widened. **"So you've known?"**

**"I've suspected,"** she hissed. **"But I wasn't sure until now."** She stepped forward and clenched her fists around her staff, gathering her power and preparing for a fight. **"You tried to hide it from me, but I see straight through your lies. You didn't just come here to regain a body and reunite with Jaden. You're trying to recreate your Terror Incarnate form and lay waste to New Domino City!"**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I finally was able to get this chapter finished, so here ya go! I've been planning this one for a long time, so I'm really, really interested to hear what everyone has to say! Be sure to leave a review!

Thanks to** DinosaursgoRawr101, ptd163, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, Mixer18, FiringShootingStar, Deathberry Supreme, Shinn Tsukishiro, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Seeker Heart, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Sakura Miyazaki, TFRiD Queen, ProChampionDuelistA.K. , fanfiction lover, SuicidePrince**, and my 5 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 20

Yubel stared at the Dark Magician Girl for a moment before responding with bared teeth. **"So... You've got me all figured out, is that it?"**

The Dark Magician Girl glared and nodded. **"You never gave up on your plan to rule the realms with Jaden, did you?" **she accused. **"You only bonded with him so you could keep him to yourself until he desired to become the Supreme King again. And when he didn't, when he fell in love with someone else, you couldn't take it. After he banished you, all you could think about was returning here and regaining enough energy to take on your Terror Incarnate form. And doing that means you need vast sums of energy, powerful energy that can only be found in living beings."**

She clenched her fists, her blood boiling at Yubel's deception. **"And you were about to cast a curse over this area of the city so you could steal the energy of any human nearby and take it for your own."**

Yubel let out a playful giggle. **"My, my, aren't you the detective?"** She raised her eyebrow. **"I wonder, did you ever really trust me? Or was all your kind-hearted advice just a ruse while you kept tabs on me in secret?"**

The Dark Magician Girl was silent for a moment. **"I can't say I ever fully trusted you. But my advice wasn't a ruse. I wanted to believe you had changed."**

**"People don't change,"** Yubel shot back. **"Not in any way that matters. The humans, the people in this city will never be anything more than pointless existence. Jaden and I are meant to transcend all that is mortal and become gods among the living. That will never change, and neither will you, Mana. You'll always be the do-gooder who comes in second place. That's the way it was with Yugi, and that's how it is now."**

The Dark Magician Girl glared. **"If you think I'm going to roll over and let you do this, you're wrong."**

**"I don't anticipate you'll let me do anything,"** Yubel said. **"That's why I bonded with Akiza in secret. You're just too damn careful for me to take a chance with. And now, I'm going to do what I should have done centuries ago."**

The Dark Magician Girl let out a harsh laugh. **"You really think you can defeat me, as weak as you are? You must be insane."**

**"A little bit,"** Yubel replied with a giggle. The Dark Magician Girl knew the demon was acting playful just to piss her off, but she wouldn't let Yubel's taunting get to her. **"But once I rob Akiza of all her energy and take her life for my own, I'll be just as strong as I was before. We'll see just how cocky you are after witnessing my full power once again."**

**"I'll never let you lay a finger on Akiza,"** the spellcaster threatened.

**"How can you be so sure?"** Yubel shot back. **"I already took care of her little friend. Now what was her name again? It was on the tip of my tongue..."**

The Dark Magician Girl's blood ran cold. **"You didn't."**

**"Ah, that's right,"** Yubel hummed. **"Carly. Carly Carmine, the reporter. She was a resilient little bitch, but having your insides turned out can weaken a person's mental defenses. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did."**

The Dark Magician Girl began shaking with fear and rage. **"You... killed her?"**

Yubel snorted. **"Please. Death would have been preferable to what I did to her. I left her bleeding out in that alleyway. No doubt those were the last and most miserable moments of her life."**

The spellcaster was speechless. A single tear for Carly ran down her cheek. If she had been more careful, that poor girl wouldn't have had to endure so much pain. **"Most painful, maybe,"** she finally managed. **"But... not her last."**

* * *

Carly took a gasping breath as she awoke from her state of unconsciousness, and her vision blurred as she quickly sat up. The last thing she remembered was being held against the brick wall as Yubel buried her claws into her flesh, and she immediately felt the urge to scream at the terror of what she had just been through. She stopped when she realized she was no longer in the alleyway with the demon, but in a different place altogether.

The first thing Carly realized when her fear subsided was that the pain of Yubel's injuries were gone. Her hands went to her side, where five razor-sharp claws had been not too long ago. The area was dry and unstained by blood, and Carly pressed down harder to find that it did not cause her any distress. Slowly, she eased up her shirt to expose the wound, and she gasped when she found smooth, undefiled skin in place of the ugly, gaping gashes. After more examination, she found that all of her wounds were gone, even the bruising on her throat.

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly wanting to know just where she was. She realized her glasses were gone, accounting for her blurry vision, and a moment of searching proved them to be absent from her person. To the reporter, everything was a blend of deep purple and pearly white, the colors swimming around like clouds, gentle in their dancing and soft on the eyes. Even though it was all out of focus, it was peaceful to observe.

**"Hush now, Lady Water, she awakens."**

Carly's head spun around, searching for the source of the voice. In a flash, a humanoid figure appeared in front of her, standing with a golden hue. It approached her slowly and knelt down beside the girl, coming more into focus all the while.

It was then Carly realized she knew this celestial being. "You..."

**"My dear, I do not have time to explain much to you. You must hurry, your friends are in danger."**

The reporter barely processed these words. "You're Fortune Lady Light," she breathed.

**"Yes,"** Lady Light replied. **"I am. The Dark Magician Girl asked me to watch over you."**

"The... Dark Magician Girl? But-"

**"The sorceress is Akiza's guardian, and Akiza her new master,"** the duel spirit explained. **"Listen, Carly. Your friends are in trouble, and they need your help. Yubel plans to destroy the entire city of New Domino, and she will need to prey upon Akiza's energy in order to do so. You must warn them, you must prepare them to face Yubel."**

"Prepare them?" Carly repeated. "But, Yubel... she killed me."

**"She tried to kill you. I was able to bring you the realm of Future Visions, the domain of the Fortune Ladies, and heal your wounds just in time. You have been here for almost a day. Alas, I would have faced Yubel myself, but I am bound by the laws of the dimensions, and I have no power in the human world."**

Carly took a moment to gather her thoughts and set aside her confusion. Her friends were still in danger, and she still needed to warn them about Yubel. That much was clear. She would worry about duel spirits and dimensional travel later, right now the only thing that mattered was the safety of the people she cared about. "I... need to warn my friends, tell them what I know about Yubel," she thought aloud.

**"Yes,"** Lady Light replied. **"Yubel has almost gathered enough power to carry out her plan. She will feed off of Akiza's energy, killing your friend in the process. With this energy, she will recreate her Terror Incarnate form and destroy New Domino City. You must warn Akiza and Yusei, and stop this from happening."**

"Can you send me back?" Carly replied. She was still very, very afraid of suffering torture at the hands of Yubel again, but she took comfort in the fact that she had a duel spirit on her side. She had to be brave, like Jack was brave for her during the Dark Signer War. Jack... If what Lady Light said was true, then he was in danger as well.

That settled it. She was going back and doing what needed to be done.

**"I can, but I can only return you to the place where I found you."**

"That's fine," Carly replied. "I can find my way from there."

**"Be careful, Carly,"** Lady Light replied. **"And if you find that the worst has befallen your friends, seek out the Dark Magician Girl. She does not know of your current whereabouts, and I doubt she will know you have been attacked unless she confronts Yubel herself. You must warn her and tell her that I saved you from the mortal wounds Yubel inflicted. She will help you once she knows. But be wary; though she is a powerful ally, Yubel is a fearsome enemy. It will take all the strength you and your friends can muster to defeat the demon."**

"Where can I find her?" Carly asked.

**"I know not, but chances are she is with Akiza or in her dwelling. Search hard, the Dark Magician Girl cloaks herself with an invisibility spell that shields her from undesirable eyes."**

The reporter nodded, remembering how she couldn't see or hear Yubel when she eavesdropped on Akiza. "I'll be careful. And if anyone can defeat Yubel, then it's Yusei and Akiza."

Lady Light extended her hand to Carly, and the reporter took it and stood with the duel spirit. Lady Light took Carly by both hands and spoke a short prayer over her. **"Be safe in your way, Carly Carmine. May Fortune watch over you, and may it help you overcome this darkness."**

"Thank you," Carly replied. "For everything." She bit her lip. "Umm... you wouldn't happen to know where my glasses are, would you?"

* * *

**"It helps to have friends,"** the Dark Magician Girl said, taking heart in her small victory. **"I couldn't protect Carly, but I knew someone who could. And Lady Light was more than happy to help out. I can't say where Carly is now, but I know that if she was still alive when you were done with her, then Lady Light would've saved her."**

Yubel was quiet before giving a half-grin and slowly clapping. **"Well played, Dark. I didn't see that one coming. But Carly is of no consequence to me now. I have what I need from her, and now that my body has been restored, I have no reason to maintain secrecy."**

**"And now that I know your intentions are malicious, I have no reason to withhold my wrath,"** the Dark Magician Girl answered. **"Today, you'll pay for all the crimes you've committed, villain."**

Yubel chuckled. **"So touchy all the sudden. Are you still angry about what I did to Carly?"**

**"You kidnapped and tortured an innocent girl!"** the spellcaster cried. **"And I only wish I could make you feel the same pain you made her feel."**

**"Self-preservation," **Yubel simply replied. **"I did what needed to be done. And who can blame me for having a little fun in the process?"**

The Dark Magician Girl glared, calming her rage once more. There was something off about this, she could feel it in her bones. There was something important she still didn't know. **"Before I kill you, tell me one thing. At first I thought you attacked Carly just to silence her. I thought you just needed to maintain your secrecy from Yusei and Akiza. But you said you got what you needed from her. That means there's someone out there that told Carly about you, someone who knew all of your darkest secrets down to the last detail."**

Yubel stood in silence, unmoving. **"So?"** she spat.

**"So Jaden is still alive, isn't he?"**

The demon froze and ground her teeth. She was in obvious distress that the spellcaster had figured it out so quickly. All of the pieces began falling into place for the Dark Magician Girl as she realized what Yubel's true motives were and how wrong her previous assumptions about the succubus had been. **"Jaden is alive. That's why you didn't listen when I told you he was dead, because you knew it wasn't true. He's lived on for over a century because of you. You two were so closely bonded when he split your souls and banished you to the Shadow Realm, some of your longevity was transferred to him. That's why you needed to torture Carly, isn't it? She had information about where Jaden is, information that you needed in order to find him. And you want to reunite with him after you become strong enough to exact your revenge on humanity for your suffering at their hands."**

Yubel's smile was gone, replaced by a furious scowl. The spellcaster knew she was angered at having been figured out so easily, and the conceited confidence she previously sensed inside the succubus now had a sharp trickle of malicious intent seeping through it. **"This city will burn,"** she growled. **"All of its people will burn for what they did to me. They will become nothing more than ashes. Their lives are mine for the taking!"**

The Dark Magician Girl had heard enough. Yubel had attacked her friends, harmed the innocent, and was planning on destroying the entire city of New Domino. The spellcaster was no longer bound by her creed nor by morality. She could now kill Yubel with impunity, and she planned on doing so. She raised her staff, gathered all of the energy she could muster and focused it on Yubel. The air around the Dark Magician Girl shimmered violently as the magic became more concentrated. She glared at her rival. One fell swoop, and the evil being would be gone.

Then, the magic faded as the Dark Magician Girl felt her mind crack and heard a terrible, piercing scream. The sheer agony in the cry unnerved her, and only after it faded did she realize the scream was her own.

The spellcaster didn't realize she had lost consciousness until the black spots from her vision faded. She was standing in the same spot as before, her arms down at her sides and her knees slightly bent. The air seemed thick, and her lungs labored with each breath as if they were paralyzed. Yubel was kneeling in front of her, shaking on the ground. The Dark Magician Girl made to raise her staff and cast a killing curse to end the battle.

Her arm didn't move. Her entire body, she realized, didn't move. She was frozen in place, unable to do anything but breathe. She couldn't even cast a spell. Her body was in a stasis, but her mind remained perfectly aware. A deep, sinking feeling arose in her stomach.

**"You were always too damn smart for your own good,"** Yubel said in a low, dangerous voice. She wiped away a trail of blood running from her nose, stood, and slowly advanced on the Dark Magician Girl, never breaking eye contact. The spellcaster tried once again to move but failed. **"But the devil is in the details, Dark, and you missed a very important one. I didn't come to this warehouse to cast a curse over the city. I came here to lure you away from Yusei and Akiza so I could take care of you without alarming them."**

The spellcaster struggled to break free from her invisible bonds, but to no avail. The most she could do was focus on drawing in breath, keep her lungs working against the pressure that assailed them. Yubel stopped when her face was inches from the Dark Magician Girl's, and for the first time since arriving, the spellcaster felt fear.

The succubus wore a smug grin. **"Even the greatest sorceress to ever live doesn't know everything about magic. Tell me, Dark, have you ever heard the legend of Tsukuyomi? He was a powerful sorcerer who lived ages ago and was feared by all of his enemies."**

The Dark Magician Girl tried to retort, but all she could manage was a choked whimper. There she was, right in front of her greatest enemy, and she was completely helpless. Desperation had never felt so terrible as the spellcaster realized Yubel could do anything she desired, and she would be powerless to stop the demon. She fought back tears, knowing this would end very badly.

**"Legend has it,"** Yubel continued merrily, **"that he invented the most powerful illusion spell known to both humans and duel spirits. The curse rendered his victims immobile, and they were unable to move or even use their own powers to retaliate. Once cast, its effects could last for hours, days even. It was virtually unblockable, too. Tsukuyomi's enemies could only watch in paralyzed horror as he struck them down with ease. The curse became so infamous that it was even named after Tsukuyomi. After a few decades of experiencing his wrath, the Order of the Dark Magicians banished him to the Shadow Realm for engendering and abusing such a terrible power."**

Yubel smiled a toothy grin. **"And what a twist of fate that I ran into his ghost during my century imprisoned there. The sorcerer was more than willing to grant me his power when he learned I planned to take revenge upon the human world."**

The demon cupped the Dark Magician Girl's cheek and stroked it dangerously with her thumb. Her hand was cold and her touch made the spellcaster's skin crawl. Even her eyelids were immobile, forcing her to watch in humiliation as Yubel touched and taunted her. **"I'd like nothing more right now than to see you suffer. I want to see your blood strewn across the floor, see gashes and burns all along your naked body. I want to defile your perfect skin and hear your delicious screams."**

Slowly, she withdrew her hand. **"Unfortunately, that's time and energy I can't afford to waste. Using Tsukuyomi is costly, and I still need to cast the curse on Akiza before I sap the life out of her."** The Dark Magician Girl tried to cry out and threaten Yubel, but once again her voice came out as a strained moan. Yubel chuckled. **"Well, until we meet again, my dear Mana. And I promise you, it will be for the last time of your pathetic life."**

Yubel grabbed the spellcaster's hair, leaned forward and pressed her lips forcefully against the Dark Magician Girl's. The spellcaster couldn't move, couldn't resist as Yubel humiliated and violated her. She hated the demon's touch, hated every second their lips were joined. Just as quickly as the forced kiss began, Yubel pulled back and ended it. With a taunting wave of her hand, the succubus vanished into the night, and all the Dark Magician Girl could do was watch.

She didn't realize until she was alone that hot, salty tears were spilling down her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello beautiful readers! I must apologize profusely for the lack of updates, but exams have been kicking my ass lately. The good news is that the next few weeks are a pretty light load, so I should be able to get some writing done then.

Thanks to **Mixer18, jtdarkman, FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, HMV, SuicidePrince, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Seeker Heart, ptd163, BlackTyron, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, GamerFTW, javaProgrammer, AnimeKiwi369, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Aki**, and my five anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 21

"Yusei, my eyes are up here," Akiza teased, sipping her hot cocoa.

Yusei chuckled and held her tighter under the blanket they were both wrapped in. He looked up from staring at her well-endowed chest while slowly stroking her thigh. "Your point being?"

"My point being that I thought we were calming ourselves down, not getting ready for round five." She laid her head against his chest as she sat on his lap. "Keep up that kind of talk and I might have to tear all your clothes off and love you right here."

Yusei laughed again. "Fine, fine. I'll save it for later." He pecked her on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you," Akiza replied with a grin, reaching for another sip.

After four hot and heavy rounds of lovemaking, Yusei was exhausted and Akiza's libido was still wanting. Akiza wondered how it was physically possible for her to still not be satisfied after everything Yusei had done to her, and Yusei wondered if he had the stamina to last any longer. Sheepishly, he told Akiza that he needed a break and suggested they go downstairs and make some hot cocoa. Akiza was about to ask why when she remembered that cocoa was an anti-aphrodisiac Yubel had mentioned. It would quell her sexual desires for the time being.

She let out an internal sigh. Yubel must have been busy doing something strenuous for her to be this horny. She smiled and snuggled closer to Yusei, thankful she had him to love her like no other man could. She closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last forever as he drew her in tightly.

Yusei ran a hand through her hair, gazing in wonder at the sleepy-eyed woman that was now cuddled against him. She was so perfect in every way, she was his angel. One day soon, he hoped he would be able to say he loved her, to give her back something after all the hope and joy she had given him. But right now, he would be still and enjoy the precious moments they both shared. In his honest opinion, he enjoyed their time together outside of the bedroom just as much as the time inside. Their relationship was about much more than sex, and Yusei knew that she was the only girl for him.

Akiza chuckled, a thought occurring to her. "How long has it been since you spent a full day with Jack and Crow?"

Yusei furrowed his brow in thought. "About a week now. I guess I've been a little distracted."

"And for good reason," Akiza teased back, kissing him on the lips. She stood up, slipping out of the blanket.

"Going somewhere?" Yusei asked.

"Just to the bathroom for a moment," she replied.

"Well, don't be gone too long. You wouldn't want me to get lonely, would you?" he asked with a sly smile. She just chuckled and kissed him on the lips once more. He was so cute, and there was no way she could say no to him. She loved him too much.

She hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the water. After it got warm, she splashed some on her face and dabbed her skin dry with a towel. She shook her head. Four times Yusei had made love to her that night, and she was still feeling that hunger in her being that had been ever-present since she bonded with Yubel. Akiza didn't mind sharing her body with Yusei by any means, but she did find it curious that such a large amount of sexual aura wasn't enough to satisfy Yubel's cravings. She snorted, finding that term appropriate for the sensation. She was hungry for Yusei, and nothing else would adequately satisfy.

She took the chance to spray on some perfume and touch up her eye liner. Even though she knew Yusei loved her for the person she was, she still wanted to look and smell nice for him. After finding her appearance satisfactory, she put away her beauty products and closed the drawer. She looked up into the mirror for one final inspection.

Akiza yelped and spun around to face the figure that was not previously there.

"Y-Yubel!" she cried, placing her hand on her heaving chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death!"

The succubus raised an eyebrow. **"Very interesting choice of words, sweetheart."**

"Okay..." Akiza replied, not quite knowing what that meant. "Um... Sorry if I overreacted, you just..."

She trailed off as she noticed the malicious look in Yubel's eyes. Something was off, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was her bond with Yubel that gave her the hint, but Akiza knew in that moment that something was amiss and that she was in danger.

"Yubel," she whispered carefully. "Where's Dark?"

Yubel took a step forward, and Akiza took one back to match it. **"Dark? Hmm, sorry, that name doesn't ring a bell."**

Another step backwards, another forward by the demon. The psychic couldn't run now that Yubel had cornered her. She silently prayed that Yusei would come to check on her. "Y-You... You know," Akiza stammered. "The Dark Magician Girl... The duel spirit we've been living with for the past week."

**"Oh, of course,"** Yubel replied playfully. **"I don't think she'll be joining us. She's not feeling well at the moment."**

Akiza glared, now seeing the full picture. "What did you do?" she demanded in a low, scared voice. "What did you do to Dark?"

Yubel smiled a toothy grin. **"I think you know."**

Her stomach sank and her heart raced. That's why she was so famished for energy; Yubel had used a large amount of power to subdue the Dark Magician Girl, and the loss of energy had affected Akiza, too. She tried to scream, tried to call out for Yusei, tried to do something to save herself.

"Yusei!" she cried, but her next words were cut off as an extreme pressure clamped around her throat. She only managed a chocked groan as Yubel lifted her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. She reached out for her psychic powers, tried to gather her energy to fight back. Her abilities would be much weaker without a duel disk and cards, but maybe she could muster the energy for some way to defend herself.

**"Oh, no, you don't,"** Yubel declared.

Akiza heard a piercing scream as she felt her mind shatter, a thousand needles jamming into her consciousness. Her vision went black as she felt the thin thread of connection to her power slip away.

* * *

"Akiza?" Yusei called, looking up the stairway. There was no reply, causing him to grow even more uneasy. He was sure he had heard a cry from up there just a moment ago...

"Yusei!" a voice cried desperately.

His stomach clenched with fear. That was Akiza's voice, he was sure of it. He bolted up the stairs, heart racing as he immediately feared the worst. What was happening? Did she slip and fall? Whatever the issue, that was no ordinary cry, not by a long shot. There was desperation in Akiza's voice, Yusei knew it. He knew her too well to mistake that for something trivial.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw the bathroom door closed, light pouring out from the thin space on the bottom. "Akiza!" he called. The only response he received were muffled noises coming from the room, followed by a loud crash, causing his heart to skip a beat. A faint whimper sounded, and he was positive that it belonged to Akiza. Fear for Akiza's safety overwhelming any other thought or feeling inside him, Yusei ran forward and threw the bathroom door open.

He came face to face with Yubel, who was holding a petrified Akiza up by her neck.

For a split second, Yusei was frozen with shock. Then, an overwhelming rage built up inside him. He was right to have felt weary about Yubel, right to have not trusted her. He looked at Akiza, who was staring at him with terrified eyes.

"_Yusei,_" she choked out.

The muscles in his legs tightened, preparing to launch him forward and barrel into Yubel. If it would keep Akiza safe, then that was all that mattered. But just as he threw his momentum forward, Yubel extended her free arm in his direction, and an invisible force knocked him back into the hallway wall. His back impacted the solid surface, and his vision flashed white. He heard Akiza's whimpers as she struggled against Yubel.

**"Quit squirming, you little bitch,"** Yubel hissed. **"You're just lucky I don't have the energy to cast a full Tsukuyomi on you."**

Yusei lifted himself up on his arms, pain shooting through his body. "Akiza!" he cried, reaching out to her as if to touch her bruised face and give her comfort. All Akiza could do was stare back as she remained trapped under Yubel's spell.

Yubel glared at Yusei and let out a low growl. **"More of my power wasted on you for no reason. For that, I'll make you both experience even more suffering."**

"Let her go!" Yusei cried, forcing himself to stand. Akiza let out a strained cough, struggling against Yubel's choke hold. "Let her go right now!"

He dove towards Yubel once more, trying to separate the demon from Akiza. Just as he would have made contact with her, the succubus vanished in a flash, taking Akiza with her and leaving Yusei with arms full of nothing. It all happened so fast, Yusei could barely believe it.

He looked around, hands trembling. Yubel had taken Akiza, and there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes, trying to think. There was only one person who could help him now.

"Dark!" he cried, bolting through the house. He ran through every room upstairs, calling out the Dark Magician Girl's name frantically. He checked the bedrooms, the living room, the bathrooms, he ran downstairs to the dining room and the lower bedrooms, all the while calling out for the spellcaster. "Dammit, Dark! Where are you?" he yelled. There was no response from her, no indication that she was in the house. Yusei stopped in the living room, out of breath and out of ideas. If the Dark Magician Girl wasn't in the house or with Akiza, then something must have happened to her, most likely at the hands of Yubel.

He looked around, searching desperately for something, anything that could help him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Akiza. She meant more to him than anything, and he hated himself for letting this happen to her. The last week they had spent together was the best of his life, and he wanted to spend more weeks, months, years with her. He wanted to be with her forever, he realized. He would never be able to live with himself if Akiza...

He couldn't even finish the thought without breaking down in tears. But he held himself together. Akiza needed him, and he wouldn't let her down again. He ran outside, grasping for what to do next. But he didn't see any way to find out where Yubel had taken her. Out of answers, Yusei sank to his knees, wanting to pull his hair out and scream at the top of his lungs.

The crimson red mark on his arm caught his eye. He drew back his sleeve and stared at it with a clenched fist. How could this happen? With such a powerful guardian watching over them, how could something so terrible come to pass?

At this point, Yusei didn't care if he had to beg and grovel for help. "Show me," he muttered. Nothing happened, and tears welled up in Yusei's eyes. The pain in his chest was almost too much to bear. "Show me where she is!" he cried. "Show me if you're so almighty and powerful!"

All was silent, his mark remaining dull. Anger built up within the Head Signer.

"You're supposed to protect your Signers!" he cried, calling out to the Crimson Dragon. "You chose us to bear these marks! Why would you abandon us like this? Why would you let this happen? Why won't you help me?" He didn't care if he was being disrespectful or irreverent of the divine beast. All he cared about was Akiza's safety, and if he had to anger the Crimson Dragon to save her, then he would.

He looked up at the black sky, tears pouring down his face. "Do something!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. But the sky was quiet, no crimson signs revealing themselves and no light shining from Yusei's mark. He closed his eyes and sobbed, knowing that he had failed Akiza. The one thing in his life that he truly loved was gone because he wasn't strong enough.

More choked sobs shook his frame. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart, and she would never hear him say it. His tears flowed freely, hitting the ground one by one, and Yusei barely heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt.

"Yusei!" a voice cried out.

He looked up, seeing the last person he would expect. "C-Carly?"

The reporter shut her door and ran over to him, keeling down to help him up. "What happened?" she demanded, looking almost as panicked as he was.

Yusei shook his head, not knowing where to begin. "It's... It's Akiza. She's in danger, and..." He shook his head, at a loss for words and on the verge of going into shock.

Carly's eyes widened. "It's Yubel, isn't it? She took Akiza?"

Yusei looked at her incredulously. "You... How do you know about-"

"I'll explain later," she said quickly. "Right now, we need to hurry. If Yubel has taken Akiza, then we don't have much time."

"But I don't know where they are," Yusei retorted.

"Don't worry," Carly replied, pulling Yusei over to her car. "I know someone who can help us. He can help us track down Yubel."

A spark of hope flickered in Yusei's chest. "You can?" Carly nodded, and his helplessness immediately turned into determination. He silently thanked the Crimson Dragon, and he could only hope that their efforts would be enough.

"Let's go, Yusei, we don't have time to waste!" Carly said, opening the driver's side door.

"Okay, I-" He stopped short, realizing something. "Wait just a moment," he said, rushing inside the house before Carly could protest. He went straight to the living room, opening drawer after drawer in search of it. He finally found it in the fifth one he opened, and he removed it slowly. He shuffled through the cards, looking over them one by one, verifying that they were all still there. He knew it wasn't coincidence they had built it just days before. He holstered in on his belt and, now armed with the most powerful weapon he knew of, he joined Carly in her car. As the reporter peeled out of the driveway, Yusei glanced down at it one more time.

It was the deck he and Akiza had built together those days ago. It was _their_ deck. And with it, Yusei knew they couldn't lose.

* * *

He stood looking out the window, his hands firmly on the frame as if it were the only thing anchoring him to the world of the living. The sky was black. It had been all night, but no rain fell. It almost seemed like the heavens were containing some pent-up sorrow and refused to shed any tears, instead letting it blacken its complexion and cast an eerie shade on the skyline of the city below.

He sighed. He was getting too old for this kind of thing.

He turned away from the glass for the first time in almost an hour, walking over to a small, wooden drawer. He produced the key, hanging by a thin necklace he always wore, and unlocked it for the first time since he could clearly remember. He slid it open almost reverently, the memories rushing back to him like a dam let loose. He fished around in the drawer until he found what he was looking for, a picture covered with dust and worn from its many years in existence. He withdrew it and shut the drawer, not bothering to lock it back. He walked over to his chair and slumped down in it, not taking his eyes off the image for a second.

He gently wiped the dust off the frame, revealing a young woman with golden hair.

It had been too long since he remembered what the pain of losing her felt like, too long since he had thought of her and longed to be with her. For a time, he thought that it wouldn't be very long before he joined her. But he had been cursed, cursed with a cruel spell of longevity by the demon to whom he gave part of his soul.

Slowly, he withdrew the picture from behind the glass and set the frame aside. He kissed the image of her, the nostalgic sadness returning to him, and he gave it one final glance before placing it inside his pocket.

"Alexis," he whispered. "I know you are still watching over me, and I'm sorry we've been apart for so long. But fear not, my love. We will be together again soon."

He felt a very black shiver run down his spine.

* * *

Akiza coughed as she tried to lift herself up, only to find that she could move her limbs but inches before being paralyzed by some unseen force. There was cold, dusty cement under her, and the building she was in was dark except for a minute amount of light creeping in from the streetlamps outside. An agonizing stiffness was embedded inside her limbs, almost as if a taser was causing all of her muscles to contract at once. She could barely think straight.

After a moment more of struggling to move, Akiza laid still on her stomach and craned her neck to observe her surroundings. Her most recent memories before she lost consciousness flashed in her mind, brining great fear once more. She remembered now why she was there; Yubel had taken her. Other memories began flashing through her mind as well; memories of an old house, an old man, a dark place where the curtain pulled back to reveal a world with no light...

**"These abandoned warehouses may be an eyesore..."**

She looked up in front of her and saw Yubel kneeling down and staring her in the eye. **"But they come in handy when you need a place to hide something. Or, rather, someone."**

Akiza ground her teeth, feeling fear, anger, rage, and anxiety all at the same time. Her eyes watered from the sheer volume of emotion she was feeling. "Y-You..." she stammered.

**"****Shh, no talking now****,"** Yubel shushed, almost as if she was speaking to a young child. **"My curse incapacitates every function in your body and mind except for your perception, so it's no use wasting your energy on-"**

"Y-You kidnapped m-me," Akiza finally managed, her lungs sore from the effort.

Yubel raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. **"Interesting... You're under my Tsukuyomi spell, but you can still speak. Even though I had to use a weaker version of the curse, that's impressive. You must really be one of the most powerful duelists alive."**

Exhausted, Akiza temporarily couldn't form words with her vocal cords, so she responded with a spiteful growl.

Yubel huffed. **"Just like the Dark Magician Girl, aren't you? Pathetic and prideful until the very end."**

Akiza's eyes widened. "W-What did you d-do to her?"

**"I think what you should really be worrying about is what I'm going to do to you, little girl," **Yubel retorted with a toothy grin.

Akiza's eyes watered again, this time from the helplessness of her situation. "You'll n-never get away w-with this."

Yubel leaned her head back and let out a piercing laugh. **"Never in my life have I heard such a terrible cliché! Won't get away with it? I already have!"** she cried. **"I played you all from the very beginning. The Dark Magician Girl has fallen at my hand, none of your friends know where we are, and by the time they even begin to piece together a lead, it will be much too late. I'll have all your energy, and you'll have been dead for hours."**

Akiza shook her head with what little ability to move she had left. "Yusei would n-never let that h-happen."

**"Yusei couldn't help you if he tried, my dear."** She stood up with an almost sentimental look. **"I would almost pity you if you weren't human, being apart from your love and all. I could try explaining to you why I'm doing all of this, but you wouldn't understand. You, Yusei, and the rest of your kind can only comprehend that which is mortal, you could never understand why-"**

"I understand," Akiza whispered as firmly as possible. Suddenly, the strange memories she saw when she regained consciousness made sense. Those weren't her memories, but Yubel's. They must have been transferred to her through their bond when Yubel cursed her. "I s-saw it. All of it. All the y-years you spent in the S-Shadow Realm. All the d-destruction you have p-planned. It was only for a s-second but I s-saw it." She glared. "It's not h-hard for me to understand. You're an arrogant, selfish, hateful m-monster.

Yubel's eye twitched in annoyance. **"Damn illusion magic,"** she muttered. **"Always has some sort of side effect when you tamper with the power level. But no matter. You knowing my past and my plans changes nothing."** She turned her back to Akiza and began walking out of the warehouse. **"I've wasted enough time talking to you, so I think I'll just leave you here for now. You won't be going anywhere thanks to my Tsukuyomi, and I have some business to take care of before I sap the life out of you."**

Akiza tried once again to stand but failed. "Y-You're going to see h-him, aren't you?" she breathed.

Yubel paused, but only for a moment. She didn't turn to face Akiza, instead choosing to look out into the cloudy night sky. **"I will be reunited with my love,"** she murmured. **"I will free him from his prison so we can transcend all that is mortal. Then, I will have my vengeance on humanity for my suffering at their hands."**

She looked back over her shoulder at Akiza. **"And your life will be the first I take in my sweet, sweet revenge."**

The demon vanished, leaving Akiza alone in the dark.

* * *

"My Ra," Yusei said in shock. "I... I always had a bad feeling about Yubel, but... I never imagined she was that dangerous."

"I know," Carly replied, pressing down on the gas pedal harder. "I never imagined this would happen when I started, erm... researching Yubel. And sorry... you know, for invading you and Akiza's privacy and all."

"I'm glad you did," Yusei replied. "You're my only hope of finding Akiza right now."

Carly had told Yusei everything about Yubel that she had learned from Kenichi, and the Head Signer was cursing himself for being so careless. Even though he was determined to save Akiza, the fear of something happening to her weighed heavily in his chest. The only thing keeping him from going mad was the fact that he could do something to save her. He gathered himself and poured all his emotion into focusing on stopping Yubel.

"You're sure a Shadow Duel can defeat Yubel and separate her from Akiza?" he asked.

"That's what Kenichi said Jaden Yuki used to banish her to the Shadow Realm," Carly replied. She looked at Yusei with troubled eyes. "I... I know it's dangerous, but dueling her is the only way."

Yusei nodded with an expression of steel. "Wouldn't have it any other way. If I have to duel her to protect Akiza, then I'll be more than happy to do it." He looked down at his deck box, which he hadn't stopped gripping since they had left Akiza's house. "So this Kenichi... You're sure we can trust him?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Carly replied. "If Yubel really has defeated the Dark Magician Girl like you think, then he's the only ally we have left."

Yusei nodded. "True. I guess I don't really care how he knows so much as long as he can help get Akiza back." He looked over at Carly, feeling infinite appreciation for all of her help. "Carly... thank you. Without you, I'd be lost right now. And I'm sorry you had to suffer so much because of us."

"At least the Dark Magician Girl had my back," Carly said. "I... I'm surprised that the Fortune Ladies still swear loyalty to me now that I'm not a Dark Signer."

"Maybe they saw how strong you were," Yusei replied. "And maybe they overcame their darkness just like you did."

"Maybe..."

Yusei sighed. "But anyways, thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you to seek me out after..."

Carly's eyes watered as she flashed back to Yubel's torture, but she kept herself strong. "It... It's the least I can do for my friends. I just..."

"You just what?" Yusei prompted.

She allowed herself a faint smile. "I just did what I thought Jack would do."

Yusei smiled solemnly as well. "He means a lot to you, huh?" Carly hesitated before nodding slightly. "Well... I think you mean a lot to him, too. I'm sure if you both gave each other a chance-"

"Yusei, not that I don't appreciate the notion, but we should save your girlfriend before we worry about that."

Yusei nodded. "I know. Just trying to repay the favor."

* * *

He awoke to a familiar sensation, a presence that he had not felt in a very, very long time. The sky was still black and cloudy, the heavy atmosphere still weighing down on him. His eyes adjusted, revealing his living room. He must have fallen asleep in his chair, he realized.

Slowly, he stood and scanned the room, searching for the one he knew had come for him. He felt his past, his mistakes, his angel of death, creeping in the shadows. He picked up his cane and walked a few paces, placing him dead center in the room. He pulled the ceiling fan light switch on, only to find the power was out.

He closed his eyes. "I know you're there, Yubel."

She stepped out of the shadows, materializing from the darkness. **"I was always with you, Kenichi. I was always watching over you, even when you had long since forgotten about me."**

Kenichi looked her in the eyes, the green and orange orbs as piercing as he remembered them. She stepped forward, drawing near him with a soft expression and woeful eyes. The weight on his body grew heavier with each long, slow stride she made. He held his ground, letting her gaze upon him for the first time in over a century. The demon stopped when she was but inches from him, their bodies almost touching.

She stroked his cheek and let a single tear fall. **"Oh, Jaden, my love. How I have wronged you!"**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, me again with another chapter!

I've had several people asking where I got the name Tsukuyomi from, so I'll go ahead and address everyone at once. In Japanese mythology, Tsukuyomi is a moon god whose name is a combination of the words 'moon' and 'to read'. In the world of Yugioh, Tsukuyomi is a monster card that originally appeared during the first series. It has an effect that flips monsters face down into defense position, effectively 'paralyzing' them for the rest of the turn. I thought it would be fitting to use Tsukuyomi in this story, so I whipped up a little back-story for him.

Thanks to **Shinn Tsukishiro, fanfiction lover, Seeker Heart, ptd163, FiringShootingStar, Detective honour, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, spencerlonewolf, jtdarkman, LittleKrus, TFRiD Queen, Q-A the Authoress, GamerFTW, LadyRosalie29, ProChampionDuelistA.K. **, and my 4 anons for reviewing!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 22

**"Dammit... D-Dammit all,"** the Dark Magician Girl whispered, trying once more to move. She had lost track of how much time had elapsed since Yubel cast the Tsukuyomi curse on her, but she knew that every moment she was immobilized meant more danger for Akiza and Yusei. She attempted once again to lift her arms, but to no avail. She had regained her ability to speak, but she couldn't even produce the simplest of magical reactions under the curse, rendering her completely powerless. She cursed Yubel and everything the demon stood for, hating the wretched succubus with all her heart. At the same time, she felt a corrosive helplessness eating its way through her.

She closed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to break down and cry. **"How could I be so careless?"** she said to herself. **"How did I let her beat me that easily?"** Even though Yubel's power was forbidden and forgotten, the Dark Magician Girl blamed herself for being subdued without a fight. There was nothing she could do now except sit and wait for whatever fate befell her.

The spellcaster's eyes snapped open as she began to sense a faint but powerful presence. It wasn't Yubel, this aura was much more potent. Nor was it like any she had ever sensed before. It was of a cosmic nature, and it grew more powerful by the second. Suddenly, a thick fog that glowed red descended on the room, bringing the powerful presence with it. The Dark Magician Girl swallowed, fearing for her life.

_"Be not afraid, my child."_

Her eyes widened. **"W-Who's there?"** she managed.

_"One who watches over you,"_ the voice replied. _"And that guides those who protect that which matters most."_

The mist then began to move as if being controlled, and it manifested in front of the Dark Magician Girl in a whirling vortex. A bright light shone from within the supernatural event, glowing stronger until it spilled forth light and a figure emerged. The fog began to take form, shaping the figure that the spellcaster now witnessed. It rose up high, almost touching the ceiling in its spectral magnificence, extending its wings and looking down upon the duel spirit below.

The Dark Magician Girl was awestruck. **"The... Crimson Dragon,"** she breathed.

The crimson beast folded its wings close to its sides, and if its powerful gaze wasn't so piercing, the spellcaster would say it looked almost amused. _"My child, why do you stand here while peril befalls your friends?"_ Its tone was quizzical but gentle, almost like a wise teacher instilling an important lesson in a toddler.

The Dark Magician Girl ground her teeth. **"Yubel... She cursed me."**

_"And why should that stop you?"_ the Crimson Dragon asked. _"Are you not the most powerful sorceress to ever know existence?"_

**"I..."** she stammered. **"I can't break free, my lord. I can't move."**

_"Oh, ye of little faith,"_ the dragon replied amusedly, lowering its head to stare at her at eye level. _"Have I not protected my Signers in the past? Have I not shielded them and their friends from the greatest perils?"_

**"But... Then why didn't you help me against Yubel?"**

_"I was not meant to intervene there, child,"_ the dragon replied. _"But now, I come to you with a warning; Yubel has taken Akiza, and Yusei means to pursue and defeat the demon. You have seen her power, and you know they cannot do this alone. They will need your help if they are to prevail."_

**"But why can't you help them?"** the Dark Magician Girl replied. **"They are your Signers. You could free Akiza and banish Yubel to the Shadow Realm in an instant. Your power is much greater than all of ours combined."**

The Crimson Dragon let out a deep sigh. _"Should I choose to have such dominion in this realm, I would not need my Signers at all. Only a Signer can call me to perform such a great feat as you request. But even so, while Yubel is still bonded to Akiza's soul, I am powerless to shield my Signers from the demon's arts. When my Right Claw entered into contract with Yubel, she granted the demon safe haven inside of her. Yubel has immunity to my powers because she is a part of a soul which I deemed worthy to bear my mark. I can guide Yusei and Akiza and tell them what they must do, but I cannot intervene with force until Yubel has been separated from Akiza."_

**"Couldn't you just... remove Akiza's mark temporarily? Just until you banish Yubel?"**

_"No,"_ the dragon replied. _"Akiza alone is worthy of bearing my Right Claw. Her mark can never be taken away, nor broken will be the bonds she has forged because of it. You must separate her from the demon, expel Yubel's darkness from Akiza's soul though by facing her. Only then will Yubel's sanctuary be compromised."_

The Dark Magician Girl nodded, finally understanding. **"I see... So I must help Yusei and Akiza defeat Yubel in a Shadow Duel-"**

Wait... The spellcaster nodded again. She could move her head! Yubel's curse was weakening!

The Crimson Dragon let out an amused chuckle. _"See, my child? You were never alone."_

The Dark Magician Girl tried to lift her arms. She was able to raise them by a few inches, but the Tsukuyomi curse was still in effect. It grew weaker by the moment, and the spellcaster felt her strength slowly returning to her. _"Once I leave this place, the demon's curse will no longer hold dominion over you. Go to the abandoned docks at the eastern end of the city. There, you will find what you are looking for."_

The Dark Magician nodded, taking heart once more after the crushing helplessness she had just experienced. **"I will, my lord. Thank you, for everything."**

The dragon nodded. _"Steel yourself, my child, and make ready. For this battle will push you and my Signers to the breaking point. You must all stand together to have any hope of victory. And no matter what darkness comes to pass, never lose your hope."_

* * *

**"Oh, Jaden,"** Yubel whispered, stroking his cheek. **"How I have longed to see your face, to feel your skin, to tell you how much I love you."**

Jaden made no move to stop her. Even though the demon had put him through so much pain suffering in the past, he couldn't help but identify with her heartbreak. "Yubel," he replied. "What have you done?"

Yubel seemed hurt by his harsh tone. **"I have reunited us, my love. I have traveled across the realms, acquired forbidden power, defeated my greatest enemy, all so that we could be together."**

Jaden shook his head. "You've hurt people to be here, Yubel-"

**"They mean nothing to me," **Yubel whispered harshly, resting her forehead against his. **"You are the only thing I value. Yes... I've hurt people to be here. I've tortured an innocent girl, I've kidnapped and injured another. I've struck down the greatest spellcaster to ever live, and I would do it all a thousand times more if it meant knowing your love, Jaden."**

The man shook his head. "All these years, I wanted to believe you had changed, wanted to believe that the day I was forced to banish you to the Shadow Realm was only a single mistake in an otherwise reformed soul. But... now I see that you never really did change, Yubel." He averted his eyes. "I suppose that was my mistake, letting you believe that my heart would belong to you if you became a better person."

Yubel pulled away from Jaden, her eyes full of something unintelligible. **"Jaden... how that accursed shell betrays you, betrays both of us-"**

"Why, Yubel?" he demanded. "Why are you going to hurt the people of this city? Revenge? These people aren't the ones who wronged you, I'm the only person still alive who has done that! Leave them alone, you have no quarrel with them."

"**Oh, but I do. Those... Those humans,"** she spat. **"At every turn, they seek to separate us. Whenever we have the chance to be happy, they tear us apart! They're jealous, Jaden, jealous of our love, and they must perish if we are to have peace!"**

"That's not what I want, Yubel," Jaden replied.

**"I know it isn't,"** Yubel replied. **"But once all is done, you will see that I was right. We can finally love each other without any-"**

"No," Jaden replied. "I mean... loving you is not what I want, Yubel." The succubus recoiled as if struck, and the man thought he saw traces of tears in her eyes. "I... I thought that you accepted that once. I guess I was wrong about that, too."

**"But, Jaden,"** she breathed, moving closer to him. **"My love for you is eternal, and yours for me. You told me that once, in your previous life. We have a chance to transcend all else with our love. I am yours, Jaden, yours to love, to hold and to own, and you are mine to protect. I can make you young again, my love, I can make you stronger than any mortal. Just think of everything I could do for you, my love... and everything I could do to you."**

Jaden shook his head once more. "I can't, Yubel. My heart belongs to another."

She stared at him for a long moment, full of some conflicted emotion before approaching again and placing her hands gently on his chest. Her eyes held a new, dangerous glow as if carrying the knowledge of something both great and terrible. **"Jaden... I... I finally see now,"** she replied. **"I finally see why we have endured so much hardship. I see why we have been pulled apart and brought back together, only to be separated again. It's because this accursed shell... is not where you are meant to be."**

Jaden shook his head. "Yubel, you have to stop this. More people are going to get hurt if you don't-"

**"You are not fit for this wretched existence, my Supreme King,"** she continued, ignoring his words. **"This body, this flesh you are trapped in, this prison you cannot escape... I must free you from it."**

She stroked his cheek with one hand again. **"I must relieve you of that which is human. Then, once you are reborn, free from these shackles... our love will triumph over all."**

A sickening feeling crept through his stomach. He had known it would come to this for years, but the prospect was just as scary. She meant to free him of his mortality, what she claimed to be imperfection. He feared it, but welcomed it as well. Perhaps this was what he deserved after everything he had put her through. He didn't know anymore. All he wanted was to see Alexis's face again, to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. He hoped they would end up in the same place.

"So... You're here to kill me then," Jaden said. "I thought as much."

**"Not kill,"** Yubel replied. **"I'm here to free you. Your soul is not meant to be trapped inside this body. You will die, yes, but you will be reborn, my love, as you were the first time you died and left me. You will be reborn as the Supreme King, as the great and immortal one you were always meant to be. And when you do enter the world again, I will seek you out. I will be waiting to welcome you into my loving arms, I will always protect you and never leave you."**

Her eyes watered, and she stroked Jaden's cheek with one hand as the other went to his chest. **"But first... we must part ways one more time." **Her talons extended from the hand on his chest, scraping dangerously against his shirt. **"I'm so sorry, my love."**

Jaden nodded, not harboring any hate for Yubel, but only pity. He could only hope the ones called the Signers could stop her after he was gone. "I am, too. Goodbye, Yubel."

Yubel placed a soft kiss on his lips. **"I will wait for you, Jaden. I am forever yours, my love."**

His last thoughts were of Alexis as Yubel's claws tore through his chest.

* * *

"This is the place?" Yusei asked, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, let's go," Carly replied.

They raced up the concrete steps and onto the front door of the shop. The two had gotten there as fast as possible, but every moment felt like it was crawling by much too slowly for Yusei's taste. He had to find Akiza. Without her, he was nothing, and he wouldn't stop searching until he found her. He would tear the city apart a dozen times that night if it meant Akiza's safety.

They reached the front door, and Yusei rapped forcefully on it. "Kenichi! We need to-"

He stopped as the door swung open on its hinges, indicating that someone left it open. Yusei immediately felt his stomach tighten. Had Yubel already beat them there? He bent down and examined the door more closely.

"No signs of forced entry. And Yubel doesn't use doors anyways..." he remarked, trying to calm his panic.

They both stepped inside, looking around. Carly confirmed that everything was in its rightful place in the front displays, and there was no sign of a struggle. They looked around the room for a few moments more before finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Kenichi!" Carly called. "I'm here! I need your help!" There was no answer, making Yusei even more uneasy.

"You said he lives in here?" he asked.

Carly nodded. "In the back. But you probably shouldn't-"

But Yusei was already making his way to the entryway into the back room of the shop where Kenichi supposedly lived. As Yusei stepped into the room, an overwhelming coppery odor hit him. He recognized the smell as blood. He stepped further into the room, looking around before spotting the source of the scent.

On the floor in the middle of the room lay an old man in a puddle of blood, his chest wounded with four gaping holes.

"Yusei? Yusei! What's in there... Oh, Ra... Oh, great Ra above!" Carly cried from behind him, letting out a few silent sobs at the sight. Yusei saw her covering her mouth with one hand and steadying herself with the other. The reporter was on the verge of going into shock. Yusei swallowed his fear and knelt down beside the old man, checking his pulse.

"He's... dead," Yusei breathed, causing Carly to gasp and let out more grieving sobs. The wounds in Kenichi's chest came to his attention. "Carly... Were these made by Yubel?" She nodded her head furiously, wiping her tears and trying to compose herself. Yusei growled out of frustration and worry. Yubel had gotten to Kenichi before they did, no doubt to silence the poor old man. His hands were trembling as he stood up.

"What do we do now?" Carly asked after a few minutes, still hoarse from her crying.

Yusei shook his head, about to say that he didn't know when his mark started burning. He winced and pulled up his sleeve, his forearm glowing bright red. Suddenly, images flashed through his mind as if he was looking through another person's eyes. He saw darkness, a concrete floor, felt a paralyzing force upon his muscles. When the visions faded, he felt a certain sense of direction inside of him. His breathing was heavy.

"I know where Akiza is!" he cried. He looked at his mark, rubbing it as it glowed. "I can't explain it, but I just... I know where I have to go. I can _feel_ her with my mark and with my heart!"

Carly jumped up. "Then... we have to go there-"

"No," Yusei replied, snatching Carly's keys from her. The reporter cried out in protest, but Yusei wouldn't yield. "If Yubel is there, then you'll be helpless. You need to contact Trudge and Mina and tell them about this murder. Then, warn our friends about everything."

"No!" Carly cried. "I won't let you go alone! We'll have a better chance of winning if we all face Yubel together!"

"I don't have that much time," Yusei retorted. "Every minute I waste is another minute closer to Yubel taking what little life Akiza has left. I have to save her, and the fastest way is if I go there by myself." He sighed and placed his hands on Carly's shoulders, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "Carly... I need your help, but I need you to help me by doing what I ask. Please... I can't lose Akiza. She means everything to me."

Carly regarded him with a solemn expression before nodding slowly. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," Yusei replied as he rushed out the door. He paused in the entryway and looked back at Carly. "I... I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah... me too," she replied. He turned to run once more. "Yusei!" Carly called, causing him to turn back one more time. "How will we all find you?"

"Tell Jack, Crow and Luna to follow their marks," he called. She sat watching as Yusei raced to her car and sped off to somewhere unknown.

She then turned back to the man that lay dead on the floor, feeling an overwhelming sorrow. Perhaps his death was her fault. Had she not been so nosy, Kenichi might still have been alive. She knelt down beside him, her guilt overpowering her fear. Her fingers gently closed his eyelids, making him seem at rest, almost as if sleeping. She fought the urge to break down and sob over his body. Then, something in his hand caught her eye. She reached down closer and gently slid the object out of his cold fingers, bringing it up to her field of view. It was a photo, stained with droplets of Kenichi's blood. In it was a young man with dark brown hair and a young woman with golden locks, their arms around each other in a loving embrace.

Carly's eyes watered once more as she finally realized the truth. She folded the man's arms over his chest and clasped his hands over the picture, tears leaking out of her eyes once more. She stood up and pulled out her phone, dialing the number for Security. As she waited for Trudge to answer, she cast one last glance back at the man who had given everything to help her.

"Goodbye, Jaden Yuki. I... I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Akiza!" a faint voice cried.

Akiza raised her head off the floor with what little strength she had left. That sounded like... "Y-Yusei?" she managed.

"Akiza, where are you?" the voice cried. It was definitely him.

"I'm in here, Yusei!" she cried, rejoicing at his presence. Her mark had been burning moments before, and she felt Yusei searching for her, saw everything that had happened through his eyes. His arrival had given her the first ray of hope she had felt since being taken by Yubel. She saw him rush through the door of the warehouse and see her, calling out her name as he ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping to a knee beside her. He took her hand in his, and Akiza felt an immeasurable warmth now that she was with him.

She nodded. "Yes, but... I'm paralyzed. Yubel cast a curse on me."

"Dammit," Yusei swore, looking frantically around.

"Yusei... is Carly okay?"

"She's fine," Yusei replied. "I sent her to get help, and to-"

"I know," Akiza replied. "I... I saw everything through our marks. I mean, is she okay after seeing what Yubel did to that man?"

Yusei nodded gravely. "She's shaken up, but she'll be okay."

She grasped his hand tighter, her eyes watering. "I... I thought I was going to die here."

"I'll never let anything hurt you," Yusei whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently. "I... I was so scared when she took you. I'm nothing without you, Akiza. And I promise, I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. I'll never let you go." He braced her arm around his neck. "Come on, let's try to get you up."

"It's not your fault, you know?" she whispered, wincing as she tried to stand with him.

"I know, but I'm going to get you of here all the same-"

Yusei let out a piercing scream as he fell to the floor.

Akiza fell to the floor as well, unable to brace herself as she hit with a thud. Her eyes widened as she saw his limbs contort painfully before he laid still, twitching slightly as he laid there next to her. His scream died into a low whimper, and he looked up at Akiza, his cobalt orbs full of fear. He tried to speak but choked on his own words, and she felt ice in her veins as she realized that Yusei had been cursed, too.

**"Well, well. Look what rat crawled into my trap."**

Yubel stepped out from the shadows, looking down condescendingly on the two Signers. She placed her hands on her hips, smirking at the scene of helplessness before her. **"Are you humans ever not going to fall for the whole 'use your friends as bait' trick?"**

_"Yubel,"_ Yusei growled.

The succubus's eyebrow twitched. **"Yet another human who can partially resist my Tsukuyomi... This is getting really fucking annoying." **She stepped forward and knelt down beside Yusei, playing her fingers in his hair tauntingly. **"But no matter. You fell to my power all the same."**

"Let her go," Yusei hissed. "Do whatever you want with me, but let Akiza go-"

"No!" Akiza cried. "Yubel, I'm the one you want. Just don't hurt him-"

**"Save it,"** Yubel spat. **"I'm going to sap the life out of both of you tonight, so knock off the groveling. As enjoyable as it is to watch, I'm not in a talkative mood right now."**

Akiza's eyes watered as she met Yusei's gaze. They were both going to die there, powerless to save themselves or each other. Yusei reached out with his hand, his eyes full of regret as he sought to hold her hand for one last time. She reached for him, pain shooting through her arm all the way. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, their fingers touched, probably for the last time. Tears leaked from both their eyes as they mourned how little time they had together before being torn apart by the cruel hand of death. Akiza only hoped they could spend whatever afterlife awaited them together.

"Akiza..." Yusei whispered. "There's... something I need to tell you."

"Y-Yusei," she whispered through her tears.

"Akiza... I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry..."

She cried even harder upon hearing this. "I love you, Yusei. I'm sorry, too... I wish we had more time."

**"Tragic,"** Yubel scoffed. She lifted Akiza up by the neck, the psychic letting out a yelp of pain. Her heart was breaking. She wished Yusei didn't have to see her die, to see her in so much pain. Yubel stared her straight in the eyes as Yusei cried in the background for the demon to unhand her. **"I've been waiting a long time for this."** Her grip tightened around Akiza's neck. The psychic closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow to come.

Instead, she heard an ear-shattering explosion before being dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She grunted upon hitting the hard concrete, seeing Yubel stumble with the force of the blast that had ripped through the warehouse wall.

**"Agh!"** Yubel growled as she regained her balance from the shockwave. **"What the fuck was tha-"**

A magical salvo of energy knocked her back twenty meters, laying the succubus out flat on her back. As the demon moaned in pain and scuttled to upright herself, Akiza felt a powerful and familiar presence. She turned her head, and what she saw caused her and Yusei to cry out in joy.

**"You picked a fight with the wrong spellcaster, Yubel,"** the Dark Magician Girl threatened as she stepped forward, a dangerous glare on her face and her staff glowing with power. **"You beat me once, but it won't happen again. Nobody uses forbidden arts on me and lives to tell about it."**

She raised her staff, ready for a battle. **"And nobody, and I mean nobody, fucks with my friends."**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! Well, with finals coming up next week, I thought I'd get out this chapter before I have to start studying nonstop. I probably won't be able to post anymore chapters until Christmas break, so enjoy this one!

Also, I've decided to set a goal of 500 reviews total for this story. If I get that, then it will be more reviews than I've ever received on a story. So please be kind and help me reach my goal! Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to **Shinn Tsukishiro, FiringShootingStar, Seeker Heart, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, jtdarkman, ProChampionDuelistA.K., GamerFTW, LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED**, and my 8 anons for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Dark!" Akiza and Yusei cried.

**"Are you two okay?"** the Dark Magician Girl asked. She still stood at the ready, eyeing Yubel carefully as the succubus stood up.

"Yubel put us both under her Tsukuyomi, we can't move!" Yusei cried.

The Dark Magician Girl extended her hands towards the two teens, and magenta tendrils of light flowed out from her fingers. They encircled Yusei and Akiza, spinning faster around the Signers in a swift vortex. Once the tendrils faded, they discovered that they could move once more. Yusei swiftly stood up and helped Akiza to her feet. They rose to observe a fierce-looking Dark Magician Girl locking gazes with a pissed-off Yubel. Both looked ready for a fight to the death.

**"Figured out how to dispel my curse, did you?"** Yubel sneered.

**"It wasn't that hard,"** the spellcaster shot back. **"Tsukuyomi may be a powerful curse, but I'm quite adept at countering evil magic. Especially when cast by an amateur like you."**

Yubel growled. **"We'll see who's really the novice here."**

The two raised their hands and shot forth beams of magical energy, the two jets of power colliding in the middle of the duel spirits. Each held their hand steady, keeping the flow of power strong and constant, trying to outlast and outfocus the other. For a moment, it seemed as if the Dark Magician Girl and Yubel were evenly matched, but Yubel soon started to grimace from the effort of matching the spellcaster's power.

**"Ra-dammit!"** Yubel growled.

**"Give up. I'm stronger than you, and you know it,"** the Dark Magician Girl threatened.

**"Maybe, but you have a weakness you forgot to address."**

The succubus threw her arms out wide, breaking the stalemate of magical power and causing the Dark Magician Girl to recoil from the force. The spellcaster made ready to lock spells again, but Yubel had already turned towards Yusei and Akiza. She inhaled deeply, then breathed out a jet of harsh red mist which rushed straight at Yusei and Akiza, hitting them with force and knocking them to the ground. Akiza felt her energy being sapped from her body, her limbs growing weaker by the second.

**"You monster!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried. She once more raised her hand and sent forth the magenta tendrils of light. They encircled Akiza, dispelling the red mist from her and returning her energy. She quickly stood back up, regaining her composure. She glanced over to make sure Yusei was okay only to see him convulsing on the ground.

"Yusei!" she cried, running over to him and dropping to her knees. She touched his forehead gently and found his skin growing colder and paler. He barely managed a whisper in return.

**"Akiza, I'm sorry, but as long as I'm battling Yubel, I only have enough power to shield one of you at a time!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried. She turned back to Yubel just in time to lock spells with the demon again, grunting with exertion.

Yubel chuckled. **"You may be stronger than me, but as long as I'm stealing energy from Yusei over there with my Lifedrain curse, I can match your power with no problem."**

"Stop!" Akiza cried. "Yubel, please stop! You're going to kill him!"

**"Not my problem,"** the succubus growled, the magical energy between her and the Dark Magician Girl breaking once more. The two duel spirits gathered their power again, about to clash for the third time. Akiza looked into Yusei's fading eyes. She loved him so much, and now he was certain that he loved her. She couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. She would give everything before she let him die like this. In the silence between the cacophonies of clashing spells, Akiza realized what she had to do in order to save Yusei. It would be risking her own life, risking the lives of everyone she knew, but it was worth it if Yusei would be safe. Her mind made up, she stood quickly and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I challenge you to a shadow duel, Yubel!"

Both the succubus and the spellcaster turned to look at Akiza, who now stood bravely against the one who threatened to take what she loved most. Yubel chuckled. **"What was that, little girl?"**

Akiza glared with tears in her eyes. "You heard me. I challenge you to a shadow duel!"

Yubel threw her head back and let out a bellowing laugh. **"Do you even know what you're asking? How could you, a lowly human, possibly think you could beat me?"**

The Dark Magician Girl saw her chance and cast her dispelling charm at Yusei, freeing him from Yubel's life draining curse. He took in a deep breath as if he had just been suffocating, coughing as he exhaled.

"A-Akiza..." he whispered.

"Yusei!" she cried, kneeling down once more. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, rising up to sit. "I'm fine." He looked back up at Yubel, who stood motionless. "Not even going to contest Dark's dispel and try to drain my life again?"

**"Afraid I can't,"** Yubel replied. **"See, duel spirits are forbidden to interfere with any shadow game challenge issued by a human."**

Akiza stood up. "What does that mean?"

**"It means that if Yubel accepts your challenge, then you and her are locked in battle,"** the Dark Magician Girl said solemnly. **"And as long as you are challenging her, Yubel and I can't fight each other directly, nor can she harm Yusei, until the duel is finished and the terms set forth beforehand are met."**

**"If I accept, that is,"** Yubel snarled. **"But what could you possibly offer me? I already know that Darkie over there can only shield one of you from my Lifedrain curse. And I know with Yusei's energy, I can match any magical attack thrown at me. Why would I even bother dueling you?"**

Yusei still struggled to stand and breathe, and Akiza knew he wouldn't withstand another one of Yubel's curses. She took a deep breath. "You might be able to... kill Yusei." She winced upon speaking the words. "But once he's dead, Dark will overpower you. Then you'll be dead, too. We both lose if that happens."

Yubel ground her teeth, obviously not having thought of that. **"Get to the point."**

Akiza locked eyes with the demon. "If you win... you can have my soul."

"Akiza, no!" Yusei cried, still weak and hoarse. He took hold of her hand, pleading for her to not risk so much.

"Yusei, please," she begged, kneeling down and resting her forehead against his. "Trust me. I can do this, I can save us both."

His eyes watered. "I... I can't lose you again," he whispered.

"You won't," she replied, standing up and pointing at Yubel. "Because if I win, then the bond between Yubel and me will be severed, and her powers can never be used on us again! And she'll be gone from our lives forever, just like she was from Jaden's after he defeated her."

Yubel cackled. **"Foolish girl. You don't even have a deck to duel with-"**

"Yes, she does," Yusei shot back, pulling out his duel disk from behind his back. He handed it to Akiza with a sad grin, saying, "I hate that you have to risk so much, but... this can't be coincidence. And I have faith in you, Akiza."

Akiza was confused at first about what Yusei was referring to until she removed the deck from the disk and examined it, finding it to be a mix of her and Yusei's cards. Of course, it was the deck they had built together. The fact that she and Yusei's hearts both went into building it made her feel even more confident in her chances of winning, and she strapped the duel disk to her arms and made ready. Yusei's bravery, intelligence and heart were in that deck, and hers were, too. With it, she knew there was no way she could lose. She cupped Yusei's cheek tenderly with her hand and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Yusei... No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too, Akiza," he whispered. "I always have, and I always will."

They shared one more kiss before Akiza stood up, standing at the ready and facing her opponent. "Looks like I've got everything I need to defeat you," she said, calling out the demon.

**"I don't need to remind you that in a shadow duel, you aren't just dueling for fun. The damage is real, and so are the lifepoints. You lose, and banishment to the Shadow Realm awaits."**

"I'm aware," Akiza replied. "I'm no stranger to shadow duels."

Yubel surveyed her for a moment before a bemused grin crossed her face. **"Alright, fine."** She lifted her arm, which morphed into a sinister-looking duel disk. The monster and spell zones had the texture of a webbed bat wing, spines protruding from the organic device. Yubel produced a deck and slid it into the slot. **"I accept your challenge, Akiza. And by the time this duel is over, you'll know the meaning of true suffering."**

"Bring it on, Yubel!" Akiza cried. They both activated their duel disks, drawing five cards and setting their lifepoints at four thousand. Black flames rose from the ground, signifying that a shadow duel had begun. The flames crept around the people present, encircling them and making an arena in the warehouse. The Dark Magician Girl jumped back to stand beside Akiza and Yusei. Akiza took one last deep breath, knowing that her friends would stand beside her until the end, knowing that everything had come down to this final duel with Yubel, and knowing that she was fighting the battle that would decide their fate, and in turn, the fate of New Domino City.

She was ready.

"_Duel_!" Akiza and Yubel cried.

(Akiza: 4000 - Yubel: 4000)

**"I'll start!"** Yubel said, drawing from her deck. She surveyed her hand before making her move. **"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode!"** She slapped the card down on her duel disk, and the enchanted vegetable materialized.

**Mystic Tomato (1400/1100)**

**"I set one card and end my turn!"**

Akiza placed her hand on her deck, ready to start her turn. **"Be careful, Akiza,"** the Dark Magician Girl warned. **"Yubel is a powerful opponent. Defeating her will take every last bit of knowledge and skill you have."**

She nodded, knowing who her opponent was and what was at stake. "I draw!" she cried, surveying her hand. She considered her options before deciding on the best one. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" The spellcaster rose up on the field, brandishing her staff.

**Witch of the Black Rose (1700/1200)**

Akiza grinned, knowing she was gaining some early advantage. "I activate Witch of the Black Rose's effect! I reveal the top card of my deck, and if that card is a monster card, I can add it to my hand. If not, then Witch of the Black Rose is destroyed." She drew the top card of her deck and revealed it, smiling when she saw what it was. "The card I revealed was Quickdraw Synchron, which means it goes to my hand!"

Yubel huffed. **"Lucky break. But your luck will only take you so far."**

"It's not luck, it's the Heart of the Cards," Akiza shot back. She glared at Yubel. "You've hurt my friends and the man I love, and now I'm going to make you pay for it! Witch of the Black Rose, attack Mystic Tomato!"

The witch lunged forth and hovered over the tomato, raising her staff and striking the enchanted vegetable with full force. Mystic Tomato shattered into fragments of light, and Yubel cringed at the damage.

(Akiza: 4000 - Yubel: 3700)

"Looks like I drew first blood!" Akiza declared triumphantly, but her feeling of victory was cut short when she heard Yubel chuckling quietly.

**"So shortsighted,"** she taunted, removing her deck from the disk. **"Only thinking about the present and never considering the future, just like the night you bonded with me."**

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Akiza demanded.

Yubel grinned. **"When Mystic Tomato is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Dark attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points."** She carefully selected the card and placed it on her field. **"I summon... Yubel!"** The demon leapt forth and landed forcefully on the field, crushing the concrete under her. She extended her wings and let out a piercing shriek.

**Yubel (0/0)**

Yusei's eyes widened. "She... summoned herself?"

The Dark Magician Girl nodded. **"If summoned, any duel spirit can partake in a duel, even if that spirit is the one dueling."**

**"Correct,"** Yubel confirmed. **"And now, I'm going to destroy all those pathetic creatures between you and me before I rip your insides out!"**

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Bold words for a monster with zero attack and defense points."

**"Careful,"** the Dark Magician Girl cautioned. **"Yubel uses trickery to fight. No doubt she has some sort of deception waiting for you."**

"Right," Akiza replied. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

**"Then it's my turn,"** Yubel said, drawing a card. **"And I'll equip myself with Talons of the Succubus!"** She played the spell card, raised her hand, and five razor-sharp blades extended from her fingertips. **"Now, I'm going to attack your Witch of the Black Rose!"** She leapt forth and sped straight at Akiza's monster.

_"What's she doing?"_ Akiza wondered. _"If she attacks my monster, she's just going to destroy herself!"_

Yubel and Witch of the Black Rose clashed, their talons and staff meeting in a flurry of sparks. They held their pose for a moment, each trying to overpower the other. But when they parted, neither one appeared to be damaged. Yubel jumped back, ending the battle and standing unharmed on the other end of the field. Akiza's eyes widened. "What? How did you survive that battle? You have no attack points, you should have been destroyed! You didn't even take any damage!"

**"You should have paid more attention to Dark over there,"** Yubel shot back. **"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. See, I can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from battles I participate in."**

Yusei grit his teeth. "We can't destroy her by battle, and she takes no damage? That's an incredibly powerful effect." The Dark Magician Girl nodded in agreement.

**"Hold your applause, I'm not even close to being finished,"** Yubel taunted. **"I have another special effect, one that's even more devastating to you than the rest. Not only do I take zero damage from battles, but any damage I would have taken is transferred to you instead!"**

"No way!" Akiza cried before feeling an painful electric shock run through her body. She dropped to a knee from the force of the surge before up righting herself.

(Akiza: 2300 - Yubel: 3700)

"Akiza!" Yusei cried.

"I'm fine," she replied, shaking off the hit.

Yubel smiled at her victory**."Now, my Talons of the Succubus activates! When a monster I control battles a monster you control, and neither monster is destroyed by battle, I can automatically destroy your monster!"** She extended her talons, which shot forth and impaled Witch of the Black Rose, sending it to the graveyard. Akiza shielded herself from the blast. **"And next, I summon Cursed Hinotama Spirit!"** The black ball of fire kindled to life.

**Cursed Hinotama Spirit (800/400)**

**"I activate Hinotama Spirit's effect! When it's normal summoned, I can select one level three or lower fiend-type monster from my deck and place it on top on my deck. And I choose another copy of Cursed Hinotama Spirit!"** She revealed another copy of the monster and placed it on top of her deck, ensuring it would be her next draw. **"Now I'll end my turn, and during my end phase, my last effect activates."**

"Another one?" Akiza said in disbelief.

**"Yes, but this one is more... self-serving than the others."** The demon leaned towards the Cursed Hinotama Spirit and let out a sinister hiss. The fireball let out a dying screech before fading into oblivion, lines of energy passing from it to Yubel until it was no more. **"At the end of each of my turns, I have to tribute one monster in order to keep myself on the field. Otherwise, I'm destroyed and sent to the graveyard."**

"I see," Yusei commented. "The reason Yubel is using Cursed Hinotama Spirit's effect to ensure she draws more copies of it is so she can have a constant supply of sacrifices to keep herself on the field. Preying on others for her own power..."

**"That's the way of the world, sweetheart,"** Yubel taunted. **"The strong get stronger and the weak fall before them."**

Akiza stared back at Yubel, ignoring her banter and attempting to come up with some semblance of a strategy. _"I can't destroy her by battle, and if my monsters do battle with her, I'll take the damage and lose my own monster. And I can't just stall out until she runs out of monsters because she can just keep replacing them. How can I possibly get past that?"_

She drew for her turn and surveyed her hand. _"I could just leave my field empty to prevent Yubel from dealing any damage to me,"_ she thought. _"But then she could just summon another monster and attack me with it. Come on... I have to think of something..."_ She surveyed her hand once more, and her eyes finally fell on one of Yusei's addition to their deck. She smiled when she saw a play coming together.

"From my hand, I discard Hedgeguard so I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" she cried, placing the plant in her graveyard and the tuner monster on her field. The cowboy rose up, spinning its guns before holstering them skillfully.

**Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400)**

"And now, I summon Level Eater from my hand!" she declared. The insect materialized and scuttled into position next to Quickdraw Synchron.

**Level Eater (600/0)**

Yubel's eyes narrowed with realization. **"Ah, so you're going to Synchro Summon. I've heard about Synchro monsters during my time in the Shadow Realm, but I've never seen one in person."**

"Then let me give you a crash course!" Akiza cried, raising her hand. "I'm tuning my level five Quickdraw Synchron with my level one Level Eater!" The two monsters jumped up in the air, rings of light circling them. They slowly merged together, forming one being as their forms resonated. "And there's more. Quickdraw Synchron's effect allows me to Synchro Summon any monster that requires a Synchron tuner!" From the light, a giant warrior emerged and landed on the field, brandishing a powerful drill on its arm. "I Synchro Summon, Drill Warrior!"

**Drill Warrior (2400/1200)**

Yubel huffed. **"Summon all the big monsters you want, their attack points make no difference against me. They'll all fall before my ultimate power."**

Akiza smirked. "Oh, but I'm not attacking any of your monsters, Yubel."

Yusei's eyes widened as he realized what Akiza's strategy was. "Akiza... that's brilliant!" he cried.

Akiza smiled, taking heart in Yusei's words of encouragement. "Thanks, Yusei. I learned it from the best duelist I know."

**"Alright, cut the bullshit!"** Yubel cried. **"What's so impressive?"**

"Only this," Akiza shot back. "I'm activating Drill Warrior's special effect. By cutting its attack points in half for the rest of the battle phase, he can attack your lifepoints directly!"

Yubel's eyes widened. **"Fuck... That means I can't use my effects to stop him..."**

"Damn right, you can't!" Akiza cried, pointing at her. "Drill Warrior, attack Yubel directly!" The warrior leapt forth and hovered above Yubel, bringing down his weapon and causing a massive blast. Drill Warrior leapt back, and Yubel cringed from taking a direct shot.

(Akiza: 2300 - Yubel: 2500)

Yubel snarled. **"You may have taken some of my lifepoints, but you forgot one thing. Next turn, your Drill Warrior is a sitting duck!"**

"Not quite," Akiza retorted, placing a card from her hand in the graveyard. "I activate Drill Warrior's second effect. By sending one card from my hand to graveyard, I can banish him from play until the beginning of my next turn!" Drill Warrior jumped above the field and vanished in a flash of light.

Akiza smiled, proud of herself for breaking Yubel's lock. "I end my turn."

**"Again, you're forgetting something important, you fucking ditz,"** Yubel said, drawing to begin her turn. **"You may be able to protect your Drill Warrior, but your field is empty. I can just summon another monster and attack your lifepoints directly, which is exactly what I'm doing to do! I summon Cursed Hinotama Spirit!"** The black fireball materialized on the field. **"And I'll use its effect to place another copy on top of my deck. Now, Cursed Hinotama Spirit, attack Akiza directly!" **The fireball lunged forth, heading past the empty field and straight for Akiza.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Akiza cried, activating her trap card. "Once per turn, this card allows me to negate one of your attacks. Then it's set face down again so I can use it next turn!" The metal scarecrow rose up, shielding Akiza from the Hinotama Spirit's onslaught. The fireball retreated to Yubel's field, its attack thwarted, and the scarecrow descended back into the ground, ready to spring to life once more.

The Dark Magician Girl watched in awe. **"I see now why you said Akiza's plan is so brilliant, Yusei. Drill Warrior can attack Yubel's lifepoints directly, which makes all her effects useless, and it can also banish itself to avoid being destroyed by Yubel the next turn. And since Yubel can only keep one other monster on the field at a time before she has to tribute it for her own effect, Akiza's Scarecrow can block Yubel's direct attacks each turn! That's genius!"**

Yusei nodded with a loving grin. "I'd expect nothing less from the most talented duelist I've ever met." Akiza almost blushed through all the intensity.

Yubel growled, unhappy to be at such a disadvantage. **"Celebrate while you can, because your strategy won't keep you safe for long. I set one card face down and tribute Cursed Hinotama Spirit to keep myself on the field." **She sapped the energy from the fireball, draining it of life. **"I end my turn."**

"Then it's my turn!" Akiza cried, drawing a card. "And now, Drill Warrior returns to the field!" The warrior reappeared in the same flash of light by which it vanished, brandishing its drill and ready for battle. "And, when Drill Warrior returns to the field after being banished by his own effect, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand." She removed a monster card from her graveyard and revealed it to Yubel. "I choose the Debris Dragon I discarded for Drill Warrior's effect! And now, I think I'll relieve you of some more lifepoints, Yubel. Drill Warrior, attack her directly!" Drill Warrior's attack points were halved and he leapt towards Yubel, drill spinning at full speed.

**"Not this time!"** Yubel cried. **"I activate my trap, Staunch Defender!"** The trap card rose, and a red light surrounded Drill Warrior. **"I can only activate this card when a monster you control declared an attack. Now, I choose one monster on my field, and all your monsters are forced to attack it. I choose Yubel!"**

Akiza felt her hopes fall. "But that means-"

**"-that your Drill Warrior is finished!"** Yubel cried, swinging her talons to clash with the warrior's speeding drill. Sparks flew from the clash of weapons, and the shards of light flew towards Akiza, striking her and dealing her damage through Yubel's effect. When the clash was over, the two monsters broke apart, and Yubel raised her talons high above her head. In a flash, she brought them down, cutting through Drill Warrior and destroying it.

(Akiza: 1100 - Yubel: 2500)

Akiza dropped to a knee after taking the hit, feeling the pain of the shadow duel's real damage. She cringed as needles of hurt shot through her body. Yusei saw this and knelt down, placing an arm around her shoulders and another across her waist to support her. She leaned on him, allowing him to carry her weight while she recovered from losing almost three quarters of her lifepoints. "Yusei..." she muttered. "You're... still weak from Yubel's curse. You don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do," he interrupted, lifting her chin gently to look her in the eyes. "We're in this together, Akiza, and this burden isn't yours alone. I'm here for you, whenever you need to lean on me."

She smiled at his loving words and stood back up with his help. She took a moment to steady herself, then nodded to him to signify she was okay. He moved behind her, and the duel continued. "I end my turn," Akiza said.

**"Then I draw,"** Yubel declared. **"I summon another Cursed Hinotama Soul!"** The last fireball emerged. **"And I'll use its effect to place a copy of Imps of the Nether Realm on top of my deck!"** She placed the monster card on top, again ensuring it would be her next draw.

_"No doubt that monster has an effect that will allow her to keep replacing it, too," _Akiza thought. _"But even though she destroyed Drill Warrior, she still can't get past my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."_

**"Now, Cursed Hinotama Soul, attack Akiza directly!"** Yubel cried. The fireball rushed towards the psychic.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Akiza declared, the metallic figure springing up from the ground and clashing with the black fireball. "Sorry Yubel, but you're not dealing any damage to me by battle."

**"I beg to differ,"** the demon shot back. **"I activate the spell card Twister!"** A raging tornado reached out of the card and whirled rapidly around Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. **"By paying 500 lifepoints, I can destroy one face-up spell or trap card on the field!"** The metallic scarecrow shattered into pieces under the force of the twister winds, leaving Akiza with an empty field. **"Of course, since Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was activated, my attack is still blocked. But next turn, you'll be wide open for attack."**

(Akiza: 1100 - Yubel: 2000)

**"I end my turn and tribute my Hinotama Soul to keep myself on the field."** She drained the life out of the fireball, the flames extinguished by the demon. Akiza glared and grit her teeth, knowing she was once again in a tight spot. With no way to block Yubel's attacks, she was bound to lose more of what little life points she had if she didn't pull something big. She took a deep breath and drew, surveying her hand.

Yubel huffed. **"You should just give up now and save yourself the humiliation of losing. Honestly, little girl, do you have any idea who you're dealing with-"**

"Enough!" Akiza shouted, letting all her pent-up rage let loose. She had taken Yubel's patronization and snide comments for too long, and now she could no longer hold her tongue. She glared hard at the succubus. "I've had it with your condescending insults! And you know what, Yubel? I don't think _you_ have any idea who _you're_ dealing with, because I was once the most feared duelist in the entire city!"

**"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Why would anyone ever be scared of you?"**

Akiza glared, feeling her powers flare inside of her. Even though the damage was already real in a shadow duel, her psychic abilities would add fuel to the fire. She selected a card from her hand, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Because I was the Black Rose Witch. And now, you're about to find out why nobody ever crossed me! I summon Debris Dragon!" The small dragon materialized on the field, extending its wings and posing for battle.

**Debris Dragon (1000/2000)**

"And, when Debris Dragon is summoned, I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my graveyard with less than 500 attack points. I choose Hedgeguard!" The bush sprouted up from the ground, adorned with dozens of sharp thorns.

**Hedge Guard (0/2100)**

The Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened. **"Debris Dragon is a tuner... She's going to Synchro Summon again!"**

"That's right," Akiza confirmed, raising her hand in the air. "I'm tuning my level four Debris Dragon with my level three Hedgeguard!" The two monsters leapt high, tuning rings enveloping them and merging them into one being. From the rings, violet flames burst forth and scorched the ground, leaving in their wake bright red rose petals. The beast flared out of the light in all its dangerous beauty as Akiza spoke the summoning chant.

_"Chilling flames will engulf the entire world,  
Pitch-black flower, set into bloom!"_

"I Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried.

**Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)**

Yubel scoffed again. **"Once again, Akiza, your efforts are futile. No matter how many attack points your monster has, it can't defeat me in battle!"**

Akiza smiled. "Who said I was going to defeat you by battle?" she asked, causing Yubel's eyes to narrow with curiosity. The psychic smiled, knowing that she had found her enemy's weakness. "You may be indestructible when it comes to battle, Yubel, but you're completely vulnerable to destruction by card effects!"

Yusei let out a cheer. "That's the way to duel, Akiza!"

Her spirits were lifted upon hearing Yusei's words. "I'm activating Black Rose Dragon's special effect! When she's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy every card on the field!"

**"No way!"** Yubel cried, knowing that she was vulnerable and about to take a hit.

"Say goodbye to your field, Yubel! Black Rose Dragon, use Black Rose Gale to destroy everything!" Akiza cried. The dragon soared up into the air and gave a fearsome roar before its rose petal wings glowed. The light traveled throughout the dragon's entire body, causing it to shine violently before it exploded and sent violet flames across the field, the fire scalding everything in its path. Yubel gave a terrible shriek of pain before she was blasted into a thousand fragments of light. Yusei and the Dark Magician Girl had to shield themselves from the blast, and when they opened their eyes, all was silent. Even Akiza, the cause of all the destruction, stood breathless as she surveyed the empty field covered in a thick fog.

"Is... Is it over?" Akiza wondered aloud. "Did I defeat Yubel?"

There was a deep, sinister laugh from behind the haze. **"Not by a long shot," **came an equally sinister voice, distorted by some dark power. The fog slowly cleared, revealing a ghastly image of Yubel, her eyes both ruby red instead of green and orange. She smiled, baring her fangs. **"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"**

Akiza stood there, wide eyed in disbelief. "But... I just destroyed you!"

**"I told you, Akiza, no matter how strong your monsters are, they will all fall before me,"** the disembodied Yubel spat. **"You see, I have one more special effect I forgot to mention before."**

"For Ra's sake, another one?" Yusei sighed.

The air grew heavy, and Yubel let out another piercing shriek, causing the two Signers and the Dark Magician Girl to cover their ears and wince. The demon began to grow in size, her body forming grotesque shapes before the Signers' eyes. **"When Yubel is destroyed by any card effect except for her own, I can special summon my second form from my deck!"**

The Dark Magician Girl gasped. **"No! It can't be!"**

Yubel's legs and arms morphed into reptilian-like limbs, her talons growing in size. Her bat-like wings extended to twice their original size, suspending the monster in the air. Two long, snake-like necks with draconic heads grew out from her center mass, and an abnormally large red eye protruded from the center of the beast's chest. She landed with a mighty crash, the ground she stood upon surrounded by a ring of fire.

**"The power of fear now grows strong,  
Become the very incarnation of despair!"**

Its two heads gave grotesque grins and roared, **"I summon, Yubel - Terror Incarnate!"**

**Yubel - Terror Incarnate (0/0)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, RobotFish here.

First off, Happy New Years to everyone. I was hoping to post more chapters over the break, but being home with my family was very stressful. It's hard to post chapters when you're constantly arguing with your mother, but I did get this one written and the next one started. It's late I know, but at least it's here.

Second, I am happy to announce that A Pinch of Dark Magic has now received more reviews than all my other stories, and that I reached my goal of 500 reviews total! Thank you guys so much for your feedback and your interest, it makes all the work worthwhile.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'd love to post all your names, but I have a TA meeting to go to in 10 minutes and I want to get the chapter up for you guys to read since I made you wait so long.

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 24

**"Bear witness to my unstoppable power!"** the demon shrieked, baring her fangs. **"No man shall ever face the wrath of the Terror Incarnate and live!"**

Akiza cringed, the pressure of the situation getting to her. She had finally gotten rid of Yubel, only for the succubus to summon her more powerful form. Even though the psychic felt confident at the beginning of the duel, her resolve was beginning to crack in the face of Yubel's relentless abilities. Even Yusei and the Dark Magician Girl were stunned into speechlessness in the face of the darkness. There seemed to be no end to the onslaught and, now, Akiza had no field to protect herself with. Defenseless, she did the only thing she could do. "I end my turn."

Yubel's two draconic heads smirked. **"Then it's my draw!"** she cried. One of her scaly arms reached for a card, setting it on her field. **"I set one card and end my turn."**

"Oh, no," Yusei breathed. "She doesn't have to tribute monsters anymore to keep herself on the field."

**"A keen observation,"** Yubel mocked. **"Now, let's see you try to stall and delay the inevitable."**

Akiza ground her teeth, Yubel's piercing gaze cutting into her. Even though she knew the demon's words were only meant as mind games, it was exactly how she felt; like she was just buying time until she was finally overwhelmed. But despite Yubel's fearsome new ability, there was something bothering Akiza. She looked at Yubel, her eyebrows furrowed. _"She could have summoned Imps of the Nether Realm and attacked me directly. Why didn't she?"_ There were two possibilities; either Yubel was toying with her, or there was some catch to the card that made it a bad move to summon at that point. Perhaps Yubel's deck had some weakness she didn't think of before...

**"Akiza, don't lose hope,"** the Dark Magician Girl encouraged. **"I know this seems bad, but if anyone can defeat Yubel, it's you."**

The psychic nodded, trying to retain what confidence she had left. "My turn," Akiza said firmly, drawing a card. Yubel had debunked each one of her strategies in a single turn, so trying the same tricks twice would only result in failure. And plus, she needed to learn if Yubel's Terror Incarnate form had any more abilities before she tried to defeat it. She selected a card and played it, deciding to switch to a more defensive approach. "I summon Dark Verger in defense mode!" The plant bloomed from the ground and onto Akiza's field.

**Dark Verger (0/1000)**

"I set one card and end my turn."

**"My turn,"** Yubel declared and drew. **"And I'll summon Imps of the Nether Realm!"** The feral two creatures leapt into existence, baring their fangs.

**Imps of the Nether Realm (300/600)**

**"And I'll activate their effect. When they're summoned, I can place another copy of them on top of my deck."** She selected the card and placed it on the top of her deck, ensuring it would be the next card she drew.

_"Why is she still concerned with replacing her monsters if she doesn't need to tribute them anymore?"_ Akiza wondered. She didn't have time to elaborate on that thought, as Yubel began her battle phase.

**"Now, I'm going to attack your Dark Verger!"** The demon spit forth flames, the inferno heading straight towards Dark Verger.

In the split second before the flames made contact with Dark Verger, Akiza realized two very important things. The first was that Yubel didn't summon Imps of the Nether Realm because she didn't want to give Akiza a target of attack that wasn't herself. She could deal battle damage to other monsters, but not to Yubel, causing the succubus to hold her monsters. And the second thing was that Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effects must be similar, if not identical, to Yubel's effects. There would be no other reason for her to attack a monster she was weaker than. Sure enough, Dark Verger escaped the flames unscathed, and Yubel let out a victorious growl. **"And now, you take all the battle damage that I would have taken!"**

"I don't think so!" Akiza cried. "I activate my trap, Nature's Reflection!" She smiled, knowing she was going to enjoy this. "Since you like transferring damage onto me, Yubel, I think I'll return the favor. With Nature's Reflect, any damage I take this turn due to card effects is dealt to you instead!"

**"You bitch!"** Yubel cried the instant before a storm of razor-sharp rose petals bombarded her, slicing through her lifepoints.

(Akiza: 1100 - Yubel: 1000)

Akiza and Yusei cried out in triumph, the psychic taking the lead for the first time in what seemed like a long while. Her celebration was cut short as Yubel let out a sinister roar. **"I'll make you pay for that! I activate my new ability and tribute Imps of the Nether Realm!"** One of Yubel's heads reared back like a snake and then sprang forth, snatching the two imps in its jaws. It crushed them both with its mouth and swallowed, the imps giving a dying cry of pain. **"You're wondering why I bother to replace my monsters if I don't need them to keep myself on the field, right? Well here's why; with my new ability, by tributing one monster of my own, I can destroy any monster on your field!"** The demon spat forth another jet of flames at Dark Verger. This time, the plant withered beneath the scalding heat, the monster reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Dammit!" Akiza cried, realizing that Yubel could now pick off her monsters one by one.

**"I'm not leaving any monsters on your field for you to Synchro Summon with,"** Yubel threatened. **"I made that mistake before, but I'm not making it again. I end my turn."**

"My turn," Akiza declared, drawing a card from her deck. She was getting desperate, knowing that she and her foe were both low on lifepoints. A single attack could win the duel, and the stakes had never been higher. She surveyed her hand, looking for a way to gain the advantage once more. She swallowed hard, knowing that her options were limited.

**"Feeling the pressure, eh?"** Yubel taunted. **"Don't feel bad, you're not the first to cower before my awesome power. Soon, you'll be nothing more than fuel to my all consuming fire that will devour your friends and this city."**

Akiza was about to fire back some retort when she heard the Dark Magician Girl lift her voice. **"Enough!"** the spellcaster cried. **"Akiza is a great duelist, and she is more skilled and powerful than you will ever be! The only one who will lose today is you!"**

Yubel chuckled. **"You're pretty bold for someone who so recently fell at my hand."**

**"I won't make the same mistake twice,"** the Dark Magician Girl shot back. **"I know how to counter your Tsukuyomi now, and you can't hope to match me in a contest of strength."**

**"Alone, perhaps not,"** Yubel conceded. **"But once this duel is over and Akiza's soul and psychic powers are mine, then you will be no match for me. And I will gain from you the power to become invincible!"**

The Dark Magician Girl's brow furrowed. **"What does that mean?"**

"Yeah," Yusei reaffirmed. "I thought Akiza was the one you wanted power from, not Dark."

Yubel smirked, turning her head to the psychic she was dueling. **"Do you really believe I came all the way from the Shadow Realm just to prey on Akiza? Do you think I would settle for so little after so long waiting? You're even more foolish than I thought if you do believe my motivations are so simple. The truth is, I only sought out Akiza because of you, my dear Mana."**

Yusei, Akiza, and the Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened. "What?" Akiza gasped, turning to the spellcaster. "Dark, what is she talking about?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Yusei said firmly, wanting to know if the duel spirit had put his girlfriend in danger.

**"I don't know-"**

**"Of course you do!"** Yubel spat back. **"For decades, I've grown stronger and waited until the day where I could exact revenge upon you, Dark. And when you finally left the spirit world after all these years, I saw my opportunity. I only bonded with Akiza because I knew you wouldn't risk harming her to defeat me. I would have bonded with any duelist that became your master because I knew it would grant me immunity to your powers until I became strong enough to subdue you." **She turned to Akiza once more. **"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not anything special. I only bonded with you because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."**

"You monster!" the Yusei cried. "You got Akiza involved just so you could take revenge on Dark?"

Yubel wore a devilish grin. **"Not just revenge. You see, Dark has something I need, something I've been searching for ever since I was banished to the Shadow Realm. Something I would very much like to... acquire from her."**

**"And what exactly do you want to steal from me?"** the spellcaster demanded.

Yubel's eyes held an extreme lust for power. **"The Seal of Orichalcos."**

The Dark Magician Girl gasped. **"There's no way you could know about that!"**

**"The Shadow Realm is full of knowledgeable spirits. You would be surprised at how much I learned during my time there."**

Akiza looked from Yubel to the Dark Magician Girl. She suddenly got the feeling that there was more riding on this duel than she imagined. "The Seal of Orichalcos? Dark mentioned that to me once, but... What is it?"

**"Go on, Dark,"** Yubel snickered. **"Tell them all about the adventures of your long-lost love."**

The Dark Magician Girl looked distant for a moment, then she sighed and began to speak. **"The Seal of Orichalcos is a Field Spell card that belonged to Yugi Moto. It can't be negated or destroyed, and it makes all the user's monsters impervious to spells and traps. If Yubel were to get her hands on that card, and if she used it along with her own effects, it would create an almost unbreakable lock."**

**"And I know exactly how to find it,"** Yubel interjected. **"After his death, Yugi entrusted the Seal to Dark. Upon his request, she hid the card in a place known only to her, and it has remained there ever since. I doubt even the Dark Magician himself knows where to find it. And once I win this duel, I'll rip that location from your fucking mind, Mana. With the Seal in my hands, I'll be invincible."** She smirked. **"How painful it must be to know that Yugi, the man you loved, was willing to trust you with his most powerful card, but not his heart."** The Dark Magician Girl looked away, pained by Yubel's words.

"Well, just forget about it!" Yusei cried. "You'll never get your hands on the Seal because Akiza's going to defeat you right here and now!"

Akiza snapped back the duel, remembering that it was her turn. She and Yusei shared a resolute nod before she chose a card from her hand. She knew she could defeat Yubel with the cards she held, but she would have to play it just right. "I summon Evil Thorn!" she cried. The jagged bud bloomed on the field, black as the night.

**Evil Thorn (100/300)**

"And I activate Evil Thorn's effect! By tributing it, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you and special summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck in attack mode!" The plant burst into jagged shards, the fragments speeding towards Yubel and slicing through her lifepoints and causing the demon to cringe. From the ground Evil Thorn once rested on, two more bloomed to take its place.

(Akiza: 1100 - Yubel: 700)

_"I'm almost there,"_ she thought. _"Just a little more damage, and the duel is mine."_ She placed one more card on her field, hoping it would be enough to keep her alive. "I set one card and end my turn."

**"Then it's my turn,"** Yubel said, drawing a card. She growled as she surveyed Akiza's field. **"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! I'm going to destroy you, Akiza! I attack one of your Evil Thorns with myself!"** She spit forth flames at the plant, seeking to deal more damage through her own effect.

"I activate my trap, Wall of Thorns!" Akzia cried. "I can only activate this card when you attack while I control a plant-type monster. Now, all of your attack-position monsters are destroyed!"

Yubel growled. **"You won't destroy me with card effects again! I activate my spell card, Forbidden Lance!"** The weapon materialized in the succubus's claws. **"With this, I can target one monster I control. For the rest of the turn, it loses 800 attack points, but it is unaffected by any other spells and traps!"** Her fire burst through the Wall of Thorns and seared Evil Thorn, burning away Akiza's lifepoints in the process.

(Akiza: 1000 - Yubel: 700)

Akiza cringed at the pain of the fire, but she recovered quickly. She knew she would take damage from Yubel's attack, but it was a necessary sacrifice. **"Now, I summon Imps of the Nether Realm, and I'll use its effect to place my last copy on top of my deck. Then, I'll tribute the Imps I summoned to destroy one of your Evil Thorns!" **The demon snatched up the Imps in its jaws, devouring it and spitting forth a burst of fire which obliterated an Evil Thorn. "**I set one card and end my turn,"** Yubel declared.

"My turn then!" Akiza cried, drawing for her turn. She surveyed her field, knowing that Yubel had made the fatal mistake she was hoping for. The demon had not been able to destroy her last Evil Thorn, and it was an error that Akiza was going to capitalize on. "I summon, Lonefire Blossom!" she cried, envisioning a combo that would make even Yusei proud. The glowing flower bloomed on the field, shining bright orange in the dark warehouse.

**Lonefire Blossom (500/1400)**

"Now, I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect! By tributing one plant-type monster I control, I can summon any plant-type monster from my deck!" The glowing flower grew even brighter, and the last Evil Thorn was illuminated with the same light, the botanical spike fading back into the ground. "I tribute my Evil Thorn to summon Copy Plant!" The sinister cactus burst forth from the ground, replacing the Evil Thorn that was tributed.

**Copy Plant (0/0)**

"And, when a plant-type tuner monster is summoned to my side of the field, I can special summon Dark Verger back from my graveyard!" The weed sprang back onto the field, joining the other two monsters on Akiza's field.

**"For Ra's sake, how many monsters are you going to summon before you realize your efforts are hopeless?" **Yubel spat.

"At least one more," Akiza said with a grin. "I activate Copy Plant's effect! Once per turn, I can select one plant-type monster on the field and have Copy Plant's level become equal to the level of the selected monster. I choose Lonefire Blossom to make my Copy Plant level three!"

On the sidelines, the Dark Magician Girl's eyes were darting back and forth between Akiza's monsters, trying to keep track of all the summons and guess at what her master was planning. **"Okay, so... Copy Plant is level three now, and so is Lonefire Blossom. Dark Verger is level two, which means..."**

"Which means we're about to see why she's earned the right to be a Signer!" Yusei finished with an expectant grin.

Akiza raised her hand in the air, her monsters coming together in Synchro rings. "I'm tuning my level three Copy Plant with my level three Lonefire Blossom and my level two Dark Verger!" The monsters merged into one, and a cosmic light began to radiate from a newly-forming draconic figure as Akiza chanted.

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star,  
Become the path its light shines upon!"_

"I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" Akiza cried, the mighty silver beast landing with a roar.

**Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)**

As the Dark Magician Girl stood in awe of the monster, Yusei spoke in admiration, all the while staring warmly at the amazing woman who he loved. "We decided since it was a deck we both created that both our ace monsters should be in it. There's no one I would trust with Stardust Dragon except for her."

The spellcaster smiled as she saw the dragon's splendor. **"I can see why,"** she whispered.

**"Ra-fucking-dammit!"** Yubel shouted. **"How many times do I have to tell you? Your. Monsters. Are. Useless against me!"**

Akiza glared. She could take Yubel insulting her and her cards, but the gloves were off when the succubus decided to insult her boyfriend's ace monster and the pride of his deck. "Then let's see you try to defeat it!" she shot back. "I set one card and end my turn. Make your move, Yubel!"

**"Oh, I will,"** the demon hissed back, drawing for her turn. **"You lose, Akiza! If I attack Stardust Dragon, then the damage from my effect will drop your lifepoints to zero, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" **She reared her grotesque heads back and spat forth a jet of flames towards Stardust Dragon.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Akiza cried. A vortex sprang forth and absorbed the fire, protecting Stardust Dragon and leaving the beast unscathed. "Not only does this card block your attack, but it ends your battle phase too!"

Yubel glared. **"Fine, you don't want to lose by battle? I'll just destroy it another way!"** she declared, reaching for her hand.

A thought sparked in Yusei's mind, finally realizing why she had brought out Stardust Dragon and not attacked. "That's... brilliant!" he cried. "Extremely risky, but brilliant!"

**"What's so brilliant this time?"** the Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Just watch, you'll see," he replied.

**"I summon my last Imps of the Nether Realm!" **Yubel cried. The monsters leapt onto the field, but they immediately cowered at the sight of Yubel's Terror Incarnate form, as they had seen the fate of their two precursors. **"And now, I tribute them to activate my effect and destroy your Stardust Dragon!"** She snatched the Imps in her jaws and crushed them, letting lose another burst of fire at Stardust Dragon. The flames impacted the silver beast, but it held the inferno at bay by shielding itself with its wings. Yubel's eye widened. **"What the hell? Why isn't it destroyed yet?"**

"Because once again, you underestimated me, Yubel!" Akiza cried. "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When a card is activated that destroys another card on the field, I can tribute Stardust Dragon to negate that effect and destroy the card it came from!"

**"No!"** Yubel cried. **"You tricked me, you witch!"**

Akiza grinned and pointed towards Yubel. "Stardust Dragon, destroy that demon with your cosmic might!"

In an impressive display, Stardust Dragon transformed into silvery beams of light which devoured Yubel's flames and shot straight at the succubus. Yubel screamed as the jets of light impaled her all at once, and she gave a final dying cry as she shattered into thousands of blazing pieces. The ashes fell to the floor, the blast reverberating through the warehouse and leaving silence in their wake. Akiza sank to her knees, elated her plan had worked. Yusei let out a breath of relief as well. "It's over," he sighed.

**"Way to go, Akiza!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried, Yusei giving a cry of victory as well. **"I knew you could do it, I knew Yubel was no match for-"**

A terrible roar split the night and cut through the air, causing Yusei, Akiza, and the Dark Magician Girl to cover their ears in agony. A voice even more sinister than before shook the ground below them.

**"I WILL NEVER DIE! ALL REVENGE IS MINE ALONE!"**

From the ashes of Yubel's Terror Incarnate form, another figure rose, its body covered in a violent inferno. It sprang forth from the mouth of hell and took flight while shrouded in the darkness, the fire slowly dying on its flesh, revealing its sinister form. Its wings were dark purple and webbed, the limbs of an evil demon. Its scales were crimson, and they reflected the light in a malicious glint, almost as if they hungered for blood. A sinister masked head was attached to its center mass, and two draconic necks extended from its back, each bearing eyes and a mouth of its own. Long, sharp talons grew from its hands and feet, ready to cleave through flesh and bone.

**"My life is eternal, and no mortal can kill me!" **it cried. **"When Yubel - Terror Incarnate is destroyed, I can summon my final form from my hand or deck!"** She flew forward into the light to reveal herself, landing in front of Yusei, Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl with a mighty crash and a fearsome roar.

**"Darkness shall fall as blood runs like rivers,  
The greatest fears of all things realized!"**

It bared its teeth and roared at the three onlookers. **"I summon, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!"**

**Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (0/0)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello there, everyone. I hope you're all having a great time back at school/work! My first week back at college was good, but I have a feeling Organic Chemistry and Cell Bio are going to get difficult soon... Ah, the life of a pre-medical student. Anyways, I did manage to get this chapter finished in pretty good time. Sad to think that A Pinch almost over!

Thanks to **LadyRosalie29, FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, jtdarkman, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Seeker Heart, TFRiD Queen, theefang, Shadow1928, LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED, ZerL**, and the 4 anons for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 25

**"Impossible,"** the Dark Magician Girl breathed. **"Such power... I never thought she was capable of this."**

Akiza stared up at the towering form of Yubel - the Ultimate Nightmare and felt a chill run down her spine. _"How am I supposed to defeat that?"_ she thought in dismay. _"I barely survived her first two forms, how am I going to defeat her most powerful one?"_ Her fist clenched as she tried to retain an appearance of strength in the face of her most terrible foe yet. The demon let loose another ground-shaking roar, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Yubel smiled a toothy grin. **"My victory is almost at hand,"** she declared. **"Soon, you will be the first in this city to fall before me!"**

"Not if we can help it!" Yusei challenged, stepping forward. "Akiza's going to pound you into the dust!" He looked to his side to see Akiza frozen in place, wearing a strained grimace and a thousand yard stare. He walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and return his gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid, Akiza. You can do this." She managed a strained smile, but her eyes held trepidation.

"I'll try, Yusei."

He nodded and stepped back as Yubel's cards reappeared, and the duel began again. The succubus grinned. **"Next turn shall be your downfall. I set one card and end my turn."**

**"Dammit,"** the Dark Magician Girl swore. **"She doesn't have to tribute monsters to stay on the field either."**

Akiza sprang to life, knowing she had to fight on. "And during your end phase, since Stardust Dragon was tributed through its own effect, it returns to the field!" The cosmic dragon reappeared in a flash of light, baring its teeth and ready for battle. Akiza took heart in the fact that Yusei's ace monster was still on her side. _"As long as I have Stardust Dragon, I can win. I know I can."_ She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "My turn!" she cried as she drew for her turn. She surveyed her hand. She had destroyed Yubel's first two forms with card effects, so maybe she could defeat Yubel's final form with effects as well. "I activate my spell card, Rose Blast! Now, by banishing a plant-type monster from my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field with equal or lesser attack points! I remove Copy Plant to destroy Yubel - the Ultimate Nightmare!"

**"I don't think so!"** Yubel cried. **"I activate my trap, Dark Illusion! When a card effect targets a Dark monster on my field, I can activate this to negate and destroy that card!"** The trap card shot forth a dark mist that enveloped Rose Blast and disintegrated it, leaving Yubel - the Ultimate Nightmare unharmed.

"Shit," Akiza swore under her breath. She surveyed her hand, finding no more moves she could make that turn. "I set one card and end my turn." Things were looking very bad for the psychic duelist. She had no cards left in her hand, and all she could do was hope to draw an out. She prayed that she wouldn't be the duelist that failed to protect the city of New Domino.

**"Then prepare to be defeated, Akiza!"** Yubel threatened, drawing for her turn. **"I'll equip myself with the spell card, Horn of the Fiendish Ruler!"** Two devilish crimson horns grew atop Yubel's head, making her appear even more sinister. **"Whenever a monster equipped with this card battles an opponent's monster and survives, you take 800 points of damage! Now, I'm attacking your Stardust Dragon!"** She lunged forth, charging the dragon with her horns.

Akiza was grasping for straws, trying to survive by any means. "I activate my trap, Broken Sword and Splintered Shield!" she cried. "Now, for the rest of this turn, my monster's attack becomes equal to the attack of your monster, and neither of our monsters can be destroyed by battle! And since no battle damage will be dealt, I'll take no damage through your effect!"

Stardust Dragon glowed faintly as its attack points were drained to zero. Yubel and Stardust Dragon clashed, meeting in a flurry of sparks. Both monsters pushed against the other, then broke apart, as their strength was completely equal. Yubel growled, foiled once more. **"You may have prevented taking damage through my own effect, but Horn of the Fiendish Ruler still activates and damages you!"** Akiza cringed as she felt her lifepoints slashed away by Yubel's effect.

(Akiza: 200 - Yubel: 700)

Akiza barely found the strength to stand back up. She heard Yusei cry out her name, but she couldn't bear to look into his eyes, not when he was counting on her for so much and she was failing him so miserably. Her lifepoints were almost gone, and the only card she had left was Stardust Dragon. She looked back up at Yubel, hoping the relentless barrage was over. The demon smiled. **"It's almost over now, Akiza. Now, your last shred of hope shall die. I activate Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare's final effect! If Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare battles a monster, then that monster is automatically destroyed!"** She reared her head back and spit black flames at Stardust Dragon, which shielded itself with its wings just like the last time.

The Dark Magician Girl gasped. **"But if Yubel does that, then Akiza can just use Stardust Dragon to negate and destroy Yubel - the Ultimate Nightmare!"**

"That's right!" Akiza cried. "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! I tribute it to negate its destruction and to destroy your final form, Yubel!" Stardust Dragon braced itself against the flames, ready to cast forth its cosmic might once more.

**"Nice try,"** Yubel said. **"But this time, I'm ready for your pet dragon. I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath!"** The trap stood up and shot a sharp light at Stardust Dragon, striking the silver beast and making it flinch. The dragon was rendered immobile, and the flames that it held at bay now rushed forth and began searing the dragon's flesh. Yubel laughed maniacally. **"You walked right into my trap, Akiza! When a monster you control activates its effect, I can activate Divine Wrath! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your Stardust Dragon!"**

"No!" Akiza cried. She watched in horror as Stardust Dragon was impaled by the light and burned by Yubel's flames, the previously magnificent beast falling to the ground and shattering into fragments of light. She sank to her knees as her last monster, Yusei's ace monster, fell in defeat to Yubel. She hung her head, tears staining her cheeks. Yusei had trusted her with his most powerful card, trusted her with everything, and she let him down in the worst possible way.

Yubel enjoyed every second of her despair. **"That's what happens to those who stand against me, Akiza. And just to make sure you don't mount a comeback, I'll activate my spell card, Blood of the Bountiful Artemis! When a monster is destroyed by the effect of a counter trap card, I can activate this to gain lifepoints equal to that monster's attack points. And since your Stardust Dragon had 2500 attack points..."** She lifted her arms as crimson tendrils surrounded her, restoring her life and bringing victory for Akiza even farther out of reach than before.

(Akiza: 200 - Yubel: 3200)

**"I set one card and end my turn,"** Yubel declared to Akiza, who was still on her knees and trying to hold back tears.

Akiza shook her head, punching the ground with her fist in angry hopelessness. "I... I can't do this," she whispered. She shook her head as silent sobs began shaking her frame.

Yusei ran over to her and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and trying to give her comfort. "Akiza, don't give up!" he cried. "The duel isn't over yet!"

She shook her head. "I... I can't. I'm not a hero like you, Yusei. I've been outplayed at every turn. I couldn't even win with Stardust Dragon. I... I'm a failure..."

"No, you're not," Yusei replied, wiping away her tears. "A duel isn't over until the last card is played. I know you can still win, Akiza."

Despite his words, she remained kneeling on the ground without any hope. Perhaps there was another duelist in the city who could defeat Yubel, but it wasn't her. She knew it in her gut when the duel began; she wasn't strong enough to do this. Yusei, Jack, Crow... they were the heroes of the Satellite, not her. She was the only one who had failed during the Dark Signer war, she was the only one who couldn't do what was needed of her. She always relied on her friends to carry her, and now, when the man she loved needed her the most, she couldn't even do the same for him. She looked into Yusei's eyes with regret. "Yusei... I..."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "Akiza... If we... If we die, then at least we'll be together. But there's nobody I'd rather have put my hope in tonight than you."

"I'm sorry, Yusei," she whispered back. "I tried... I really did try-"

**"For Ra's sake, will you two stop feeling sorry for yourselves!"**

Yusei was about to bite back a retort at Yubel when he realized that it was actually the Dark Magician Girl who had spoken. He and Akiza turned to look at the spellcaster, who wore a furious but determined glare. "But, Dark," Akiza started.

**"Don't even!"** she cried back. **"You heard Yusei, didn't you? A duel isn't over until the last card is played! I've seen Yugi play his way out of much worse situations than this, so don't think for a second you've lost!"** She knelt down in front of the two teens. **"This isn't you, Akiza. The Akiza I know would stand back up and fight back. The Akiza I know would win this duel!"** She turned to Yusei. **"And you! Some boyfriend you are, telling your girlfriend you both might die if she loses! The Yusei I know would tell Akiza to get up and kick Yubel's ass!"** She stood and offered her hand as Yusei blushed from being chastised. **"Believe in yourself, Akiza. Never stop fighting, and know in your heart you can win. If you do that, then the Heart of the Cards will lead you to victory! Now stand up, and let's send this demon-bitch back to hell!"**

Akiza looked back up at the spellcaster who had changed her life, and she felt a sense of hope enter her. She looked back at Yusei and gave a nod, taking the Dark Magician Girl's hand and standing up. "She's right," Akiza said, readying her duel disk and facing Yubel. "I can win this."

The succubus laughed. **"Care to explain how? You have no cards on your field or in your hand, and all I have to do next turn is attack, and you lose."**

"You're right... I don't have any cards to play," she admitted. "But I have the best duelist in all of New Domino and the most powerful sorceress to ever live on my side! And I have the Heart of the Cards, too. With all of that, how can I ever lose?" She reached for the top card of her deck, having faith it would be what she needed to win.

Then, something amazing happened. Akiza felt a powerful force rise up inside her, and her Signer mark started to glow. Yusei winced as his mark glowed as well. In a flash, Yusei's mark vanished from his arm. "What the…?" he wondered.

"Agh!" Akiza cried as she felt a new burning inside her. She gasped as her mind was opened to a new level of power as Yusei's Signer mark appeared on her back, along with the four other marks of the Crimson Dragon. They all united to form the outline of the mighty dragon itself on Akiza's back, her skin burning but empowered at the sensation. She could feel them, feel all her friends giving her the strength she needed to win, just as they had done for Yusei in his battle against Goodwin. Jack, Crow, Luna, and Yusei, she felt all of them lending her their marks in her time of need. And with them standing with her, she knew she could win.

She closed her eyes, believed, and drew.

She opened her eyes and was astounded.

"The... Dark Magician Girl?" she read, staring at the card. She was about to question the spellcaster, but then a powerful white glow came from the card she held. She and Yusei looked up at the Dark Magician Girl to find her shining with the same white light. She gasped. "Dark, what's going on?"

**"You are my master, Akiza,"** the Dark Magician Girl replied, raising her hands in the air as the light grew stronger. **"You who are worthy of the power of the Crimson Dragon, you alone are fit to wield me. Now, summon me, Akiza, and witness my new form!"**

Without thinking, Akiza nodded and raised the card in the air and brought it down on her duel disk. The Dark Magician Girl, who was now completely covered in the blinding white, leapt onto Akiza's field and began spinning rapidly. Her body glowed radiantly as she transformed, and the light gave one final burst before it dissipated and revealed the new figure standing before everyone. The spellcaster's outfit was now a divine white, and a long, flowing cape hung from her back. Her staff had grown in size, and it held the ivory insignia of the Dark Magician order at the top of it. She raised it in the air as Akiza spoke.

"I summon, the Neo-Dark Magician Girl!"

**Neo-Dark Magician Girl (2200/2100)**

**"But she's level seven!"** Yubel cried. **"You need to tribute two monsters to summon her!"**

Akiza's heart was racing as she continued to play. "Not in this circumstance! When I have no cards on my field or in my hand, I can special summon the Neo-Dark Magician Girl from my hand without tributing! Looks like having no cards left worked to my advantage!"

**"Let's do it, Akiza!"** the Dark Magician Girl said from the field.

"Way to go, Akiza!" Yusei cried. "Now, win this duel!"

Akiza nodded. "With pleasure, Yusei! I activate the Neo-Dark Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can pay half my lifepoints to add any spell card from my deck to my hand!" She searched through her deck and selected a card from it, relinquishing half her lifepoints in order to do so.

(Akiza: 100 - Yubel: 3200)

Yubel huffed. **"Add any card you want! Nothing can defeat me!"**

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Akiza retorted, holding up the card. "Alone, I would never have been able to defeat you, Yubel. But when the strength of the Dark Magician Girl, my friends, and the man I love is combined with mine, there's nothing we can't do!" She played the card she added to her hand. "I activate my spell card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "Akiza..." He could only guess at what she was planning.

Akiza chose two cards from her graveyard and held them in her hand. "With Miracle Synchro Fusion, I can summon any Fusion monster that lists a Synchro monster as one of its materials by banishing the fusion material monsters from my graveyard!" She revealed the cards she had chosen. "I'm fusing together my Black Rose Dragon and Yusei's Stardust Dragon!"

The two dragons appeared in a flash of roses and cosmic light above Akiza. They flew upwards in circles, dancing around each other in their splendor. They rose higher and higher, glowing brighter with each pass until the dragons came to a stop at the top of their flight, almost touching they were so close. The two dragons slowly leaned their heads forward and lightly touched their snouts to each other, both of them bursting forth with radiant light as they performed what Akiza and Yusei assumed was a dragon's kiss. The two dragons came closer and closer to each other until they became one being, drawn together through fusion to form an even more powerful monster than either one separately. From the light, a powerful roar came as a large figure burst forth in a shower of cosmic petals and rose-red stars as Akiza recited the summoning chant.

_"As two pure hearts unite as one,  
The true ties that form shall never be broken!"_

The dragon landed with a mighty crash and a bellowing roar. "I summon, Cosmic Rose Dragon!"

**Cosmic Rose Dragon (3500/2800)**

Yubel scoffed. **"That beast is no match for me!"** she cried. **"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! When a monster with 1500 or more attack is summoned, I can destroy it and remove it from play!"**

"I don't think so!" Akiza cried. "I activate Cosmic Rose Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate an effect that destroys a card, and then destroy that card!" Bottomless Trap Hole shattered, Cosmic Rose Dragon rendering it ineffective. "Cosmic Rose Dragon has the strength of both Yusei and me!" Akiza shot back. "It has more than enough power to defeat you! I activate Cosmic Rose Dragon's second effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can remove one tuner monster from my graveyard to select one monster you control. Its effects are negated, and its attack and defense are reduced to zero!"

**"What? No!"** Yubel cried as the dragon shot forth a jet of purple flames which surrounded her and burned away her effects.

Yusei gave a cry of joy. "Yes! Now you can attack Yubel and not take any damage!"

**"No! NO!"** Yubel cried, sinking to her knees as she grew weaker. **"I can't lose to this... this fucking human! I'm above all of you mortals! You can't hope to defeat me, you ants beneath my boot!" **she ranted madly.

**"Now, Akiza!"** the Dark Magician Girl cried. **"End this!"**

She nodded and pointed towards her foe for the last time. "Cosmic Rose Dragon, attack Yubel - the Ultimate Nightmare! Destroy her and end this duel!" The dragon reared back and spit forth a hail of cosmic fire at Yubel, the jet of flames hitting her with full force. The demon gave a cry of agony, no longer able to save herself with her own effects. The inferno burned her flesh to a crisp, and she shattered into nothingness as the blast ripped through. The entire warehouse shook with the attack, and the blast knocked Akiza off balance. She braced herself to fall, only to be caught by Yusei, who held her tight until the tremors subsided.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Their heads darted towards the field to survey the damage that was done. When the smoke cleared, it was a pathetic sight. In the place of the once fearsome Ultimate Nightmare was a broken and defeated Yubel, on her knees with wide eyes full of fear. The Dark Magician Girl approached her with an expressionless mask. She raised her staff at the demon.

**"Wait... Wait, wait, WAIT!"** the demon screamed, holding her hands up in a plea for mercy. **"Mana... Mana, my dear friend,"** she whispered with a desperate smile and a quivering bottom lip. "**Y-You don't have to do this, you don't have to stain your hands with my blood! Please, Mana, I have seen the light! I renounce my evil, I wish to reform!"** She clasped her hands together. **"Mana, my faithful comrade, my beautiful sister... I apologize for all the harm I've ever done! Please give me another chance."**

The Dark Magician Girl looked back at Akiza. The teen gave her a short nod, and the spellcaster turned back to Yubel and spoke lowly. **"I have only one thing to say to you, Yubel."**

**"Yes, my friend?"** Yubel replied with a hint of hope in her voice.

In a flash, the Dark Magician Girl raised her hand and glared. **"MIND CRUSH!"**

There was a screeching sound that pierced through the air as Yubel was pinned in her spot. The demon shrieked and contorted, writhing under the pain of the Dark Magician Girl's curse. The air shook amidst the cacophony of terrible sounds, and Yusei and Akiza covered their ears as they watched. Yubel gave one final shriek before a blast that rang with ultimate finality tore through the dimension and obliterated her, leaving nothing behind except a torn-up warehouse floor.

After a moment of complete silence to ensure the evil wouldn't resurrect, the Dark Magician Girl collapsed to her knees, exhausted and out of breath. Yusei and Akiza ran over to her, helping her to her feet and making sure she was unharmed. **"It's over,"** she whispered. **"She's gone, and it's finally over..."**

The three had never been so relieved in their lives.

(Akiza: 100 - Yubel: 0)


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! I am sad to say that this is the LAST CHAPTER of A Pinch of Dark Magic! It's such a bittersweet feeling for me to be posting this. On one hand, I feel accomplished to have had such a successful story. On the other hand, I'm saddened that it has come to an end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited for making this story worth writing. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED, yugiohFan441, FiringShootingStar, 19InterroBang94, GamexReaper, ptd163, jtdarkman, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Seeker Heart, herbert89, Mayasha-chan, shinn Tsukishiro, ProChampionDuelistA.K. **, and my two anons for reviewing!

As always, special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**. Thanks for helping me make this story possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 26

Their foe defeated, Yusei, Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl wanted nothing more than to return home. After stumbling outside the warehouse, and almost as if on cue, the cavalry finally arrived in the form of Jack and Crow on their runners and Carly in her car. They had rushed in, duel disks at the ready before being calmed down and told by Yusei that Akiza had already defeated the threat by herself. Akiza abashedly denied that claim and said it was the combined strength of the Signers that prevailed, but everyone knew the truth that it was her own heart and skill that won the day.

Surprisingly, Jack and Crow still couldn't see or hear the Dark Magician Girl. Once Yusei and Akiza realized this, they inquired as to how much Jack and Crow knew about the threat they had faced. Jack huffed and began complaining that all Carly would tell them is that, in his words, the two lovers were squaring off with an evil duel spirit who wanted to destroy the city. Crow finished by saying that on the way over, they all felt their marks burn and knew that Akiza was facing something big. When pressed, Yusei simply gave the explanation that a dangerous duel spirit named Yubel had attacked them in order to gain power using Akiza's psychic energy, but that she was now defeated and all was well.

Somewhere amidst the conversation and jumbled explanations, the reporter shot Yusei and Akiza a glance that clearly indicated she had kept the details to a minimum, probably to give the Dark Magician Girl the opportunity to maintain her secrecy if she wished to do so. The spellcaster made no attempt to speak during the exchange between the Signers and Carly, and the three that were aware of her presence did not divulge it.

After holding and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, Yusei and Akiza joined Carly in her car since neither of them had their runners. Jack and Crow followed them until they took the exit leading back to Poppo Time. Upon request, Carly drove Akiza and Yusei in the direction of Izinski manor, as the couple wanted to be with each other after going through such a traumatic ordeal.

Free from uninformed ears in the car, the three conversed about the true nature of the evening, the Dark Magician Girl materializing in the front passenger's seat to join them.

"So, Yubel is gone forever?" Carly asked.

The Dark Magician Girl nodded. **"She lost a Shadow Duel to Akiza, which deprived the demon of all the power she had gained. On top of that, I Mind Crushed her before she was sealed away in the Shadow Realm once more. I doubt she'll be bothering anyone again."**

"But... Yubel is still alive?" Akiza inquired.

**"If you can call it that. Even if she is alive, her mind and body are so damaged that she won't be able to maintain her existence for long. My guess is, she'll rot in the Shadow Realm for a little while until the meager energy she has left is consumed. Then she'll fade away into whatever afterlife awaits such a wicked soul."** She turned to her three companions with a sigh. **"I'm so sorry I got all of you involved in this. To think I was the one she sought revenge upon this entire time..."**

"Don't worry about it," Yusei replied, his arm wrapped around Akiza's waist while she leaned into him lovingly. "You've done more than enough for us, Dark. You helped Akiza and me confess our love for one another, and you protected us from Yubel."

"And don't forget that you saved my life," Carly added. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be lying dead in an alleyway."

The spellcaster shook her head. **"Still... I can't help but feel guilty that my past sins put my friends in danger."**

"But that's what friends are for," Yusei reaffirmed. "They help carry each other's burdens and baggage, whether it's psychic dueling powers..." He pulled Akiza closer and intertwined their fingers. "Almost two decades in the Satellite..." Akiza planted a kiss on Yusei's criminal marker, making him blush back. "...Or a crazy, maniacal sex demon out for bloodthirsty revenge."

The spellcaster chuckled. **"Thank you... It's been so long since I've had friends like the three of you. And even though we've gone through struggles to get here, I'm happy we did because of the bonds it has formed between us."**

"And we are, too," Akiza agreed. "We owe you a great debt for all you've done for us, Dark."

The spellcaster gave a nostalgic smile, looking out the window pensively as if conflicted. **"You know... my name isn't really the Dark Magician Girl,"** she confessed, earning inquiring stares from Yusei, Akiza, and Carly. She elaborated, explaining what she was getting at. **"It's the title the world knows me by, but it's not the name that was given to me at birth. My true name is only known by a handful of people, my most trusted friends and allies. I have never revealed it to a human, except for Yugi Moto."** She turned back to her friends, giving them a shy grin. **"I would... like to share my true name with the three of you, if you would hear it."**

They all stared back at the spellcaster amazedly. "Dark... are you sure?" Akiza asked.

She nodded slowly, drawing in a breath. **"My true name... is Mana."**

The three teens took in the extraordinary level of trust the duel spirit had in them by revealing her true name. They all felt an unparalleled gratitude towards the Dark Magician Girl for changing their lives for the better, and they all placed a hand over hers.

"Thank you, Mana," they all said in unison.

She nodded. **"Yusei, Akiza, Carly... I'm proud to call you my friends."**

They arrived at Izinski manor, where Carly said goodbye to the two lovers and the duel spirit before driving off in a fit of joyful tears at the happy ending folding out before her. They entered the house, exhausted and relieved that they could safely relax. As the Dark Magician Girl retired to her card for some much-deserved rest, Yusei and Akiza held each other on the couch before slowly drifting off to sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

The next day found Yusei and Akiza talking in the living room after sleeping well into the afternoon. "What day is it?" Yusei asked. "I haven't been keeping track with everything that's been going on."

"I think it's Saturday," Akiza replied, sitting at the table with him while having a cereal bar for breakfast. "Funny how time flies when you're with the person you love the most."

Yusei returned her loving smile. "Yeah," he replied. He gave a half-grin. "You know, there is one positive side to the whole Yubel thing."

"What's that?"

"Jack and Crow would probably have strung me up by now for ditching our engine work if it weren't for the fight against Yubel," he joked.

Akiza laughed. "I guess we knew we couldn't have a completely carefree..." She suddenly gave a groan and let her head fall on the table. "I just remembered... I have school again on Monday! I got so caught up with our relationship and fighting Yubel that I forgot the break is almost over!"

Yusei shrugged. "Well, we can't dodge the rest of our lives forever. We'll just have to enjoy the time we spend together that much more."

She nodded. "Definitely." After a few more moments of eating in comfortable silence, a thought occurred to her, something that had been in the back of her mind since the night before. "...Yusei?"

"Yeah, Akiza?" he replied.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should press him. In the end, she decided she had to know. "What you said last night, when we were both under Yubel's curse... Did you mean it?"

He smiled and took her hands in his, savoring the feel of her warm skin. The look in his eyes was one of infinite affection and devotion. "I did." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Akiza."

"And I love you, Yusei Fudo," she replied, resting her forehead against his. They stayed connected for a beautiful moment, completed by the genuine love they now shared.

**"Umm... I hate to break up this adorable moment, but I have some news,"** the Dark Magician Girl said as she materialized in the room.

The two lovers pulled apart for the moment. "What is it?" Akiza asked.

**"I just received word from the Order of the Dark Magicians. They heard about Yubel's downfall, and they saw fit to grant me a new title for my efforts!"**

"Is that like a promotion?" Yusei asked.

She nodded, twirling her staff in an almost cocky manner. **"You're looking at the newest High Magician of the Order. To put it into context, the only member of the Order with a higher standing than mine is the Dark Magician himself."**

"That's great!" Akiza cried. "You definitely deserve it, Dark."

She huffed. **"Yeah, and it only took them half a century to promote me..."**

Yusei and Akiza both laughed at her mock grumbling. "So, Akiza, how does it feel to have an elite member of the Order of the Dark Magicians by your side?" Yusei teased, causing Akiza to nervously laugh and rub the back of her head.

**"Actually..."** The teens looked back up at the Dark Magician Girl, who wore a sad smile. **"That's... what I need to talk to you two about."**

Akiza gasped and stood when she realized what her friend was about to say. "Mana... no..."

She nodded slowly. **"With my new title comes new duties. The Order needs me to come back to the Spirit World to deal with all the fallout this Yubel incident is going to cause. As much as I want to stay here with you... I'm needed elsewhere."**

Yusei stood up, pained to see her go as well. "But what about Akiza? Isn't she your master?"

**"Akiza will be my master for the rest of her life,"** the spellcaster affirmed. **"If ever I am needed by her or by you, I will always be there to help. I'm sorry I can't be by your side right now, my friends, but there are others who depend on me as well."**

Akiza nodded, the tears already welling up. She threw her arms around the Dark Magician Girl, hugging her as tightly as possible. "Do you really have to leave, Mana?"

**"I'm afraid so, Akiza,"** she replied sadly.

"I... I understand, but I'll miss you a lot. Before you came into my life, there were so many things I would change about myself. But now, you made my dreams come true, you helped me become a better person. And because of you, my life is changed forever." She looked at the duel spirit with tears streaming down her face. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

The Dark Magician Girl returned the embrace, tears leaking out of her eyes as well. **"I will miss you, too, Akiza. You helped me come to terms with my past, and you taught me how to accept my flaws and move on past the hurt. You will always be my trusted sister."**

The two girls parted, the spellcaster glancing over at Yusei. She walked over to him and gave a small grin. **"I won't tell you to take care of my master, Yusei, because I already know you will. I can see you love her more than any man on the face of this earth ever could, and I know she will be completely safe and eternally happy so long as she is with you."**

He nodded, knowing that this was the Dark Magician Girl's way of giving him her approval to court her master. "The same can be said of me for her." He extended his hand to the woman. "Thank you, Mana, for bringing us together. She's the brightest point in my life, and you helped me realize that."

Before Yusei could protest, the spellcaster enveloped him in a tight hug, which he awkwardly returned. **"It was my pleasure. After all, it was too much fun making you faint in that department store,"** she teased, pulling back and giving him a wink.

His eyes grew wide. "Wait, you mean that string bikini Akiza put on was _your_ idea?" he cried.

All Yusei could do was blush as Akiza and the Dark Magician Girl laughed at his expense.

* * *

After a heart-wrenching goodbye, the Dark Magician Girl departed for the Spirit World, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone in Izinski manor. The day flew by, the hours passing much too fast for both Signers as they lost themselves in each others' presence. The loneliness left in the wake of the spellcaster's departure was harder to deal with than Akiza imagined it would be, and Yusei noticed the pain his girlfriend was feeling. Even though the two women had only known each other for just over a week, the bond of friendship they had formed was strong. But whenever he saw that lonely look on Akiza's face, he would wrap his arms around her and whisper soft words of love and comfort in her ear.

The two laid in bed together, her resting her head on his chest while he pulled his hands through her silky hair. The silence they rested in was golden, but Akiza knew there was one more thing she needed to ask the man she loved. "Yusei?"

"Yes, my love?" he whispered.

She lifted her body to straddle him, not in a sensual way but in a loving one that brought them face to face. "There's... something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?" he asked, gently stroking her side.

She blushed, anxious of how he might react to her words. "Does it... feel like we're moving too fast?" Upon seeing his blank stare, she elaborated. "I mean, we haven't been dating for two weeks and we're already having sex like rabbits. Don't get me wrong, sharing myself with you is the greatest thing I've ever experienced. But... Maybe Dark was right about taking it slow."

"I didn't even know she thought we were moving too fast," Yusei commented.

She nodded. "She didn't think us making love so early in our relationship was a good idea. She said we wouldn't get the chance to know and enjoy each others' hearts and minds because we would be so caught up in each others' bodies. Maybe that hasn't happened so far, but I don't want to take that risk, Yusei. I want to love you for the person you are, not just for how good you are in bed. And I want you to love me for the same reason."

Yusei regarded her with a loving smile. "Akiza... I understand exactly how you feel. And I'm glad for everything you said, because it shows me how much you truly love and care about me. And... I want to show you that I love and care about you just as much."

Akiza kissed him. "So... we're in agreement that we've been moving too fast?"

"I hate to admit it, but... yes," Yusei conceded. "I don't regret a second of it, but slowing down would be a good thing."

"So... what do we do?" she asked.

Yusei sighed. "I... do have one idea."

"Do tell," she encouraged.

"You're not going to like it."

"I figured as much."

He sighed again and spoke. "No sex for two months."

Akiza raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Damn... And I thought _you_ were going to be the difficult one to convince."

Yusei chuckled. "I know it sounds crazy, but if it will help our relationship, then I'm willing to do it."

She looked him in the eyes with a wondrous smile. "It's going to be difficult."

"I know."

"Much more difficult than either of us think."

"Most likely."

Akiza sighed. "Last chance to back out, lover-boy."

"Not a chance," he teased back, placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you too much to back out."

She shook her head in defeat. "Two months it is, then," she declared, resting her head on Yusei's chest. He nodded and resumed running his fingers through her hair. "Yusei... All kidding aside, I feel so blessed that I'm in love with a man that would give up sex that long for me."

"And I'm blessed that I have a woman worth giving up that and so much more," he replied, earning him a deep kiss from her. He sighed contentedly, thinking back to the day's earlier events, of the Dark Magician Girl's departure right after she entrusted her card to Akiza. "We have a lot to thank Dark for, don't we?"

"She did bring us together," Akiza replied. "And if it took a pinch of her dark magic to help us realize our love sooner rather than later, then no one is happier than me."

"Or me," Yusei said, kissing her on the lips again. The two didn't end the kiss this time, instead moving back in for a deeper, heavier kiss. Their hands began to roam each other, the night taking a familiar spin. Before things could go any farther, she felt Yusei pushing her away ever so slightly, still holding her but also letting her know that he would keep his promise.

Akiza was about to genuinely agree, about to temporarily set aside her desires for the benefit of her and Yusei's relationship by upholding the two-month abstinence rule. But then, an impulse she would later blame on residue from Yubel's dirty mind made her decide that sometimes it was okay to break the rules.

"Yusei?" She ground her hips against his.

"Yeah?" He grunted from the friction as his hands traveled instinctively to her bottom.

"Can we start our abstinence... tomorrow?"

He gave her a sly grin. "I think we can arrange that."

* * *

She stepped into the room at the tallest point of the tower, the familiar furnishing of the hallways bringing back memories as she passed them. The door closed behind her, leaving her in the large space lit by light that poured in from many stained-glass windows. The glass bore figures from the Order's past, heroes and wise magicians that built the tower and the Order that occupied it. She stepped farther forward into the room, observing the white marble floors and walls, the high ceilings with the golden chandelier hanging, and the grand wooden desk at the back of the room, which now sat unoccupied. She glanced behind the desk, finding the person she was looking for staring out of his usual window, his 'thinking spot' as she called it.

She approached him with a sly smile. **"If you keep promoting me at this rate, then one day that desk will have my name on it,"** she teased in greeting.

The Dark Magician turned around to face her, the spellcaster wearing his iconic purple garb. He smiled upon seeing her. **"Really now? I'd say you have several centuries more of work until you replace me."**

The Dark Magician Girl chuckled. **"It is good to see you again, master,"** she said with a bow.

**"It is good to see you as well, Mana. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me master?"** he said in jest, motioning her over to join him. **"You graduated from my apprenticeship long ago."**

**"Perhaps,"** she replied, walking to stand next to him at the window, both spellcasters looking out at the courtyards below pensively. **"But I still like to give respect where it's due."**

**"Or, perhaps you just do it to irk me?"** She gave no reply to this except for a small, knowing smile. He shook his head in playful indignance, knowing the Dark Magician Girl would never openly admit to her teasing. **"No matter. I'm just glad to have you back. I'm having enough trouble running this place without you as it is. And what's more, I hear you have a new master now. A Signer by the name of Akiza Izinski?"**

**"That's correct,"** she replied. **"And I'm sure you're doing just fine running the Order as always."**

**"I suppose,"** he replied. **"Although things will be much easier to manage now that you're back."**

**"Yes, what would you ever do without me?"** she chirped with a wink. He simply huffed in reply. The Dark Magician Girl observed the man for a moment before her expression suddenly turned serious. **"Master, there is something I meant to ask you as soon as I returned to the Order."**

**"What is it?"**

She bit her lip and crossed her arms in thought. **"It's about how Akiza came to be my master."**

**"Oh?"** he inquired.

"**It's strange, really. Akiza is the first duelist since Yugi Moto worthy of becoming my master, and neither of us have any idea of how she came to possess my card. I was unaware she even had the ability to summon me until after the fact, and she has no idea who sent the card to her. I thought you might be able to provide some insight."**

**"Perhaps it was the Lord Crimson Dragon?"** the Dark Magician speculated.

**"No, I have a feeling if it was Him, then we would know by now."**

The leader of the Order shrugged. **"I don't think it really matters who sent you to Akiza. The important thing is the bond of friendship you two formed and the strength you share that defeated a great evil."**

She sighed, unsatisfied. **"I suppose. But... don't you think it's just a little weird that I was summoned to the human realm and paired with a powerful psychic duelist just before Yubel appeared? You're not usually one to believe in coincidence, much less to ignore it."**

**"Some things are meant to be,"** he replied simply. **"Like the love you helped Yusei and Akiza to find in each other."**

She smiled. **"They truly are made for each other, huh?"**

**"Indeed,"** he agreed, letting out a small huff. **"Defeating one of the Order's most powerful enemies while still playing matchmaker for two lovesick teens. Who else but you could have managed such a thing?"** He turned to find his former apprentice staring at him suspiciously. **"What?"** he questioned. She continued examining him with narrowed eyes. He felt his eye twitch under her steady gaze. **"What's so interesting?"**

Her eyes widened. **"It was you!"** she cried, pointing at him accusingly.

**"What was me-"**

**"It all makes sense now!"** she exclaimed. **"You knew Yubel was about to return, so you're the one who sent me to Akiza! You knew that I could defeat Yubel if the Signers stood with me, that's why you made her my master!"**

The Dark Magician sweatdropped, knowing he had been discovered. **"W-Well, I wouldn't say I **_**made**_** her your master. She alone earned that right."**

**"But you knew she was worthy to wield my card,"** the Dark Magician Girl shot back. She huffed and turned away from her former master. **"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"**

The Dark Magician sighed. He did owe her an explanation after putting her through so much. **"I figured it would be easier if you believed it was fate alone that brought you and Akiza together. That way, your friendship with her would bloom without you having to know it was based on a mission I gave you."**

**"But that's not the only reason, is it?"** she questioned. **"I know you, master, and I especially know when you're not telling the whole truth."**

He smiled gently and shook his head. It was true, she knew him better than anyone, and most of the time, she was responsible for keeping him in line. **"If I told you the other reason, then you wouldn't have gone in the first place."**

She turned back to him, now curious. **"That bad? I've never refused a mission before."**

He nodded, staring back out the window. **"I thought... that helping Yusei and Akiza find love might give you some closure and help you move on."**

The Dark Magician Girl swallowed hard, knowing he was referring to her lost love for Yugi Moto. **"I-I see,"** she replied. **"You're right, I probably wouldn't have accepted knowing that."**

**"And?"** he inquired. **"Did you come by the closure I have prayed you would find for the last century?"**

She nodded with a bittersweet smile. **"I did. Akiza and Yusei taught me a lot during my time with them. I'm done wallowing in my regrets, and I'm not going to grieve anymore for what could have been. Instead, I'm going to focus on forming new bonds and living life for today."**

**"I am glad,"** he said, feeling the weight of all worlds lift off his shoulders. For too long he had watched her suffer from a broken heart. He knew it would take even more time for her wound to heal completely, but he took solace in the fact that the process had begun. There passed a moment of silence between them, neither one knowing what to say from there.

**"...Mahad?"** the Dark Magician Girl said softly, using the Dark Magician's true name.

**"Yes, Mana?"** he replied.

**"Thank you,"** she replied, bowing. **"For everything you've given to me."**

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. **"If anyone is deserving, it is you."** The two stared into each others' eyes for a moment, remembering the centuries of memories they had created together. It was over as quickly as it began as he cleared his throat and picked up his magician's staff from his desk. **"The, ah, council would like to meet with you to discuss the details of Yubel's return and demise. We should make haste to them."**

She nodded, sad that her time alone with the Dark Magician was cut short. **"Yes, we should."** She turned to follow him, and if she didn't know better, she would say she caught him staring at her with a small blush on his face.

As the two set out to perform their duties, the Dark Magician Girl cast one last fleeting glance to the window, thinking of the two humans to which she owed so much. She smiled with her good friends in mind. **"Yusei, Akiza... Thank you for the friendship we now share. My life has entered a new chapter because of the lessons you have taught me. And should you ever need me, I will be there as your loyal duel spirit and faithful friend."** She placed her hand over her heart, solidifying her promise.

**"Mana, are you coming?"** the Dark Magician called from the hallway.

She snapped out of her reverie. **"O-Of course,"** she replied, walking to join him. But before she left the room, she muttered one more farewell to the two Signers whose names would be forever held in her heart.

**"Until we meet again, my friends. And who knows,"** she said, smiling at her former master, who waited for her as he always did. **"Perhaps one day, I will find true love, as well."**

They strode off together, at peace with themselves and with the world. And for the first time since either one could remember, all was well.

**THE END**

* * *

To all my awesome readers who have stuck with me, thank you guys so much. It means the world that so many people care to read my work, and you guys make all the effort worth it a thousand times over.


End file.
